


Three's A Crowd

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Strained family relationships, par for the course when it comes to the Shima family ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: There is one more clause that was agreed upon between the Shima family and the Myou Dha demon, Yamantaka. Every night, while his host sleeps, Yamantaka is allowed free reign over his host's body. After a few months of living together in their new apartment, Yukio and Renzou discover this the hard way.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio/Yamantaka, Okumura Yukio/Yamantaka/Shima Renzou, Shima Renzou/Yamantaka
Comments: 143
Kudos: 166





	1. The First Night

Yukio's eyes opened to the sight of an empty pillow. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up in the middle of the night and his boyfriend was not beside him. After all, Yukio was a light sleeper and Renzou often got up to get water or turn over in the night. It was so often that, after moving in together, Yukio now slept against the wall so Renzou didn’t have to climb over him at night. Usually, he would turn over and just go back to sleep, but today, Renzou had returned from the mission they had been on injured. He shouldn’t be walking around.

“Ren…?” Yukio murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pulling himself to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The room’s lights were still off so the light was coming outside. Yukio noticed the curtains fluttering open and casting shadows across the length of the floor. Did Renzou leave the window open?

He frowned and walked over, ignoring the twinge of pain from his own leg injury and grabbing the curtain, pulling it aside. His heart jumped up into his throat as he realized the window was not empty.

"Ah." Renzou's voice rang soft. He was sitting on top of the windowsill facing the outside. Despite the fact that his ribs had taken a beating, he looked quite comfortable as he rested there, looking up into the sky. 

He did not turn to look at Yukio.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

“Me? You’re the one who should be in bed. What are you doing?” Yukio couldn’t help but notice the tickling of paranoid dread at the back of his neck, but he reached forward regardless, wrapping his fingers around Renzou’s upper arm. “You’re injured, Ren. Come back inside. You could fall.”

"I won't fall." The words were said with a quiet confidence. Renzou's voice had not raised in volume, remaining steady and calm. It was a bit unnerving. 

“Well, come back in anyway. It’s late. I don’t want you dozing off here.”

Yukio’s tightening grip finally had Renzou turning to look at him. However, the warmth that was usually in those brown eyes was nowhere to be seen. Instead, amber eyes stared back at him, glowing luminously cold. 

"I'm not so careless as to injure him like that."

Yukio staggered back, his eyes widening as his breath stopped. Those weren’t Renzou’s eyes and the intonation of his voice just sounded off. Did Renzou get possessed from his injuries? It was the first thought that crossed his mind and had Yukio sprinting back to the bed and pulling out the gun from under his pillow. 

“Get out of him!” Yukio pointed his gun at him, though his body seemed to revolt at the action. His hands trembled, unable to keep a steady aim. “Leave Renzou’s body now or I’ll make you!”

The being possessing Renzou's body tilted his head. He stared at Yukio, not as if he was assessing him as a threat, but as if he was studying him with curiosity. 

"There's no need to make such a fuss. I'm not hurting him," he said.

“That’s not your decision to make! That body doesn’t belong to you so get out!” Yukio should have started working to exorcise him, but Renzou was already injured. He couldn’t possibly injure his boyfriend more. Yukio gritted his teeth.

"It does." Renzou's body twisted around fully as he climbed off of the windowsill. His gaze didn't break away from Yukio as his feet touched the ground. 

"Belong to me that is," he added. Renzou's hand lifted in front of him until it was around waist level. The palm opened and closed before pressing flat over Renzou’s chest. "This is part of the agreement that was made with me. My power doesn't come for free, you know."

Yukio’s eyes widened as it clicked and his gun slowly lowered. He’d seen Renzou’s tamed familiar only a few times but the amber rings in his eyes were almost identical and he knew the name of the Shima family demon well. 

“You’re… Yamantaka?” he whispered, his brow wrinkled. He seemed almost comfortable in Renzou’s skin. It was disturbing. Yukio growled, clenching his fist. “You’re not actually allowed to do this. Renzou would have told me.”

"He was never told about it," Yamantaka countered. "After all, I only ever take over when he's asleep, so there was no need for him to really know," he explained with a slight shrug. 

It took a moment to parse through what he’d just been told, but soon enough Yukio felt the protective anger build in his stomach. Renzou waking up in the middle of the night hit differently now. The thought that this had been happening consistently without Renzou’s knowledge and Yukio had never noticed… It angered him. He hated Yamantaka for doing this, himself for not noticing sooner. Could this really be part of the contract if Renzou had no knowledge of it? No, then it was nothing more but a common possession.

“How fucking dare you! Get out of Renzou, now!” Yukio grabbed the front of his shirt, gripping it tightly as he pulled him closer. “You have no right to use his body like this when he’s asleep!”

"Don't be so rough with him." Renzou's hands calmly rose to cradle Yukio's own. His touch was as soft and as gentle as ever, his fingers slotting in right under the crook of Yukio's thumb with a familiarity that would have been comforting except—

Everything about this felt incredibly wrong.

"There's no point in you trying to argue about this. The contract I made with his family is what it is. For as long as I am tied to Shima Renzou, this body is as mine as it is his own. It is a fair trade off for the power I allow him to wield."

Yukio’s fist tightened. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just leave Renzou in this state, but attacking Yamantaka was out of the question, not while his body was in such an injured state. So then how could he get Yamantaka to relinquish Renzou?

“Then what do you want? What would you need from Renzou’s body?” He growled. “He’s injured and his body needs rest. Let me give you what you want so you can leave already.”

Renzou's head tilted. That curious expression had returned. Now that he was not under the direct light of the moon, those amber eyes seem to glow even brighter in the dimness of the room. 

"What I want..." Yamantaka repeated. He remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Assiah is a realm of wonder for beings such as us. The way air tastes after a storm calms, the way the wind feels against this warm body... these sensations are what I visit this world for every night," Yamantaka finally explained. "I am aware that this body needs rest, thus I have not wandered far. But I am not ready to sleep just yet."

Yukio sneered and forced his fingers apart, pulling his hand from Renzou’s hold. He yearned for the touching comfort of his boyfriend, but not like this. Not when it just… wasn’t his boyfriend. He wanted Renzou back. He forced the emotions down, willing to remain a cold wall in front of the demon.

“Then I’m staying awake and watching you.” Yukio put his gun in the back of his pants. “I won’t leave you and Renzou’s body alone.”

“Suit yourself.”

Yamantaka turned away, clearly satisfied by the conclusion of their conversation. He turned to the window and perched up on it again. A breeze trailed in from the outside, making the curtains flutter. It caused a small smile to stretch across Renzou’s face as well. When Yamantaka closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation further, it gave the deceptive image that it was merely Renzou sitting there all along.

Yukio stood still behind him, watching him with a furrowed brow. Renzou didn’t know. How could he not know? If it was part of the contract that belonged to the Shima family, how could they not tell him? A familiar anger for Renzou’s siblings and father bubbled its way up. How could they keep something so important from him? It was unbelievable for them not to know what the contract entailed, at least his father. If so, they kept it from Renzou. They kept Renzou in the dark. Yukio snarled quietly. His crossed arms grew tight as he dug his fingers into his own arm. 

He wanted to call the Shima family and give them a piece of his mind, but he kept still, waiting for however long it would take for Yamantaka to retreat from Renzou’s body. 

"You're still angry."

Yamantaka's eyes peered open. He turned his neck to look at Yukio again, studying him carefully. "What purpose does that anger serve? Won't it exhaust you?"

Yukio glared at Yamantaka, the growl clear in his voice as he spoke. “Of course I’m angry. I’m angry that you’re using Renzou’s body without permission and that no one close to him ever thought to inform him on what was going on. I’m absolutely incensed.” He set his jaw, trying to calm the rage beating at his chest. “It may exhaust me later, but right now it’s giving me the energy to make sure Renzou makes it back to bed alright.”

“Hmm.” The answer did not appear to satisfy Yamantaka. “I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one. You can see that I am not causing him any pain or discomfort. Why does it matter what I do while he sleeps?”

“And whose word do I have besides yours? None. This is an invasion of my partner’s privacy and I will protect him from anyone, whether or not you see it as sensible.” Yukio’s voice clipped angrily.

This time, the angry response drew a different noise. A quiet sigh. Then, Yamantaka was slipping off the windowsill again. 

Yukio had only been steps away from him, so it barely took a second for Yamantaka to draw close enough to touch Yukio's face. He held him in place, his fingers tucked under Yukio's chin. Though Yukio was still a few centimeters taller than Renzou, he certainly didn't feel that way now, pinned under that unnerving gaze.

"You really do worry too much," Renzou's voice said. "Don't be silly."

Yukio’s resolve trembled and his anger wavered. As if he was conditioned, the wrinkles on his brow smoothed over at those words before Yukio furrowed them again, gritting his teeth once more. 

“Don’t.” He hissed, reaching up and grabbing Renzou’s hand, pulling it away from his skin. Yukio fought against the instinct to grip tightly, instead directing that strength into a clenching fist at his side. His nails bit into his own palm in order to avoid doing the same to Renzou’s hand. “Don’t say that to me. Just finish what you came here to do and release him.”

"What will you do once I am gone?" Yamantaka asked. 

“That’s none of your business.” Yukio narrowed his eyes.

“Then, what will you do when I return?” He asked the question as if it was something that was inevitable, once again bringing to the table the fact that this was a routine that the demon had been accustomed to following for the entirety of Renzou’s life. 

Yukio’s nose twitched as his sneer grew. 

“What I do when you return is entirely dependent on what happens while you’re gone. I guess you’ll just have to wait patiently and find out.”

"I see."

Yamantaka didn't look particularly threatened. But his nostrils did flare for a moment, and soon after, he was frowning. 

"He'll worry if he sees you like this."

He could have easily pulled his hand away from Yukio's hold, but instead, he reached out with his other hand and curled his fingers around the fist Yukio had clenched tight enough to draw blood. His thumb pried Yukio's fingers open. 

"I'll go," he said after spending some seconds staring down at the injury with a frown. "You did not come out entirely unscathed from the fight earlier today. You must be tired of putting your weight on that leg." Yamantaka's gaze lifted to meet Yukio's eyes again. He held his gaze intently, as if he was peering right into Yukio's soul, attempting to pick apart the thoughts hidden inside.

"I'm glad we had a chance to talk," Yamantaka said. A slow, small,  _ fanged _ smile erased the previous note of bizarre concern on his face. Then, he closed his eyes, and for a moment, his bodyweight swayed unsteadily, arms falling to his sides.

Yukio quickly reached forward, his hands grabbing onto Renzou with a gasp.

"Yuki?" Renzou's eyes fluttered open. A sleepy sort of confusion danced across his brown eyes before awareness blossomed in its place. His eyebrows drew tightly together, concern knitting wrinkles into his forehead as he took in Yukio's expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft with worry.

“Ren…” Yukio’s expression melted from the tense worry into pained relief. He let out a shaking exhale and wrapped his arms around Renzou, hugging him but making sure not to do so too tightly. He was all too aware of his boyfriend’s injuries. But he was there, he was awake. “I’m sorry. I never noticed. I should have been paying more attention but—”

"Hey, hey, what's going on? What's got ya so upset like this?" Alarm tore away the last remnants of sleep from Renzou. His arms automatically wrapped around Yukio to return the embrace, but his boyfriend's voice had his heart clenching painfully. What could have possibly happened? And why were they standing in the middle of the bedroom? "C'mon, let's head back to bed, yeah?" He stroked Yukio's back softly. "We can talk comfortably there."

“Right. Yes, of course…” Yukio leaned back, touching Renzou’s cheek softly before leading him to the bed. The limp was returning to his leg now that the adrenaline was dying down, though he still carefully helped Renzou to sit down first before settling down beside him. He wondered for a single moment if he should keep quiet about what happened, but the apologies had just started flowing out with his relief that, surely, Renzou would find it strange if he shut up now. He decided then that he would tell him everything as they always did. He wouldn’t repeat the secrets his family had kept.

He bit his lip and took Renzou’s hands in his. “I…” Yukio started. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed. I saw you sitting on the windowsill but it wasn’t  _ you. _ ” He looked at Renzou, his brow furrowed. “He said he was Yamantaka, that part of the contract was that he could… He could  _ use _ your body at night while you slept.” He shook his head, gritting his teeth. “He just said he wanted to experience Assiah, that using your body at night was his right.”

"W-Wha-" 

That was far too much information to deal with right then and there. It took Renzou a moment to process what he heard. What Yukio was telling him. 

_ What the hell?  _ he thought. 

For a split second, he wondered if he was dreaming. He wondered if this was some bizarre nightmare, induced by the aftermath of the mission they'd come back from. It was one of the few possibilities he could consider, other than accepting reality for what it is, because not believing Yukio? That wasn't an option. The two of them might not be the most honest people in the world, but to each other, lying was unfathomable. 

_ But this isn't a dream, is it? _

Yukio's warm fingers grounded him to this moment. There was a faint tremor in his boyfriend’s hold that had Renzou's heart pounding. He drew in a harsh breath. 

_ You've been using my body? _ He sent the angry thought straight through the connection he shared with the Myou Dha demon. The lack of response just made him angrier. 

"Did he hurt ya?" Most of Renzou's expression had been shuttered away, save for the intensity that had lit up his eyes as he scrutinized Yukio, examining every inch of him.

Yukio’s bleeding palm turned downward as he shook his head. He remembered the soft touch that was so much like Renzou’s. An imitation. Yukio shivered as he blocked out the memory of those soft words as well. They had been in Renzou’s voice but the cadence and the tone had been all wrong. Somehow, he would have preferred it if Yamantaka had hurt him.

“No, he…” Yukio clenched his jaw and the tension ran all down his neck to his shoulders. “He was kind to me,” was all he could muster to say.

“Yuki…” Renzou’s heart twisted. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Yukio this upset before. He reached out and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Sorry, that must’ve been scary, huh?” He held on much tighter just thinking about how distraught and helpless Yukio must have felt. The anger in his gut coiled into a large knot. “I’ll have a good talk with him in the mornin’, get this all settled out. I’ve never heard anythin’ about this happenin’ before. Maybe he was just annoyed at how careless I got today,” he said, trying to soothe him.

“It was…” Yukio clung tightly to him, feeling his lip tremble at the small admission. “Seeing you look at me but it wasn’t you. I was terrified I wouldn’t get you back.” He shook his head and his voice dipped low. Yukio reached into that angry boil of his own, drowning out the fear. “I’m going to tear your father into pieces if I find out he knew about this. I’m calling him tomorrow and you’re not leaving my sight.” Yukio’s fingers dug into Renzou’s back protectively before he flinched back. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. You’re still hurt, aren’t you?” He pulled back, his shaking fingers. “You should rest.”

“Don’t go.” Renzou grabbed Yukio’s hands, his touch soft, gentle, and familiar. His thumbs slowly rubbed the sides of his palms, wanting to soothe his boyfriend’s anxiety. He brought one hand up to his lips, pressed a kiss across his fingertips. He did the same with the other, and that’s when he caught a glimpse of small marks in the center of Yukio’s palm. He pried his hand open with a nudge of his thumb and pressed a kiss there too. He knew his boyfriend well enough to piece together what must have happened. 

“I don’t think either of us are gonna fall asleep any time soon. But let’s settle in, yeah? Let me hold ya.”

Yukio, who had averted his gaze the moment the marks on his palm were found, nodded quietly. He took off his glasses and placed them aside on the nightstand before pushing the gun back under his pillow where it belonged. Then, finally, Yukio leaned close into Renzou’s arms as they laid down. It felt good to just lay at Renzou’s side again with their arms around each other. He felt safe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner,” he murmured quietly, pulling up the blankets around both of them. 

“Hey, now, none of that.” 

Renzou still wanted to believe this had been a one off. But in the case that it wasn’t... 

“You might be a light sleeper, but I can sneak up on you even when you’re awake. Don’t beat yourself up over it, okay? I’ll scold Yamantaka properly, I promise.”

Yukio closed his eyes and buried his face into Renzou’s neck. He let the feeling of his warmth and the sound of his breathing calm him down. His boyfriend was right. They probably wouldn’t find much sleep, but Yukio couldn’t think of anything better to do with their time. Renzou had to rest his injuries and the thought of leaving him alone was loathsome enough that Yukio had no choice but to stay.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, then.”

Though it was a little uncomfortable to bend down, Renzou delivered a kiss to the top of Yukio’s head. “In the morning,” he agreed. 

His fingers played a soft melody, stroking Yukio’s back like a guitar as they lay there together. The thought of sleep did not sound at all appealing given what had occurred the last time Renzou fell asleep. He felt far too awake, though at the same time, the close proximity and warmth they shared served to soothe his heart. 

“Hey, Yuki?”

As Yukio made an inquisitive noise, Renzou thought about the honest worry that had been in Yukio’s eyes just moments ago. The memory of his shaking voice still tugged at his heartstrings, but that earnest intensity, the fierceness that had overtaken Yukio as he promised to help him get to the bottom of this made him feel very warm. 

His boyfriend’s bruising touch hadn’t felt painful. It felt like love. 

“Thanks,” he murmured. 

In light of everything, Renzou was glad that he could always count on the person he loved the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at this amazing art of this chapter from enbyrenzou and doodlenainers <3
> 
> https://enbyrenzou.tumblr.com/post/631616868382343168/shima-fanart-from-29rynoah-and-shiroufujimoto-s
> 
> https://doodlenainers.tumblr.com/post/632866499413032960/if-youre-not-reading-threes-a-crowd-by


	2. Language Barrier

“Shima-san, thank you for taking my call.” Yukio found his voice wavering from its usual firm politeness. “I have something I need to speak to you about.”

_“Of course. Is this about the mission yesterday?”_

“No. Renzou and I are recovering just fine. In that sense, there is no cause for concern.” _Not that you care what Renzou is going through._ Yukio kept that bitter part to himself. He glanced across the apartment where Renzou was sitting on the couch, watching him. They had both decided it was best for Yukio to make the call. Though Renzou wanted answers, talking to his father still made him emotional, nervous, anxious. Yukio was more than willing to be a wall. “What I wanted to speak to you about was something I discovered last night. What do you know of Yamantaka’s contract with your family?”

The silence on the line was telling enough and Yukio’s expression twisted angrily.

_“I see. I think I know what you discovered last night.”_

“You knew?” Yukio’s voice became sharp. “You knew and you didn’t tell Renzou? Do you have any idea how dangerous this situation is?”

 _“Yamantaka poses no threat to Renzou.”_ Yaozou’s voice was infuriatingly firm and even, almost scolding. _“You are acting as if I have placed my son in danger.”_

“Why didn’t you tell him?!” Yukio felt his heart stutter as Renzou’s warm hand wrapped around his clenched fist. He gritted his teeth and forced his fingers open to intertwine with his. He continued in a calmer voice. “You could have told Renzou and he could have been aware of what was going on with his own body, but you chose not to.”

_“I do not need to explain my motivations to you, Okumura-kun.”_

“You _will,_ ” Yukio snapped.

The line was filled with the sound of a heavy sigh. _“I will not be bullied by a child.”_

“I am not a child and neither is your son!” Yukio sneered. Renzou squeezed his hand. He continued, controlling his tone. “I demand an answer.”

Yaozou sounded almost exasperated when he responded. _“This is precisely why. Yamantaka will not endanger Renzou. You are making mountains out of anthills. Please, Okumura-kun. You were supposed to be the sensible one out of the two of you.”_

Yukio’s spine went rigid and his fingers clenched tightly around the phone in his hand. His eyes widened with rage and he could hear his jaw creak with how tight he clenched it. The emotion blanked out his ability to speak and after a few seconds of frozen anger, Yukio pulled the phone away from his ear and simply hung up. 

Immediately, Renzou wrapped his arms around him. The embrace was solid, grounding. Renzou buried his face into Yukio’s neck. Neither of them said anything for some time.

“Well, I guess that that clarifies that.” Renzou’s muffled voice was more resigned than bitter. The resentment he felt for his father bubbled as strongly as ever but it was presently overshadowed by the more pressing need to calm Yukio down. As touched as he felt by his protective anger, he didn’t like seeing him upset. 

Yukio’s arms wrapped tightly around Renzou as he buried his face in his shoulder, his glasses pushed up to his forehead with the action. He took slow, deep breaths, letting his rage slowly melt away as Renzou hugged him. Finally, he found his ability to speak again.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly. “He’s just… How could he keep this from you?!” Yukio furrowed his brow and shook his head before leaning back and adjusting his glasses. “Have you gotten a chance to speak to Yamantaka yet? If we want information, it seems we’ll have to obtain it from the source.”

“Not yet.” The idea of confronting Yamantaka had only made the situation Renzou found himself in much too real. Though he knew he shouldn’t have expected any better, a part of him had still hoped that Yukio’s conversation with his father would have yielded different results. 

“I’ll talk to him. Soon, okay? Why don’t we get our day started first? Clear our heads a bit?”

“Right.” Yukio leaned his forehead gently against Renzou’s. “How are your ribs? Are you breathing alright? Does it still hurt?”

“Nah, I’m just a little sore.” Renzou closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of their skin pressing together. It soothed some of the twisted anxiety swirling in his chest. “Should be all better by tomorrow. How about you? Leg doin’ alright? Why don’t ya settle on the couch while I make us breakfast?” 

“It’s not that bad,” Yukio said automatically, but his leg gave a protesting twinge. He’d been on his feet with little to no rest, barely having a chance to change his bandages that morning after they’d woken up from a restless doze. He grimaced slightly, knowing he would have to rest it soon enough. He couldn’t compromise himself now when things were so unsure. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Renzou leaned back and pressed a kiss to Yukio’s forehead. “Positive. C’mon, lean on me. Let me take care of ya for a bit, yeah? It’ll make me feel better.” 

Yukio sighed. He didn’t lean all of his weight on Renzou, but enough to take a bit of pressure off his leg. Now that his anger faded, the exhaustion was kicking in. He was hurt, had gotten no sleep, and his emotions were running him dry. He needed to sit down. 

“Okay, okay. Take me to the couch, but tell me the moment you need my help.” Yukio looked at him sternly. “Understood?”

“Of course.” Renzou could never say no to that face. He squeezed Yukio’s side affectionately as he helped him over to the couch. Once he had his boyfriend all settled in, leg propped on a pillow as Yukio rested horizontally on the couch, Renzou pressed another kiss to his forehead, another one to his nose, and finally, softly brushed their lips together. 

“I won’t take long,” he murmured. “Just relax.”

Yukio leaned up to catch another kiss before sighing and leaning back. “I’ll try,” he murmured. He crossed his arms against his chest and watched Renzou return to the kitchen from his spot. It didn’t take long. 

Ever since he and Renzou had moved in together, Yukio had felt a sort of peace in sharing his space with him. They understood each other, they took care of each other, and watching Renzou begin to set up breakfast caused that peace to mix too well with the exhaustion from earlier. At this moment, things were safe. Renzou was awake and despite the worries of not really understanding what was going on, Yukio’s body was giving in. 

By the time Renzou turned around to check on him, Yukio’s chin was pressed against his chest and he was breathing slowly in a light sleep.

 _Good._ Seeing the smooth lines of Yukio’s face uncoiled one of the biggest knots of tension that had formed in Renzou’s stomach. In fact, it made him want to cuddle in and join his boyfriend in the land of sleep.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? 

Sleeping meant allowing Yamantaka free reign. Given how little they knew about the contract terms, Renzou was unsure if Yamantaka only ever possessed him at night, or any time Renzou was asleep. Just thinking about it gave him the creeps. He rubbed the sides of his arms, grimacing. 

Right, it was time to get to the bottom of all this in the first place. 

Quietly, as to not disturb Yukio, Renzou covered the meal he had prepared with plastic wrap and put it to the side. It would keep warm while he stepped away. He didn’t plan to for this to take long.

He snuck into the bathroom with quiet footsteps and the soft click of the door shutting behind him. Once there, Renzou turned on the faucet until there was a small, steady stream flowing from it, one loud enough to be background noise, just in case. 

Finally, Renzou closed his eyes. When he reached out to Yamantaka this time, he didn’t bother to speak to him through their connection, not wanting to be ignored again. This time, he summoned the demon, calling the power that ran through his veins to the surface. 

“So,” Renzou said, staring at the Myou Dha demon through the reflection of the mirror in front of him. His familiar’s large body loomed behind him, towering over the small room. “You’ve been using my body. All this time?”

Yamantaka didn’t speak, but Renzou didn’t need him to verbalize the answer when he could feel it resounding within him so easily, a pulse that seemed to say **_‘what of it?’_** that made Renzou feel as nauseated as he felt infuriated. 

“Cool,” he muttered. “Well, that’s real creepy and all. Love that it took all this time for me to find out about it. Hope ya haven’t done any embarrassin’ shit with it.”

Renzou didn't want to think about the fact that this had been happening to him his entire life. Had his entire family been in on the secret except him? Did his mom know? His sisters? Knowing his dad, he could have easily kept it all a secret from everyone, and just as easily ordered everyone to keep quiet about it. He wasn't sure which one was the worst scenario. Either one had him frowning deeply as he stared into Yamantaka's expectant gaze. He could tell the demon was wondering why he was making such a fuss about this.

As if it wasn't obvious enough. 

"Tch. Whatever. Please continue to be kind to my body, I guess." Given the way most things went for him, there was no point in arguing about the situation he found himself in. "More importantly, this whole thing's got Yuki upset. What are the chances that we avoid whatever happened yesterday from ever happening again." 

Renzou posed the question, not exactly expecting a response. Mostly, he just felt like venting and he was happy to have a target to direct his aggression towards. 

However, this time, Yamantaka graced him with his voice.

**_"I won't let him see me again."_ **

Renzou blinked. His eyes narrowed as he stared up at the demon, dubious.

"Oh, yeah? You think he's gonna let ya run off now that he knows? Think again."

**_"So what do you propose? We can put him in a deeper slumber."_ **

" _Like hell_ ," Renzou hissed viciously. Fire burned at the center of his chest, turmoiled and chaotic. He glared at Yamantaka with the intensity of that heat. "Don't you dare harm a hair on him!" he snapped. 

**_"I wouldn't._** " Yamantaka's voice was calm. **_"It wouldn't cause him any lasting harm. I'll keep him safe."_**

The solemn vow did not put Renzou at ease in the slightest. "Yeah, well, he won't like it if you do that. And neither would I, so it's off the table." Renzou scowled. "Ugh. Can't ya just... not possess my body when I'm unconscious?"

**_"No."_ **

"Grr." It figured, but it was worth a shot. "Whatever. I'll figure this out with Yuki. Just go away already if you're not gonna be of any use."

Without further prompting, Yamantaka obediently left, black wisps fading out of existence. It was clear that he had no interest in lingering around. 

_Did ya get your fill last night?_ The bitter thought made him exhale a harsh breath through his nose as he reached over to turn off the faucet. 

That conversation had given him a whole lot of nothing. Of course, he hadn't asked any relevant questions, such as the terms of the contract between the demon and his family, or how frequently Yamantaka used his body. There was no point, really. A part of him didn't even care to know. He felt entirely resigned to the fact that even this part of his life, his own body, wasn't under his control either. 

It really was par for the course with the rest of his existence. No matter how much he tried to keep his hands on the steering wheel, there was always someone or something else pulling his strings. 

Renzou sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling utterly exhausted. He really needed to sleep. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage now. If it wasn't for the fact that Yukio was being affected, he would claim willful ignorance just so that he could stop worrying about all this uncertainty.

_Guess Dad had the right idea for once._

Just thinking that made him want to throw up. Not to mention deck him.

Ugh. 

"Time to go face the day, I guess..." Renzou pushed his dark mood as far deep as he could manage and put on a more pleasant expression. Thinking about Yukio's drowsy expression as he stirred him awake made that task all-too-easy.

In fact, his voice was entirely genuine, as warm and as steady as a freshly-lit candle, when he nudged Yukio awake. 

"Hey, there..." he whispered, running his fingers softly through the strands of Yukio’s hair. “It’s breakfast time, Yuki…”

Yukio leaned into the touch as his eyes blinked open. It took a moment before he gasped and started awake, his spine straightening. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I fell asleep,” he muttered, tucking his thumb and fingers under his glasses to rub his eyes. His first thought was a bleary self-scolding about needing more sleep but he was very quickly reminded of why that hadn’t been possible. Yukio sat up and looked at Renzou’s eyes, smiling as he was met with their normal brown.

“Hey, at least one of us has to get some rest,” Renzou joked. “Better you than me right now.”

“Ren…” Yukio’s tone turned slightly scolding. He was used to Renzou making light of situations but it was something that was always difficult for him to grasp. Still, despite his knee jerk reaction, he couldn’t fault his boyfriend for falling on old habits. He carefully lowered his leg and stood up. “Before you say it, I know I’m worrying too much.” Yukio placed his hands on Renzou’s cheeks and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. 

"Mmm." Renzou allowed his eyes to close so he could fully enjoy the contact, brief as it was. "Guess someone has to." 

As always, the realization of how deeply his boyfriend cared about him filled him with awe and gratefulness. He was so lucky to have Yukio at his side. 

"I love ya," Renzou whispered, lips softly seeking after another kiss. 

“I love you too.” Yukio smiled against the kiss, finding comfort there. He resolved he would do more research on not only Yamantaka, but tamer contracts as the day went on, but for now he was going to make sure to enjoy breakfast with his boyfriend. They both needed that. 

If there was one thing Yukio was good at, it was distracting small talk. When they sat down for breakfast, Yukio found it easy enough to chat about what they could have for dinner, checking his email for specials on the nearby grocery store, and talking about what other things they would need to restock on. Wholly domestic things. 

Yukio found comfort in that as well. Not only was it the routine of taking care of something, of someone, but it was Renzou, sharing a space with him, a life with him. It was something he never thought he could possibly make work until Renzou waltzed into his life and never left. Even after the plates were empty and they continued chatting, Yukio slid his hand into Renzou’s, holding it and relishing in the warmth. 

In truth, he had no idea if this deal with Yamantaka was something they could fix or change. Maybe it was just something they would have to get used to. Yukio truly hated the idea of it. The whole reason they’d moved out together was so that they could have a bit more agency. This just felt like something they couldn’t run away from.

They tried to, though. They put it off for as long as they could. The uncertainty of the situation was too overwhelming to deal with. Neither of them wanted to breach the fragile peace they had built up over the morning and it was easy to fall into the routine of their daily life. But the exhaustion weighing down their bodies eventually forced them to confront the situation that night. 

"Maybe we should just..." Renzou hated to even consider it, much less say the words, but it wouldn't feel right not offering Yukio the choice. "I can sleep outside, on the couch. And you can lock the door, just to be safe." 

“No. No, absolutely not.” Yukio was quick to respond. He took Renzou’s hand and furrowed his brow. “You’re staying where I can see you. Yamantaka told me he wouldn’t hurt you but I need to be sure of that. Locking myself in this room and ignoring the situation isn’t something I can do.” He lifted Renzou’s hand in both of his and kissed his knuckles with a frown. “And I just really don’t want you far from me.”

"Yuki..." Yukio's kiss felt like a brand; like a protective ward burning hotly, seeping in through Renzou's skin. 

"If he does anything..." Renzou's heart squeezed. He could still remember the distraught expression that had marred Yukio's face last night. 

_“Seeing you look at me but it wasn’t you. I was terrified I wouldn’t get you back."_

Goddammit. 

Renzou pushed down the unease in his stomach. "If ya need to knock some sense into him, I promise I won't get mad. I don't mind a little punishment if it's from you, yanno." He kept his tone light, aiming a flirty smile, one he often used to charm Yukio with.

Yukio let out a soft laugh. He cupped Renzou’s cheek and kissed the sweet flirty smile. “Ren, I promise I’ll take care of you.” His voice was gentle, but no less intent. Though he smiled, the look in his eyes was serious. “Let’s get some rest while we can. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

It was going to be fine. Yukio tried to reassure himself even as his pessimistic side kept his shoulders tense.

“Okay then.” Renzou, while still somewhat reluctant, didn’t allow himself to show it. He knew it would only make Yukio grow more anxious. He forced himself to relax instead and followed their usual nightly routine, as if there was nothing wrong. This meant slipping his hands under Yukio’s t-shirt as he squeezed him in a tight hug. 

“But let me recharge first!"

He'd started this habit long before they'd first moved in, particularly when they started sleeping over at each other's bedrooms. Renzou's excuse had been that since they were going to sleep, he wasn't going to be able to properly get his fill of cuddling while unconscious. 

In retrospect, maybe his subconscious had been trying to tell him something back then.

He tried not to think about that now. 

“Okay, okay.” Yukio did, however, find comfort in their nightly rituals. Renzou’s hands on his skin as Yukio wrapped his arms around his neck helped in releasing some of that tension. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks and chin in slow movements. 

This addition was new to when they moved in together. Before when they’d just had the occasional sleepovers, Yukio hadn’t been so self-assured. His younger self in the beginning of their relationship was body shy at best and it took Renzou a lot of convincing to open up the way he did. Now, Yukio was definitely more open with him, finding the rewards in not only the intimacy itself, but the happiness it brought to Renzou’s face.

The happiness wasn’t quite all there this time around, but given the circumstances, it was understandable.

“I love you, Ren,” Yukio murmured quietly.

“Love ya too, Yuki.”

This soothing, reassuring exchange always managed to ease the worst of Renzou’s anxieties. Given how exhausted he felt, it was like a calming balm on his strung up nerves. When they finally settled to lay down on the bed, pressing close together, it did not take long at all for Renzou to fall asleep.

Yukio watched Renzou as he dozed off. He had already decided, as he shifted close against him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend while he slept. Yukio was going to sleep close like this. This way, for sure, he would wake up the moment Yamantaka stood up from the bed. Then he would be able to keep an eye on him for the night and possibly ask a couple questions of the demon. 

For now, however, Renzou was sleeping. Yukio didn’t know how long it would take before Yamantaka awoke so he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Renzou’s shoulder and the exhaustion of the day took him as well. 

Yukio didn’t wake up in the way he’d expected. A soft, familiar touch in his hair was gently rousing him. Fingers brushed gently through the locks, against his scalp, and the soft sensation was enough to chase away wisps of sleep until he was stirring awake in Renzou’s arms. The fingers paused at his movement for a single beat before continuing their slow pattern. 

Slowly, Yukio’s eyes opened to the sight of Renzou’s shoulder, in exactly the position he’d fallen asleep in. Had Yamantaka not possessed him that night? Did it not happen every night? Yukio squeezed his arms around Renzou a bit as he stretched before looking up. 

He realized, when he saw the glowing amber eyes, that it was not morning and it was, in fact, still the middle of the night. 

Yukio gasped and quickly shoved himself out of his arms and pressed back against the wall. His fingers were inching towards the gun under his pillow as he glared at Yamantaka’s glowing eyes.

“Why were you touching me?” His tone took on a pitch of defensiveness.

"I didn't want to wake you," Yamantaka said, his voice as quiet and as calm as it had been the night before. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You wouldn't let go."

Yukio frowned. “The point was that you would wake me when you got up. That was not an invitation to touch me like that.” He glanced around the room before his gaze settled on Yamantaka once more. “Only Renzou can touch me that way, understand?”

Yamantaka stared at Yukio, blinking slowly, uncomprehendingly. "Did you dislike it?"

“I dislike it when anyone but Renzou does it.” Yukio tucked his knees close, his hand still pressed on the mattress and close to his pillow. 

"Hmm." The demon's gaze fell away from Yukio and settled to look at Renzou's hand instead. He moved the thumb across the fingertips of the rest of his fingers, the touch soft, curious. Yukio's hair had felt pleasant under his skin. "Did I not do it like how he does it?"

 _No, it had been almost exactly like how he does it._ Yukio swallowed down that thought. He didn’t want to think about Yamantaka paying attention to those kinds of things. He didn’t want to think about what else Yamantaka may have paid attention to.

“That’s not the point,” he said sternly. “Even if you were to copy him perfectly, you’re not Renzou so I won’t like it and I won’t allow it.”

A frown tugged down Renzou's lips. Yamantaka glanced back up and stared at Yukio in silence. It was difficult to tell whether he understood what Yukio was telling him. Even more so because with his next words, he had already moved on from the subject at hand.

"Why did you want me to wake you?" 

Yukio’s brow furrowed, the hand near the pillow relaxing a bit. Yamantaka was just asking him questions. He recalled what the demon said the night before, about experiencing Assiah in a body. Had he truly been speaking the truth?

“You said you use Renzou’s body. I want to watch and make sure his body doesn’t get hurt in any way. I’m sure you know how important Renzou is to me so that can’t be too surprising.” He waved a hand slightly. “So whatever you were going to do, do it. I’ll be here watching and making sure it’s safe.”

“This again…” Yamantaka drew his eyebrows together before letting out a small sigh. “This body is important to me. Why do you think I would cause it any harm?” 

Just as he had done yesterday, Yamantaka pressed his palm to Renzou's chest. The steady heartbeat beneath his touch was a sensation he often enjoyed experiencing. "It is my duty to keep it safe. Without it, I lose my connection to this world."

“You can’t simply expect me to be okay with a demon taking my boyfriend’s body to use as he pleases.” Yukio was watching Yamantaka’s movements carefully, studying the way he held himself, the way Renzou’s facial expressions differed. A small shiver started at the base of his spine at that one. Yukio’s eyes quickly switched away, looking at the bed instead. “If you truly won’t do him any harm, then you’ll have no issue with me watching to be sure of it.”

"Hmm." The mattress shifted as Yamantaka's weight leaned forward. He was on his knees, one hand holding up his weight as he peered at Yukio's face, uncomfortably close. "I suppose you do look more rested than yesterday. How is your leg?"

Yukio pressed himself flat against the wall, his eyes wide as Yamantaka’s close proximity made the rings of amber in his irises all the more clear. His heartbeat stuttered in his chest and his hand twitched towards his pillow again. 

“My leg is just fine,” he said in a forced calm. “Don’t be so close to me.” His other hand moved to Renzou’s shoulder and pushed slowly, trying to edge Yamantaka away from him without shoving him backwards off the bed.

Thankfully, Yamantaka seemed to get the hint. He drew back, clearly satisfied with Yukio's answer, and the bed barely made a creak as he climbed down, pressing his bare feet on the floor.

"I'm heading out," he declared. "Follow me if you want."

Without any further word, Yamantaka headed towards the door with silent footsteps, not sparing Yukio a single glance back. 

His hand quickly dug under the pillow, grabbing his gun and tucking it into the back of his pants before scrambling quickly off the bed. Yukio snatched his glasses and followed Yamantaka out of the room as he put them on. 

“Where are you going?” Yukio was all too aware that they were both in sleeping clothes. He moved ahead of Yamantaka and grabbed Renzou’s shoes from the front door which he pushed into his chest sternly. “And if we’re going outside, put shoes on.”

Yamantaka stared blankly down at the shoes. He didn't typically bother to wear them. He preferred feeling the way the ground felt against his feet. But arguing about it seemed like a waste of time. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Yamantaka slipped on the shoes. “For now, I would just like to walk.” 

Sure enough, walking was all they did for some time. Yamantaka had not been lying when he said he had no destination in mind. The slow pace seemed aimless. Those glowing amber eyes of his studied their surroundings with quiet contemplation, following the movements of stray cats running across the street and the sound of the few cars driving off in the distance. 

Yukio and Renzou had moved into a medium-sized apartment well beyond the outskirts of True Cross Town and closer to the heart of Tokyo. It was far more spacious than they needed it to be given than it was only for the two of them, but it was a luxury they could afford, and they’d been contemplating the pros and cons of getting a pet for some time. They enjoyed the space they had made for themselves here. The grocery shop was well within walking distance, as was the train station that took them straight to True Cross within twenty minutes. There was a coffee shop they frequented often, enough that the majority of the staff knew them by name, some even remembered their usual order. 

This late at night though, the lively, busy atmosphere of the city was nowhere to be seen. Save for a few convenience stores that were open at all hours of the day, there was little that was still open. Not that this seemed to stop Yamantaka in the slightest. 

“What are you doing?”

The demon had stopped in front of one of the local middle schools. After a split second of just staring at the locked gated doors, Yamantaka approached the short wall fenced around the school and hopped up to the top of the wall with a smooth jump. 

“Do you need a hand?” Yamantaka looked down at Yukio.

“What are you doing!?” Yukio repeated the question in a hissed whisper. “This is trespassing! If we get caught, we can get arrested!” He couldn’t stay scolding him for long. Yamantaka was already at the top of the wall. He could simply keep going and ignore him entirely. 

Yukio quickly glanced around, thankfully finding the streets around them empty before he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wall. He thanked god he’d had the foresight to put on some sturdy footwear. It wasn’t his work boots, but simple sneakers were better than nothing. Yukio braced his feet against the wall and climbed up with some difficulty, though his pride refused to ask for help. 

Yamantaka took this as his cue to keep going. He didn’t seem concerned at all about the illegality of breaking and entering. Yukio growled and followed after him, deciding to keep vigilant for him. They made it through the courtyard and past the front door of the school with only a slight breeze as their witness. 

The hallways of the school were as dark as they were quiet. Yamantaka strode past the cubicles at the entrance and headed straight for the stairs with the familiarity of someone who had taken this trip various times in the past. 

Yukio made sure his shirt was hiding the handle of his gun as he followed. He wanted to try and convince Yamantaka to go back, but the demon seemed intent in his way and making too much noise might attract attention from whatever security guards might be around. So Yukio kept his mouth shut and his hands firmly at his side. 

The smooth flooring under his sneakers felt awkward, wrong, and like at any moment a teacher was going to stop him and scold him for wearing the inappropriate shoes inside a school. Yukio had to remind himself he hadn’t been at school for a couple years now. 

He watched Renzou’s back. They were both adults now, working their way through life with an agency and a freedom neither one of them had before, except now they’d discovered Renzou had a few more things to worry about. This situation they’d found themselves in, Yukio was almost thankful they didn’t find out before. Now, in this stage of their life, when everything else was under control, was the perfect time to address this absolute lack of control Renzou had over his own body. 

_Ren…_ Yukio sighed. How could he fix this? How could he make it better? All he could do now was make sure that Renzou’s body stayed safe and it felt more like damage control than actually solving the problem. He would have to do some brainstorming when Renzou was awake.

The leisurely walk up the stairs eventually led them to the roof of the school. Yamantaka pushed the door open, and beyond it, a large swimming pool awaited them, stretching across the length of the floor. The water gently sloshed against the sides of the walls confining it, a soft rhythm encouraged by the slight breeze. 

Once here, Yamantaka immediately proceeded to nudge his shoes off his feet. When his hands reached for the brim of his shirt, his intent became clear. 

“No!” Yukio lunged forward and grabbed his shirt, keeping it down. He glanced towards the door that led them up there, making sure it was closed, before he looked Yamantaka in the eye. “You haven’t answered my questions at all, we’re trespassing, and now you want to go for a swim? With what swimsuit?! Do you have any idea how much trouble we’d be in if you got caught?” He finally couldn’t hold back the scolding tone that had been bubbling in his chest from the moment they’d climbed the wall. “You can’t just do whatever you want!”

“The school is empty. We won’t get caught.” Yamantaka stared at Yukio, brow furrowed. “My hearing is sharp enough to alert me of any approaching intruders. We will be fine.”

“We’re the intruders here!” Yukio hissed indignantly. “We’re not supposed to be here! At the very least, keep your clothes on!”

“But then they’ll get wet.”

Yukio huffed in frustration as his fingers tightened on Renzou’s shirt. At the very least, Yamantaka thought of that. 

“You should have planned ahead and brought a swimsuit, then.” Yukio frowned and crouched down. The pajama pants were easy to roll up. He folded the fabric up until they were up to his knees and pointed at the edge of the pool. “Sit down and you can put your feet in the water. You need to prepare if you want to do certain things.”

“Why are you so against me taking these clothes off?” Yamantaka stared down at the folded up fabric with a frown. He had never bothered to swim with a swimsuit before. Carrying around additional clothing was an unnecessary hassle. 

“Because you can’t just be naked in a middle school pool. It’s not decent.” Yukio frowned. God, he felt like he was talking with a child. It made him feel strange. He had seen Yamantaka at work before, knew the viciousness that the demon could put out. It was just… strange how subdued he seemed now, outside the battlefield.

 _And in Ren’s body,_ Yukio reminded himself. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. 

“Just sit.” He grabbed Yamantaka’s hand and led him to the edge of the pool. “You just want to feel the water, right? This is good enough.”

Though somewhat unsatisfied by the outcome of this conversation, Yamantaka decided to comply with Yukio’s peculiar demands. After all, he was not interested in making him upset. 

The moment he submerged his feet in the water, however, all of his misgivings disappeared. The cool sensation that enveloped every inch of his skin had a pleased smile stretching the corners of his lips. 

Yukio watched Yamantaka for a moment, and, after he was assured that the demon wouldn’t just jump in regardless, sat down on the floor as well. Yukio brought up his knees against his chest and rested his arms on them. He watched the smile on Renzou’s face. The sight had a strange effect on him. Usually, such an expression brought him relaxation, happiness, but the accompaniment of the amber ringed eyes and the way that smile didn’t quite fit in the way Renzou’s lips normally stretched had Yukio’s gaze averting to watch the water instead. He propped his chin on his arms, the worried wrinkle in his brow remaining a permanent crease for what felt like the entire day.

He had just wanted to feel the water. 

There was something so innocent about it that it disturbed Yukio. Yamantaka was a demon. Sure, he had been working by the Shima family’s side for generations, but a demon under a contract was still a demon. He was taking over Renzou’s body, using it for his own purposes. He couldn’t forget that, no matter how innocent his intentions may seem.

“Do you do this every night?” Yukio’s eyes moved to the distorted image of Renzou’s feet under the water. 

“No.” Yamantaka tilted his neck just enough so that he could observe Yukio from his peripheral vision. The moon casted a soft glow over Yukio's pale skin. It was a dim light, but Yamantaka's sharp vision allowed him to trace the path of moles dotting his skin as if they were in broad daylight. 

"There is a nicer place not far from here. The water is warm, but you have to pay to get in. I did not think you would enjoy additional company."

“No, I wouldn’t.” Yukio frowned, his eyebrows scrunching further together. “Wait, pay? Have you been using our money?” His eyes rose to meet Yamantaka’s. He felt a slight chill when he did, but Yukio kept the gaze steady.

“How else would I get around?” There was a genuine question behind those words. “The trains, food, even entering certain places… Your human constraints are very inconvenient, but not adhering to them causes too much trouble.”

Yukio pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. They hadn’t had any financial issues yet, so luckily this did not pose any problems, but Yukio was already trying to figure out preventative measures. He couldn’t bar Yamantaka from those things without risking the possibility of him breaking the law to continue doing what he wanted to do anyway. It would surely get Renzou in serious trouble. It was better to simply make sure he could continue doing the same things safely. 

“Alright. I’ll work through our finances and see if we can give you some sort of allowance. That way you don’t use our money. You’ll have your own that you can use without interfering with our planned budget.” 

“Is that really necessary?” Yamantaka often wondered why Yukio went out of his way to plan out their life with that level of meticulousness. It was a quality worth its weight in the battlefield, but he didn’t see the point of living that cautiously otherwise. The human lifespan was short enough as it is. “You get by well enough as it is.”

“We get by well enough because I planned for it. I’d rather be prepared, especially when it comes to money.” Yukio frowned sternly. “Having a certain amount of savings is a good practice in case of emergencies. That way we don’t have to worry in case we suddenly have a huge bill for one reason or another. Ren and I work hard to earn our keep. It’s not fair that you should get to use it without any strings attached anyway.” 

He rested his chin on his arms again, a little irritated now. He was starting to really realize how much Yamantaka had just been doing as he liked and it really was disturbing. Yukio was already starting to make mental adjustments. They luckily had enough wiggle room in that sense.

“I’ll give you enough money to do what you want to do so don’t complain about it.”

The sullen words had Yamantaka frowning. Somehow, he had managed to make Yukio upset again. He could taste in the air. It radiated from Yukio's body in palpable waves, though not quite as intensely as it had the night before. In times like this, he knew that his host often pressed close to Yukio. The physical touch seemed to calm him down more often than not. However, Yamantaka's attempts to mirror Renzou's actions had not been successful so far. 

"...Your leg," he said suddenly. He kicked up his own legs slightly, focusing the way the water resisted the movement. The underwater flow felt pleasant against his skin. "You should soak in the water. It will be good for your injury."

Yukio frowned and eyed Yamantaka. His suggestion wasn’t bad, just strange.

“Why do you enjoy switching subjects so quickly? Do you even know how to hold a conversation?” he grumbled quietly. He shook his head, stubbornly staying in his spot. “My leg is fine. I’ll take care of it when we get back to the apartment.”

"It will feel good," Yamantaka insisted. His frown hadn't lessened in the slightest. “Don’t you want to feel better?”

“Why are you being so insistent?!” Yukio turned away his glare, directing it to the edge of the roof instead. “I told you my leg is fine.”

“Why are you getting angrier?” Yamantaka said, exasperated. 

“Because I don’t like people telling me what to do.” Yukio’s arms tightened.

"What do you like?" Yamantaka asked then. Perhaps the simplest way to understand how to make Yukio feel better was just by asking him. 

It caught Yukio a little by surprise and his suspicions were starting to rise again. He looked back at Yamantaka, the frown still pulling at his lips, but not quite so aggressively.

“There are a lot of things I like. Are you asking for a reason?”

Yamantaka tilted his head. Wasn't it obvious? "You're upset..." he explained slowly. "What will make you feel better?"

Yukio stared at him for a long moment. Yamantaka’s motivations really were a mystery to him. There was no rhyme or reason to his questions and he was unwilling to believe any sort of innocence in a demon, especially one as old as Yamantaka. He had to be trying to get at something, a goal, but Yukio couldn’t understand what that goal was. His shoulders tensed a bit. 

“What would really make me feel better is if we got out of here and went back home,” Yukio muttered and looked at the time. It was beginning to get to the early hours of the morning and just that knowledge made him feel exhausted. He sighed and buried his face in his arms. 

_Head back..._

Yamantaka kicked his legs again. He didn't want to head back just yet. He had cut his time short yesterday as well. He didn't want to lose precious time. But...

Large ripples broke the surface of the water as Yamantaka pulled his feet back and stood up. 

"Come on then." The demon stared down at Yukio, waiting patiently for him to get up too. Water dripped down the length of his legs. Goosebumps prickled down his skin as the light breeze pulled loose some of the hanging droplets clinging to him. 

Yukio blinked in slight shock as he looked up, watching Yamantaka stand. Just like that? Yukio did his best to hold back the shocked question on his lips and hurriedly stood up. Yukio didn’t want Yamantaka to change his mind. He looked down at Renzou’s feet. 

“Augh, no towels…” he muttered, picking up his shoes. “Be careful walking. I don’t want you to slip.” He reached out, grabbing Renzou’s hand to support Yamantaka and keep him from falling.

Instinctively, Yamantaka reached back, his fingers closing around Yukio's. Yet, he glanced down at their connected hands, surprised by the touch. 

This time around, Yukio didn't seem bothered by it at all. Was it because he was the one who initiated? Or something else? Maybe he just liked holding hands. Yamantaka could understand that. Yukio's hands were as pleasantly warm as they had been yesterday. He hadn't pulled away from that type of touch back then either. 

Yamantaka tucked away that piece of information as they made their way down to the bottom floor just as quietly as the climb up had been. However, the demon’s wet footsteps left behind an obvious trail that indicated someone had been at the pool.

Once they got to the entrance of the school, Yukio stopped him. He didn’t want Renzou to be walking outside barefoot. He wasn’t sure how much Yamantaka would be able to heal Renzou if he cut his foot or sustained any other kind of injury.

“Okay, carefully, shake the rest of the water off your feet so you can put your shoes back on.” Yukio crouched down, still supporting Yamantaka as he put the shoes on the floor in front of him. 

Yamantaka flexed his toes for a moment. Personally, he would have preferred to dry off during the walk home. But he supposed it would feel uncomfortable to walk in wet shoes. It didn't seem likely that he would be able to head back without them, so he did as instructed and slipped on the footwear. 

"Okay, let's go," he said.

Without further warning, Yamantaka picked up Yukio, sliding one hand under his legs, while his other remained fasted to Yukio's hand. The sudden movement had Yukio gripping tightly to Yamantaka’s shoulder with his free hand as his breath hitched in shock. He jumped the length of the wall and just as quickly jumped down to the other side.

Yukio quickly began to push back, squirming out of his hold. “Put me down!”

Yamantaka's knees bent slightly as he carefully placed Yukio back on the floor. He did not, however, let go of Yukio's hand. 

“I could have climbed the wall myself!” Yukio snapped at him, the calm from before gone once again.

“I’m aware,” Yamantaka replied simply, all while staring at Yukio’s upset expression with a frown. Yukio let out a frustrated growl and snatched his hand away. 

“So then you can’t just pick me up if I don’t need it!”

Yamantaka's brow creased uncomprehendingly. "Didn't you want to go home?"

“What does picking me up have to do with going home?!” Yukio put his fingers to his temples. He took a deep breath to try and calm the feelings of frustrated indignation. 

Yamantaka closed his palm into a fist, missing the way Yukio’s hand had felt in it. “It’s faster if I take you back,” he said, wondering why it was necessary to explain such an obvious fact. 

It wasn’t the first time Renzou had called upon Yamantaka’s strength to carry him. Whether it was during a mission or just during training, Renzou could carry him on one arm and make their transport quick. Was Yamantaka simply attempting the same thing? Yukio sighed heavily.

“You should just tell me that instead of picking me up without saying anything!” he scolded him before holding out his hand again. “Let’s just get home. I’m tired.”

Yamantaka stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before reaching for it. When his fingers closed around it again, a small smile wound its way up his face. Then, the demon was picking Yukio up again. Once he had Yukio settled comfortably in his arm, Yamantaka used his enhanced strength to sprint his way back home.

Running was an experience that he enjoyed when he wasn't more interested in focusing closely on his surroundings. The sensation of the blood in his body pumping to keep up with his pace, of his powers mixing in with the rush of adrenaline throbbing under his skin, all of it was entirely intoxicating. The wind felt nice this way too. It cut sharply across his face, different from its whispered caress, but no less enjoyable. Renzou enjoyed the sensation just as much. He always made sure to fit in some time to go out for a run in his workout routine. 

And every once in a while, he even summoned Yamantaka to accompany him. 

_"Sorry, big guy, no targets for you today. Stick around though, will ya? Gotta keep maintainin’ my stamina."_

Renzou often gave him a variation of those words whenever he summoned him for these sessions. Yamantaka never understood why he bothered when the demon was more than glad to be summoned. Like Yukio, his host had a penchant for saying unnecessary things. More so at times, in fact.

The aforementioned male was resting his hand on the back of Renzou’s neck as they got closer to the apartment building. A little run might have served to tire Yamantaka out a bit while also getting them home quick and with minimal distractions, and it gave Yukio’s leg the break it probably needed. 

He sighed. Why did Yamantaka have to speak so confusingly? He said things and did things that were bewildering at best and irritating at worst. Was he going to have to do this every night? The mere thought caused a stress headache to begin to form.

“Okay, put me down,” he muttered as they arrived at the entrance to their building. “I can walk the rest of the way.”

Like before, Yamantaka was very careful as he set Yukio down. He only let go once he was sure the other was comfortably on the ground. Then, it was Yukio that was tugging Yamantaka along. Finally, once they were standing in front of the elevator, Yukio took his hand back to press the button that would call it down to their level. The loss of contact filled Yamantaka with a sense of dissatisfaction. He stared down at Yukio’s hand, unbeknownst to the other, up until the elevator doors dinged open. 

When they were back at the apartment, Yamantaka was all too glad to remove the shoes he was wearing. The sensation of his bare feet on the cool tile was one he had missed. He padded over to the kitchen almost immediately. 

Yukio looked a bit disappointed as he followed, but he didn’t complain. He wanted Renzou back already and he wanted to sleep. He knew, however, that he was going to have to get used to this. 

He was going to have to get used to this. The dreaded thought suddenly weighed on his shoulders as Yukio slumped into a chair, angled where he could watch Yamantaka in the kitchen. Well, at least they were home. Yukio tucked his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He contemplated coffee, wondering if it would be a good idea. He glanced at his watch and decided no, he probably only had a few hours at the most. Hopefully it wouldn’t take that long.

Instead, he watched as Yamantaka moved around the kitchen with a familiarity that was almost strange. Compared to the searching touches and movements when they were outside, he moved here like he knew the space. Yukio still spotted the fingers lingering a little too long on handles for utensils or certain spots on the counter spaces, but other than that, with his back to him, Yukio could have easily mistaken him for Renzou. 

His brow furrowed. He wanted Renzou back already and he wanted to sleep. 

Yukio clung on to that lonely feeling as he patiently waited for Yamantaka to wrap up what he was doing. However, despite his best efforts, the familiar, comforting sound of the kitchen bustle and the security that came with being back home slowly lulled Yukio to sleep. 

It was this sight that Yamantaka was faced with when he turned around, a plateful of an omelet in each hand. He set the plates down silently on the table and quietly observed Yukio’s shoulders rise and fall with each soft, tired breath.

Moments later, Yamantaka was placing Yukio carefully in bed, with the same cautious movements he’d had before. Though the weight was hardly a burden for him, he was aware of how much of a light sleeper the other could be. He was satisfied when Yukio remained unconscious even as he slipped his glasses off of his face and placed the light comforter over his body. When he pulled back, he stared down at him for some time. The sight wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but tonight, that slack expression drew his attention more than before.

As confusing and somewhat frustrating as tonight had been, it had been nice, having company.

A slow smile stretched across Renzou’s face.

“Good night.”


	3. Resolving Differences

These days, Renzou had grown accustomed to waking up to a soft kiss on his chin or a squeeze down his middle. It was one of the highlights he looked forward to most every day. Even on occasions where he slept in late, he always drowsily stirred for a moment to enjoy as Yukio stole a few kisses from him before climbing over him and getting started with the day.

Today, Renzou awoke to the sensation of Yukio’s hair tickling the end of his nose. 

_He’s… still sleeping._ Renzou blinked slowly. His hand automatically came up from Yukio’s shoulder to rest on the back of his boyfriend’s head instead. Almost instantly, Yukio leaned back against the weight of his hand. Just the same, his fingers curled in around the fabric of Renzou’s shirt. 

_Cute_ , Renzou thought, smiling faintly. This was a sight that wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but one he rarely got to enjoy. Yukio’s unguarded, sleeping expression was a wonder to explore, so he took his time refreshing his memory, lovingly tracing every inch of it. His thumb swept across the nape of Yukio’s neck and this caused his boyfriend’s lips to part a bit. These slow, sleepy breaths felt like music to Renzou’s ears. They made him want to cuddle closer and go back to sleep.

He craned his neck a bit to look at the time, wondering if it was still too early. The digital face of the clock on his nightstand said that it was 10AM. He stared blankly at the number for some seconds, not quite processing. He couldn’t remember the last time Yukio had slept in this late before. 

All at once, he recalled the events that had led up to this point. He felt well rested now, but he’d been exhausted yesterday, the unpleasant discovery that his body was being rented out without his knowledge or consent leading to a lack of sleep that he could only put off for so long. Had Yukio stayed up late to watch Yamantaka take over his body? He didn’t doubt it, but the thought unsettled him. 

_You didn’t make him upset again, did ya?_ Renzou sent the anxious thought through the connection he shared with the demon. The lack of response did not assure him in the slightest. 

“Ren…?” 

Yukio’s sleepy murmur pulled Renzou’s gaze back to him. Even though his boyfriend was still half asleep, he could see a measure of relief relax Yukio’s brow as their eyes made contact. He sighed softly and squeezed Renzou close, nuzzling into him. 

Yukio always loved the shade of Renzou’s brown eyes but after the night he’d had, they never looked so beautiful.

“Good morning,” he said softly into Renzou’s neck.

“Mornin’,” Renzou whispered back, drawing Yukio closely into him. His heart was at war as he buried his face into his boyfriend’s hair. Tension had begun to settle in on his muscles in the spaces that had been so relaxed only moments ago. The way their bodies pressed together fully brought him comfort, certainty. Yukio was here, safely in his arms. But…

“How’d ya sleep?” he asked in a low murmur, pulling back only enough so that he could press his lips to top of Yukio’s forehead. 

Yukio let out a groan that hinted at the measure of irritation he’d felt the night before. He shifted a bit and felt something digging hard into the small of his back. He reached behind him, grasping for the object, and gasped as his fingers finally made contact with it.

“Oh my god.” Yukio pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and quickly stuffed it back under his pillow. He couldn’t believe that he’d been so tired to forget to remove the gun from his pants. That sort of thing was second nature to him by now. Yukio tried to recall the events leading up to the bed and found he couldn’t remember them. In fact, the last thing he remembered was the kitchen. 

Had Yamantaka carried him to bed? It made sense why the gun was in such a dangerous place while he slept.

“Goddammit, he’s not even here and he’s already driving me at my wits end,” Yukio complained as he covered his face. “I admit I never really knew Yamantaka before all this but I never thought he’d be so frustrating. He must have carried me to bed. I don’t remember how I got here from the kitchen.”

Renzou listened to Yukio’s complaints with a frown. “You saw him then. How’d… all that go? He wake ya up?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Yukio frowned. “It was weird. Maybe because I was just waking up but I thought it was you at first. He was touching my hair. When I told him to stop, he implied that he had been trying to copy you.”

“He… what?” An instinctive surge of outrage and possessiveness jumped up from Renzou’s stomach. It was sharp, biting, and it dug into him helplessly. “Why was he—? What else did he do? Did he hurt ya?”

The revulsion that Renzou had felt yesterday upon finding out that Yamantaka was using his body to do whatever he wanted didn’t hold a candle to how he felt now. Why the hell was Yamantaka touching Yukio like that? 

“No, he didn’t hurt me at all. He wasn’t rough.” Once again, Yukio furrowed his brow when he said this even as he tried to reassure Renzou. 

It was weird and strange how calm Yamantaka was in comparison to how bloodthirsty he acted on the battlefield. Sure, the demon seemed to have gotten frustrated at points, but he had been almost completely docile the entire time. Yukio tried not to think about it too hard, instead focusing on the events of last night. 

“I told him not to touch me like that and after I did, the only contact he really made was picking me up to carry me back to the apartment,” he continued.

This calmed Renzou down, but only a little bit. “Hold on, back up. You guys left? Where’d you go?”

Yukio opened his mouth and then sighed. “Right, let me just start at the beginning.” 

He told Renzou everything, from when Yamantaka woke him up to when they left the apartment, snuck into the school, snuck back out, and finally returned to the kitchen where he fell asleep. He told him of the conversation they’d had and how frustratingly confusing it was, how strange he had acted, but how he had, for the most part, followed Yukio’s requests with minimal complaint. 

“So he just… wanted to go for a walk. And go skinny dipping. Just like that." Renzou summarized with a blank look on his face. He couldn't quite wrap his head around how bizarre this all was. He let out a sigh and leaned the back of his head on the headboard behind him. At some point in the conversation, they'd both sat up so they could talk properly. This wasn't exactly pillow talk after all.

Well, at least his familiar seemed to be consciously trying to not make Yukio upset, Renzou mused. That was... something. 

"See, I told ya I wasn't just carelessly buyin' shit and forgettin' about it. I mean, maybe sometimes, but I knew somethin' was off." Renzou ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure how to feel about any of this. Not the possession, nor what was happening during it, much less the effect it was having on their day-to-day life.

How could he have not known this was happening? It had been _years_.

“I know,” Yukio sighed out and shook his head. “But don’t worry. After breakfast, I’ll spend some time redoing the budget so Yamantaka can have some spending money. I’d rather do that than you get in trouble for one reason or another.” He squeezed Renzou’s hand in his as he looked at him. “And with me watching him, it’ll be fine.”

"You're gonna watch him?" Renzou frowned so deeply, even the creases in his forehead looked unhappy. "You're joking, right?"

“Why would I be joking?” Yukio’s own brow furrowed. “Now that I know what’s happening, I can’t just let him go off with your body on his own.”

"...Yuki." Renzou exhaled a long breath through his nose. "This has been happening to my body for longer than we've known each other. It's creepy as hell—" Ugh, it really was. It hadn't stopped making his skin crawl. "—but it's safe to say that it's probably fine. You don't need to bother." 

“If I hadn’t been there, he would have gone skinny dipping while trespassing on a random middle school in the middle of the night!” Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose to push back the stress building in the center of his forehead. “Look, I know what you mean, but I just… I can’t. I can’t just let him do what he wants.” The thought of letting Yamantaka be unsupervised, at least for now, was churning his stomach. “I _need_ to make sure you’ll be okay.”

"I'll be fine." Renzou shook his head. "Seriously. What's the worst that could happen? So maybe he breaks a couple of laws here and there, but hell, it's not like we've never done that too. I'm sure he's more than capable of keepin’ himself out of real trouble."

“You’re not taking this seriously!” Yukio grimaced. “What if he breaks a law on camera? You’re easily identified, Ren. You have pink hair, for God’s sake. Just because he may have gotten away with it for who knows how long doesn’t mean he’s immune from making any more mistakes!”

"It'll be _fine_ ," Renzou insisted. "Look, I'll just have a talk with him, okay? Remind him to be careful. Hell, I'll tell him to wear a hat even, just in case." Renzou waved his hand in the air, cutting through with a dismissive motion. "There's no need for ya to stay up to babysit him. That's just unreasonable," he said, exasperated.

The last word made anger freeze over the green in Yukio’s eyes. The worry he’d been feeling grew exponentially and, as usual, Yukio didn’t like obstacles in the way of what he felt was right. He glared at Renzou before snatching his hand out of his and pushing his legs out of the way so he could climb out of bed. Yukio grabbed his glasses off the side table and put them on.

“Then I’ll continue to be unreasonable and do as I please,” he growled as he stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

Renzou stared after him in shock. The sound of the door slamming echoed in his ears. He hadn’t expected Yukio to just—

The sensation of a vine wrapping up around his heart and squeezing left him breathing hard for a moment. _Wait_ , he thought. Then, he was scrambling to get out of bed. 

“Yuki—” He pulled the door open and followed after him. Yukio was in the kitchen, pulling out a coffee mug with those same sharp movements. “Hey, seriously? That’s how you’re gonna end this?”

“What do you want from me, Ren?” Yukio put the mug down harder than needed, the loud clatter echoing in the small space. “Do you want me to just sit there and watch him take your body and walk out the door like nothing’s wrong?!”

"That's—yes! That's exactly what I'm sayin'! Minus the watchin' part, obviously!" Renzou’s jaw clenched. He watched Yukio’s back from a few feet away. Somehow, he couldn’t bear to get any closer. He crossed his arms, gripping at his own elbows as irritation boiled low in his stomach. 

“Now you’re asking me to sleep through it?!” Yukio turned around, an indignant smile marring his lips and a slightly hysterical laugh underlining his words. “Oh, you’re rich if you think that’s possible.”

Renzou's nails dragged down roughly over his skin. "So what's your grand plan here exactly?" When he met Yukio's eyes, the accusation in his own was clear. "Tell me all about how you plan to fit this into your schedule."

It was obvious the question had caught him off guard by the way his poker face immediately shuttered up all the emotion and Yukio turned his back to begin starting up the coffee machine. “I’ll check my work schedule and figure it out,” he said with his voice in a forced calm. “I’ll make it work.”

“What’s there to make work, exactly? Are ya telling me you’re actually gonna drop some more of your workload?” Renzou’s eyes narrowed. The disbelief in his words was thick. “You can’t go back to forcing yourself through those ridiculous sleeping patterns ya used to have! I won’t let myself be the reason for it!”

“Ren, please…” Yukio’s hands braced at the edges of the counter as he let out a long breath. He hated this. God he hated this. The guilt at causing Renzou’s frustration mixed with his own stress like a torrent in his chest. “I’m doing this for you. To keep you safe! I’m worried and I can’t just roll over and go to sleep when you’re in this sort of state!” His own frustration dipped into a desperation. He just needed Renzou to understand.

“Well, I’m asking you to try,” Renzou snapped. The vine around his heart squeezed tighter, but he swallowed down the choking discomfort. He couldn’t afford to not make his feelings clear on the matter. 

“Fine.” Yukio turned, looking at him. “And when I fail and you wake up and I’m tired anyway because I stayed up all night since I couldn’t sleep while waiting for you to come back to bed, we can talk about this again.” He focused on the coffee again, turning on the machine. “Because right now, you’re on this crazy assumption that I can just _not worry_ about your well-being and that I’ll sleep like a baby while a demon takes your body out in the middle of the night in Tokyo.” His tone was scathing.

It was absolutely infuriating. 

"You—This—Forget about me! I'm not—I don't care—" The feeling of frustration exploded in Renzou’s chest. It was paralyzing, how angry he felt about it. Why couldn't Yukio understand? This was going to be their whole lives. The rest of their lives. How was he supposed to swallow down the fact that he was going to be such a burden to Yukio like this going forward? Renzou's nails dug deep into his flesh. The thought of causing his boyfriend further stress, of driving him to exhaustion, which he knew would happen... He couldn't accept it. He hated to even think about what could happen if Yukio were to take a mission in that state. 

It wasn't worth it. 

_Yukio... please..._

He could barely stand to speak anymore. Renzou closed his eyes tight and bowed his head and tried to remember how to breathe. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Just when he thought he had finally gotten his life all figured out... He wished neither of them had found out about what was happening to his body. Ignorance really had been bliss. 

A sense of hopeless resignation washed over him swiftly. 

"Fine," he finally whispered. "Do what you want then."

Yukio froze up. He listened as Renzou turned away from the kitchen and walked back down the hall to their room, silently closing the door behind him. 

He was suddenly filled with regret. That tidal wave crashed roughly against a wall of self-justification. He was doing this for Renzou. He was doing this to make sure he was alright. He could sleep at other times. He could work around it all. He knew he could.

The sound of Renzou’s voice made Yukio want to take it all back. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t justify just sleeping through it all when the person he loved was in this state. How could Renzou ask that of him?

Yukio let out a growl of frustration and left his coffee behind. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch, bringing his knees up and burying his face in them. 

What could he do? What was the next step? The thought of going to the room and seeing Renzou was too much at the moment. Renzou would either reject him or accept him and either one of those options hurt somehow. That quiet resignation was one he’d seen before. He and Renzou had been together for years. There was no way Yukio didn’t recognize the way his boyfriend gave up in response to frustration. 

He was worried about Yukio. They’d fought about his workaholic tendencies before. Yukio’s eyebrows furrowed. Did this count? Did Renzou see this as equal to voluntary overtime? He sighed heavily.

The apartment was silent for a while. Yukio didn’t end up eating anything and even if he could cook, he didn’t think he could keep food down. His stomach was clenched into knots. Renzou didn’t eat either. In fact, he hadn’t left the room at all. 

Yukio was glad that Renzou and he had fought early on about phones in the room. Luckily Renzou had made a good argument for leaving the phones outside in the kitchen while they slept because if Yukio had left his cell in the bedroom, he didn’t think he would have the courage to go and retrieve it. 

His fingers hovered over the keys for a moment as he tried to figure out how to word the text.

_[Good afternoon, Nii-san. Do you mind if I ask you something?]_

He sent it before he could have second thoughts. He only had to wait a few minutes for the response. 

_[Yukio!! ( ^_^)_ _／_ _You can ask your big bro anything!]_

Yukio sighed. He had known the answer to that question. Well, he couldn’t stop now.

_[Renzou and I had a fight about something. It’s been a couple hours and I’m not sure what to do. He’s been silent.]_

This time, the response came quite quickly.

_[Say sorry.]_

Yukio frowned.

_[But I didn’t do anything wrong. I have a perfectly good reason for what I’m doing and I know I can make it work.]_

_[That doesn’t really matter. (;´_ _・_ _`) > It sounds like Renzou’s feelings are hurt. You should say sorry when you hurt people’s feelings.]_

Rin’s responses were as straightforward as always, but it reminded Yukio of his shortcomings. That was another fight he and Renzou had, how Yukio often overlooked certain things in the favor of a logical approach. 

Yukio sighed heavily. It took a while for him to work up the courage to approach the room again. Even then, when he stood in front of the bedroom door, he felt frozen, thinking about all the things that might happen. Yukio paced several times between the living room and the bedroom door, trying to work up the courage through bouts of self-frustration. Finally, he pushed himself to knock.

“Ren?” Yukio spoke quietly.

There was silence on the other side of the door. 

Renzou was sitting cross legged on top of the bed. When he’d left the kitchen, he had wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. But he was way too wound up to even take a nap. It was impossible for him to relax. 

Plus, he remembered the misgivings he had yesterday when he had contemplated catching up on his lack of sleep. This prompted him to finally ask a question that had been plaguing his mind. 

_Hey. Do you only take over my body at night?_

Yamantaka’s reply was mercifully swift. ‘ ** _Yes_** ,’ he said, his deep voice echoing in Renzou’s mind. 

Well then. That gave him some semblance of relief at least. Renzou roughly ran a hand through his hair and considered his options. 

Going to sleep elsewhere tonight? That was a thought. He could easily crash at one of their friends for some time or book a room at a hotel. But he knew Yukio wouldn’t be able to sleep then either. That wouldn’t solve the issue at all. It would probably get them into a bigger fight. He didn’t want that. 

**_‘Why does he think I need watching? I’ve kept you safe all this time.’_ **

Renzou had not been expecting Yamantaka to weigh in on this, especially given that he was the direct source of his current problems. Hearing those words, however, Renzou couldn’t help but to feel vindicated. That was exactly what he had been trying to tell Yukio. 

_He’s just being paranoid. But ugh, ya couldn’t’ve made a better impression at least?!_

**_‘If it bothers you so much, just force him to stay asleep.’_ **

Renzou felt a chill run down his spine. “Didn’t we _just_ have this conversation?” This was one of the reasons why he couldn’t fully let his guard down around the demon. Over the years, their partnership had smoothed out. Renzou was no longer as intimidated by him as he used to be and Yamantaka never threatened to overpower him as long as his needs were sufficiently met. But a demon was always a demon in the end. They just couldn’t see eye to eye. “That ain’t an option. _Don’t_ bring it up again,” he warned in a sharp whisper. 

Yamantaka remained silent in response. 

Renzou closed his eyes and dug his fingers into his hair, tugging at the roots. Why did this have to happen to him? He really had been born unlucky. Stupid Takezou. Stupid Yamantaka. He hoped vindictively that whichever one of his ancestors had come up with this stupid deal had suffered a horrible end. 

_Just what part of this is an honor exactly?_ Renzou thought bitterly. The resentment that he’d carried with him for as long as he could remember consumed him deeper than ever. 

It took some effort before he could push those feelings away. Dwelling on them was unproductive. He needed to deal with the situation. Yukio wasn’t going to change his mind, that much was clear. So then, what could Renzou do to prevent this from snowballing further? The only thing he could think of was not falling asleep at night. He had far less responsibilities than Yukio, so while it would be an unwelcome hassle, it would ultimately not be detrimental to his work. No… The real issue was that the day-to-day routine that Yukio and Renzou had worked so hard on together to sync up would be thrown into disarray. They would hardly be able to see each other. 

_But he’d be safe…_

Renzou let out a short noise of frustration. It sounded more desolate than anything, but his aching heart was resolute. Whether or not this was going to be a permanent solution was up in the air, but for now…

Renzou reached for the familiar power that lay deep inside of him and summoned Yamantaka. 

**_"What are you doing?"_ **

There was a sense of discontentment that Renzou felt through the link between them, and for a moment, he thought he was going to have another kind of problem to deal with. Except...

 _Isn’t it obvious?_ As Renzou stared up at the looming demon, a sharp smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. _Sorry big guy, no joyriding with my body tonight._

He felt the indignant anger burn in his chest as hotly as if it was his own. Yamantaka’s shadowy body flared up and towered over him. His glowing yellow eyes glared down at him menacingly.

Renzou met that gaze unflinchingly. _Just try it_ , he thought. He had no reason to be scared. After all, he had the upper hand here. Yamantaka overpowering him would only tire him out more. 

The demon realized this all too well. Renzou felt those black flames licking at the edges of his skin, but they drew no closer. **_“Don’t be so ungrateful. You’re being unreasonable.”_**

Those particular words stung. They reminded Renzou of how much he had butchered that conversation. 

"Shut _up_ ," he ordered, the words barely making it out through his clenched jaw. With one final glare, Renzou leaned back on the headboard of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't exactly as if he fell asleep, but dealing with his moody familiar forced Renzou to sink into his mind enough to block him and everything else out. It was because of this that he did not register Yukio's voice, hours later.

“Ren?” Yukio’s voice was a bit more insistent. Renzou had left the door unlocked, so a few more long moments of silence and Yukio pushed the door open anyway. 

He looked inside, slightly alarmed and worried at the sight. Renzou was still, leaning back against the headboard with small tongues of black flame flickering off of his skin. One of the larger tufts of flame turned his head and Yukio found the amber eyes staring at him underneath minute horns. He recognized the small version of the demon familiar. 

He quickly crossed the room to the bed, looking down at Renzou as a familiar worry bubbled in his chest. “What’s going on?” 

It was Yamantaka that answered him. The demon's voice rumbled as deeply as always despite his smaller size. **_"Shake him out of it. He's ignoring me."_**

“What? Why?” Yukio reached out to grab Renzou’s shoulder and shook it lightly. “Ren? Can you hear me?” He couldn’t be out cold if Yamantaka was still out, he reasoned.

The physical touch had an immediate reaction. Renzou's eyes shot open. His heart stuttered upon seeing Yukio standing in front of him. He stared at him for the span of a breath before diverting his eyes and looking off to the side. 

"Uh. Hey." 

Yukio looked between Renzou and Yamantaka with slight confusion before shaking his head. He could ask questions later.

“Can we talk?” He focused on Renzou.

 ** _"Yes."_** The small wisp that currently made up Yamantaka's body flared up in size a little. **_"Talk some sense into him."_**

A surge of irritation swelled in Renzou's stomach. He turned his attention towards the demon, only for long enough to shoot him scathing glare. 

_Stay out of this._

He cut his connection to the demon immediately. It gave him a bit of a dizzy feeling, enough that he had to dig his fingers into his arms for a moment, which meant his efforts had been worth something at least. Now wasn't the time to pass out though. Not that he had reached that point just yet. 

Yukio sighed, feeling a little relief as he sat down at the edge of the bed and Yamantaka disappeared. It took a few moments to collect himself as the silence filled the room. It was tough to break it again, but he had to. It was too heavy, given the day.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I wasn’t… I was doing the logical thing again and I wasn’t thinking about you.”

Renzou glanced over sharply at Yukio, the words hitting him with surprise. He hadn't been expecting an apology of all things, not now, not about this. 

It always left him feeling wrongfooted when he was confronted with these kinds of things. Sure, Yukio and him have had their share of arguments before, so apologizing to each other wasn't out of the norm. Still, even after all this time, Renzou hadn't quite become accustomed yet to being on this side of apologies. 

He fumbled for an appropriate response.

"It's... fine." He put on a smile with an upward twitch of his lip. "I mean, this is a weird fucking situation, so..." He shrugged. "Kinda tough to figure things out from the get go, right? Let's maybe give it another try, consider some new angles."

Yukio felt a wave of relief relax his shoulders as his apology was at least accepted. He fidgeted his hands together in his lap. Now was the next step. He knew the easiest solution was just to listen to Renzou instead of his paranoia. Letting Yamantaka do as he pleased felt like an abhorrent idea, but with Renzou rejecting the idea so vehemently, he couldn’t figure out any sort of middle ground. He either slept or he didn’t.

“Unless you have any ideas, I’ll just stay home.” Yukio shrugged helplessly, his hands tight in his lap. “I haven’t thought of anything else.”

 _Oh_ , Renzou thought, stunned. The idea of Yukio staying home, of his boyfriend putting all other responsibilities aside for his sake... He hadn't even contemplated that Yukio would think of that as an option. The soft genuine delivery gently tugged away the sea of vines that had wound up around his heart like a shield.

"I was thinkin'..." Renzou tentatively uncoiled and leaned forward. He placed his hand over Yukio's. The contact grounded him as always. "You know, maybe I'm the one who needs to change my schedule. Looks like Yamantaka only takes control of my body at night, so... If I sleep in the daytime, we're in the clear." This time, the smile he offered Yukio was more genuine, though there was a hint of helplessness there too given the situation. 

Yukio’s hands loosened under his touch and he opened his fingers automatically, gently grabbing Renzou’s hand. Ah, so that’s why Yamantaka had asked him to “talk sense” into Renzou. He was essentially threatening to cut the demon off completely. He remembered the blissful smile the demon had when his feet were dunked in the water. He couldn’t imagine Yamantaka would be happy with such a development.

At first, he considered it, but he was soon shaking his head again. 

“The only thing that’s really holding me back from saying yes to that is the fact that we don’t really know the contract’s contents. I find it hard to believe that a condition like this can be defeated by such a simple thing as a schedule change. There might be some backlash we haven’t foreseen yet.” Yukio looked at Renzou but his eyes dodged downward to his chest, unable to meet his gaze. “I’m capable of reigning myself in as long as you don’t get hurt.”

Renzou squeezed Yukio's hand. He ached to tilt that gaze upward, to soothe the hurt they were both feeling. He wasn't ready for it yet. 

"It'll probably be fine. Yamantaka wasn't exactly pleased with my idea so... It's probably safe to say it's a valid loophole. One worth tryin’ out at least." He lowered his voice. The tinge of resignation was difficult to keep out of it. "I don't like any of it. But this is my body we're talkin' about here, yanno? I'm the one that oughta take responsibility here." 

Yukio’s fingers tightened on Renzou’s hand and his frown deepened. He opened his mouth and hesitated before closing it again. He didn’t want to start another fight. He didn’t want them to be at each other’s throats right now, but staying quiet wasn’t an option. Yukio had to choose his words carefully.

“I don’t… I don’t like that,” he started, holding Renzou’s fingers firmly. “We’re supposed to be doing this together. I’m not your roommate, I’m your partner. You shouldn’t be the only one having to carry this.” He stared at the ground, unwilling to meet his boyfriend’s eye, almost scared of the emotion he’d find there. “We’ve helped each other with personal things before, so what’s the difference now?”

"...I just-" Renzou started, then stopped. He knew Yukio was right, but... 

"This _is_ different, isn't it? This isn't just a problem that we're gonna pack away once we're done dealin’ with it. We're never gonna be done dealin’ with it." God, just saying that brought all the nausea back. He hated thinking about it. Perhaps that was why his next words were so unfiltered.

"Anyway, isn't that what you were plannin'? You think I can just stand by while ya deal with all of this by yourself?"

“Then we should find something more sustainable.” Yukio shook his head as he wracked his brain for possible solutions. He just didn’t have enough knowledge. They didn’t know enough about what was going on to be able to figure out the right path to take. 

“Let me do some research.” Finally, he looked up at Renzou’s face. There was a quiet intensity darkening those brown eyes. “Before we do anything reckless, there has to be some sort of documents or reports somewhere that could help. Like you said, Yamantaka has been doing this for a while and…” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, debating on his next words before he pushed forward and spoke them anyway. “I’ll hold back and let him go while we figure out the best course of action.”

Relief blossomed in Renzou's chest. "You mean it?" A part of him felt surprised; Yukio had been so adamant earlier… But the mutual desire to take care of each other was always a good incentive to compromise, wasn’t it? Gratefulness, love, appreciation, all of it mixed together with his relief until they were indistinguishable from each other. It was like a balm that seeped through to the deep aches and heavy worries in his heart. This time, he did reach out. He placed his hand on Yukio's cheek and rubbed his thumb on the warm skin there softly as he pressed their foreheads together. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s figure it out together.”

Yukio sighed with relief and leaned in. Somehow, they’d managed to navigate the conversation without blowing up and the physical contact felt a lot like forgiveness. He wrapped his arms around Renzou’s middle and hugged him tightly. His mind was full of conflicting thoughts, wondering what he would do if he did wake up, if he couldn’t fall asleep, if Yamantaka woke him up again. He didn’t know exactly how he’d manage to go back to bed, but he’d have to try. His relationship with Renzou just wasn’t something he was willing to jeopardize. 

“We should eat,” he murmured quietly into his neck. “You haven’t eaten all day.”

“Yeah. You haven’t either, have ya?” Renzou closed his eyes and let himself fully sink into their embrace. Honestly, this was all the sustenance he needed. “It’s close to lunch time, isn’t it? I’ll whip us somethin’ up real quick,” he said, though he made no move to dislodge.

They both instinctively knew the truth. Neither of them were hungry as stress tended to stagnate their stomachs, but taking care of the other was a comfort they both shared. Still, they hugged for a while longer, their arms squeezing lightly around each other in a firm hold that filled a warmth in their chest and made neither of them want to let go. 

Eventually, Yukio did. He was always a bit more spartan about things, after all.

“I can attempt to help you. Come on.” He took Renzou’s hands from around his middle and stood up. “I know I won’t be much help, but I’ll try.”

“Are you sure?” Renzou’s desire to wheedle Yukio into staying in the bedroom for longer was instantly sidetracked by the offer. He caught his boyfriend’s eyes as a wide, teasing grin stretched across his face. “The spoons haven’t forgiven you yet, I think. They might jump out of your hands to try and seek revenge.”

Yukio’s lower lip jutted out ever so slightly.

“I didn’t think leaving the spoon on the edge of the pan would melt it so quickly!” His cheeks flushed as he grabbed Renzou’s hand and tugged it. “Just keep an eye on me.”

Renzou snickered softly. “Just my eyes?” He planted one foot on the ground, and the hand that Yukio wasn’t tugging along was definitely heading for his boyfriend’s backside. Renzou’s leer didn’t quite make it to his face though; the dizzying feeling returned as he put his full weight on his feet. The lack of food certainly had not done his energy levels any favors. He’d been running on empty when he summoned Yamantaka.

“Whoa.” Renzou’s grip tightened on Yukio’s hand. His other clung to the other’s waist as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass. 

“Ren!” Yukio put his hand under Renzou’s elbow as an extra precaution. He waited for Renzou to steady on his feet before lifting his chin. The pallor of his skin was worrying enough. “Maybe I should order in. You shouldn’t be on your feet cooking.” He began to lower Renzou back down on the bed. “I think we have some leftover chocolate in the pantry while we wait. I’ll go get it.”

“Hey, no, I’m fine.” Renzou held on to Yukio. “Seriously. I’ll be as good as new in another minute. I just got up a little too quickly.” He gave him a reassuring smile and pushed away the rising guilt he felt for putting that expression on Yukio’s face. This hadn’t exactly been part of his master plan. “I know the kitchen’s pretty scary, but it hasn’t killed me yet, yanno,” he joked. 

“Low blood sugar is serious…” Yukio sounded dubious but he sighed. “Fine. But you’re still eating some chocolate before we start. I don’t want you running on empty while walking around with hot and sharp things.” He kept a firm hold on Renzou as he stood and kissed his cheek. “And if you have another dizzy spell, tell me.”

“I will. Promise!” Renzou was much steadier on his feet this time around, especially with Yukio supporting him. “Don’t worry. I plan to keep a close eye on ya, so I’ll be sure to stay at my best.” His hand snuck towards its original target and he shamelessly groped Yukio’s ass with a grin.

Yukio definitely knew he was forgiven. 

“Ren!” He hissed the name, his cheeks flushed with slight shock. “If you get handsy now, we’ll never eat!” Yukio scolded him, taking Renzou’s hand away and holding both of them as he walked towards the door.

“Maybe I’m just hungry for something else~ ❤️”

“Just not now.”

“Not _now?_ So later?”

“Ren!!”

Later turned out not to be far off. As Renzou began preparing their lunch, Yukio returned with the aforementioned chocolate. His boyfriend requested quite loudly that he should be fed the chocolate and he was entertained with a fond sigh and a smile. 

Kisses to the melted chocolate on Yukio’s fingers were sweeter than the actual candy bar itself. The kisses to his lips as Renzou crowded him up against the counter while the food cooked were even sweeter. It felt good to indulge, to feel Renzou’s hands rubbing his hips as his back pressed against the edge of the counter, his elbow feeling warm from the heat of the nearby stove. Yukio pressed his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, feeling the soft press of his skin as they fully savored each other as if they were the only cure for their lightheadedness. 

It really did feel like forgiveness. Yukio didn’t notice how painfully empty the apartment had felt that morning until he had Renzou pressed insistently against him, eager to make up after their fight. He knew this had to be the right choice. He would have to make sure to thank his brother later. 

Of course, after they dealt with their burning food. The acrid smell broke the mood quite quickly and Renzou rushed to fix it however he could as Yukio murmured about being a curse in the kitchen. 

Laughing reassurances and soft affections filled the rest of the afternoon as things calmed down, back to their normal atmosphere. Yukio was talking on the phone as he fixed their personal budget, taking care of a few things from work as he leaned against Renzou, lounging on the couch. 

The next call he made was to Yaozou, asking for more information about Yamantaka, specifically any written information. He suspected as much, but the man told him such sensitive information had to be retrieved in person, so Yukio bought a train ticket to Kyoto for the next day. Renzou quietly offered to go with him but Yukio shook his head, telling him he didn’t need to go if he didn’t want to. He could feel the relief loosen his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

They wasted most of the day away watching TV, Yukio reading out loud to Renzou from a book, and taking a short nap. Afterwards, they made dinner and Yukio enforced a no kissing policy so they could have food that didn’t taste like char. They ate together, they talked about things that had nothing to do with that morning, and it couldn’t have been nicer. 

Neither of them talked about it when they laid down that night a little later than usual. They had already had the conversation of what they were going to do, so they curled together under the covers, kissing just as sweetly as they had before, and whispering loving good nights. 

Yukio kept a little distance this time, deciding to focus on Renzou’s philosophy of ignorance being bliss for at least one night. If Yamantaka didn’t need to wake him up, Yukio could sleep through the night and by the time he woke up, he had a laundry list of things to do that would keep him distracted from any paranoid thoughts. 

But what had woken him up wasn’t a touch to his hair, a breeze through an open window, or a noise, it was a feeling. A very intense feeling that permeated his rest, causing his unease to pull him out of his sleep. Yukio’s eyes opened slowly before snapping wide open. 

Amber eyes were staring—no, _glaring_ at him as Renzou’s possessed body loomed over him on the bed. He could see the slight angry creases on his face as the golden rings glowed in the dim bedroom.

The intensity of the glare only sharpened as the demon stared deeply into Yukio’s eyes.

**_“You need to fix this.”_ **

The words came from Renzou’s mouth, but they sounded nothing like him. The deep rumble that Yamantaka usually carried when he was summoned was very present this time. 

Yukio let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. His hand twitched, wanting to jolt under his pillow, but he remained still, watching him as he reigned in the initial fear. His eyes flickered over him, assessing how much danger he was under as he swallowed down the dry feeling in his throat.

“Fix what?” he asked quietly.

Yamantaka growled, low and dark with a deep-seated anger.

 ** _"He has no right to keep me from what is rightfully due to me. Neither do you,"_** he added. The words hovered between them, trembling. It felt as if the sound and vibration of each syllable had been lit on fire. It rattled Yukio’s very nerves, but he steeled himself.

“I assume this is about Renzou sleeping during the day.” Yukio’s voice didn’t raise in volume but it firmed in tone. He was going to visit Yaozou the next day and get more concrete information, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t ask questions now. “What are you going to do if he does?”

The question caused Yamantaka to flare up. His essence, previously contained by Renzou's body, spilled in tremulous black wisps that licked the surface of his skin and the tuffs of his hair.

 ** _"Maybe I'll take something from him of equal importance."_** The menacing glare in those glowing yellow eyes left no room for doubt as to the meaning behind those words.

Yukio wasn’t touching those black flames, but just being close to them felt like he was being slowly drained of his energy. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. A cold and spiteful defiance ran through him and he gathered his elbows underneath him to push himself up. Yukio met Yamantaka’s eyes with a glare of his own as he leaned close to his face.

“I do not take kindly to being threatened. If you wish to speak to me, you’ll do so without attempting to intimidate me,” he stated coldly. “Calm down.”

**_"..."_ **

Yamantaka's irritation surged visibly. The heat radiating from his flames intensified, unbearably so, as he stared at Yukio's unflinching gaze.

Then, after a long moment, the flames spilling from Renzou's body slowly began to die out with an audible sizzle. Only once they were fully extinguished did Yamantaka lean back, though his expectant gaze remained firmly on Yukio.

“You were supposed to make him see sense. Instead, you’ve made him unreasonable. Fix it.”

Yukio sighed. He pushed himself into a seating position and rubbed his eyes lightly under his fingers. So much for turning over and going back to sleep. He hoped this wouldn’t take long. If it did, he could still sleep on the train to Kyoto. He moved the blankets off him and turned to sit on the bed and face Yamantaka. 

“You’re here, aren’t you? You’re in his body. What exactly do you want from me?” Yukio held out his hand. “And give me my glasses.”

Yamantaka did not move. He continued to glower at Yukio, only giving the hand a brief, almost petulant glance. “I’m here now. But for how long?” His nostrils flared. “He will ruin everything just to quell your silly fears of me.”

“And so to convince me I have nothing to fear, you decided to threaten me.” Yukio raised an eyebrow. Though, he found some comfort in that. The demons he was used to dealing with—the ones that could talk anyway—were manipulative and liars. He had been on guard the night previous because of that, but the anger and petulance were starting to look genuine. Was Yamantaka really just straightforward?

He held out his hand a little farther, an insistent motion. “Work with me and I’ll work with you.”

"Hmm." Renzou's expression was still knotted in anger, alien on his face. It wasn't the taut, controlled lines of frustration that typically held much stronger emotions back. 

"What exactly do you need me to work out with you?" Yamantaka sneered. He grabbed Yukio's glasses off the nightstand without taking his eyes off of the other, but he did not relinquish them yet. Yukio glanced between them and Yamantaka’s gaze before settling back into eye contact. He kept his hand where it was.

“First of all, answer my earlier question. If Renzou changes his sleep schedule in a way that won’t allow you this time at night, what are the consequences?”

Another growl followed the question in lieu of a proper response. Even just contemplating the possibility of losing his right to freely roam Assiah had Yamantaka flaring up again. 

"I've **_already_** answered that question," he hissed, black flames flashing behind his teeth, extending over the tip of his tongue. 

“I was hoping for more clarity.” Yukio frowned, his eyes narrowing. “So you’ll attack me? Kill me?” 

"If that's what it takes." Yamantaka wasn't happy with his options. He knew that taking Yukio out of the picture would only cement Renzou's decision to never let him out again. 

But given that he was already faced with that as an outcome, an appropriate form of retaliation only made sense. 

_Stupid boy._ Yamantaka let out another irritated growl. He indulged in his rage for a moment before making himself take a slow breath through his nose. Somehow, the human gesture helped to calm him. He focused on the glasses in his hands, turning them over and opening the legs. The magnifying lenses held his attention for some time. 

"I have no interest in causing him pain," he told Yukio once he was sufficiently calmer. "But I will make him suffer as I suffer if he intends to proceed with his ridiculous plan."

It was enough of a reason to call off the plan. Yukio didn’t much care about himself, having faith in his ability to defend himself against any attack. It was Renzou he was worried about. Not because his boyfriend was weak, but because demons could genuinely cause their tamers hell if they wanted to.

 _And maybe also worried about the fact that Yamantaka knows where I sleep._ Yukio frowned, watching him for a long few moments as the demon looked over his glasses. Again, he displayed this innocent curiosity that Yukio couldn’t bring himself to fully trust and yet he hadn’t seen any behavior alluding to the contrary. Everything had been straightforward and clear, almost annoyingly so. 

“Very well. Then I will tell him not to change his sleep schedule, but I have a few conditions. If I can trust you to follow these rules, I’ll be calmer and Renzou won’t see a need to change the way things are.” Yukio watched Yamantaka’s eyes again, who had glanced up as soon as the word “conditions” had been uttered. 

“First, I’ve already changed around the budget. You’ll have a weekly allowance that should give you more than enough to travel to where you need to go and even buy some food every once in a while. Don’t go over that amount. If you want more, talk to me about it and we’ll renegotiate. Second, since you have money, no breaking the law. No trespassing, no stealing, and no violence of any kind while in Renzou’s body. I don’t care if you think you won’t get caught. Don’t do it. Third, don’t leave Tokyo. It’s a big enough city where everything you need is within the limits.” He frowned sternly and lifted three fingers. “Three rules. That’s all I ask and I’ll do everything in my power to keep Renzou from taking this time away from you. Agreed?”

Yamantaka was quick to scowl in displeasure. “Just what makes you think you have any **_right_** to tell me what I should or should not do with this body? It is much less your business than it is his.”

“Because Renzou is my boyfriend and my partner. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him. I told you we’ll work together, and I’m willing to.” Yukio glared coldly. “But what happens with Renzou’s body is _very much_ my business, because he also belongs to me just as I belong to him.”

Yamantaka’s eyes narrowed. “Your claim on him is insubstantial. He was **_mine_** long before you came along,” he reminded him with a growl. 

“If my claim on him is so insubstantial, why is he willing to take everything away from you to please me?” Yukio held out his hand again for his glasses, opening and closing his fingers. “You can be angry as much as you want, but I matter to Renzou whether you like it or not. If you want to maintain a cordial relationship with him, you need to maintain one with me.”

Those words incensed Yamantaka again. He dropped the glasses, letting them fall in the space between their knees, and he grabbed Yukio's hand. His thumb pressed over the self-inflicted marks in the middle of Yukio's palm, pulling a gasp from between his teeth. 

"Did I not treat you as he treats you?" the demon hissed. "I entertained your desire to accompany me. I catered to your nonsensical moods. You speak of respect, but you seek to **_confine me_**." 

“I don’t want to confine you. I’m trying to compromise with you!” Yukio growled with frustration. “For God’s sake, I’m making it easier for you so that Renzou and I don’t have to worry or supervise you at all. The rules aren’t that restrictive. If you think they are, then speak up and have a conversation with me instead of trying to assert dominance!”

Yamantaka let out another displeased noise, but his grip on Yukio's hand lessened. 

"The last rule," he enunciated. He held Yukio's gaze with unflinching intent. "Eliminate it." 

Yukio scowled slightly. His first instinct was to deny him immediately, but he stopped and made himself consider it. It was a skill he’d learned living with Renzou with the amount of compromises and disagreements they’ve had over the years. Renzou still had his keys, so even if Yamantaka wandered far, he could always find a way back. So, logically, him leaving Tokyo wouldn’t be that bad of an issue. 

The itch of paranoid protectiveness still made him want to say no, but he pushed down that overbearing feeling, knowing that this would benefit Renzou in the long run. 

“Fine, but I reserve the right to bring it back if you don’t make it back here by sunrise.” Yukio picked up his glasses and placed them on, finally looking at Yamantaka clearly. “Is that reasonable?”

Yamantaka tilted his head as he studied Yukio carefully. Finally, the angry creases marring Renzou’s face slowly began to smooth out. "Hmph. Acceptable."

“Good.” Yukio felt a small measure of relief. At the very least, the two first rules were presented. As long as Yamantaka followed them, Renzou should be safe. “Alright, before I go back to bed, come with me. I’ll show you where to put your receipts so you don’t have to keep track of your money. I’ll do it for you.” He twisted his hand out of Yamantaka’s grip as he slid off the bed past him. 

The demon padded over silently after him. 

“Receipts?” he asked. “Why do you need to keep track of them?” 

For the first time that night, Yamantaka’s much calmer demeanor made an appearance. Though his expression was dubious, there was curiosity in his voice. He still did not understand why Yukio was so concerned about something so inconsequential as money. 

“It just makes keeping track of our expenses easier.” Yukio walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer. “Being able to see how much we spend on certain things is important in planning ahead.”

He pointed to a small plastic tray in the drawer filled mostly with pens, pencils, and extra wires. The tray already had a few receipts tossed in there. 

“Just when you get back, put them here. The times on the receipt should tell me that it’s yours so you don’t have to worry about separating it.” He let Yamantaka lean in to look at the tray before Yukio closed the drawer. “Easy enough, right?”

"Tedious." Yamantaka showed his displeasure with a flare of his nostrils. "But I will bring them back if it is that important to you." 

Yukio’s lips couldn’t help but twitch into a slightly amused smile. “It is,” he said before patting his shoulder. “I’m going back to bed now. I have to get up early and get on a train. Have a good night.” He let his hand slip off and headed back to the bedroom.

Yamantaka watched him go in silence. Despite how furious he had been earlier, now that they had reached a somewhat decent middle ground, a part of him was disappointed that Yukio would not be joining him tonight. His company yesterday had been an interesting, albeit somewhat frustrating, addition. But it had been days since he’d last had the opportunity to indulge in Assiah without restrictions and interruptions. And given the uncertainty of the days to come, he had every intention of indulging his heart’s desires tonight. He gave a glance to the drawer Yukio had opened moments before and rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly.

Hmm, it was all well and good that his host's partner would be working on placating his unreasonable mood, but perhaps Yamantaka could do something as well to remind Renzou that their partnership was one worth continuing to keep in good terms. They'd had a rocky start at first, back when he’d first made contact with the boy. Unlike Takezou, Renzou had not considered Yamantaka's powers a welcome gift until many years later, when he found more purpose in his life. 

He wondered how he could remind him of that. 

Thinking back on how difficult his host used to be in his younger days just as easily reminded him of what ended up mellowing him out in the first place. 

_"Yukio's happiness means the world to me. I'll do whatever I have to do to preserve that."_

Renzou's quiet, determined words had been the start of many things. Important things. Difficult things. That private vow was one he'd only ever shared with Yamantaka before.

"Hmm."

He was not sure of what the best way to move forward was yet, but he knew that keeping those words in mind would be a good start.


	4. Family

Yukio had woken up early to the feeling of Renzou getting into bed. It had taken a bit for the movement to register and by the time he had enough of his sentient thought returned to him, the sunlight was already peeking through the curtains. He had looked at Renzou’s sleeping face for a few long moments and, satisfied with the slow deep breaths, he leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to his lips before carefully getting out of bed so as not to wake him. 

He had a second thought about that, however, as when he entered the kitchen to look for something to take to go, he found two plates sitting covered on the counter. Yukio furrowed his brow in confusion and lifted up one of the foil covers from the plate. His eyebrows rose in surprise. 

Breakfast. There was an omelet with rice sitting a bit messily but it was cooked well and it smelled good. Had Renzou made it? No, it made no sense. If he’d made two plates, he would have woken Yukio up so they could eat together or at least eaten his own while leaving Yukio’s out. He uncovered the other plate to check and, indeed, it contained the same contents. He covered it back up again and the answer seemed obvious. 

Yamantaka had made them breakfast?

The thought on its own was baffling. Had their conversation the night previous caused a change? Yukio opened the drawer and found a new receipt for a night time ramen bar not far from the apartment sitting at the top of the pile in the tray. Yukio found a smile pulling at his lips, though his confusion hadn’t quite left. 

After checking the time, however, Yukio was quick to eat his breakfast. As he chewed, he left a note where his plate was. 

_Thank you. -Yukio_

The Shinkansen to Kyoto took a couple hours, but the smooth ride differed greatly to the ruckus of thoughts going on in his mind. Though he hadn’t slept very well, Yukio was wide awake. Thoughts of the conversation he’d had last night, of the talks and experiences from the previous nights, of the events of the last few days, all swirled around in his mind, only picking up in their torrent the closer he got to his destination. 

He checked the time and closed his eyes. Yukio would be arriving soon so he took a few deep breaths, slow and measured in the ways Renzou had taught him to do. It calmed his thoughts and his nerves and he was thankful for it, knowing he would have to keep his temper in check while he faced Renzou’s family.

Yukio got off the train and onto a bus, taking it to the Suguro family inn. Yaozou told him he would meet him there and it was where most of the family resided these days anyway while the temples were being restored. At least the inn itself was a relaxing enough view that it aided in helping to keep him calm. 

He bowed in the entrance, careful not to bow lower than the employee, as he asked where he could find Yaozou. The employee seemed used to people looking for the man and she bade him wait as she stepped away to go look for him. Yukio was only standing there for a few moments before he noticed two wide eyes staring up at him from the inner entrance leading out of the lobby. 

Yukio blinked, making eye contact with the small chubby faced toddler who grinned the moment he did, showing off a mouth full of baby teeth. A second later, the toddler was being picked up off the floor by a pair of delicate hands. 

“Here again? Honestly… Why do you insist on running off all the way over here?” The grumbling voice belonged to none other than Shima Mamushi. The squirming toddler protested against her hold, though a slight tickle induced by Mamushi’s fingers had the situation under control swiftly.

“You’re such a little monkey. I shouldn’t be surprised, really…” There was fondness in Mamushi’s voice, and surprise followed right after as she noticed Yukio standing at the entrance.

“Okumura-kun?” she said, her eyebrows shooting up. 

“Houj— Ah, no, Mamushi-san.” Yukio bowed in greeting before giving her a small smile. “It’s been a while.” It indeed had been. It had been over half a year since he’d visited Kyoto and the last time, it had been with Renzou. The visit, as usual, hadn’t been a very nice one and had started their habit of avoiding Renzou’s family altogether. Yukio had been quick to make those changes with him and was more than happy to act as a shield to protect his boyfriend from the discomfort.

He stepped a bit closer and aimed a small smile at the little girl in Mamushi’s arms. “Nagami-chan is really growing. She’s gotten bigger from when I last saw her.”

“She’s become a lot more of a handful too,” Mamushi said ruefully as Nagami stretched out her hands and insistently began to squirm again in an attempt to get closer to Yukio. Mamushi gave Yukio a bit of an apologetic smile as she lifted her daughter up to his eye level, though she kept her a safe distance away from his glasses which he was thankful for. 

“She only takes after me when it comes to looks it seems,” she said, sighing. “This energy is definitely—”

“Mamushi! Mamushi, have you seen—” Juuzou’s loud voice interrupted them. The sound of his thundering footsteps could be heard hurrying down the corridor and the rest of his sentence died off the moment he stepped into the entrance hall. Wrinkles that looked severely troubled marred his forehead, though his expression visibly lit up upon catching sight of both his wife and their child. His grin widened even more upon seeing Yukio. “Oh, Yukio! I didn’t know you were here. What brings you and Renzou by today?”

“I just arrived.” Yukio gave another bow of greeting before giving him a slightly stiff but no less apologetic smile. “It’s just me today. I’m here to see your father for a bit of business so it won’t be a long visit.”

“Just you?” The smile fell several inches. “That’s a hell of a trip to make all by yourself. What’s Renzou thinking…” Juuzou let out a sigh. His forehead was beginning to crease again, but the surfacing disappointment was promptly shoved away with a shake of his head. “Well, it’s nice seeing your face at least. We’ve missed seeing you guys around. I know you’re both swamped with work, but I hope you can both make the trip next time.”

“I really don’t mind making the trip myself. Renzou had a mission he couldn’t avoid today, unfortunately. I’m sure we’ll both have the time soon enough, but this just couldn’t be put off.” Yukio kept his apologetic smile firmly on his lips, despite the disappointment he knew he’d face. “I won’t be able to stay long. I need to head back soon to take care of preparing food for Renzou once he gets home.” 

It was another lie. None of them knew how hopeless Yukio was in the kitchen, but it was a decision they’d made together that Yukio would play the full part of tending the house in front of the Shima family. Making Renzou seem more masculine made it easier for the traditionalists in Renzou’s family to swallow the concept of their relationship. Little dishonesties like this just made their lives easier so they were lies worth telling.

“I suppose it can’t be helped, huh?” Luckily, the majority of the Shima family took things at face value, Juuzou most of all. He was a simple guy to the core, so he didn’t doubt Yukio’s words in the slightest. “Thank you for always taking good care of Renzou,” Juuzou said, placing his hand on Yukio’s shoulder and squeezing it. The grin had returned to his face, easy and amiable. “He’s real lucky to have found you. I hope that little troublemaker hasn’t caused you too much grief,” he chuckled. Yukio hoped the twitch of annoyance in his left eyebrow was subtle enough to go unnoticed.

An unhappy shriek suddenly emerged from the toddler in Mamushi’s arms. 

“Uh oh,” Mamushi said. She bounced her daughter up and down, but the unhappy fussing noises didn’t die down in the slightest. 

“Looks like our little monkey needs to be put down for a nap. Please give me a hand, won’t you? And don’t lose her this time. Nishiki called to say that Ao’s still running a fever. I was just heading out to go check up on her.”

“Still?” Juuzou was immediately responsive. He took their daughter into his arms and tried to soothe her. Though Nagami quieted down a bit, the crying didn’t stop completely.

“Go,” Mamushi said, leaning over to kiss Juuzou’s cheek. “She’ll get worse if you don’t put her to sleep.”

“Right.” Juuzou gave Yukio an apologetic glance. “Sorry about this.”

“It’s no trouble.” Yukio tried not to look too relieved. Juuzou wasn’t the worst one by far and, in reality, he didn’t _really_ mind his company most of the time, but the small comments made against Renzou still stung. They never failed to send a rush of protectiveness through his chest. “Please don’t let me interrupt. It was nice to see you again.”

“Likewise. Maybe I’ll run into ya before you leave. I’d love to catch up some more.” Juuzou looked hopeful, and it was with those friendly words that he took off, all while doing his best to calm his daughter down. Once her cries were far away enough, Mamushi let out a quiet sigh. 

“He really does miss him, you know.” Mamushi met Yukio’s eyes for a moment. The smile she gave him was a complicated one, twisting at the edges, not quite happy, but displaying a sharp understanding. “But Renzou won’t be showing his face around for some time still, huh?” Without waiting a beat, Mamushi slid her gaze away and moved forward to bend down to put on her shoes. “Honestly, sometimes I could use a vacation from them myself. Kinzou especially,” she grumbled. Even though he’d become a lot more friendly towards her after she married Juuzou, Mamushi still found Kinzou’s presence hard to tolerate. 

“He’s here today,” she warned Yukio, glancing up at him. “Went to pick up a few things from the store, so if you’re really not gonna be here for long, you will probably end up missing him.”

Mamushi had always been sharp. Since the time Yukio and Renzou’s relationship was outed, Yukio had felt a certain kinship with her. It was faint and silent, but during times like these, he just felt like she understood. Despite that, Yukio felt no need to confirm Renzou’s distaste for his family.

“I appreciate the warning,” he said, giving her a soft smile. “Once I’m done talking with Shima-san, I plan on making a quick exit.” He paused. “It really was nice seeing you again.”

In response, Mamushi smiled back at him as she got up to her feet. A strand of her hair slid forward, and she tucked back with a smooth movement as she met his eyes. 

“We’re gonna see Jun and her kids next weekend. Just Juuzou, Nagami and I. Think about it?” She left the offer in his hands with no demand in her voice. She only inclined her head, a movement that could have been an encouragement as much as it could have been a goodbye, before taking her leave.

Yukio watched her back until it disappeared around the corner. He sighed softly. Usually these kinds of invitations never made it to Renzou’s ears. Talk of family dinners or get-togethers were best left unspoken. Yukio knew the answer so it was best to simply spare Renzou the stress of saying no. 

This invitation, though, he was considering. Jun had always been kind to Renzou and Juuzou was one of the easier brothers to get along with. And if they were in a different house entirely, perhaps it might be a worthy venture. With all that was going on, maybe Renzou would like some time with his nieces and nephews. 

Yukio’s thoughts were interrupted by the return of the inn employee. He followed her down the hallway to a small meeting room that she opened for him. He bowed shallowly in gratitude before stepping in, spotting Yaozou sitting at a low table, waiting. The table had a small pile of papers along with a teapot and two cups.

“Good morning, Okumura-kun.”

“Shima-san.” Yukio knelt at the other side of the table and bowed respectfully, a motion Yaozou returned. 

The only sound that filled the space was the pouring of liquid as Yaozou tilted the teapots over the cups, serving the tea. He offered the cup and Yukio took it in two hands with another grateful bow. 

“Thank you.” Yukio lifted the cup and took a sip as Yaozou did with his own tea. Almost simultaneously, they placed their cups down.

“So,” Yaozou started, his hands resting in his lap. “How are things going with Yamantaka?”

Yukio’s hands were a bit stiffer, held a little tightly against his thighs. He thought about how to answer the question, whether answering truthfully was in their best interest and, if not, what sort of lie was best to say. He decided to go with the half-truth.

“Things are fine.” Yukio nodded. “It was a bit shocking at first, but we’ve since found an agreement.” He glanced at the stack of papers. “I assume those are the documents we spoke about over the phone yesterday?”

“They are. Copies. I’m afraid I can’t give you the originals.” Yaozou lifted the stack and placed it in front of Yukio. 

“That’s fine. I just need to be able to read it.” Yukio lifted the pages and looked over the letters. It was, indeed, legible. He nodded. “Thank you for this.” 

“Of course.” Yaozou frowned, watching as Yukio folded the pages carefully and tucked them away in his bag. “And how is Renzou?”

“He’s dealing with the situation just fine. He’s been very good about communicating with Yamantaka,” Yukio responded as he closed his bag and looked at the older man.

“I meant…” Yaozou’s frown deepened. “How _is_ he?” The man’s tone took on a less professional tone.

This was one of the things Yukio was afraid of, but he’d already dedicated himself to an answer.

“Ren is fine. We’re both just busy people so we haven’t had a chance to return as much as we’d like.” He smiled politely.

The tension in the room grew to the point where Yukio picked up his cup, as if taking a sip of tea would lower the density of the atmosphere.

“I see.” Yaozou furrowed his brow, the wrinkles on his face looking deeper than normal. “And will you two be joining us for New Year’s at the end of the year?”

“We’re certainly planning to.” They definitely weren’t.

“Very well. Is there anything else you need?” Despite the lie, Yaozou looked as if he accepted the answer.

“Nothing for now. I’ll call you if there’s any other questions I have.” Yukio bowed, his hands palm down on his knees. “Thank you very much for the tea and the information. This should be invaluable.”

Yukio rose to his feet and turned towards the door, eager to leave. The door felt like it was miles away.

“Okumura-kun, one more thing.”

He turned to face the man who hadn’t moved an inch save for his eyelids which were now closed.

“Tell Renzou that he really has nothing to worry about. Yamantaka has been a part of the Shima family line for generations. He will not do anything to endanger him in any way and if he just learns how to get along with him, Yamantaka would be easier to use.” 

“I’ll pass your advice along,” Yukio replied evenly as he took another step towards the exit.

“And you two should visit more often.” 

Yukio paused with his hand on the door. 

“I’m not an idiot. I know you must be protecting him, given your _situation_ , but his family is still his family. Blood can’t be replaced. We love him.” Yaozou sighed. “Bring him around sometime, won’t you?”

Yukio’s shoulders tensed. He was glad he had his back to Yaozou for he was sure his expression was twisted in irritation. Biting remarks were at the tip of his tongue. How he longed to lay into the man, to tell him off about every insecurity he’d given Renzou or helped perpetuate. How he yearned to yell at him, tell him that if they truly loved Renzou, these sort of lies and avoidances wouldn’t be necessary. How he _craved_ to tell Yaozou exactly what he thought of him.

Instead, Yukio turned and gave Yaozou his most civil and polite smile he could muster. “I’ll talk to him,” he replied. “It was nice speaking to you, Shima-san, but I should really get going.” He turned and walked out, attempting to interrupt any words that came to his back, but Yaozou remained silent as the door slid shut behind him. 

Yukio pulled his keyring out of his pocket and headed to the nearest door with a lock. He was quick, stuffing the key in, twisting it, and opening the door to dodge through as fast as he could before slamming it shut. He was in True Cross now, much closer to his apartment than to Kyoto, and finally Yukio breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

He had a few things to do in the teacher’s lounge and the library, but once he was done there, it was back to the apartment.

* * *

The bed was just too comfortable. Only a couple of months ago, the summer heat had been so unbearable that Renzou often woke up with the covers bunched up by his feet and only one of Yukio’s arms slung over his stomach as the air conditioner kicked on again to try to get the room to a more decent temperature. 

These days, a slight chill accompanied the morning breeze that seeped in through the gaps of the window. There was an equal chance that either Renzou or Yukio were trying to steal the other’s warmth as they nestled close under the covers. There was an even higher chance that Renzou would be the one kissing Yukio awake, seeking the warmth of his mouth just as much as his body heat. 

Today though, Renzou could only curl into himself. The weight of the comforter attempted to encourage him to sleep for longer but it hardly felt the same and he knew exactly why. 

_What time is it?_

The quick glance at the clock was accompanied with a pleasant stretch that had him opening his back with a satisfying crack. Less satisfying was the fact that it was still too early. Yukio must have left only an hour ago. Renzou had planned to stay in bed until 10AM again, but he had awoken with the sharp clarity of someone who was completely rested. 

_Guess I’ll get up_ , Renzou thought, reluctantly. Already, he was beginning to feel an itch of restlessness and staying in bed was only going to worsen that feeling if he wasn’t going to be falling back asleep. 

Still, just before he got up, Renzou tugged the comforter closer and shifted over to lay his head on Yukio’s pillow instead. It still smelled like him. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the faint brush of his boyfriend’s lips grazing his own, wishing him a good morning. 

He hoped his trip to Kyoto went by quickly and without incident.

The floor wasn't all that cold when he padded over barefoot to the kitchen. He headed straight over to the pot of coffee that Yukio had left warming, but on his way there, his eyes were immediately drawn to the plate waiting for him on the kitchen table. Had Yukio cooked? No way.

When Renzou uncovered the plate, he was stunned to see a decently cooked omelet staring up at him. There was no way Yukio made this. His boyfriend had many talents, but he really was a disaster in the kitchen. So then...?

Renzou's eyes slid over to the other plate sitting on the table. It was empty. It was unlike Yukio to leave a dirty plate on the table instead of in the sink. Renzou's eyes latched onto the piece of paper wedged under it. He tugged it free and his confusion only deepened as he read the short thank you note. Who was he thanking?

Well, given everything that they had discovered recently, it didn't take a genius to connect the dots. But even so... 

_Did you do this?_ Renzou was baffled by the thought that Yamantaka had cooked them both breakfast. As always, the idea of the demon using his body without his consent left a bad taste in his mouth, but to think that it was being used for something as innocent and simple as making breakfast... 

It was hard to wrap his head around it.

**_‘Don't you like this?’_ **

Renzou was even more surprised by those words than the fact that his familiar had cooked breakfast.

_I mean… sure…_

Tentatively, Renzou sat down and after staring at the plate for a couple of moments, he picked up the spoon that had been neatly placed next to it and dug in. The omelet was no longer warm, but the taste was as familiar as if he had made it himself. It was fluffy, the pale shade of yellow indicated that cream had been added to the mixture, and there were green onions peeking through the egg mixture. It was shocking, a little creepy too honestly, but… 

It was his favorite kind of breakfast, one that he often liked to make on weekends where he and Yukio were having a slow, relaxing morning. 

He was touched by it, but mostly hesitant. He hadn't exactly been on the best terms with Yamantaka yesterday. Was this the demon's attempt to win him over?

_...You know this ain't gonna change anythin’, right?_

He felt a little guilty saying as much. Then, he wondered why he was feeling guilty at all. This whole situation began and ended with Yamantaka. If it wasn’t for him--

**_‘An agreement has already been established.’_ **

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Renzou put his spoon down with a bit of force. He got up and went to heat up the omelet in the microwave. He served himself a cup of coffee too, adding his usual amount of sugar and milk to the drink. Sensing his agitation, Yamantaka wasted no time filling Renzou in on what had happened the night before.

**_‘He has agreed to let go of his silly worries over this matter. He only asks that I do not break any human laws, and that I am mindful of your finances. Though, he has not specified the terms of the latter.’_ **

That... sounded like Yukio. But what the hell? 

**_‘I've accepted his terms so you do not have to worry either,’_** Yamantaka added. 

The straightforward, somewhat nonchalant way that the demon spoke those words in had Renzou’s head spinning with the same dizzying speed as the spoon mixing around his coffee. 

_Just what kind of deal did ya make exactly?_ Renzou was suddenly worried about what Yukio had gotten himself into. Mercifully, Yamantaka immediately cut through the torrent of anxiety that had begun swirling in his mind. 

**_'Don't be so crude. I would not lower myself to form a binding agreement over petty details such as this. I have no issue with following through these requests as long as what is rightfully due to me continues to be granted.'_ **

The microwave beeped and Renzou had a hard time putting down his cup so he could retrieve his plate.

 _This is my body, yanno,_ Renzou thought, decidedly discontent about the fact that all of this had happened without his say so, much less his opinion. At the same time, he couldn’t help but to feel relieved that a somewhat favorable outcome to this entirely unfavorable situation had been reached. 

**_‘It is ours’,_** Yamantaka corrected. 

Something about those words, about the deep rumble they had been spoken in, sent shivers down Renzou’s spine today, but it wasn’t quite the fear he used to have when he was younger. 

**_‘I am contracted to you and you alone, Shima Renzou. Do not forget that you are mine as much as I am yours.’_ **

Yamantaka paused. 

**_‘I do not understand the mind of Okumura Yukio yet, but I have not forgotten that he is important to you. I will share your consideration of him.’_ **

What the hell did that mean?

Renzou was weighed down by Yamantaka’s words for the rest of the morning. After breakfast, he cleaned up the kitchen and listlessly began picking up after the rest of the house. Cleaning wasn't his thing, not really. He liked having a tidy house as much as any other person, but he had a bad habit of leaving his clothes scattered around where it was most convenient for him to pick them up. Of course, this tended to drive Yukio crazy, so he'd worked to become a lot more mindful about it. Similarly, cleaning the windows and counters, vacuuming, and dusting the front door, those were the kinds of chores that Yukio tended to do instead of him because his boyfriend did them with a precision that was frankly impressive. Whenever Renzou took it upon himself to clean up in those areas, Yukio always ended up finishing the job after him until it was completed to his own standards, so it always felt more practical to let him do it in the first place. 

Still, Renzou didn't want to just sit on the couch and watch TV as he waited for Yukio to get back. He needed to do something with his restless energy, so he began doing the chores he liked to do best, such as the laundry. 

That only took his attention for so long though, so Renzou eventually moved back to the kitchen and began taking stock of what kinds of things they needed to pick up at the grocery store. 

By the time he got that little trip out of the way, the laundry had finished washing and drying, and it just needed to be folded. This, he liked to do with the TV on, so he found himself feeling a little more relaxed by the time Yukio finally came home. 

“I’m back.” Yukio called out as he closed the apartment door behind him and kicked off his shoes. He adjusted the small stack of books in his arms as he walked down the small passage into the living room and smiled at the sound of the TV and the sight of Renzou with half-finished laundry around him. “Need help?” He was already heading closer.

“Hey!” Renzou looked away from the TV. The last of his anxiety, which had still been faintly gripping his chest all morning, finally eased upon seeing Yukio back home. His eyes studiously examined his boyfriend’s expression as he drew closer and he was satisfied with what he found there. Once the books were put down on the coffee table, they shared a short kiss. 

“Welcome back,” Renzou murmured quietly after they broke apart. “Ya hungry? Haven’t made anythin’ yet. Wasn’t sure when you’d get back.”

“Starving,” he admitted. Yukio put down his bag and sat himself on the couch to fold some clothes as well. There were a few things he wanted to talk about, but he decided to keep on the subject of food. “Did you eat breakfast this morning?” he asked, looking at Renzou with a sample of the amused confusion he held earlier that day before he left.

Renzou made a face. "...Yeah. That was... weird,” he said. He still wasn’t sure how he really felt about that. Much less… 

"Heard that you guys had a talk last night.” He hadn’t wanted to get quite to it yet, but after having only heard Yamantaka’s side of things, he was anxious to hear Yukio’s. They might as well rip off the bandaid. “How'd that go?" 

“It was definitely different.” Yukio folded a shirt over his arm as he wondered exactly how to phrase the context of the conversation. Telling Renzou that Yamantaka threatened him was probably not the best thing to reveal. Besides, he didn’t think Yamantaka would do it again. Maybe he was getting too careless, but he told the demon he’d give him a chance and so far, he seemed to be obliging the rules Yukio requested.

“He was angry,” Yukio said finally. “I woke up and we talked. He was upset about the possibility of losing his time. So I told him that as long as he kept within the budget and didn’t get you in trouble, then I wouldn’t need to worry or watch over him at night. So, if I wasn’t worried and sleeping normally, you might be more willing to keep to the normal schedule.” He placed the folded shirt in the stack. “He’s still a little hard to talk to but it wasn’t a bad conversation.”

That was about the same story that Yamantaka had given Renzou. Not that he had really doubted it. Yamantaka had never lied to him. Anger though... Renzou was familiar with his familiar's temper quite well.

He frowned unhappily. "That jerk." He folded a pair of socks in a quick, smooth movement before picking up another pair and doing the same. "So then. Everything's all settled then? Didn’t think that was gonna be all it took for ya to let go of all this.” Renzou glanced over at the stack of books Yukio had brought over. "What about...?" 

Yukio glanced over to the books, deciding to let the subject of last night’s conversation drop there. “Stopped by the library at True Cross on my way home for a bit of reading material.” He carefully finished folding a pair of pants and put it aside. “Your dad was as stiff as always, but he gave me some papers we can look through.” He glanced at Renzou, who made a face again at the topic of his father. 

“And I spoke with Mamushi-san. She invited us to go visit Jun-san and her family next weekend. She said it would be just her, her husband, her kids, Juuzou-san, and Nagami-chan.” Yukio paused folding as he focused on Renzou completely. That gaze had Renzou pausing as well.

"That’s... nice of her." It was unlike Yukio to bring this kind of thing up. They had both mutually agreed to avoid his family as much as possible. It was just easier on them both, mentally and emotionally, to keep their distance. Every trip they took to Kyoto always ended up leaving them exhausted. The phone calls were at least bearable, and even still, Yukio tended to field most of those himself. 

"You wanna go?" he asked. 

Yukio suddenly felt a little self-conscious. He looked down at the clothes and grabbed another shirt to fold. 

“I want to go if you want to go,” he said, trying not to look as regretful as he felt. “I thought it might be fine since your dad or Kinzou wouldn’t be around, but I don’t want to force you. It must be hard to be around _any_ of your family members.” Yukio let go of the shirt and pinched the bridge of his nose, the wrinkles in his brow appearing deep. “I’m sorry. Forget I brought it up.” 

"No, it's fine." Renzou’s response was quick. He didn’t like seeing that expression on Yukio’s face, much less be the cause of it. Honestly, Yukio’s instincts had been right. He’d just been caught off guard by the offer. 

"How was Nagami-chan? Did ya get to see her?"

“I did, yeah.” Yukio looked at Renzou after readjusting his glasses. “She’s really grown. She’s apparently running now as she escaped Juuzou-san’s watch.” He gave him a little smile. 

Renzou mirrored that expression, amused by the thought of Juuzou being led around by the nose by his youngest niece. His eldest brother certainly had plenty of experience dealing with kids, but he'd always been a sucker when it came to cute baby faces. Renzou had gotten away with so much under his watch during his younger years. 

"It would be nice to see her." Even if it came at the cost of dealing with Juuzou's harassing him about how long it had been since Renzou had last visited. That would only last about a minute, and Jun would probably come to his rescue if it went on for any longer. He wondered how her kids were doing. It had been a while since he had last seen Ten and Kensuke too. Had Ten grown out of that bratty phase of hers yet? She's really been a handful in those first years after Kensuke had been born.

"I'll call Jun-nee later this week. But I don't know about stayin’ overnight, all things considered."

“Right, no, definitely not.” Yukio let out a small laugh of genuine humor with a touch of relief. It was nice to know that Renzou didn’t resent him for making such a request. He resumed folding with his shoulders loosening. “We can go and have dinner and hang out for a while and head back home. Just as long as they don’t ask me to cook, nothing will blow up in our faces.” Yukio paused and glanced up to Renzou. “That’s a joke, please laugh,” he muttered quietly, cheeks flushing a bit at his own embarrassment.

Renzou did. He was grinning widely and his shoulders shook as he leaned over to muffle the laughter fluttering out of his chest by kissing Yukio's cheek. His boyfriend’s sense of humor always warmed him like nothing else. "Don't worry, if they do ask, I'll be sure to come to your rescue," he promised, nuzzling his face with the tip of his nose. 

Yukio’s lips softened into a smile and he lifted his hand to Renzou’s cheek, turning his head very slightly into tender touches. 

“I know you will,” he whispered, gently stealing a kiss from his lips with a warm, satisfied sound.

Renzou couldn't help but to get greedy right after that. One kiss turned into two and that turned into many more. He followed Yukio's lips the moment his boyfriend pulled away, smiling into his skin. His morning had been lonely, confusing, and full of anxiety. Here, now, with Yukio back at his side, it felt like everything was going to be alright. It always felt like that when they were together.

"C'mon," he began to wheedle with a happy little murmur. The clothes they had been folding had long since been forgotten. "How about I order us some pizza and I can tell ya how much I missed ya while we wait?"

Yukio’s teeth caught his bottom lip as he smiled at the temptation. He wrapped his arms around Renzou’s neck and kissed him again, this one briefer, but no less wanting than the tone of his voice.

“It better last longer than it takes for pizza to get here. Order it after.” Fingers pushed through the locks of Renzou’s hair as Yukio pressed their mouths together for another heated kiss. “But not here. We’ll mess up the folding,” he murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, I can fold it all again later." Renzou leaned Yukio's back into the couch, one hand behind his neck, the other slightly squeezing his hip. He pried Yukio's mouth open with his teeth, biting his bottom lip, sneaking his tongue in right after. He savored Yukio with a content hum. Forget the pizza. This was the only meal he needed. 

They did, indeed, mess up the folding. Neat stacks of clothes were shoved to the floor and covered by their own clothing as each article was stripped off and tossed aside. Smiles melted together in passionate kisses chased down by wanton noises that spoke of their desire just as much as the hands sliding over each other’s heated skin. They hadn’t noticed how long it had been since they’d spent together like this. They fell into each other wholly and it was good. 

It was _damn_ good.

Yukio was thankful in particular for that little break in his day. They had time to bask after they were properly sated. Then, once again, it was Yukio pushing them into responsibility. He took care of ordering the pizza as he idly twirled his finger in Renzou’s hair. As he gave the man on the phone their order, Yukio eyed the piles of books on the coffee table beside the bag he’d put down, the one containing the records on Yamantaka. He didn’t want to put that off just in case there was some relevant information there. 

He turned his head to kiss Renzou’s forehead as his boyfriend laid on top of him, pleasantly resting with him on the couch. Yukio would help him figure this out. No matter what, they’d get through all of this together.


	5. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thefoulbeast's talent is as always astounding and we are soooo breathless over their latest set of drawings, which include posessed!renzou. ya'll should def check it out! 
> 
> https://thefoulbeast.tumblr.com/post/625543178862444544/some-renzous-ive-saved-up-3c-1-hes-wearing

"You keep waking up."

Renzou's lips were pursed into an annoyed frown. It was night time. The amber glow attributed to Yamantaka's presence shone brightly from his eyes in the darkness of Yukio and Renzou's bedroom. The demon was sitting up on the bed, staring at Yukio, who had stirred awake again for the third night in a row. 

"Why?" the demon asked.

Yukio sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face as his brow furrowed. He looked tired, his gaze unfocused with sleep.

“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose,” he muttered and turned his head to look at him. “Just have a lot on my mind. It makes sleeping hard and I’m already a light sleeper. Trust me, I’m waking up when you’re gone too.”

“You need to sleep,” Yamantaka said bluntly. “If you don’t, he’ll start to worry again.” 

“I’m _trying,_ ” Yukio muttered in annoyance, more at himself than at the demon. Yamantaka was simply repeating some of the worries he already held. “But Ren won’t get angry with you. He’s reasonable. He knows I have trouble sleeping.” 

But it was difficult. In all the research he’d done, he couldn’t find a case like this where the tamed demon would take over the tamer’s body without consequence. Of course there had been instances when a demon would take over a weapon or a body part like a hand or someone’s eyes—he tried not to think too hard about that one—to give them extra abilities, but the entire body and consciousness? Like a willful and harmless possession? It was unheard of. Renzou and Yamantaka were completely unique. 

What had made it worse were the reports and recordings of demons overpowering their tamers with a forced possession and the only way they’d managed to get rid of such a tightened bond was by nearly killing the exorcist it was bound to. It terrified Yukio completely. 

Still, the one line of questioning he couldn’t really research would be Yamantaka’s previous host. The one time Takezou was mentioned in the years he and Renzou had been together, Renzou had reacted with such bitter anger that Yukio never pursued the subject again. The name wasn’t found in any of the True Cross records as he was from before the Myou Dha had merged with the Order. Naturally, there were no real official records of Yamantaka either. At least nothing he didn’t already know from the records Yaozou had given him. 

Yukio was researching, but he was finding more worries than any answer to the anxieties clawing at the inside of his skull.

“Dammit.” He sat up, covering his face as he bent forward in a slightly curled up ball. “I need tea or something to calm down.” 

“Hmm.” Yamantaka stared at Yukio’s tense posture with a contemplative frown. Then, he slipped out of bed.

“Come with me.”

Unlike last time, when the demon had left the option of following him up to Yukio, this time he picked up Yukio’s glasses from the nightstand and offered them up to him as he hovered patiently by the bed. 

Yukio looked at him. He hadn’t expected Yamantaka to actually offer anything. He’d been planning on just sitting quietly before going to get tea from the kitchen, but the demon looked like he had something in mind. A little ember of curiosity burned in his chest. He reached out and took his glasses.

“Alright,” he muttered, putting them on as he climbed out of bed. A little distraction would do him well. 

Once Yukio was up on his feet, Yamantaka turned to leave without a word. He picked up Renzou's wallet from the corner of the kitchen counter, something he had neglected to do in their last trip, then paused by the front door for a moment before picking up the same pair of shoes Yukio had offered to him before. He slipped them on and waited for Yukio to do the same before heading down the hallway that led to the elevator, and from there, out into the streets.

“Where are we going?” Yukio felt the chill of the night raise goosebumps on his arms. He probably should have grabbed a jacket on the way out. He thought momentarily about stopping Yamantaka to go back, but instead, he picked up the pace and walked beside him. 

"There is a good place nearby. Even so, you should clear your mind during this walk. It will help," Yamantaka said. Though he had a clear destination in mind tonight, he still took the time to absorb their surroundings with the same observant curiosity he had every night. His eyes lingered on the way the leaves, just barely hanging off the branches of nearby trees, fell down as a gust of wind blew through. 

Yukio watched him. Clearing his mind was easy to say but not easy for him to do. All too often, he relied on Renzou to help him in that aspect. Renzou’s hands on his cheeks, or his fingers in his hair massaging his scalp, or just his arms around his waist and his lips on his cheek. Those things had the ability to ground him like nothing else could. He felt a deep longing curl and coil in his stomach as he watched the shape of Renzou’s face and his expression, calm and quiet. If it wasn’t for the amber eyes, it would have probably worked. Yukio’s eyes drifted down to the ground, watching the sidewalk as they walked.

 _No, no. Not here._ Yukio lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the stinging pressure that threatened to blur his vision with tears. He took a deep breath, counting slowly to four in his head before letting it out just as slow. He did that a couple times until he was sure he wouldn’t cry and slowly replaced the glasses onto his nose.

The trip passed in silence and it eventually led them down a narrow street and up a flight of stairs. In the quiet atmosphere that came naturally in this time of the night, the sound of their feet on the metal steps was very audible.

Once they reached the balcony at the top, a lone wooden door with a small, unobtrusive rectangular sign that said OPEN awaited them. A couple of feet away from it, there was a knee-high chalkboard with a list of drinks neatly written on it. Yukio did not have a chance to examine it for longer than a second because Yamantaka pulled the door open and held it without entering as he watched Yukio with an expectant gaze.

The interior ambiance of the cafe was quiet and dark. Though most of the round tables were empty and available, Yamantaka led Yukio towards the back of the room where a long wooden surface was protruding from the wall. There were bar stools evenly placed under the unconventional table, and rather than the small candles that were placed at the center of all the other tables, each seat here was illuminated by a dim hanging light that added to the cozy, relaxing atmosphere of the room. 

"Wait here." 

Once Yukio had settled down on one of the seats, Yamantaka walked towards the lone employee who had greeted them with a quiet but no less cheerful voice when they had arrived. The soothing sound of a recorded song being played on the piano through speakers drowned out the words exchanged between Yamantaka and the employee. Given the fact that there was no sign of fear or confusion on the employee’s face, it was clear that they saw nothing wrong with the jarring features on Renzou’s face. Such was always the case for those that had not received a Mashou. Even those who had usually tended to write this sort of thing off as cosplay. 

A minute later, the demon made his way back and sat down next to Yukio. There was a receipt neatly folded between his fingers. He slipped it in Renzou’s wallet before setting that down on the table. 

Yukio’s hands were folded softly into each other on the table as he watched Yamantaka’s fingers settle down beside him. He still hadn’t quite managed to clear his head but the distraction of a new atmosphere had helped so far. Slowly, his gaze traveled upwards. It was clear by where they were that Yamantaka had taken his request for tea quite seriously. Something about that stuck heavily to Yukio’s chest. 

The silence reigned the table for a while and it was somewhat comfortable. An empty cafe in the middle of the night with quiet company held a certain relaxing energy that caused Yukio’s shoulders to loosen. 

The light thunk of a cup and personal sized teapot gently being placed on the table brought Yukio out of that state. The employee placed a different, bigger cup in front of Yamantaka before pouring the tea into Yukio’s. The smell of lavender was clear and fragrant and Yukio waited until the employee was gone before he picked it up and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you,” he murmured before lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. The warmth sunk into his palms and traveled down his throat, soothing him the whole way down to his stomach.

Yamantaka carefully watched Yukio's features and he was pleased to see the tension the other had been carrying slowly ebbing away. He picked up his cup with a satisfaction that only increased as the rich taste of dark chocolate mixed with coffee seeped into his taste buds. 

“Mmm.” The pleased noise was accompanied by a quiet breath he released from his nose. Yamantaka’s eyes fell closed as he took another sip and sought to thoroughly enjoy it. 

Yukio’s eyes found their way back to Yamantaka’s expression as he let the cup hover under his chin. It was still strange to see those eyes on Renzou’s face, so seeing them closed stirred something in his chest. It made him want to lean over and press their shoulders together. Yukio looked back down at the table and took another sip. 

The employee returned with a plate of something sweet smelling and Yukio spotted a stack of thick, fluffy pancakes smothered in cream, strawberries, and a single scoop of ice cream. His brows raised in slight surprise. The pancakes were definitely something Renzou would be likely to order and Yamantaka’s anticipatory smile wasn’t lost on him. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Yukio asked as he watched Yamantaka pick up the fork the plate came with.

“What is it?” 

It was only after the demon cut through the soft pancake, causing rivers of the strawberry syrup that had been sitting at the top to spill into the plate, that he glanced back at Yukio, though his attention remained divided as he scooped up a mouthful of everything that was on the plate up to his mouth.

Yukio opened his mouth and, in that moment of hesitation, thought about some of the things that had been bothering him in the last few days. One question came to the forefront quite insistently. Out of everything, Yamantaka was probably the best source of information for this nagging curiosity.

“What was Takezou like?” he asked.

The question was far from anything Yamantaka had expected Yukio to ask. He swallowed down another sizable bite of the dessert he had ordered, but he put down his utensil with a quiet clink next to his plate as he contemplated his answer. 

"Shima Takezou... He was a strong host," he said, recalling how easy their relationship had been. Their time together had been cut short too soon, but it had not been due to either a lack of skill from the boy, nor a lack of compatibility between them. Had Satan himself not been the cause of his death, Yamantaka imagined that they would have had a very long and fulfilling partnership. 

“He was disciplined, energetic, and observant. His talents far exceed many of my other hosts,” he told Yukio as he reminisced in those days. Takezou had never been scared of him, not even when he had first been introduced to him when he had still been a small child. Takezou had been fascinated with this presence and between his friendly disposition and the discipline that had been drilled into him since birth, he had taken to wielding Yamantaka with ease from early on. 

“I see.” Yukio’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought. His thumb gently pressed against the rim of the teacup. “And you used to take over his body at night as well, I assume.” He paused, but his curiosity drove him forward. “Did it… feel different? Because some of the things you do are a lot like Ren, not to mention you seem to share his tastes.” He glanced at the sweet hot drink and the pancakes. Yukio’s lips pursed together, remembering that first night and the one after. “And his mannerisms.”

Yamantaka's lips curled up a bit at the question. Yukio's curiosity amused him. It had been a long time since the demon had been engaged in a conversation like this. It was a pleasant change to experience.

Those who knew of his contract, who were aware of who he was and what he could do, rarely sought to interact with him in this manner. They often maintained their distance when they observed him, much like Yukio had the night when they first accidentally met. 

Yaozou used to watch him in a similar manner, both when Takezou and Renzou had been young, barely able to walk. Though he was a sensible man, it had taken him many years before he stopped following Yamantaka around at night. His wary, troubled gaze had trailed his every movement with a silence as deep as the wrinkles on his brow. 

"I perceive the world in the same way my hosts perceive the world," Yamantaka explained to Yukio. "Their bodies, my connection to Assiah, are unique, and the memories contained within these vessels are not ones that can be overwritten. Takezou did not enjoy the taste of milk. Therefore, it was unpleasant for me to taste it as well, no matter how much I may have enjoyed it in the past alongside a different host." 

“That’s… amazing.” Yukio’s eyebrows lifted in a slightly wide eyed interest. He put his cup down and rubbed at his chin. When his brow furrowed, it was with thought rather than worry. There was a light shine in his eyes, a spark of curiosity that was starting to burn a little brighter. It brought questions of anatomy, physiology, the human brain and demons’ relationship with them into the forefront of his mind and question after question began to pop up.

“What about fear responses?” He turned a bit on the stool, facing Yamantaka a bit more. “Do you have some sort of reaction to bugs?”

Yamantaka immediately grimaced, though his distaste had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with his disappointment over his host’s greatest weakness. He took another bite of his pancake and chewed on it moodily. “...When I possess this body, that silly fear of his does pose some inconveniences. But my mental fortitude is far too strong to be driven to such a weak state, so I am capable of dealing with those situations quickly.”

“So there’s some separation, but you’re still somewhat bound to the stronger physiological parts of the body you possess. I assume your metabolism runs a bit quicker and the body obviously doesn’t need as much sleep perhaps due to your connection. Maybe adrenaline operates a bit differently as well due to the mental state— though, no, that should be based on a perception of danger.” Yukio’s words trailed off into mutters as his mind ran as quickly as his mouth. He smirked a bit. “You still have the physical response to a phobia but your _superior mental fortitude_ allows you to deal with the situation.” His tone dipped to show his amusement, though his gaze was no less attentive. “And from what you state, it still causes you some discomfort… So maybe adrenaline is tied to a base understanding that belongs to the body itself rather than the personality of a person, and judging by your penchant for sweets, the release of endorphins from the nervous system seems to run on similar rules.”

Yukio gasped as his eyes lit up. “Ah, of course, the _nervous system._ Pain, pleasure, and phobic responses are all part of the nervous system and the brain. It’s an inherent blueprint you can’t change so of course you would have to _adapt_ to it!” 

That was exactly what Yamantaka had said, though perhaps not in as many words. As usual, the human habit of being unnecessarily repetitive shone through. Normally, he was exasperated by it, but there was something about Yukio's energetic enthusiasm that had him smiling.

He glanced down at Yukio's drink.

"You're a lot more energetic than I thought you would be."

Yukio blinked before he looked down at his tea. He was supposed to be relaxing so he could get ready to go back to sleep. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he picked up his cup. He’d gotten excited over the new information. His mind had already started piecing together new answers and questions, he’d completely forgotten it was the middle of the night. Renzou would be worried if he didn’t sleep tonight.

“Sorry, you’re right.” Yukio took a sip of the tea as he worked to compose himself and reign in that excitement. “Thank you for answering my questions.”

“Does it help?”

Yukio looked at him, slightly confused. “Does what help?”

Yamantaka took another bite out of his pancake. A little more than half of the plate had been consumed already. Though he liked to eat slowly most of the time, when it came to sweets, he tended to devour them rather quickly. 

“You seem a lot less worried.” 

Yukio’s expression softened. Yamantaka was right. He’d been successfully distracted from his anxieties and while the lavender tea hadn’t quite made him sleepy, it had lowered his stress for sure. He felt a strange measure of comfort, sitting there beside Yamantaka. 

He… didn’t quite know how to feel about that. On the one hand, Yamantaka was a demon. On the other hand, Yamantaka was Renzou’s demon.

“I suppose I am,” he answered as he lifted the pot to pour himself a fresh cup. He took a deep breath of the lavender scent and tried to let it lull him into a more soothed state. He couldn’t deny that he saw Yamantaka in a slightly different light now, and with his relaxation, Renzou’s would come. If he could feel less anxiety about the situation, he could calm Renzou as well. 

“This helped,” Yukio said finally. His voice was quiet as he looked Yamantaka in the eye. 

The Myou Dha demon stared back at him. He studied Yukio’s expression closely and was satisfied at what he found there. “Good,” he said.

The two remained in silence as the drink and food was finished. This time, Yukio let the lavender do its work, focusing on the taste and the smell and, as they walked out of the small cafe, he was struggling to hold back a yawn. He was tired and he hoped the walk home would tire him out more so he could fall asleep as soon as he laid down.

“I’ll be heading home, then.” He looked at Yamantaka as they descended the stairs. “Thank you for sparing some of your night for me.”

"Your company is pleasant." Yamantaka offered the words easily. After all, it was the truth. Tonight especially, Yukio had been far less frustrating than the last time they had gone out together.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Not many people who know me would say that.”

Yamantaka’s eyebrows pulled together. “Why?”

“Because I’m uptight? Strict?” Yukio shrugged. “I’ve been called a demon too.”

Yamantaka waited patiently for Yukio to continue. Those words had hardly answered his question. When the other didn't immediately say anything else, he pressed further.

"Is that all?"

Yukio snorted quietly, a short exhale from his nose that was barely perceptible. “Why, do you have worse opinions?”

"None of what you've said so far sounds like anything that would imply your company is not pleasant," Yamantaka pointed out. "At worst, you have a tendency to be confusing, but that is the case with most humans."

Yukio laughed. Something about being called confusing by the being who had been baffling him for over a week now was near comedic. 

“You’re the one that’s confusing!” His smile was sharp as his words rode out over the laughter. “I keep expecting one thing out of you and you do something completely different.”

Instinctively, Yamantaka found a smile spreading across his face in return without his input. The sound of that laughter caused a pleasant sensation to spread across his body. He yearned to experience it again.

"What part of me do you find confusing?" he mused. His preference was to always be direct as possible when interacting with humans.

“You’re just—” Yukio gestured helplessly. “You don’t act like a demon. You’re weirdly honest and you listen and you made us _breakfast_ , for God’s sake. What demon does that?” He looked at Yamantaka, the confusion settling into his brow. The smile was familiar. The one on his own lips turned a little hard. Goosebumps rose on his skin again and he rubbed his arms down. 

“It’s just weird falling in love with someone and that person has someone else in their body that’s so much like them but… not.”

The way Yukio's voice faltered had Yamantaka frowning. The other’s confusion regarding his actions was a little exasperating too. Weren’t his intentions clear enough?

"Though his access to my power is not impeded by this, my host's stability impacts our compatibility." Yamantaka explained. Then, even more frankly, he said, "You are important to him. Your happiness has been his number one ambition for a long time. I will share his consideration of you if that is what it takes for him to remain stable and motivated."

To aid this, Yamantaka posed a question he was far more curious about. 

"Why does it matter to you that I use this body? What does it change for you, knowing it now, given that it's always been this way?”

“Everything. It changes everything,” Yukio answered with little hesitation. He sighed out, looking up at the sky as he held himself against the chill of the night. “You know why we moved to Tokyo, right? Why we decided that it was best that I leave my brother to live on his own, why it was best for Renzou to put down roots here in the city.” He lifted his hands and breathed warm air into his palms.

“Freedom. Agency. Independence.” Yukio frowned. “He wanted to cast off his obligations, live life for himself. So did I. Doing that together was our way of supporting each other through that change. We moved from a life where we lived for others to one where we lived for ourselves. We built our life around that. We built our routine around that concept, our relationship around that concept. Ren and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives and no one will ever tie us down again.” His gaze slowly moved to Yamantaka’s glowing amber eyes. “But… to discover that his body isn’t completely his no matter what he does, no matter where he goes… To know that Ren isn’t always free to make the choices he wants to make. Even if it’s always been that way, learning it, it changes everything. There’s this… futile, helpless feeling that will never go away.” He gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“I know you said you won’t put him in danger and after the last week or so, I really believe that. It’s just the principle of the matter.” Yukio’s fingers dug into his arms harshly as he looked down at the floor. “Even after everything, I still can’t live for myself. I don’t know how to do that. Ren is my life. Ren is everything. I just want him to be happy, even if it means spending all my nights stalking a demon to make sure he’ll be okay.”

"Doing that won't make him happy," Yamantaka reminded him. He eyed Yukio's fingers with a frown, but when the surface of his skin remained intact, his gaze shifted up to his troubled expression instead.

He thought about Yukio's response. At the root of it, his unease lay with his perception of Renzou's feelings regarding the situation. 

"He has already accepted this knowledge as he accepts everything else. He is far more concerned with your well-being."

“I _know!_ ” Yukio’s voice was sharp. He sighed and his voice calmed again. “I know. I know I worry too much. I can’t help it. It’s hard not to.” Another sigh. This one was heavier. The fingers digging into his arm loosened somewhat. “I have to learn to deal with it. Ren helps me when I get like this, but he’s not here right now.” 

Yamantaka's frown deepened. 

"Should we head back?"

They had already made significant progress in returning back to the apartment, but the tension that Yukio had managed to let go of during the course of their trip seemed to have returned. 

“Yes,” he sighed softly. Yukio looked tired again. He tried to find that peace he felt before and it wasn’t too hard to reach, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t so complete as when they had been sitting in comfortable silence in an empty cafe, but it was something. His shoulders weren’t quite as tense. His exhale was a controlled breath. “You don’t have to see me the rest of the way. I’m sure you have other things you’d rather be doing.”

"I will walk you to the entrance." Leaving Yukio unprotected would only end up worrying Renzou. There was no reason to leave things up to chance. "I can carry you again if you'd like," the demon offered.

A part of him wanted to refuse, but it was a small part of him. He felt much too exhausted, both physically and mentally, to be irritated at the notion. He just wanted to get back to bed, go to sleep, and wake up with Renzou in his arms. 

“Sure,” Yukio said as he paused walking. 

Yamantaka stopped as well. He turned to face Yukio and for a brief moment, he stayed still, quietly observing the lines of worry that hadn’t quite loosened yet. 

What was the best way to put Yukio at ease? He still hadn’t figured that out. 

_“What would really make me feel better is if we got out of here and went back home.”_

Well, that had worked last time, and he did look more tired now than he had been before. There was a good chance that heading back was all that was needed. 

Yamantaka wasted no more time following through with his offer. Like last time, he looped one arm under Yukio's legs and once the other was comfortably settled within his grip, the demon resumed their trip back home, picking up his pace in silence.

Yukio’s hand rested on the back of Renzou’s neck and his eyes fell closed. For just a few moments, Yukio let himself believe that it was Renzou carrying him. For just a few moments, he indulged in that physical contact he was yearning for. His fingertips passed lightly through the hair under his touch. He leaned his head closer, letting Renzou’s scent calm him as much as the lavender had. It eased the tension in his chest and the beating of his heart. He breathed in and out through his nose as he let his forehead rest against Renzou’s hair.

_I miss you._

Yukio breathed in again and lifted his head, watching the sidewalk ahead of them. It didn’t take long for them to arrive back home. 

When Yamantaka set Yukio down this time, his right hand lingered on the other’s waist lightly. The gesture was familiar, almost unconscious. He tilted his head and examined Yukio’s expression again, careful and intent. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Yukio reassured him. “I feel tired so I’m sure I’ll end up falling asleep quickly.” He stepped away from his touch to approach the building. He looked at Yamantaka as his fingers curled around the doorknob. “Just be sure to come back safe once you’re done.”

“Sunrise,” Yamantaka confirmed. He offered Yukio a smile. “Good night.”

Yukio stared at that expression for a few seconds longer than he needed to. “Good night,” he whispered as he turned away and hurried inside. 

There was a complicated sort of feeling in his chest as he jammed his thumb into the elevator button. How could he deal with it? Was there even a way? He wasn’t even sure where it was coming from or what it meant. Yukio furrowed his brow and shook his head as he walked to his apartment, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He headed straight to his bedroom. He couldn’t afford to lose himself in those thoughts. He had to sleep or else Renzou would worry.

Yukio took off his glasses, placed them on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. Except, instead of shifting over to his side, he stayed on Renzou’s side and hugged the pillow close to his face. He took a deep breath in as he dug his fingers into the fluffy cushion. If he just let himself rest, if he let himself pretend Renzou was there and he was hugging on to him, he could probably sleep.

_"You are important to him. Your happiness has been his number one ambition for a long time. I will share his consideration of you if that is what it takes for him to remain stable and motivated."_

Yukio’s eyes opened halfway as the complicated feeling in his chest returned. He stared at the blurry form of the curtains in front of the closed window. He was still for a long moment before Yukio threw the blankets off of him again. He carried Renzou’s pillow with him as he replaced his glasses on his face and walked to the window. He pulled aside the curtains slowly and looked out onto the road. 

At this distance and the darkness of night, Yukio couldn’t tell if the figure walking down the sidewalk was Yamantaka in Renzou’s body or someone else entirely. They disappeared into the night not too long after he’d spotted them and Yukio sighed. His fingers pressed against the cold glass. 

He should have told him to get a jacket.

Yukio pulled the curtains back and went to bed, once more dropping his glasses off on the nightstand. He curled back up under the blankets and held Renzou’s pillow close.

“Good night,” he whispered to the empty room.


	6. A Painless Mission

Renzou was having a good morning.

There was no better way to start the day than by waking up to his gorgeous boyfriend running his fingers through his hair and pressing soft kisses to the side of his face. It filled him with a sense of contentment and peace that was impossible to describe. He basked in the moment. Then, when he properly opened his eyes with a quiet hum that was as sleepy as it was pleased, Yukio's hands slid down to cup his face. He shifted over so he was laying on top of Renzou and kissed him breathless. 

“What’s all this about?” Renzou eventually asked when air became a necessity for both of them. He was buzzing with happiness. A part of him was surprised he was even able to form words.

“Just love you,” Yukio told him, softly. The look in his eyes was so affectionate that it had Renzou's heart squeezing. 

"Me too," he replied, smiling like a besotted fool. Then, he pulled Yukio down for another endless kiss. In fact, he spent a good while thoroughly appreciating his boyfriend and making sure he knew just how much he loved him. 

Later, much later than that, Renzou found himself humming, enjoying the scent of the bacon filling up the kitchen as it crisped up on the pan while he mixed together a mixture of eggs, cream and seasoning in a small bowl. It was a beautiful day outside. He’d propped open the window a little bit, both to air out the kitchen and also to get some of that cool breeze inside. The sun was shining brightly over the set of herbs they were growing on the windowsill, a warm, balanced contrast to the crisp air. He was still surprised at how much the plants were thriving, honestly. He never considered himself having much of a green thumb. Then again, he hadn’t really cared to help out with that sort of thing when he was younger. 

_“If we get a cat, it’s going to knock them over, you know.”_

It had been Yukio’s idea to get them. Shiemi had been thrilled to help set it all up. She gave the two of them thorough instructions on how to best take care of the plants and checked up on them often, those first few weeks when they were still trying to get into the proper routine of being mindful of their new charges. It had been neat growing the herbs from scratch, and even more satisfying when Renzou was finally able to use them in their cooking. Yukio’s main purpose behind this little project had been to encourage them to live a little more frugally where they could. It was something Renzou appreciated, as he did tend to go a little overboard when it came to spending sometimes. The habit of indulging as much as he liked was one that was hard to kick, one that he’d picked up from the moment he was finally able to comfortably spend his own money. Thankfully, Yukio was very good about keeping him on track. 

_“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause you just want a dog, aren’t ya?”_

_“We… shouldn’t…”_

Renzou grinned to himself. He wondered if today was a good day to pick up that conversation. It was only Yukio’s sense of responsibility regarding their work schedule that was holding him back, but Renzou thought they would be able to make it work. They always did.

 _A dog wouldn’t be bad…_ Renzou wasn’t opposed to it. He was just more partial to cats because he had more experience with them. Konekomaru always tended to attract them one way or another, and the two of them used to spend a lot of time together playing with the cats near their house when they were younger. 

_But I wonder what kind of dog he has in mind…_ Their place was big, but not that big, so it would have to be a medium-sized dog at most. Renzou was sure Yukio had the perfect breed in mind already. As he contemplated just which ones his boyfriend could possibly be considering, Renzou turned his attention back to the bacon. It was about time to get it off the stove and grab a pair of bread slices to toast in the conventional oven. However, just as he reached over to turn off the heat, he spotted the worst thing he could have possibly spotted. 

“ _ **Fuck**!_” 

Without any thought, Renzou jolted back, away from the counter. Blood rushed out of his entire body as his heart jumped all the way up to his throat. The bowl in his hands fell and shattered into pieces on the floor, the egg mixture splattering all over the floor. Only the metal whisk remained in a death-like grip in his hand. A trail of the egg mixture dripped down its length slowly, but Renzou’s eyes were anxiously darting back and forth from looking at _it_ while simultaneously looking away.

A roach. There was a cockroach in their kitchen. Why? How was that possible? Why was it here? He sucked in a sharp breath and stood paralyzed in terror. 

Yukio ran into the kitchen from the bedroom, his shirt only half buttoned. He looked like he had been in the middle of getting ready. Yukio didn’t need to ask what happened. The pale, fearful look on Renzou’s face was clear and he only needed to follow his gaze to find the roach sitting on the counter. Without taking his eyes off it, he reached back for a book on the table and took extra care to sidestep around the mess on the floor. He lifted the book as he approached.

_Wham!_

Yukio lifted it a bit to be sure and found the crushed remains of the bug underneath. He left it alone for now, turned off the stove, and turned to Renzou. He hurried over to his side and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s dead. Are you okay?” He did his best to help him in a soft tone as he began to usher him from the kitchen. He did so carefully, well aware of the smashed bowl on the ground and the fact that both of them were barefoot.

Renzou let out an incomprehensible noise, high in his throat. His eyes had been squeezed tightly shut the moment Yukio had come out of their room and though he knew his boyfriend had taken care of _that thing_ , the thought of catching a glimpse of it, even just the corpse of it, made his stomach turn. 

“ _W-Why_ …” he complained, clinging tight onto Yukio. 

“It’s getting cold outside. It was probably trying to find some place warm.” Yukio glanced around. The mess could wait.

It was getting tough to move the stiff Renzou. Yukio reached his arm down and lifted him up with his elbow under his legs and the other arm behind his shoulders. He carried his boyfriend bridal style out of the kitchen and to the living room where he placed him down on the couch and worked the whisk out of his fingers. He put it down on the coffee table, then pulled Renzou close against him and pet his hair. Renzou was all too willing to lean into the comforting touch. 

“We keep the kitchen extra clean! What gives!” he complained, frustrated and still shivering a little bit. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut. He tried very hard to push the image of that thing out of his head. “We’ve gotta call an exterminator. Ugh, do you think there’s more of them?!”

“I didn’t see any more.” Yukio kissed Renzou’s temple. “I’ll call an exterminator and see if we can’t have someone come today once we get back home, okay? It’ll be fine.”

“...Can we call someone now?” Renzou peeked his eyes open. He knew he was being irrationally dramatic about it, but nothing felt fine about this at all. Their home had been defiled. It was the worst kind of sin. And in the kitchen of all places...

He let out a heavy sigh, frustration burning heavy in his gut as he clung on closer to Yukio. “We should just eat out at this rate... There’s no way in hell I’m in the mood to eat anythin’ in there.” The thought of the complete mess he made of the kitchen had him tensing up again and, just the same, left him feeling incredibly guilty. 

“I’ll call someone now.” Despite the dramatic requests, Yukio sounded patient. He knew what it was like to be frozen and desperate with fear and it was always easier to be kinder to Renzou than he ever was to himself. “I don’t want to leave the kitchen dirty, though. How about I go clean up and you can get yourself dressed and look up a place for us to go out to eat?”

“...Sorry.” The guilt exponentially increased, but it was somewhat drowned out by the endless wealth of gratitude he felt for having such an understanding boyfriend. His childhood friends definitely would not have been as patient with him, to say nothing of his family. It had his shoulders losing some of their tension. “Guess I’ll do that then,” he muttered. “Thanks, Yuki.” He gave his boyfriend a grateful peck and pulled away with some reluctance. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” Yukio smiled and stood up, finishing up buttoning his shirt which had been left open in the hurried rush to Renzou’s rescue. Right after, he was rolling up his sleeves as he headed into the kitchen to start picking up the pieces of the broken bowl. 

His expression was one of concentration. It was true that they kept the kitchen extra clean to avoid these types of situations, so Yukio would have to be sure to bring it back to that state. One missed splatter could have them infested with ants for weeks. His perfectionism would come in handy here.

“Do you want anythin’ in particular?” Renzou called out from the bedroom some minutes later. 

“Anything’s fine!” Yukio called back after wiping the book clean and throwing away the paper towels containing the bug remains and the shards of ceramic. He did a quick cleanup of the floor before bringing out the mop and cleaning the kitchen well. By the time he was almost done, Renzou had come back out looking ready to go. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. His exorcist coat was as always hanging open over his frame. He had Yukio’s coat hung over his forearm along with a necktie. The gun harness and accompanying handguns could be seen peeking from underneath.

“We can go to our usual place if you want. There’s an interesting shop that opened up nearby also. It’s a bakery but there’s no reviews yet, so could be a hit or miss. Pictures look good though.” 

Renzou’s attention was fully focused on his phone as he scrolled through it. He looked considerably more relaxed than before, though some of the color on his face faded a little as he glanced at Yukio who was still in the kitchen. He averted his eyes quickly.

“Hmm.” Yukio finished making sure the floor and counters were spotless, the half cooked food put away, and the dishes cleaned. He walked up to Renzou and took his tie first. “Let’s go with something safe for today. Maybe we can check later on our way home for some kind of dessert,” he said as he tied the necktie around his neck. The holsters were next, but before the coat was closed and buttoned up properly, Renzou’s hands took over to straighten Yukio’s tie and collar. 

“Sounds good to me. Though I’ve already had my share of dessert today,” he said teasingly. He reached up to tidy up Yukio’s hair as well. “Suppose I wouldn’t mind going for some more later.”

Yukio’s cheeks flushed lightly. “Behave,” he chided lightly as he adjusted Renzou’s coat by the lapels and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He took an extra moment to straighten his boyfriend out as well before the uniform coat reminded him of the temperature outside. 

“Oh and tell Yamantaka he needs to start taking a jacket out at night. It’s getting too cold to be without one,” he said before taking his hand and walking with him to the front door.

“Huh? What’s with that?” Renzou asked with a bit of a laugh. He was taken aback by the random comment, though mostly amused by it. 

“It’s just getting cold and I forgot to tell him last night,” Yukio said as he put on his shoes. He released Renzou’s hand long enough to fix the laces. He waited for him to do the same, his hand open and waiting.

The humor in Renzou’s face dimmed slightly. “He been wakin’ ya up?” After tying up his boots with a quick sort of efficiency, he took Yukio’s hand and gave it a squeeze as he carefully examined his expression.

“No, no,” Yukio lifted his other hand as he shook his head. “He actually complained because he’s been trying not to wake me up. I woke up on my own.” His memories returned to the previous night. In all honesty, it hadn’t been that bad. Actually, it hadn’t been bad at all. He gave Renzou a small smile. “I was a little stressed out so he bought me tea to help me go back to sleep.”

Renzou blinked. “Oh,” he said. That was actually… nice? And weird. But mostly…

It gave him a measure of relief knowing that Yamantaka was being mindful of Yukio’s sleeping schedule. _Thanks for lookin’ out for him_ , he told the demon. Though he didn’t receive a verbal response, there was a faint acknowledgement through the link between them that had him smiling. It was almost as if his familiar was telling him, **_‘just what else were you expecting?’_**

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this was an outcome that he was happy with.

“Did it help?”

“It did,” Yukio said as they walked out of the apartment and headed to the elevator. “We also talked a bit. Did you know that when Yamantaka is in your body, he’s also scared of bugs?” He lifted a finger to Renzou’s nose. “It’s what I keep telling you. You can’t help it so you shouldn’t be so guilty about it. You’re fighting against your own body.”

Renzou could hardly process the words. “Yamantaka? _Scared?_ ” he repeated incredulously. “C’mon, there’s no way. How did that even come up?”

“He _is._ ” Yukio was vehement about it. They entered the elevator as it dinged open and rode it down to the ground floor. He thought about the first question he’d asked Yamantaka and decided to omit that small detail from the retelling. He didn’t want to upset Renzou with the mention of his late older brother. 

“He ordered pancakes, kind of like the type you’d order. He said that the way he perceives the world is the same way you would so he has the same tastes you do.” Yukio scoffed out a laugh. “Yamantaka said that his,” he raised his fingers, curling them into air quotes, “ _mental fortitude_ is too strong to be totally paralyzed by it but that he still feels that fear.” It was clear he was still entertained by the phrase as he rolled his eyes with a smirk while they walked out of the building entirely. “Regardless, there’s a certain physiological part of your brain that even he can’t defy so you shouldn’t feel so bad when you can’t.”

"Huh." That was a lot to wrap his head around. And Yukio was right. Knowing this did kinda make Renzou feel better about the strong, knee-jerk reactions he had when it came to... those things.

Ugh... He still couldn't believe there had been a roach in their kitchen. So gross. Just thinking back on it had his stomach turning a bit. He felt a mix of sympathy for Yamantaka for having to deal with his phobia too, though at the same time, the image of his fearless, powerful familiar being done in by those things was a little funny. He never reacted like that when he summoned him and they had to deal with Beelzebub's kin. Guess it really was all down to his body. 

_Sorry, big guy._ This time, the response Renzou got was more of an annoyed feeling that had him holding back a smile. 

"Thought what ya meant earlier was that he went out and got ya tea. Just how long were the two of you out if there was food in the mix too? Where'd you go?"

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. It was this little cafe not far from here. I don’t think we’ve ever been, but we should go. It’s a nice small place.” Yukio remembered the small cafe hidden away up a flight of stairs. He ran his thumb over Renzou’s knuckles as they walked down the sidewalk. That complicated feeling was bubbling in his chest again and he couldn’t quite pin down what it was. It was strange. He continued. 

“I didn’t really check the time before we left, but it felt like thirty minutes. Maybe forty at the most. It wasn’t long and he took me right back home once we were done, walked me all the way to the entrance.” Yukio smirked a little wryly. “He was very diligent about it.”

Renzou matched his expression, his lips twisting up in amusement. "Good." He gave Yukio's hand a tight squeeze. "He better be takin' the best care of my most important person. I'll be very upset otherwise."

“He’s absolutely making sure I get to bed, that’s for sure.” Yukio chuckled slightly. He thought back on the conversation he’d had with Yamantaka. Renzou really had accepted the situation with remarkable swiftness. He was caught between worrying more in order to compensate and following Renzou’s pace but, after the previous night, Yukio was starting to tilt to one side of the fence. He smiled at Renzou and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Surprisingly, I think it’ll be okay.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Those words relaxed Renzou like no other. Things really were looking up, weren’t they? 

The two of them continued to chat, enjoying the cheerful mood that had settled over them as they made their favorite cafe at a brisk pace. Given the late start to their day, they made sure to think of what they were going to eat ahead of time. Ordering went by swiftly. They were greeted with friendly smiles before they even opened the front door and the server that attended to them was one that they were already familiar with.

“Welcome back! Your usual drinks today? What else can I get for you?” 

“Yes, please! Could I get one of your coconut cream buns also? And a dry pork bun to go, for later,” Renzou answered with a smile.

“I’ll be fine with a croissant, thank you.” Yukio smiled as well as the server took down their orders. The lull of the late morning clientele in the cafe was relaxing enough that the wait for their food and drink didn’t seem to take too long. 

Though, Yukio had barely taken a sip from his coffee drowned with milk when a distinct noise interrupted the atmosphere. The ringing of his cell had never brought happy feelings, but these days, they only ever got calls this early in the morning from one person. Yukio and Renzou made eye contact and shared a sigh before Yukio pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

“Good morning, Sir Pheles.”

 _“Guten morgen, Okumura-sensei!”_ Mephisto sounded all too cheerful from the other side of the line. _“It’s been a while since we’ve last spoken, hasn’t it? How have you been~?_ _☆_ _”_

“It has been a while.” Yukio lifted his coffee to his lips to take a decent sip. He ignored the second question. “Renzou and I are headed to True Cross very soon. Is there something that couldn’t wait for our arrival?”

A loud sigh came through clearly following those words. “ _You’re as cold as always, sensei. Is it so hard to believe that I’ve missed hearing your voice? Really, just when are you and Shima-kun going to join us for dinner?”_

Yukio had to prevent the annoyed groan from coming out of his throat, though the irritation was plain on his face, twitching eyebrow and all. His dear older brother had taken it upon himself to become more acquainted with their guardian despite everything they had been through. As such, Mephisto found it prudent to periodically invite Yukio to what he claimed were _family dinners._ It was a concept that he absolutely loathed and avoided with every fiber of his physical existence.

“We’ll talk about it. Is that the only reason you called?” Yukio mustered an even tone as he yearned to disconnect the call.

Mephisto let out another sigh, this one filled with just as much disappointment as the first one. _“No, no. There is something else. In fact, I’m glad I was able to catch you before you wasted time heading over here.”_

Yukio furrowed his brow, this time in a sort of dubious curiosity. “What is it? Another mission?”

Renzou tilted his head, meeting Yukio’s eyes questioningly as he stuffed a huge bite of the coconut bun into his mouth. 

_“Right as always!”_ Mephisto answered. _“It’s nothing out of your skillset, but Shima-kun’s presence has been specifically requested, so I thought it would be best to send you both, all things considered. I am sure you will be able to wrap it all up within the day. In fact, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”_ The demon king’s voice turned hopeful.

“Stop messing around and just tell me the mission details.” Yukio’s tone was curt as he grabbed a napkin and a pen out of his coat. He wrote down simply _‘Requested you’_ and turned it towards Renzou, who made a face in response.

 _"Oh, alright. I can take a hint, you know."_ Mephisto’s voice was petulant, but his usual smooth tone returned at his next words. _“There is a particularly troublesome demon that requires immediate attention down in the Kongo Shinzan area. As you know, the Kyoto Branch has had all hands on deck recently in assisting the restoration of the Fudobuji Temple. In between that and some other nasty problems they have been encountering, there’s not a lot of personnel available to deal with the situation, so Suguro-kun reached out to see if Shima-kun and whoever else is available could stop by and take care of things. Please take the next available train to Kyoto. I will send you the additional details shortly.”_

Yukio glanced up and caught Renzou’s eye. There was a slight apology in his gaze that made Renzou’s dubious expression intensify. “Very well,” Yukio replied. He lifted his wrist to check the time. “We’ll await the details. There should be a train leaving soon so we’ll get there as soon as we can.”

 _“Excellent~_ _☆_ _! Well, now that we’ve got that piece of business out of the way,”_ Mephisto begun with the voice of someone who, in fact, did not know how to take a hint, _“I really am very troubled by how difficult it has been to schedule you in to come for a visit. Do you think—?”_

“Thank you very much for the information. Goodbye.” Yukio ruthlessly interrupted him before ending the call at once, paying no attention to the coming complaints. He focused instead on Renzou, who had finished the last bite of the sweet bun he was eating and was now staring at Yukio with a small frown. “We’ve been called to a mission in Kyoto. Apparently a demon has been impeding the temple restoration and Suguro-kun has requested that you go to help exorcise it. Sir Pheles saw it wise to include me on the mission as well.”

“Huh? Seriously? No way!” Renzou’s frown became a full on grimace. That was the last thing he had been expecting. Konekomaru had been running interference for him for months. He was one of the few people that knew that Renzou was avoiding heading back to Kyoto as much as he could, and although his childhood friend wasn’t exactly happy about this fact, he was understanding enough to leave things be. Moreover, Renzou had made him promise to keep Ryuuji’s single-minded focus on the restoration project. Given how much of a busybody Ryuuji was, Renzou was hardly enthused about him finding out any details regarding his current family troubles. Thus, the idea of heading back to Kyoto, for a mission request from his old friend of all people, spelled trouble on all fronts. 

“Do we… have to…?” Renzou complained, though there was resignation in his voice already. 

“I know.” Yukio sighed as he reached across the table and took his hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We should. And it’s a mission. We’ll go, clean up, and make a quick escape after the job is done. We don’t have to stick around.” He released Renzou’s hand in order to check online for tickets for the Shinkansen. “We can always use it as ammo, too, next time they claim we don’t do anything.” He gave Renzou a reassuring smile. “It’ll be painless.”

“Ugh... Painless. Right.”

Renzou let out a loud sigh. He picked up his drink and took a long sip from it. The sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the burst of caffeine imbued in his drink gave him some much needed energy. “Well, in that case, we better order some more food to go. And stop by the house for a second to pick up some entertainment to take with us. It’s gonna be a long trip…” 

“Get something good,” Yukio said as he reserved two tickets for them. “There _is_ a book I’ve been meaning to read. I suppose this is as good a time as any.” Yukio picked up his coffee and took a generous gulp. It was still hot, but not so hot that it would burn. Instead, the heated sensation was pleasant as it filled his chest and fought against the autumn air. He put down his phone and picked up his croissant, wrapping it in a napkin. At that moment, their server approached them with Renzou’s pork bun all packed away in a paper bag. Yukio apologized and informed her that they had to go. Renzou was quick to put in another order for what would be their lunch later. Finally, as soon as they had their food and finished their drinks, they made a quick exit to return to the apartment. 

_Please be painless,_ they both hoped silently. 

* * *

The fastest trip they could make to Kyoto took about two hours. Personally, Renzou would have preferred to take the four-hour train, but Yukio had been right. It was best to deal with the situation at hand by ripping it off like a bandaid. Plus, the faster they were finished with what they had to do, the faster they would be able to get back home. 

Mephisto sent Renzou over the details of the mission by text. Clearly, Yukio’s abrupt end of the call had the demon king sulking again. That hot and cold personality was as usual difficult to put up with, not to mention unpredictable, but both Renzou and Yukio had been dealing with Mephisto for a long time. He was hardly the worst source of their troubles.

“Looks like we’re dealing with one of Astaroth’s kin. Maybe more than one.” Renzou leaned over to show Yukio the details on his screen. Koks, a demon born from the amalgamation of Coal Tars, was a tricky demon to deal with given how easily they could get out of hand the longer they were left ignored. As more Coal Tars gathered together, its strength grew exponentially. It was no surprise that such a demon had emerged from the old temples. After all, Coal Tars loved dark, abandoned places. They must have gotten spooked to have so many active exorcists lurking around and in defense banded together to protect what they considered to be their territory.

What a troublesome inconvenience.

“Guess that’s why Suguro-kun requested you,” Yukio pointed out with a frown. 

“As if I’m familiar with the area that well after all this time. It’s been decades since we lived there,” Renzou complained. He let out a sigh and exited out of the mail app. He brought up the messaging app next, settling back down comfortably on his seat. 

_[Koneko-saaaaan! /: What gives!?]_

It took some time for Konekomaru to respond back. Renzou was fifteen minutes into a movie he’d loaded on his phone when a notification popped up at the top of his screen.

_[????]_

Renzou slipped his train ticket out of the pocket of his exorcist coat and sent Konekomaru a picture of it, followed by a frownie emoji. In return, Konekomaru sent him a gif of a cartoon cat bowing apologetically. Its expression was not only entirely remorseful, but something about it had a faint resemblance to his childhood friend. 

_[Are you the ones being called in to deal with the Koks demon? Sorry about that. It’s been real hectic over here. I haven’t seen Bon in days actually.]_

Another gif came through. This time, the cat was slumping down a wall with an exhausted expression. 

_[I’ll try to keep him out of the way. But it really has been a while. Not sure if we’ll have time for it really, but do you want to try to grab a bite later today?]_

Renzou stared at the text for a moment, filled with indecision. On one hand, it would be nice to see Konekomaru and Ryuuji and catch up a bit. On the other… Staying longer than was necessary in Kyoto really wasn’t in the plans.

_[Maybe. We’ll see.]_

The two of them exchanged a few more texts, but conversation died off not much after that, so Renzou got right back to his movie. Yukio had settled down as well, diving deep into the book he had been looking forward to reading. He had a very concentrated expression on his face, which was a bit of a distraction honestly, but Renzou did his best to follow his example. He did raise the armrest between their seats though so that he could cuddle up next to him. About an hour into his movie, however, Renzou had to force himself to sit up properly or risk falling asleep. Yukio was just too damn comfortable. 

He snacked on his dry pork bun to help himself wake up and offered Yukio a bite out of it, but not without asking for an appropriate compensation. The small kiss he was able to steal was a snack of its own. Renzou was definitely awake enough after that to finish his movie. 

The last thirty minutes of the trip, Renzou had his headphones stored away so that he could listen to Yukio’s voice instead. Though Yukio had made significant progress reading through his book, Renzou wheedled his boyfriend into reading to him out loud. After receiving a quick summary of what he had missed, and promising Yukio that he would read the beginning himself as soon as he could, the two of them enjoyed the rest of the trip like this together, trapped in a comfortable bubble of their own making, paying no mind to the scenery rapidly passing by in the window next to them, nor the fact that they were soon due to arrive to a place they were both dreading stepping into.

“Well, here we are.”

A bus trip and a long hike finally had them at the coordinates that Mephisto had sent over. Renzou made liberal use of the bug repellent in their inventory the moment they had stepped into the mountains despite the fact that the weather hardly called for it. After the morning they had, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

“Remember Koks like sneaking in dark corners, so keep an eye open.” Yukio had his guns out as they began to survey the area.

“I bet it’s gonna be in one of these buildings,” Renzou agreed, his staff in hand. He was looking at the battered condition of the buildings with a dubious expression. The roofing on some of them was in such a poor state that he would not be surprised if one of them collapsed at any moment. They’d have to be really careful looking around. They fell silent as they took cautious steps forward, not wanting to cause any noise that would startle their target. However, a sudden frustrated yell attracted their attention. 

“C’mon, ya stupid thing! Quit messin’ around like a coward and show yourself!”

...That irritated tone, that demanding voice, the careless amount of noise that was coming from the building closest to them…

It could only belong to one person. 

“Fuck. It’s Kin-nii.”

The dread that had been simmering lowly in his gut boiled into frustration. Mephisto hadn’t said anything about them having to deal with _company_. Renzou exchanged a glance with Yukio, grimacing. 

Out of all the people in this family he wanted to avoid, Kinzou was definitely at the top of the list. That had been the case of the majority of this life, but it was even more so now than ever before. 

“Well, at least we have bait,” Yukio growled. “Come on, let's just get this over with.”

Renzou let out an annoyed grunt but nodded. So much for painless.

They traveled towards the sound of the ruckus. Though they knew Kinzou’s voice could travel for miles if he wanted it to, he thankfully wasn’t that far. It seemed like he was in one of the worse off buildings. It had walls that seemed worn away by time and bugs alike with a roof that was probably days from collapsing if someone didn’t do something. Of course, that’s probably why they were there, to get rid of the Koks so that they _could_ do something.

The two of them entered through the stiff and hard to move door to find Kinzou waving his khakkhara around to get rid of some long abandoned spider webs that were clinging onto the ceiling.

Renzou's face lost a bit of color at the sight. Gross. 

“Argh!! I know you’re here, asshole!” Kinzou snarled with frustration, stomping one of his feet down on the creaky, unsteady floor.

“Stop yelling!” Yukio hissed quietly.

His voice immediately attracted the blond’s attention. He swiveled around quickly. 

“Huh? Who’s there?” Kinzou brandished his staff towards them, holding it in front of him with a fierce and menacing expression. A split second later, his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he fully took their appearance in. “Renzou! And Four Eyes too!? What the hell are you two doing here?!”

Renzou’s eyebrow twitched. Wasn’t it obvious? 

“What do ya think we’re doing here, stupid,” he said dryly.

Kinzou lowered his staff. “Like hell if I know! Jeez, you little punk!” He narrowed his eyes at Renzou. Although they hadn’t seen each other in months, or rather, exactly because of that, his older brother immediately began to lay it on him. “It’s about damn time you show your face around here! What the hell have you been doin’ messin’ around in Tokyo when Bon’s been doin’ all this work to get the Myou Dha back into shape!”

"Messin' around... You realize I don't live here, right? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about that already."

Kinzou paid that comment no mind. Instead, his scowl deepened. He stalked forward with the sort of intent that had Renzou's instincts on high alert. 

"Bon and Koneko have been givin’ it their all here for our sakes. Honestly, you're supposed to be protectin’ him! You better have a damn good excuse for being away for so long!"

An open palm slammed against Kinzou’s chest as Yukio immediately stepped in the middle, halting the blond from getting any closer. A fierce protectiveness tensed his shoulders.

“Enough.” Yukio glared at him. His voice was dipped low in a forced calm. “We’re here to perform the exorcism to help the temple restoration, so stop complaining. Just tell us what you know about the demon.”

Kinzou looked down at the hand with an uncomprehending sort of surprise, as if he was confused as to why it was there in the first place. Yukio’s words did manage to snap him out of his tirade, however. They served to remind Kinzou of his earlier annoyance, which sparked up at once.

“Tch. That thing’s been playin’ games with me all morning! I’ve been running around chasing it for hours. I swear, it almost feels like there’s two of them sometimes. I _know_ one of them is in this building. I saw it duck in here and it couldn’t have gotten away that fast.”

Kinzou scratched the back of his head and took a step back, which had Renzou’s shoulders relaxing. He had been watching his older brother carefully. Though he had appreciated Yukio stepping in to de-escalate things, it was always a hit or miss on whether it was going to be an effective tactic. 

“Two of them…” Yukio sighed, slightly annoyed. Of course, it would be easy for a Koks to multiply, considering they were made up of groups of Coal Tar, but the knowledge itself was irritating. He pulled his hand back and looked around. “Well, if one of them is in here, we should look in the dark corners and make sure this place is clean. It looks like a place these things would hang out in.” He started scanning the area around them. The dark, musty, abandoned building really was the perfect habitat. “Are there other structures nearby here? We’ll need to check those too.”

“Yeah. What, you wanna split up? It’ll be best if we tackle them one at a time though. We should definitely get the little bastard that snuck in here first.” Kinzou knocked the fist holding his staff into his open palm, looking as if he was ready to beat up the demon with his bare hands. 

Personally, Renzou thought that splitting up was a great idea, but unfortunately, his brother had a point. As always, that pea-sized brain of his only worked when it came to this type of thing. His instincts were always sharp when it came to battle and exorcisms. 

It would be much harder for the Koks to sneak off if all three of them were vigilantly casing the same place.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. So? Did you just start lookin’ around in here, or have ya made any progress?” Renzou asked.

“Nah. You guys came in pretty much almost as soon as I did.”

“Then we go one location at a time,” Yukio said with a touch of annoyance still in his tone, as if he too was irritated that Kinzou was right. “We’ll search this place thoroughly.”

The three of them began to make their way more methodically through the building with Yukio mostly directing them. Each room they passed was opened and cleared as Yukio passed a bright flashlight over the darker corners not illuminated by the small windows or the light let in by broken walls. 

Eventually they arrived in the center of the building. It was a large open area with an open roof to the late afternoon sun. What must have been a nice garden was now overgrown with vegetation, reclaiming the walls and walkways with vines and roots from a nearby tree that extended high over their heads. A small pond was nearly dry and what water was inside it was green and full of moss. Across the area, one of the awnings was collapsed downwards, pulling the roof it was attached to with it creating a sloping pile of broken wood and roof tiles. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe how bad this place has gotten… Damn Satan,” Kinzou cursed, kicking the ground with the tip of his boot. Dust went flying off in front of him in a thick cloud, making him cough. “Tch. Take-nii would cry if he was here. Just look at all this!”

_Oh, here we go again..._

Renzou prayed for patience and forced himself to try to tune his older brother out. He turned his back on him and without having to say anything, he and Yukio mutually drew away from Kinzou and went to examine the overgrown tree. At the base of its trunk, there was an opening that was large enough for a demon to sneak in. It was worth taking a closer look.

“Oh!”

The exclamation had both Renzou and Yukio reacting quickly. They turned their eyes towards Kinzou, weapons at the ready, but they were surprised to see no sign of the Koks or any other sort of danger. Rather, the blond was only crouching down and he turned towards them with a large grin after picking something up from the floor.

“Look at this!” Kinzou was holding an old plastic toy figure that was missing an arm. “It’s one of my old toys, I’m pretty sure! Man, what’s this doing all the way over here?” 

Renzou let out an exasperated sigh. “Kin-nii… Is now really the time for this?” He shook his head at his brother’s simplicity, staring at the toy. After a moment, his eyes narrowed. It looked awfully familiar… “You… Wait a second, whaddya mean your toy! That was mine in the first place! I knew you were the one that lost it!” 

It was one of the few toys that Renzou had received as a child that hadn’t been a hand-me-down. He remembered feeling incredibly upset when it had gone missing. Though it had been years ago since then, the irritation and suspicion that had filled him back then felt as vivid as if it had happened yesterday. He glared daggers at his older brother. 

Kinzou, for his part, looked entirely unfazed by the accusation. “Oh, don’t be such a brat! We’re brothers, so naturally, anything that is yours is mine, stupid.”

That had Renzou bristling like nothing else. “Like hell it is!” he snapped. 

He took a step forward, his fingers tight around his staff. Kinzou rolled his eyes in response, hardly intimidated, which only made Renzou angrier. In that same moment, Kinzou’s attention was drawn away from him. He caught a glimpse of a dark shadow from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh!”

This time, his exclamation was far more genuine, as was the bloodthirsty grin that took over his face. “Finally! _On! Shuchiri kyaroha unken sowaka!!_ ”

Kinzou’s staff went flying forward at an impressive speed, but it still missed its mark. The Koks that had been lurking behind one of the half-opened broken paper doors ducked back into the building, its dark form melding into the shadows.

“Oh no you don’t!” The blond immediately gave chase. Renzou and Yukio followed, hot on his heels. 

Though they were keeping up with the demon as it crawled along the shadows of the hallway, Kinzou was ahead of them and Yukio didn’t have as clear a shot as he wanted. He couldn’t risk the blond breaking to the right or left without warning so, in order to avoid any accidents, Yukio had to frustratingly keep his guns pointed down. 

The Koks darted around a corner and the three of them turned it in time to see the dark wisps of Coal Tars sinking into the cracks of a door. Kinzou didn’t stop and headed straight for it.

“Wait—!” Yukio growled as the blond slammed the door open.

If Kinzou had been a normal person, he would have surely gotten wounded. The Koks had been waiting and aimed black spikes that resembled claws at the blond’s stomach. However, Kinzou was not normal. In fact, anyone who knew him would call him _abnormal._

Kinzou jumped back with a reflex that was so quick, it was almost hard to follow. By the time they had realized what happened, the blond Shima already enacted a counterattack, sending the Koks flying back into the room and struggling to hold itself together. 

“Haha! Take that!” Kinzou grinned proudly.

 _What a menace…_ Renzou thought. His irritation with his brother had not faded in the least. Moreover, the adrenaline that had spiked up during their chase still had him all tensed up and on high alert. “At least finish the job properly before cheering,” he grumbled. 

He stepped past Kinzou, entered the room, and summoned Yamantaka. It was a little bit of overkill given the weakened state of their target, but Renzou was itching to let out some of his tension. 

“Go,” he told his familiar, as simply as that. Yamantaka, eager as always for some action, wasted no time and darted forward. He picked up the weakened demon with his massive hands and began to burn the lesser demon out of existence. The Koks let out a screech of pain that had them all wincing. “Ugh, shut it up,” Renzou complained, and Yamantaka was all too happy to bite off the Koks’ head. 

Kinzou let out an impressed whistle. “Would you look at that?” He stepped up next Renzou and gave him a firm pat in the back. Renzou grimaced at the strength behind the blow. “Looks like you’ve finally gotten a handle of things! That almost made you look like a proper man of the Shima family!” The pride in Kinzou’s voice only lasted for so long. “You would’ve looked much cooler if you were wearing the right clothes though. What’s with that outfit of yours anyway!” This was clearly a point that Kinzou had been wanting to hassle him on for some time, and he had decided that now was the best opportunity to do it. “It looks dumb. And just where’s your sense of loyalty, you little punk!” 

Renzou could not and did not want to understand just why his brother fixated on the dumbest things. The Myou Dha’s version of the exorcist uniform was twice as stuffy as the regular one. There was no way in hell Renzou was ever going to wear it. 

“Lay off it. You’re the dumb lookin’ one here,” Renzou growled. 

“What did you say!?”

Kinzou must have reached his threshold of whatever it is that made him keep his hands to himself thus far because he finally pulled Renzou into a headlock. Renzou immediately struggled against his hold. 

“Get off!”

In all of the fights Kinzou and Renzou had had over the course of their lives, Kinzou had never taken Renzou’s complaints seriously. He was a tyrant of a brother who was all too proud to bully his younger brother around as if it was one of the most important rights he had been granted just by being born a few years earlier. 

Renzou really couldn’t stand him. Of course, Kinzou had no idea that that was the case. It was the worst thing about him. His stupid brother never knew how to read the mood. It was primarily because of him that Renzou decided to take a long, distant break from his family. Honestly, Renzou had dealt with Kinzou for so long that he would have never thought _not to_ if it wasn’t for Yukio.

_"You know, you don't have to put up with this."_

_“Huh?”_

_They had been walking back home after an exhausting dinner with his family. There was nothing in particular about it that made it worse than the rest. As always, it had gone beat for beat between his father’s constipated silences, his mom’s endless complaints, Juuzou’s often well-intentioned words that never failed to miss the mark, and of course, Kinzou’s absolute idiocy. Yumi had been absent for once. She had reached that age where sleeping over at her friends’ houses was more important to her than attending these dinners. Since Gouzou tended to not be around for most of them, tied up in one mission or another, and Jun’s attendance was often affected by whether her kids were sick or if her hectic day-to-day allowed her time to visit, Yumi felt justified enough about following through with her own plans, enough to risk one of dad’s thirty-minutes long lectures._

_Renzou did not feel like he had that same sort of leniency. Putting up with dad’s lectures was definitely the last thing he ever wanted on his agenda. Plus, though he hated to make Yukio share his suffering, his boyfriend’s support gave him the strength that he needed to survive the evening, so he did his best to put on his best face and tune his family out, only responding as much as was appropriate. Of course, Kinzou never was one to leave things well enough alone, so Renzou ended up spending more time than he had wanted to bickering with his brother and getting scolded by his parents._

_Thus, the trip back home was always filled with long silences. Renzou didn’t even have the energy to complain about all the things that had pissed him off._

_It was because of that mood that Yukio had finally gathered the courage to speak his mind._

_"We can just... not go anymore," he said._

_Renzou remembered needing to stop in his tracks in order to process the words. Not going anymore? Permanently? He hadn’t even considered that to be a possible choice for him to take. Even when he had gone through his most rebellious phase, he had never been able to quite shake off the ties he had with his family. So when Yukio proposed this idea to him, he’d shaken his head at first, laughed it off a little, but his boyfriend’s expression remained serious, and it really made Renzou consider what he was saying. Yukio wasn’t just talking about family dinners. He was telling Renzou that, if that’s what he really wanted to do, Yukio was going to support Renzou and help him avoid his family as much as possible._

_“You think it's really okay?” Renzou had asked, his quiet voice audible in the dark, empty street._

_“More than. You deserve better than that, Ren.”_

He thought about those words now again as Kinzou dug his knuckles into the center of Renzou’s head. 

“Bon really is far too lenient with ya. Just when are you going to start taking things more seriously!” his brother complained. 

“Will you quit it already! Don’t start actin’ as if you’re dad,” Renzou snapped, jabbing his elbow into Kinzou’s stomach, who didn’t even flinch as a response.

Yukio gripped tightly to the handle of his gun, having put one away to free his hand. He always had to be careful with getting in the middle of these moments. Though he wanted no more than to grab Kinzou by the forehead and shove him off, if he didn’t choose his timing carefully, Renzou would just receive a bigger retaliation as Kinzou attempted to exercise his right as an ‘older brother,’ but he was reaching his wits end. The insistent headlock despite Renzou’s complaints were anger-inducing and had Yukio stalking forward. 

Yukio’s hand reached out. His eyes were focused on Kinzou’s wrist, intent on grabbing it to twist it away from Renzou’s head, when his breath instinctively stopped. He was acutely aware of the hair on the back of his neck raising to stand on end and his eyes automatically flickered around the room. In a split second, his gaze was caught on those now familiar amber colored eyes shining behind the skull that floated suspended among the large and looming black flames. He had gotten too used to those eyes on Renzou’s face within the last week. Seeing them in their normal spot, their normal vessel, made Yukio’s brain move an instant too slowly.

Yamantaka’s gaze was focused on something behind him.

It was as if adrenaline had paused time while making it speed up far past Yukio’s ability to react. He spun around, only catching the glimpse of a Koks’ claws a mere foot away from his head and rapidly descending, before Yukio wasn’t standing anymore. His arm was grabbed and jerked to the side as something swept underneath him, lifting him off the ground as the Koks’ claws scraped on the floor right where he had been standing. In another instant, one of Yamantaka’s largest hands slammed down, squashing the lesser demon with force and black flames. It didn’t even have time to scream with the ferocity in which it was killed.

Yukio breathed again. Clutched around his middle, gently but firmly, were Yamantaka’s pointed fingers. He could feel the pressure of the hand around him, holding him aloft. He looked up. The glowing amber rings in the demon’s eyes were inspecting him. Yukio’s heart stuttered, as shaky as his speechless exhale.

“Yuki!”

Renzou had finally broken out of Kinzou’s grip. They had both been startled by Yamantaka’s sudden violent movements, and Renzou’s heart jumped at his throat as he pieced together what had happened. The faint black wisp of smoke escaping the hand Yamantaka had pressed to the floor was very telling. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?!” Renzou rushed to his side immediately. Without needing to exchange words, Yamantaka carefully set Yukio down on the floor, making sure he was steady on his feet before releasing him.

“I-I’m fine! I’m fine,” Yukio croaked, his hand holding on tightly to one of Yamantaka’s fingers before his knees stopped shaking. He shook his head and quickly gathered himself before releasing the demon’s hand. “Just a little shocked.” He smiled at Renzou reassuringly, but his pale complexion had Renzou’s heart squeezing.

“You sure? Really sure?” He couldn’t help but to press. Renzou placed his hands on Yukio’s shoulders, his fingers gingerly curling in around them. His expression was torn between panic and worry as he gave his boyfriend a thorough examination followed by a tight hug. 

“Goddammit, that was so _stupid_. I can’t believe we let our guard down like that! I’m so glad you’re okay,” he rushed to say. Renzou held onto Yukio with an intensity he wasn’t sure he would be able to swallow down any time soon. It wasn’t as though he was unfamiliar with being confronted with life or death situations, and hell, given that nothing bad had actually happened this time, it should be easy to move on from this moment. But he couldn’t remember the last time they’d been in this level of danger. They were usually so careful. 

If Yamantaka hadn't come to Yukio's rescue... It wouldn't have been a pretty sight. He felt a rush of gratitude towards Yamantaka fill his frame. _Thank you_ , he thought very empathetically. The Myou Dha demon was silent in response, but his gaze remained intently fixed on them. 

“I’m okay,” Yukio gripped just as tight to Renzou as he regained his breath. It wasn’t the first time he had nearly escaped the threat of a grave injury, but it definitely had been a while. The blood was still rushing through his ears and Renzou’s arms were anchoring. Just the same as Yamantaka’s looming presence was suddenly… comforting. Yukio glanced up. “I’m okay,” he murmured again, keeping the demon’s gaze for a few moments before looking down to Renzou.

“We still can’t let our guard down. We don’t know if there are any more left.” Yukio mustered a strong tone, trying to straighten himself again. “There are other buildings we need to clear and we can’t be sure how deep this infestation has spread.”

“Right.” Renzou clung on for just a bit longer, but he knew Yukio had a point. They shouldn’t risk another repeat incident. With some reluctance, Renzou pulled back, but only enough so that his hands were back to resting atop of Yukio’s shoulders again. He glanced up towards Yamantaka, offered him a smile that was still shaky at the edges, and quietly dismissed his familiar. The Myou Dha demon faded away slowly, and it was only once he was completely gone that Renzou remembered that there was one more presence in the room that he had completely forgotten about.

_Kin-nii._

All of Renzou’s muscles tensed up at once and he glanced behind him with a hard turn of his neck. To his shock, rather than being met with his older brother’s prying stare, Kinzou had actually turned his back to them, giving them a semblance of privacy without leaving the room. 

As if he could feel Renzou’s gaze, Kinzou glanced back, met his eyes for a split second, then looked away again. 

**_Now_** _you're being considerate?_ The resentful thought sprung up suddenly and struck Renzou silent. He barely had a moment to piece his thoughts together, much less his words, when Kinzou decided to turn around and face them properly. There was an expression of intent focus on his face.

"Four Eyes is right,” he said, picking up the conversation as if he had been included in it all along. “There might be more of these suckers around. Let's get goin' and clear out the rest of this place already, yeah?"

Yukio took a deep breath in before sighing out slowly. It helped in smoothing out the last of his nerves and he stooped down to pick up the gun he’d dropped in the heat of the moment. 

“Alright, let’s do one last sweep of this building and then we’ll check in on the others in the area before we call it a day.” He glanced over to Kinzou, the corner of his lips twitching downward. “I’m counting on you.”

Those words had Kinzou’s energy skyrocketing, matching the enthusiasm he’d had earlier when he’d given chase to the demon that had led them to this room. “You bet! I, Shima Kinzou, will make sure to get rid of every last one of these slippery bastards! You just wait and see!”

“You didn’t even finish off the last one,” Renzou muttered under his breath. “And just what part of teamwork ain’t getting through your thick head, jeez.”

Kinzou was already heading out the door, a determined glint in his eyes. His younger brother’s words didn’t reach him in the least. It made Renzou sigh, an exhale of breath that was as long as it was tired. 

“You know.” Yukio stared out the door. “I almost hate how much like Nii-san he actually is sometimes.” His gaze turned to Renzou. “Are you okay?” It was a quiet, sincere question.

“Yeah…” Renzou stared at the empty doorway as well, his stomach twisting. “Maybe. I don’t know,” he said, frowning. He scratched the back of his head a little roughly before forcing all these irritating emotions bubbling inside him all the way down. “Let’s just get this over with. I’m dying to get home already.”

Yukio nodded and leaned in. He placed a soft kiss on Renzou’s cheek and it had the intended reaction. A small bit of light returned to Renzou’s eyes and they shared a small smile, before the two of them followed Kinzou out the door. 


	7. Settling Down

_Stupid Kin-nii. Where does he get off..._

The rest of the day had gone rather quickly, but it did take them until sun down before they deemed the area clear. They ended up encountering a few thick infestations of Coal Tars, which were easy enough to get rid of, and another pair of Koks which, while annoying, weren’t particularly hard either once the three of them managed to corner them. 

The second all of that was done, Renzou wasted no time coming up with a quick excuse to part ways with his brother. Even though Kinzou had remained focused for most of the mission, it was all too easy for the two of them to start bickering with each other at any given moment. By the end of it, Renzou’s patience definitely felt frayed, leaving him in an irritable mood. 

Thankfully, his thoughtful boyfriend picked up on this all too easily. As soon as they were back in Tokyo, Renzou found himself suitably distracted as Yukio dutifully took them to dinner. Given the chilly weather, they decided on ramen, and the intimate mood of the evening crowd gathered in the small shop made it easy to lose themselves into their food. Afterwards, they even stopped by the bakery Renzou had found that morning. He truly was in much better spirits by the time they finally arrived back home. 

It was when he was alone again, washing off the grime of the day, that his stormy thoughts began to pop up again. Renzou knew he was overfixating, but he couldn’t get the image of Kinzou pretending to be _considerate_ out of his mind. His older brother had no right to act as if he understood the meaning of privacy. Not when he had never bothered to respect those boundaries in the past. Not when it was his fault that—

The memory he’d been trying his best not to think about all day came back up all too abruptly. 

It had been a few months before their high school graduation. They’d all headed back to Kyoto because Ryuuji had wanted to gather all of the Myou Dha together so he could begin sketching out the temple restoration plan with them, which had become the primary goal that was driving all his energy. Renzou was all for being supportive on the matter, but as always, he felt Ryuuji was getting too ahead of himself. They still had plenty of time before they could move forward with anything. Still, when Ryuuji got an idea in his head, it was impossible to talk him out of it, so off they went, with their entire class following along as well. 

That was the silver lining to the entire trip at least. Renzou and Yukio had been dating for some time already, though they’d kept the matter quiet between the two of them thus far. It had been by mutual agreement since they were private people by nature, and it gave them a sort of comfort keeping their relationship a secret, even from people who they knew wouldn’t use it against them. 

So after getting through an incredibly boring day, and an even more painful family-only dinner, Renzou was all too happy to escape to his room. Finding Yukio waiting for him there had been a relief that lifted much of the tension that had gathered on his shoulders over the course of the evening. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed ya,” Renzou told him, tugging him in close to kiss him as soon as he finished closing the door behind him. The fingers in his hair made him warm, as if he’d fallen asleep under the sun.

“Had to dodge Nii-san trying to invite me outside so I could stay waiting,” Yukio murmured, kissing him again. “Something about free samples. I don’t know. He was talking too fast.” He snickered under his breath as he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Renzou’s neck.

“You’re missing out on free samples just for me?” Renzou grinned. Even now, a part of him continued to be surprised at how easy it felt to smile genuinely when he was with Yukio. “Aw, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.” He squeezed Yukio closer to him, basking in how natural and perfect it felt to have his boyfriend between his arms. 

“Oh yes, it’s a very huge sacrifice,” Yukio said amidst a soft laugh. He pressed his forehead against his. Renzou closed his eyes, let the intimacy of the touch seep into him. 

“Suppose I’ll have to make it up to ya. Show ya how much I appreciate you,” he told him, his quiet voice warmed by the smile on his lips. 

“Please do,” Yukio replied in just as quiet of a whisper. 

And well, when his boyfriend was asking as nicely as that, Renzou could do nothing else but to comply. He pressed his lips against Yukio’s again, filled with affection, appreciation, and something much deeper than that which neither of them had voiced yet. It was so easy to lose themselves into this moment, into this feeling. The whole world faded away when they came together, pushing aside everything but the intimate space between them.

Because of that, the shock of having the door of his bedroom thrown open without any warning was all the more jarring. He hardly registered the initial words that had triggered the whole ordeal; but what followed after that became a moment impossible to forget.

“You—! _Renzou?!_ What—?”

Kinzou’s mouth hung open as he stared at the two of them uncomprehendingly. Yukio and Renzou sprung apart at once. Renzou couldn’t remember having ever turned around so quickly. He stood in front of Yukio, blocking him from view in a stance that could only be called protective, and after a long silent moment, filled with a cloud of tension that was choking to breathe, he finally found the courage to speak. 

“What the hell, Kin-nii!” His heartbeat hammered loudly as he glared at his brother’s dumbfounded face. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!”

This finally broke Kinzou out of his shocked stupor.

“What the hell’s this all about? Since when is _that_ your type?!”

Renzou’s gut tightened, a venomous fury curling inside of it. “Who my _type_ is is none of your business,” he spat, fists clenched at his side. “Seriously, leave it alone. Why are you even here?! Get the fuck out!”

“W-What did you say to me, you little punk?!”

The fallout of what had come after that hadn’t been the worst, exactly, but that didn’t make it any less horrible. The two of them had gotten into an argument, following their usual beat, and Yukio had gotten right in the middle of it the second Kinzou put his hands on Renzou. They’d made so much noise that they ended up drawing everyone’s attention in no time.

“Just what is the meaning of all this?!”

The moment his dad stepped into his room, with Juuzou hot at his heels, Renzou had felt like nothing more than a cornered animal. His heartbeat had quickened, jumping all the way up to his throat. His silver tongue froze to the roof of his mouth in the face of his dad’s disapproving stare. 

“Well?”

Yaozou’s stern tone triggered Kinzou’s stupid blind obedience into answering him at once. He didn’t even think twice before blurting that’d caught Renzou kissing Yukio. 

When his dad’s stunned gaze had turned to look at him, Renzou remembered wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Everyone out,” Yaozou said when he finally found his voice again. “Except, you two.”

 _Goddammit._ Renzou closed his eyes. He tried to wash away that memory and the one that followed as water dripped heavily down the length of his hair, but despite his best efforts, it continued to weigh on him heavily through the rest of his nightly routine. He was abnormally quiet by the time he exited out of the bathroom and made his way to their bedroom.

“I-I know…” Yukio’s voice caused Renzou to pause in the hallway outside the door. He sounded slightly harried. “I know it’s been a while and—… Yes of course. We’re going with Juuzou-san and Mamushi-san to see Jun-san’s family tomorrow so I’ll talk to Ren to see if we can make some time next week, but we’ve had a bit of a day today so I’ll call you later, Konekomaru… Yes, I _promise_ I will. Okay.” Renzou could hear the heavy sigh from where he stood. It made him frown and glare at the floor.

He’d said _maybe,_ hadn’t he? 

Renzou ran a hand through the damp strands of his hair. He knew he shouldn’t feel as annoyed as he was towards Konekomaru. His childhood friend was trying to look out for him, for them, in his own way. But right now, after the day they just had, the well-intentioned phone call felt absolutely suffocating. 

He stepped into the room and his tension only increased when he saw Yukio sitting on the bed, massaging his temples. He hated seeing that stressed out look on his face. He silently made his way over and sat on the edge of the mattress, facing his boyfriend. He reached out and gently nudged away Yukio’s hands so he could replace it with his own, providing the same tender, needed touch. He leaned in to Renzou’s fingers automatically.

It was a quiet moment, where the two acknowledged each other’s stress without needing to speak of it. It lasted for a bit. Renzou’s firm touches sliding against Yukio’s scalp had him relaxing and the sight soothed him vicariously. It was always best when it was just them two. Everyone else brought too much displeasure. 

“What a day,” Yukio murmured, finally breaking the silence as he reached up to grab Renzou’s hands.

“You can say that again.” Renzou sighed quietly. His fingers intertwined with Yukio’s without sparing a thought to the action. Their hands rested between them, drawing strength from each other. Somehow, even as depleted as they felt, they always seemed to help the other stand a little taller. “I’m exhausted. Really ain’t feeling up for doing anythin’ this weekend than just stayin’ home.”

“I know.” Yukio looked at him in a way that told him his boyfriend was genuinely considering but as his eyes closed and he sighed, Renzou knew what he was going to say. “But we can’t. We already committed.”

“...Yeah.” Renzou squeezed Yukio’s hands. “I know.” In all honesty, he really did want to see his nieces and nephews, Jun and Juuzou as well. “I’m sure it won’t be as bad as today,” he said, attempting a smile. “Jun-nee’s cooking will definitely make up for the amount of times Juu-nii manages to stick his foot in his mouth.” He chuckled at his own joke. 

“Which I hope is zero times but that’s hoping for a miracle,” Yukio laughed quietly. He leaned forward, catching Renzou’s lips in a small kiss. “We’ll have the day after to ourselves,” he said reassuringly.

“Mmm, that sounds very nice.” Renzou scooted forward some more, until their thighs were pressing together, and he slipped his hands under Yukio’s shirt to draw his boyfriend in for an engulfing hug. He buried his face into Yukio’s shoulder, drinking in the scent of the lemony soap they used mixed with the freshly laundered shirt his boyfriend was wearing. This was a scent he had grown happily accustomed to associating with the word home. 

With soft kisses pressed under his ear and on his neck, their nightly routine was upheld. Yukio’s arms wrapped tightly around him and they stayed like that for a little longer than usual, needing to recharge just a bit more.

“Come on,” Yukio whispered after a while and leaned back. “Lay with me and I’ll read to you.” He shifted backwards into the bed and lifted the book he had behind him, waiting on his pillow.

Renzou’s lips broke into a wide smile. “I’m feeling very spoiled and _very_ grateful for it.” He gave Yukio a quick peck on the lips before settling down beside him, his heavy heart lightening more by the second. 

“Good.” Yukio smiled warmly as he leaned back on the headboard and patted Renzou’s pillow gently. They settled in as he began to read where he left off from the train ride to Kyoto. 

Yukio held the book open and propped on his knees with one hand as his other found Renzou’s hair, gently stroking through the locks. The movement was absent minded as he read. Focusing on the words helped. The day really had been stressful. Yukio knew it was more stressful for Renzou by far, but he couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten sympathetically. Between the surprise mission to Kyoto and the meeting with Renzou’s most loathed sibling, Yukio knew his boyfriend had to be stressed beyond belief. He felt as though he had to put Renzou first. Though he always did that anyway.

His mind wandered back to the previous night. Yukio remembered the words he’d confessed to Yamantaka, where he admitted he didn’t really know how to live for himself. They were words he’d never spoken to anyone else before and the morning after, he’d admonished himself for admitting such a thing. The words felt forbidden as Renzou often pushed Yukio to be a little more selfish. He felt as though he’d entrusted Yamantaka with a deep secret he probably shouldn’t have, that he’d fallen for Renzou’s face and trusted too quickly.

But then the incident with the Koks happened. He could still feel the warm grip around his middle, holding him safely. It wasn’t the first time Yamantaka had picked him up, but it was the first time he’d done so in his own form. Even then, when the huge looming demon had placed him down, it had been with the same slow care he’d used when he had carried him in Renzou’s body. It was strange, almost shocking, as the realization fully set in that the huge black flamed demon really was the same entity that took Renzou’s body at night. 

Yukio stared at the page but found that the words weren’t making much sense to him as his brain returned to the present moment. His fingers stopped in Renzou’s hair and he realized he’d been reading without really paying attention before he’d just stopped, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I must be more tired than I— _Christ!_ ” Yukio had looked down to Renzou’s face and found the familiar amber eyes staring at him instead. His hand jolted back as his heart shot up into his throat. _Ren must have fallen asleep…_ He turned his head away to hide his embarrassment from Yamantaka as his face flushed.

“What’s wrong?” The demon stared at Yukio with a furrowed brow, disappointed that the soothing sensation of his hair being caressed had stopped so abruptly. 

“Nothing!” Yukio covered his face a bit. “I was just shocked. I didn’t expect… I thought it was still Ren, that’s all.” He cleared his throat, trying to regain a more even tone.

“He’s been asleep for some time,” Yamantaka informed him, sitting up from his resting position. He observed Yukio with a slight tilt of his head. “Why are you still awake?”

“I was reading,” he huffed out a reply before he looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Yukio blinked. More time than he’d expected had passed. How long had he been wrapped up in his thoughts? Then another thought entered his mind and he looked back down at the demon. “Wait, how long have _you_ been awake?”

“You were at the part where the kid was pickpocketing a train ticket out of some businessman's pocket," Yamantaka told him, not that those words were in any way helpful to Yukio. He couldn't remember that passage at all. Still, he looked back at the pages, skimming in reverse to try and find what Yamantaka was talking about. 

“I may have gotten a little caught up in my thoughts,” he admitted sullenly as he turned back a few pages. Yukio sighed, the word _pickpocket_ jumping out at him and he pushed the bookmark between those pages, deciding to sort it out later. Though he hadn’t planned it, the opportunity had certainly presented itself and Yukio wasn’t the type to avoid opportunities.

“I actually wanted to talk to you before you go for the night,” he said, looking back to Yamantaka.

The demon’s eyes had been focusing on the book Yukio had closed with a slight frown. The question had him glancing back up to meet the other’s gaze. He stared in silence, waiting for Yukio to continue.

“I wanted to thank you, properly.” Yukio let the book rest in his lap. “You saved me earlier today from that demon and you didn’t have to. Even though I’ve been giving you a bit of a hard time, so thank you.” He bowed his head politely.

Yamantaka was surprised by the gesture as much as he was by the words. Not knowing why, he looked down and stared at the wrinkles that had formed on the bed sheets when he had sat up. "I told him I would keep you safe," he told Yukio. "He would have been very upset if something had happened to you. It was no trouble."

There was something about the strangely avoidant response from the usually straightforward demon that made a giggle bubble up from Yukio’s chest. “Regardless,” he chuckled, “that doesn’t change the fact that you pretty much saved my life. Is there something you want?”

“Want?” Yamantaka repeated. His gaze lifted and he was surprised to see an earnest glow staring back behind the framed lenses. 

Recompense…There was no need for Yukio to offer it when Yamantaka had only done what was necessary. Yet, the demon was not foolish enough to pass up taking advantage of such an opportunity. He thought about the rules they had established barely a week ago. They weren’t so constricting that he had any issue continuing to follow through with them. So then...

“...I want to know what happens to the thief.”

Yukio’s eyebrows rose. He looked down at the book in his lap, then back to Yamantaka. 

“You just want me to read to you?” he asked, slightly confused. Though he wondered if that’s why he had been quiet. Yamantaka said he perceived the world like Renzou did. Did he enjoy being read to just as much? Yukio’s cheeks flushed a bit at the thought.

“It is an interesting story. And you have a pleasant voice,” Yamantaka explained simply. 

Yukio’s cheeks reddened further as he picked up the book and began to skim through. “Just… give me one moment then. I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was reading.” He did his best to focus on the book, but he was feeling an old embarrassment that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

When they were first starting to date, Yukio had suggested one of his favorite books to Renzou after researching how to interact with a romantic partner. Sharing interests was high on the list and that way they could have something to talk about. Renzou had been for the idea, but in a different way than Yukio had expected.

_“Yuki, please read it to me!”_

_“J-Just read it yourself!”_

_“But I can’t concentrate because I’m just thinking about you and wanting to look at you and listen to your voice and kiss you and—”_

_“O-OKAY I GET IT!!”_

By the time he’d finished that book in particular, it had taken a few reading sessions and Yukio had gotten more and more used to reading out loud. After that, it had become somewhat of a thing for them. Yukio or Renzou found an interesting book and he would read it for them. After they’d finished, they would talk about it, eventually finding a new book to start. It was nice.

But he’d only ever read to Renzou, and so the action had become almost intimate to him. He glanced at Yamantaka who was staring at him patiently and quickly focused back on the book. That strange and complicated stirring in his chest had returned and it took effort for him to focus on the book. Eventually, though, he was able to make sense of the passages he’d been mentally checked out for.

“Okay, I think I found the spot,” he murmured and looked back to the steady amber eyes. “Ready?”

Yamantaka nodded. He rearranged himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his posture attentive. Yukio did his best to banish the strange feelings as he turned back to the book and continued to read.

It became clear to Yukio rather quickly that he was, yet again, worrying too much. Reading to Yamantaka was a very different experience than reading to Renzou. Renzou was a quiet audience. He let Yukio read, only pausing when it was absolutely necessary to. Yamantaka, on the other hand, was more… _interactive._

The demon displayed his lack of knowledge on human relations more than ever and it really showed that he only ever interacted with the world when everyone was asleep. He had a question for every page and Yukio had to pause reading to explain why the pickpocketing thief felt terrible despite reaching his destination, why people avoided the crying boy instead of helping him, and why he had made it a point to avoid the one person who did pay attention and seemed just a tad too helpful.

Though Yukio was slightly irritated at the interruptions, there was something in him that was thankful for it. Despite wearing Renzou’s face and having his tastes, Yamantaka really was a completely different person in temperament and personality. It was both reassuring and confusing and Yukio found himself distracted more and more by the stirring in his chest. 

As a result, the reading was much slower than he was used to and when Yukio had to pause mid-sentence to yawn, he instinctively checked the time. It was almost two in the morning. They were taking yet another train to Kyoto in the morning to visit Jun’s house and Yukio knew he would be able to nap there, but he had to get _some_ sleep.

“I think that’s all for tonight.” Yukio put the bookmark between the pages. Yamantaka was disappointed once again by the sight of the book closing. 

It had been an enjoyable use of his time. Typically, he didn’t bother to read books all that often. Not books like this. He’d read others in the past with a purpose in mind, seeking knowledge but not entertainment. It was hard to be entertained by the narratives humans amused themselves with when they were often so unnecessarily confusing. 

Having Yukio around to explain the context woven beneath the surface was very enlightening. He eyed the book with interest, filled with the desire to know what would happen next in the story. He contemplated reading the rest of it himself, but…

“Wait…” Yukio muttered as he opened the book again and flipped backwards until he found the page Yamantaka had indicated to him before. He dog-eared that one. “For Ren later,” he explained as he closed the book again and looked at Yamantaka. He could see the disappointment clearly on his face and it was somewhat endearing. Yukio couldn’t help the light smile pull at the corner of his lips.

“Do you like the book?” he asked. “You were asking a lot of questions.”

“I like it,” Yamantaka confirmed. “But it would be a lot less enjoyable without your clarification. Why is it so hard for you humans to simply just say what you mean?”

“Some people are better at it than others.” Yukio pulled off his glasses. “My brother, for instance. He’s a very earnest person.” He handed the book and his glasses to Yamantaka. “Put that on the nightstand for me.”

Yamantaka took each item dutifully. He placed the glasses on the nightstand without much thought, however, the book remained in his hands. He stared at the cover in length. “I’d like to finish this. But I may have more questions.”

“Oh.” Yukio looked a little stunned before he nodded. “Sure, but take care of it. Ren and I still want to finish it. We should have some paper and a pencil in the drawer there if you want to write down your questions and I can check them in the morning.” He pointed to the first nightstand drawer. Yukio adjusted himself to lay down. “Try not to spoil it too much if you do finish it.”

“Spoil it?” Yamantaka leafed through the unread pages of the book with the tip of his thumb. There were still plenty left, but he could probably finish it if he kept at it for the rest of the night. “How will you be able to answer my questions without reading what I am referencing?”

Yukio paused to think for a moment. “The pages have numbers so you can just write that down or something and then I can address your question when I reach it.” He reached up and pulled the corner of the book open to point at the number there. “You can indicate where each question comes from and I’ll take the paper with us on the train.”

“Ah. I’ll do that then.” Satisfied with this arrangement, Yamantaka shifted around to settle down for the night. He took out paper and pencil that Yukio indicated would be in the drawer, letting that rest on top of the nightstand too, and rearranged Renzou’s pillow so that it was propped up against the headboard. Finally, as he leaned back to rest against the pillow, he propped the book open in his lap. It took a second of stillness before Yukio realized that Yamantaka didn’t plan on leaving.

Yukio stared at Yamantaka for a while, unable to really see the details of his expression due to his missing glasses. The glowing amber of his eyes, however, was clear to him. For some reason, he was able to trace out the rings as they slowly made their way up and down the pages.

 _They really are the same…_ He’d come across that realization earlier, but the thought came to him in a sleepy haze. 

The golden color under Renzou’s hooded lids. The golden color behind the white skull. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was a tightening pressure around his stomach. The eyes were holding his attention, but they were among an all-encompassing blackness. The amber rings were all he could see. The pressure tightened around his chest. His feet weren’t touching the ground. A sharp splitting feeling burned at his skull and made him scream but there was no blue. The amber rings were all he could see. Soft voices and his lungs bursting into searing pain. He couldn’t breathe. The pressure was still there. The amber rings were all he could see. Explosions and gunshots. A familiar voice that wasn’t his coughing and wheezing. He’d done that. He’d caused that. Where was it? Who was it? He didn’t know.

The amber rings were all he could see.

Yukio’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. Breath was finally filling his lungs in short, painful bursts. A cold sheet of sweat shone in a thin layer over his skin. When was the last time he’d had a nightmare like that? Yukio closed his eyes tightly, trying to stay still and quiet his breathing. He could feel the presence in the bed still beside him.

It was the stress. The stress was building. All of these things were happening all at once and it was causing these stupid nightmares to come back. Yukio turned his head and opened his eyes. He was faced with Renzou’s slack expression as he laid on his pillow, asleep. There was barely a hint of light coming through the window, barely a hint of a sunrise. 

Yukio breathed out slowly and shifted closer, tucking himself snugly against Renzou’s chest, burying his face in his shoulder. His brow furrowed as he tried to find sleep again. A faint citrus smell from his shower before he went to bed combined with the scent of a well-worn pajama shirt that Renzou refused to get rid of because it was too comfortable lulled him into a relaxation. 

He didn’t really register the arms wrapping around his middle, gently but firmly, as he faded into sleep.


	8. Crowding

“Mmm, you’re lookin’ way too cozy there. How am I gonna want to leave when you’re makin’ me wanna lay down again?”

They’d had a really relaxing start to their weekend, sleeping in, ordering breakfast to be delivered to their door, and overall lounging around for most of the morning. Without having to directly address it, both of them wanted to make the most of their time easing away the residual tension from the previous day. They took care of a few pending chores, but they were painless enough that the productivity of completing them felt very satisfying. Aside from that, they ended up putting a movie on TV, which they watched completely pressed up against each other.

For lunch, Renzou braved the kitchen and prepared them a good meal, assured by the fact that an exterminator had come to take care of the kitchen while they’d been gone yesterday. One of the perks of living in this apartment complex was being able to count on their very attentive landlady who was always eager to help them with these kinds of things when their jobs took them away from home. They tried to do their best not to bother her, but it sure did come in handy to ask for her assistance whenever they needed her. 

When they were fully fed and sated, the clock began to press on them, reminding them that the time to head to the train station was approaching. Yukio got ready with his usual quick efficiency; Renzou took his time, not because he was purposely dragging his feet exactly, but he wasn’t particularly concerned over the fact that they might end up running a little late. 

Seeing Yukio waiting for him on the couch only tempted him further. He wanted to go cuddle up with him for a little while longer, especially when he was looking like _that_. Renzou loved when Yukio wore jeans. It made him very handsy. 

“Don’t make me regret my gift to you,” Yukio laughed as he looked up from his phone. He sent off the email he was replying to before standing up. He knew very well by now the consequences of wearing jeans but he was willing to make that sacrifice for the morale boost it would give his boyfriend. Yukio grabbed his bag and then Renzou’s hand. “Ready?”

“Almost~ ♪” Renzou pulled Yukio in for a short kiss. He shamelessly groped Yukio’s ass, hiding his wicked grin against his boyfriend’s lips, who let out a squeak. A laugh escaped him the moment he pulled again. “ _Now_ I’m ready.”

“I said _don’t_ make me regret it!” Yukio snickered through his scolding. He’d expected it as much. “Come on, then. We have to make it to the station.” 

After stopping by the store for a gift, the two of them took a bus to the train station and hurried through the Saturday afternoon crowd to make it to their car on the Shinkansen. Renzou had snuck a couple extra grabs on the way which caused Yukio to eagerly sit before Renzou could sneak another. 

“Do you think you can behave for two hours?” he teased as he took his book out and opened the cover. Yukio found a folded page there with a handwritten list of questions. He folded it carefully, covering the words but not the overly specific instructions beginning each one. 

“I suppose I can _try_. But know that what you’re askin’ me is a very, very difficult task. That type of thing oughta be rewarded, yanno!” Renzou’s eyes were dancing with mischief, and beneath that, a level of affection that was encompassing. It was hard to contain his good mood when being together with Yukio never failed to make the world seem like one worth living in. He leaned over to press a giddy kiss against Yukio’s cheek and he lingered closely as he caught sight of the list the other was holding. “What’s this?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, this is from Yamantaka.” Yukio placed the list down. “You fell asleep last night. By the time I noticed, I had been reading to Yamantaka for a few pages. I thanked him for saving me and I asked him if he wanted anything. He said he just wanted me to read to him for a while longer.” He sighed. “He would _not_ stop asking questions. He mostly gets confused about human interactions, I think, so he was asking me why the character did this or said that. Eventually I had to sleep, but he wanted to keep reading so I told him to just write down whatever questions he had and I’d get to them when we got there in the book.” Yukio looked down the list. Not only did the demon indicate the page number, but the paragraph number and even counted the sentences. “It looks like he finished the book though,” he noted idly.

Renzou had to take a second to drink this in. "Yamantaka... reads?" He stared down at the list, bemused by the length of it. "Yanno, I really can't wrap around my head just what he gets up to with my body. This is so weird." The image of his powerful, terror-inducing familiar pestering Yukio with questions was amusing; remembering that the demon had in fact been possessing his body at the time was a little less so. He shook his head. 

“Did he even read over the beginning?” he wondered out loud. In fact, he reached out to ask the demon the question himself, driven by a sort of morbid curiosity. In response, Yamantaka helpfully began to supply the information contained in the first few chapters of the book, which, wow, that was an experience but—

“Ah, stop! I don’t wanna know the details of that yet!”

Renzou slammed the palm of his hand over his eyes as if that would prevent him from learning the contents of the book. He pulled back from the connection, even more bewildered than before. This really was weird. 

“I take it he answered your question,” Yukio said, his voice shaking lightly with amusement as he hid his smile behind his hand. He passed the book over to him. “You should read the beginning while we’re here and we have time.”

“What’re you gonna do then?” Renzou shook his head. “I can catch up later. You gave me a good gist of it, so I’m good. Just… wasn’t expectin’ that.”

“I still have a few emails I need to reply to.” Yukio lifted his phone. “And I need to write that Pharmaceuticals quiz for the overnight camp on Monday. I can get that done while you read, then I don’t have to do it tomorrow.”

Well that was a good incentive like no other. The less work Yukio had to do during their precious day off tomorrow, the better.

“Readin’ it is.” Renzou settled down without further argument. “If I finish first, I can give you a hand if you want.” Though it wasn’t often, he sometimes helped Yukio plan out his school work. Pharmaceuticals wasn’t his specialty in the least, but one didn’t live with an expert without picking up a few things.

“Sure. You can try and answer the questions and I’ll see if it’s too easy.” Yukio smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You remember from when you helped me with last month’s lesson plan right?”

“Treatin’ field injuries, right? Piece of cake!” Renzou replied with a confident grin. 

The train ride passed by quickly as the two of them lost themselves in their chosen activities. Yukio made significant progress with his work and Renzou was all too happy to catch up on his reading, finding the near-silent whirring of the train moving soothing. Before they knew it, they had arrived in Kyoto again. The sky looked a little cloudy, but the forecast had not predicted a downpour, so they hurried along to the bus stop with the hopes that that remained accurate. 

Jun lived in the southern part of the city, which created a significant distance between where she lived and where the Kyoto Field Office was located (to the north, closer to the mountains). Had Renzou remained in Kyoto, he would have probably taken a page out of her book. Though the distance was primarily a result of needing to stay closer to Rokusuke’s job, the added perk of having the excuse of a long commute to avoid visiting their parents was one he was always happy to get behind. 

Jun, in fact, had a great relationship with their parents. It was something that Renzou never quite understood because out of all of his siblings, she was the most vocal about what she liked and disliked, frequently got into loud arguments with their parents, and yet she still affectionately looked up to them and asked them for advice freely. Her unflinching attitude was something he had admired about her a lot when he was growing up, but he had always been puzzled by how easily she could let things go when Renzou _couldn’t_. 

He’d been sad when she upped and left to get married. Even though they didn’t typically spend a lot of time together, given the distance in years between them, there was a warmth to her that none of his other siblings ever matched up to in comparison. 

“Is this it…?” Yukio glanced between the directions on his phone before spotting the nameplate under the mailbox. “Ah, yes this must be.” The two of them walked up the path to the front door and Yukio hung his grocery bag from his wrist as he grabbed Renzou’s hand. They both took a moment to recharge before Yukio gave him a reassuring smile. Both of them hope that this time, it really would be painless. 

Yukio knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” A young girl’s voice called from inside and the _thump thump_ of footsteps preceded the door opening. Ten was much older since they last saw her. The dark hair that she inherited from her father was now past her shoulders, though her face was the splitting image of her mother. However, they didn’t get the chance to greet her as her eyes widened and the door slammed back shut.

“Uh…” They stared at the door in stunned silence for several seconds before Yukio gently reached forward and knocked again. Footsteps bolted from the door into the house.

“Ten, why didn’t ya open the door?!” Jun’s familiar voice called out from inside the house before the front door opened again. Her expression lit up warmly at the sight of them. “Hey! Glad you two could make it! Come on in.” She reached out and ruffled Renzou’s hair.

“Ack, not the hair, Jun-nee!” Renzou ducked out of the affectionate touch before it could make too much of a mess of his hairstyle. He covered his head protectively with one hand and shot her a mock-wounded look. “I’m not a kid anymore, yanno. You’re ruinin’ time consumin’ work here,” he told her with a huff.

“Aw, you’re always gonna be my kid brother,” Jun teased as she invited them in. 

“Here, we brought a little something.” Yukio offered the bag with a polite bow. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Oh! Thank you, Yukio-san, right? Welcome, welcome.” Jun took the bag with a grin. She led them further into the house and into the living room where a happy squeal greeted them. Kensuke ran over and immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Renzou’s calf, clinging like a lead weight.

"Hey there!" Renzou laughed, charmed by the enthusiastic greeting. He leaned down a little to ruffle Kensuke's hair. "Look at you. You've definitely gotten taller since the last time I saw you, haven't ya?"

“Yeah!!” The young boy squeezed his leg as tightly as he could.

“Ken, come on…” Rokusuke, Jun’s husband, hurried over to try and encourage his son to release Renzou’s leg. “I’m sorry. He’s just excited. It’s been a while since we’ve had company.”

“I don’t mind,” Renzou assured him. "Though that reminds me, what's with Ten? She opened the door for us and then bolted right out of sight. Didn't ya tell her we were comin’?"

“That’s shocking,” Rokusuke said as he adjusted his glasses. “Ten isn’t the shy type. We did tell her. I wonder if she just forgot.”

“I’m sorry if we startled her somehow.” Yukio gave an apologetic smile.

“I’ll go check on her,” Jun assured them before heading back to the hallway. “Ten!” She shouted as soon as she was out of view as if that would muffle her voice. Rokusuke smiled fondly. Renzou rolled his eyes, all too accustomed to his sister’s antics. 

As her footsteps trailed away, another pair drew closer. 

"Renzou!" Juuzou's voice was all too jovial. "You're a sight for sore eyes. It's been too long, little bro!" 

Juuzou finished crossing the distance between them to pull Renzou into a hug, Mamushi trailing behind him. They had both been sitting on the veranda, watching Nagami run around the yard. The four-year old was in her mother's arms now, squirming excitedly. She waved, her eyes fixated on Yukio.

"It's nice to see you both again," Mamushi said, greeting Yukio and Renzou both with a small smile.

“Juu-nii… Can’t breathe...” Renzou complained. 

“Can’t breathe!” Kensuke repeated.

Juuzou pulled back with a laugh. “What are you getting embarrassed for? C’mon, let’s all sit down and finally catch up!”

“I’ll bring some drinks from the kitchen,” Rokusuke said. “Ken, let your uncle walk!” 

As he hurried to the kitchen, Yukio walked over to Mamushi, smiling at both her and Nagami.

“Hi, Nagami-chan,” he said softly before looking at her mother. “It’s nice to see you too. Thanks for inviting us. I’m glad we’re here.” He glanced backwards towards Renzou who had picked Kensuke up with an indulgent smile and propped the kid against his waist as he walked over to the couch. 

“We’re happy you could make the time. Juuzou especially.” The last two words were spoken softly. Mamushi gave Yukio a grateful look. He smiled in a way that was knowing but no less warm.

“So,” Juuzou began the moment he had settled down on the sofa, not wasting a second, “how have you guys been? I heard from Kinzou that you two were just in the area yesterday. Why didn’t you just stay overnight?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“We couldn’t.” Renzou answered promptly, putting an apologetic smile on his face as he lied through his teeth. “It was a bit last minute, but we had to schedule someone to look at the plumbing at our place. At least one of us had to be there, yanno. And I wasn’t about to let Yuki head back all by himself.”

“Ah, right, of course not,” Juuzou said, nodding at once. “Were you able to get that all sorted out?”

“Yep. All good now! What about you? Nagami-chan sure is gettin’ big. She’s four now, right?”

“Yeah. She’s full of energy these days,” Juuzou said fondly, glancing over at his daughter who was reaching out to grab Yukio’s glasses again. “Shame you couldn’t make it to her birthday. We had a great time.”

“Oh yeah, we were so bummed out about it!” Renzou was quick to say, bouncing Kensuke on his knee absentmindedly. The resulting giggle made Renzou’s smile become a little more genuine. “Sir Pheles has seriously been runnin’ us ragged lately, but it is what it is, yanno? I’m sure Bon’s been drivin’ ya just as crazy.”

Rokusuke reentered the living room, handing off an open bottle of beer to Juuzou before holding out a second bottle to Renzou. “You drink, right? Or would you rather water?”

A high pitched, fussy squeal attracted their attention as Nagami threw her whole weight in trying to reach Yukio’s face, causing him to reach out to catch her, lest she tumble from Mamushi’s arms completely. 

“It’s okay. It’s better if she just gets the curiosity out,” Yukio said quickly, albeit a little flustered as he held her and she automatically pulled the glasses right off his face.

“You can’t indulge her too much,” Mamushi warned him, watching the two with a fond smile. “Watch her carefully. She has quite a throw and I’d hate for her to break those.”

“I have an extra pair in my bag,” Yukio reassured her.

“I see what you mean about her energy levels,” Renzou commented, amused. He took the beer from Rokusuke’s hand and took a sip from it. He caught Juuzou staring at him as he did.

“What?”

"Nothing, just... I can't believe how old you've gotten already."

"Old??" Renzou protested. "Come on, if I'm old, that means you're ancient," he said, rolling his eyes. 

“And what does that make me?!” Jun called out as she entered the room with her hand behind Ten’s back, pushing her in as well. “If either of you start callin’ me old, I’ll have your heads.”

Ten was nudged forward again and she looked down at her feet as she stood in front of Yukio, her face red. “Sorry for slammin’ the door in your face…” she muttered.

“No, no it’s okay. It’s no worry.” Yukio lifted his hand as Nagami was braced against his hip while she looked through his glasses with wonder. 

“Don’t be too soft on her,” Jun warned with a smirk before she gave Ten a serious look. “And Uncle Renzou?”

“Soooorryyyyy!!” Ten shouted over her shoulder at Renzou, the attitude completely different.

Jun and Rokusuke’s expressions synchronized in mild realization as they both understood almost immediately.

“Ouch! What sort of apology is that?” Renzou said, catching on as well. He tried not to let his amusement show on his face, putting on a wounded expression instead. “Aah, Yuki, I don’t know if I can take the heartache!”

Yukio pursed his lips as he gave Renzou a stern, but slightly harried look. It seemed he, too, realized. He looked down at Ten, giving her a warm smile. “Could you please say sorry properly? I know it would mean a lot.”

Ten looked up at him, her face reddening again as she turned back to Renzou. “S-Sorry for slammin’ the door!” She spoke clearly as she bowed at the waist.

“Can we keep him?” Jun asked Renzou bluntly as Rokusuke laughed.

“Sorry, sis! No can do!” Renzou gave his boyfriend a short glance filled with fondness. “I’d be a complete mess without him, so he has no choice but to stay by my side.”

“What kind of reasonin’ is that?” Juuzou said scoldingly, hiding his grin behind a sip of his beer. “Don’t give Yukio such a hard time. You’ll scare him away with that type of attitude.”

"Naaah. Yuki's pretty fearless," Renzou said confidently. Kensuke began to wiggle, growing bored of sitting down quietly, so he put his nephew down at once. "Plus he's already put up with me for this long. I think we're past the point of surprises." Though he was trying to play off his brother's teasing, Renzou couldn't help but to think about how true this statement actually was. After finding out about Yamantaka taking over his body at night, he didn't think there was anything else that either of them would be more surprised about.

"Just because he's put up with you for this long, doesn't mean he's obliged to do so indefinitely, you know," Mamushi pointed out, giving Renzou one of her haughty stares. Though the tone behind her words was serious, there was a smirk on her face that downplayed that weight. "You Shima men should know better than to take things for granted." 

"Huh? How did I get roped into this all of the sudden?" Juuzou protested, his brow wrinkling, growing troubled at once.

“He’s been remembering all your dates, right?” Jun joined in as she addressed Yukio whose cheeks were flushing red. 

“Yes, of course he has! Ren is very attentive,” Yukio said as he retrieved his glasses and lowered Nagami to the floor who was eager to chase Kensuke across the living room. He quickly cleaned them off and replaced them on his nose. He tried to ignore Ten who was silently staring at him as they spoke. “Don’t pick on him too much. He really is so much better than I could ask for.” 

“Oh, Yukio-san, you’re so quick to spoil! That’s dangerous with men. You have to watch out for that.” Jun wagged her finger with a smirk. 

“I’m right here!” Rokusuke complained with a grin, but turned his head towards Renzou. “I spoil her, though. Don’t listen to anything she says.”

"Is that allowed?" Renzou said dubiously. "No way she lets you off that easy. At least, that never worked for me."

“What’s never worked for you?” Yukio gave his boyfriend a sudden suspicious look. It had Renzou’s spine straightening. He brought his hands up defensively. 

"I meant Jun-nee! C'mon, Yuki. You know I always listen to you!" 

"Smooth," Juuzou snickered.

“Ohh, there it is!” Jun was grinning brightly as she jostled Yukio’s shoulder slightly. “That’s the kind of sternness you need, well done. My little brother can be lazy so don’t let him take advantage of you,” she instructed. 

Yukio’s cheeks tinted pink as the expression melted. “Ren really isn’t—”

“He’s softened again!” Jun let out a forlorn groan. “Alright.” She straightened up, more determined. “I’ve gotta set ya straight on this. You’re joining me and the girls in the kitchen as we cook dinner. Come on.”

A look of panic crossed Yukio’s eyes as a million possible disasters flashed across his mind, but as promised, Renzou swiftly came to his rescue. 

"Oh, c’mon, don't put him to work like that. Do you know how much he does already on the day to day?" He rose to his feet and crossed the distance between them in a few short steps. “Here, I'll go, so you just sit down and relax for once. I mean it.” He handed over his beer and ushered Yukio towards the couch, pressing his hand on his boyfriend’s lower back to push him along. 

Mamushi’s eyebrows rose to the top of her head. “ _You’re_ gonna help us cook?” 

“I’m gonna _help_ cook,” Renzou corrected with a wink. “You just tell me what to do and I’ll follow along. Should be easy for you guys, right?” he joked. 

“Ren knows his way around the kitchen. He’s helped me plenty of times,” Yukio lied with a touch of defensiveness as he was gently pushed down into the couch. 

“Oh alright. Let’s measure you up then.” Jun’s disappointment was calmed quickly as she waved Renzou over. “I have a few easy jobs you can do with Ten.”

“Aaaah, nothing like spendin’ some time with my three favorite girls.” Renzou placed his hand on Yukio’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll try not to take long. Don’t miss me too much,” he told him with a warm smile. He turned back to face the others and dragged Ten along, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he headed towards the kitchen.

“So? What’re we makin’?” 

“Some things never change,” Juuzou said with an amused smile, watching the four of them step out of sight. 

Yukio tried to stifle the sigh of relief that was threatening his chest as he held the beer in his lap. “He’s always been a charmer, hasn’t he?” he said instead, looking at Juuzou with a fond smile. 

“The absolute worst. He’s been a fiend since before he was as high as my knees. It’s a wonder that he’s settled down at all.” Juuzou’s gaze settled back on Yukio. There was a glimmer of curiosity reflected on those eyes, as if he was trying to puzzle out what it was about him that managed to reign Renzou in. Yukio met his gaze steadily, recognizing that gaze, but his lips widened into an easy smile.

“I wouldn’t call Ren a fiend, per say. Though his charming efforts definitely haven’t disappeared. Just… Redirected, I suppose.” 

“It was kind of a shock when I heard about it. I didn’t know Renzou for long but, well, I never would have known.” Rokusuke gestured vaguely as he sat down.

That drew Juuzou’s gaze away from Yukio. He met Rokusuke’s eyes instead with an empathetic nod. “You’re tellin’ me! It was a big shock. But, I guess he’s never been one to follow the rules, so it really shouldn’t have come off as that much of a surprise,” he said, shaking his head with a wry grin.

Yukio’s fingers tightened around the neck of the beer bottle. He never really had a taste for alcohol, even when he got of age, but he felt tempted now. “That’s such a weird statement to make.” Yukio plastered on his kind, sweet smile as he looked at Juuzou. “Are you saying it's strange for Ren to be with a man?”

“It’s just unexpected for someone like Renzou.” Rokusuke leaned forward, patting Yukio’s shoulder. “But really, it’s fine. You don’t need to worry in our house.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t mean anythin’ like that!” Juuzou was quick to add in earnestly. “Honestly, I think part of the shock was mostly… you know, the way it all came out. He did the same thing to us when he went and decided to become a spy and all. He really seems to get a kick about keeping us on our toes.” Though his expression wrinkled slightly at these words, it smoothed out just as quickly as he offered Yukio a warm smile.

“He does seem a lot more balanced these days though. Happy too. It’s a relief to see him like that,” Juuzou said genuinely. “We’ve definitely got you to thank for that.”

The irritation in Yukio’s chest withered a bit with a little confusion. Juuzou wasn’t that bad, he had to remind himself. 

_He’s just an idiot. Dammit…_ Yukio pressed the mouth of the beer bottle against his lips to prevent the sneer from appearing on his face. He tilted the bottle upwards just a bit to make it seem as though he drank, making the action not seem so awkwardly placed. 

“I admit that Ren and I are private people,” he said as he rested the beer back on his lap. “We got used to it over the years, and we really are happy living together in Tokyo. The apartment is the perfect size and location for us. It makes balancing our work and home life easy. We support each other in that aspect.” Yukio’s polite smile turned a bit warmer. “So as much as he likes to say, it’s not all my doing. Ren has done a lot for me too.”

"Sounds like you two have things all figured out, huh?" There was a glimmer of pride in Juuzou's eyes. If Renzou had not been in the kitchen, Juuzou would have surely tugged his younger brother under the weight of his arm and ruffled that pink hair. 

A giggling pair of voices ran across the front of the couch. Nagami almost tripped but she clung on to the fabric of Yukio’s pants for a quick moment before dashing off again. Kensuke ran after her with a noise too happy to be a protest. Juuzou watched them both for a moment, fondness in his eyes.

"That reminds me, have you guys started thinking about kids yet?"

“K-Kids?!” Yukio sputtered slightly, looking at Juuzou in shock.

“Oh it’s better to have them young.” Rokusuke nodded. “You have to have as much energy as them, you know?”

Yukio looked between the two of them. He remembered when he first began to attend the Shima family dinners, Yukio had done some research about what sort of questions one should expect from a partner’s family. This one was definitely on the list but it was one he’d skipped over. After all, he didn’t think it would have applied to them at all. Clearly, he was wrong.

“We haven’t talked about it, no!” Yukio tried not to sound as alarmed as he felt.

"No?" Juuzou was visibly surprised. "Surely, it must have come up at least once. Though I guess this is Renzou we're talkin' about... Have you given it any thought at least?"

“You do know we’re both men, right?” Yukio felt his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Rokusuke burst out in hearty laughter. “Of course we know that! But adoption is still an option. Or surrogacy!”

"Well, it will have to come down to surrogacy, at least for the first one," Juuzou pointed out. "Renzou needs a proper heir to help carry down the line after all."

This time, when Yukio lifted the beer bottle to his mouth, he muscled past the bitter taste to take a long drink. 

“We don’t really have the lifestyle to support children right now anyway,” Yukio said, his throat tight. “What with Ren and I both working as exorcists for the Order, it’s hardly—”

“Isn’t the Order really good about maternal leave?” Rokusuke leaned forward. Yukio could tell from his expression that he thought he was being helpful. “I’m sure it’ll work out and you can leave the kids in a daycare before they’re ready for school.”

"I'm sure you can cut back some hours in general, too, right? Renzou's always telling me you've got a lot on your plate, between teaching at the cram school and taking on missions," Juuzou added.

“I know I didn’t mind working while Jun took care of the kids at home when they were babies.” Rokusuke smiled warmly. “She’s more of a modern woman so she didn’t take too much time off before she wanted to work again, but even she took a cut in hours to be with the kids when they got off school for the day. Honestly, she told me it makes running the house easier. I don’t think Renzou would mind too much.”

“It’s not that he would mind!” Yukio lifted his hands. Oh god. Somehow, he would have preferred the kitchen over this. It was true he’d never spoken to Renzou about children, but he’d never had a desire to have kids. Living their lives together was all Yukio wanted. Even then, there was enough going on with Yamantaka that the thought of children was even less desirable. “We’re just not looking to have any kids right now!” _Or ever! Please stop asking!_

"I suppose you are still a little young," Juuzou said with some humor. Yukio had clearly become visibly flustered enough to attract some sympathy. "I can't imagine Kinzou handling kids when he was your age." He paused for a second. "Actually, I still can't picture it," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mamushi's always sayin’ that she'll only ever let him babysit if someone else is babysitting him."

“I’ll never forget the time Kinzou came over and Ten somehow managed to get seven braids in his hair without him noticing,” Rokusuke recalled fondly and Yukio had never been happier to hear about Kinzou.

He glanced towards the kitchen door as he lifted the bottle to his lips, taking another sip of beer as he let Juuzou and Rokusuke talk. Yukio was more than happy to fade a bit into the background.

 _I hope you’re better off than I am, Ren,_ he sighed softly. 

Renzou was, in fact, in the middle of his own interrogation.

“Sooo.” Jun’s conspiratory tone of voice was clear as she nudged herself right up to Renzou’s side, nudging her elbow lightly into his ribs. “It’s serious, huh?”

Renzou rolled his eyes. “Are you really doing this?”

“What? I can’t innocently ask my little brother questions about the guy he’s been dating and keeps callin’ a cute nickname like it’s no big deal?” Jun’s grin didn’t shrink.

“There’s not a single innocent bone in your body, Jun-nee. Anyway, what’s there to ask about? You know enough about him, don’t you?”

“Hardly,” Mamushi interjected. She turned off the faucet, having finished washing all the vegetables. “Here, grab some of these and help me cut.”

Behind them, Ten clicked the rice cooker closed and turned it on. “Mom,” she said, looking at her. “Can I go?”

“Sure, Ten. But don’t bother Yukio-san too much!” Jun told her sharply. Ten made a face and ran out of the kitchen, back to the living room. Jun smirked and rounded back on Renzou at once. “How long have you two been together now? Three years? Four?”

 _Five actually_ , Renzou thought as he set down a cutting board in front of him and picked up a knife. “About that long... What’s your point?” he answered, eyeing that smirk with some trepidation. He could almost anticipate what was coming.

“That’s long enough!” Jun beamed as she set up next to Renzou and began preparing a fish with practiced motions. “When are you gonna _ask him?_ ” 

Renzou thought about playing dumb to the question, but that was only going to make his sister worse. Instead, he tried to downplay the answer. 

“Oh, I don’t know... It’s a little too soon to be thinkin’ about that, ain’t it? We just moved in together, you know!”

“Well that’s the perfect time. Usually people get married before they move in together. You two are doing it totally backwards.” Jun leaned over to look at Mamushi. “Right? Back me up here. How long did it take Juuzou to ask?”

Though normally she was very skillful in handling a knife, Mamushi’s grip on the handle slipped dangerously at the unexpected question. “T-That’s…!” 

Her face became a bright shade of red, and Renzou knew exactly what was going through her mind. Gross.

“Mamu-nee doesn’t count. They’ve known each other for ages. And anyway, what do you mean by ‘usually’? Just what age are you livin’ in, still thinkin’ like that!” he protested. 

“What? Are you implying I’m old fashioned or somethin’?” Jun huffed and she pointed the knife at him as if it wasn’t something sharp and dangerous. “Honestly, you’re acting as if Yukio doesn’t have desires of his own. If you’re really planning on making it serious and long term, you should prove it! Just assumin’ you’re going to live together and everythin’ will be fine ain’t enough for most people.”

“She’s right.” Mamushi’s complexion seemed to have recovered, though there was still a faint pink flush at the top of her cheekbones. She paused her work and sent Renzou a sharp look. Her lips had twisted into a frown that was just as disapproving. “If you put it off for too long, he’ll get the wrong impression.”

“I’m not putting it off!” Renzou diligently remained focused on cutting up the array of vegetables in front of him, doing his best not to engage this line of questioning. In reality, he had been thinking about it, but he wasn’t going to admit this to anyone. It wasn’t any of their business. “Anyway, he’s not like most people, okay? We like going at our own pace.”

“What kind of pace is that?” Jun was back to cutting the filets from the fish. “You’re always so laid back, Renzou. I worry about you. Didn’t you also get a little fickle with girls when you were in school? I’m glad it seems like you’ve settled down, but with someone like Yukio who knows how you are, you should make efforts to show you’ve changed. Men don’t understand, but that sort of stuff weighs on a wom—” she paused. “On a person’s mind.”

Renzou's knife slammed a little hard against the cutting board, not enough to be noticeable, but enough that he had to remind himself to keep on his usual amiable face.

The surge of annoyance he felt, however, was hard to push down. What did Jun know about him and Yukio? His boyfriend was the only person in the world who understood him, every part of him, to the very core. Renzou knew him just as intimately. The trust that they had in each other had been hard-won; they had nothing they needed to prove to each other, not anymore.

He knew no one else could possibly understand that. He didn't want them to understand that. But hearing their misinformed opinions on their relationship had his smile tightening at the edges. "Guess you're right," he answered lightly, focusing on the slow and methodical movement of his knife slicing through another bundle of Napa cabbage. "How did your proposal go anyway? It’s been so long, I’ve forgotten all the details.”

“Oh, pff.” Jun made a loose sound with a pleased smile, oblivious to Renzou’s shift in mood. “Don’t tell dad, but Rokusuke actually asked me before he asked permission. It was such a sweet surprise.” Her smile turned warm. “He took us to the bridge near the street we met on. It was like a romance movie.” Jun sighed, pausing her knife to reminisce for a moment. “I’m never gonna forget it. You have to make sure to put just as much effort in that, Renzou. Those kinds of romantic moments really are the spice that keeps relationships going.”

"He really did that?" Renzou looked over at her with a sharp turn of his neck, his eyes wide. This was the first time he had ever heard about that. He hadn’t thought Rokusuke had it in him. Even more surprising was the fact that his sister had kept that a secret this whole time.

"Huh. Wow, I would've never guessed," he said.

"That was very sweet of him." Mamushi looked equally as surprised, but a quiet smile soon melted away that expression, one that she struggled to keep to herself. She turned her attention back to her task. Her knife made a steady, rhythmic sound as she quickly got through the rest of the vegetables. "I wish Juuzou had been that considerate..." she grumbled, though it was good-naturedly. “I’m lucky he didn’t decide to announce the whole thing at the top of Kyoto Tower or something ridiculous like that.”

Jun laughed warmly. “That Juuzou is definitely the enthusiastic type. Once he’s got his mind on something, it’s hard to change it.” She lifted up her cutting board and began to throw away the scales and bones she’d pulled out from the filets. Jun then began to set about seasoning them.

“No kiddin’...” Renzou muttered under his breath. In the same beat, Mamushi made an annoyed click with her tongue. 

“That’s putting it mildly. He’s as stubborn as a mule about the silliest things. It’s absolutely infuriating. Honestly, there’s not a single man in your family that isn’t hopeless in one way or another,” she complained.

“I have to agree sometimes. I need to take Yumi out for lunch more often. Poor thing is surrounded by boys.” Jun sighed. She leaned over to look at the vegetables and smiled. “That’s good enough, Renzou.” She patted his arm and took his cutting board and hers to place next to the stove. “By the way, do you even know Yukio’s ring size? I guess he doesn’t wear rings that often though, considering he still works with the Order.”

“I’m sure he’s about the same size as me.” Renzou was disappointed over the fact that he could no longer keep his hands busy. He set the knife down and tried not to look as annoyed as he felt at the continued interrogation as he watched his sister at work, leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed.

“How are you going to propose?” Mamushi asked. She brought over her cutting board to where Jun was and began to assist her in setting up a frying pan. "And what about the wedding? He was raised in a Christian monastery, wasn't he? Do you think he will mind Tatsuma-sama officiating your marriage? I'm not sure how Yaozou-sama would feel about it otherwise."

 _Really don't care what dad thinks, actually._ The idea that his father should have any say on the matter of his relationship had Renzou biting his tongue. 

“You’ll never hear the end of it,” Jun agreed with a laugh. “And it’s better for you guys to have the marriage here in Kyoto anyway. Your family is here and they’ll all want to attend.”

Ugh. Yeah, no. That was not happening. 

It wasn’t even the fact that it would be, by anyone’s standards, unpleasant. Jun was right. His entire family would love to be present for the occasion. He could picture it clearly: Yumi would be all too happy to dress up for it, especially with the thought of catching Konekomaru's eye in mind; Kinzou would probably end up getting tipsy long before the ceremony and challenge him to one last minute sparring session to help him prepare his heart; Jun would be encouraging him to mingle as much as possible while making sure he dressed up well; Gouzou would likely give him a hard pat in the back and wish him the best of luck; Juuzou, undoubtedly, would tell him how proud he was and how much he wished Takezou would have been here to see him.

He knew his mom would cry, emotional as ever, and warn him not to make Yukio unhappy in any way. She'd done the same to Juuzou and Jun when they'd gotten married.

His dad was the hardest to gauge. When he'd learned of Renzou's relationship with Yukio, the conversation that ensued had been painful and awkward. He knew his father hadn't been pleased about it. That much had been clear enough. But he'd been convinced enough that Yukio and Renzou were completely serious about their feelings for each other, so he let them continue on with a constipated look on his face. Despite all of that, he seemed to get along well enough with Yukio, so Renzou had no doubt they would get his blessing.

Not that mattered to Renzou in one way or another.

Still, when Renzou thought of marrying Yukio, the idea that he entertained the most was a private ceremony, just between the two of them. He wasn’t sure whether it would be in Tokyo, or even in Japan. The place didn’t really matter to him. All he yearned for was for that quiet moment where nothing else and no one else mattered, just each other. They’d lean in and repeat the whispered promises they’d once vowed already, with only themselves as witnesses.

There was no need for anyone to be a part of that, not his family, not even their friends. 

“Oh, are you thinking about it finally?” 

Renzou looked up and caught his sister staring at him. Jun’s smirk had an annoying hopefulness to it.

“You’ve been quiet, but it’s nice to know that even you are considering settling down nice and properly. He’s definitely gonna be more relieved once you do so don’t waste time!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Renzou rolled his eyes, crossing his arms a little tighter. “So do you _actually_ have anything else for me to do here, or are you just gonna keep harassing me about this all night?”

“Oh come on. I’m just poking fun,” Jun laughed slightly as she turned back to the stove. “To think you’d be as stiff as dad when you got older.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Renzou protested, deeply insulted by the comparison. He glowered at his sister, scowling fiercely. 

Mamushi happened to glance over at him then, satisfied to have the fish sizzling over the heated oil. Renzou's expression had her attempting, rather poorly, to hold back a laugh.

"You have a point. It's uncanny how much that expression resembles him. With the right hair color and a few more wrinkles, it might actually be hard to distinguish them," she said.

Jun turned her head back to see his face as well and she covered her mouth, her expression twisting slightly in amusement. “You’re right! Careful, Renzou, soon you’ll have his ‘angry at everything’ default face if you keep it up.” She snickered and looked at Mamushi. “Can you imagine my dad with pink hair? What a nightmare.”

Mamushi's shoulders shook. "Oh, please don't put that image in my head!" The laughter spilled uninhibited this time. It took her a few moments to calm down. “Speaking of which, how much longer are you going to keep that hairstyle of yours? At least for the wedding you ought to dye it back.”

Renzou struggled to reign his expression back in. “I like it like this,” he said sullenly. “And so does Yukio,” he added. 

“But you want your wedding pictures to be timeless, you know?” Jun said, now focused on cooking. “You’re not gonna have pink hair forever and imagine looking back at the pictures and seeing a color you regret. You gotta plan for the future more.”

 _I can't take much more of this._ Renzou took a controlled, inaudible breath and tried to remember that, for the most part, his older sister was one of his favorite siblings. Though, he was starting to think that this had something more to do with the fact that they really didn't spend all that much time together in the first place. Now that he was older, he was beginning to recognize that she was just as annoying as the rest of them.

"I'll think about it." It was difficult to get the tone right. He was clearly out of practice. Living with Yukio made it easy to be honest, even if that had never been his forte in the past. “Say, do you mind if I step out for a sec? Where’s your bathroom at?”

"We can handle things from here if you want to get back to our future brother-in-law," Mamushi said, glancing at him with a sly, knowing smirk. 

"...Saw right through me, huh?" Renzou's lips stretched into a smile that he hoped looked sincere.

“It’s down the hall, second door on the left,” Jun laughed. 

"Thanks!"

Renzou needed no further prompting to escape the kitchen. The desire to put some distance between himself and the irritating topics of conversations he had been forced to endure was all too high. 

Mamushi had been right about one thing: he did want to get back to Yukio. Even just the thought of being able to sit next to him, their shoulders pressing against each other, soothed some of his poor mood.

Seeing Yukio laughing at whatever Juuzou and Rokusuke were telling him, however, was a sight he hadn't quite expected when he stepped into the living room. He hovered there for a split second, staring, before continuing down the hall with silent footsteps. He made a beeline towards the bathroom after all.

Renzou was only able to properly relax the tension that had slowly built up on his shoulders when the bathroom door closed behind him. He let out a loud sigh, slumping against the wooden surface.

He felt absolutely exhausted all of the sudden. Honestly, what had possessed him when he had agreed to come here? Being around his family always made him feel wrong-footed. There was rarely an occasion where they didn’t make him feel as if he was still a child, all while they simultaneously nagged him to their best of their abilities about the expectations he was meant to fulfill. 

He’d thought it would be different, not having his dad around. But the entire visit so far felt like he was trying to avoid stepping on minefields. A part of him acknowledged that he should probably feel grateful about how supportive his siblings were being regarding his relationship with Yukio, but honestly…

He’d much rather they’d stay out of it. What they did with their time now, how they felt about each other, what they wanted from the future… He didn’t want to hear anyone’s opinions on the subject. It wasn’t their business. 

**_'You're upset.'_ **

Upset didn’t even begin to cover the dark feeling that had knotted up in his chest. It was all too consuming, an all too familiar resentment that was so pungent that it was hard to breath. 

_No fucking kidding,_ Renzou thought, knocking the back of his head against the door. The thud that accompanied the motion was loud and made him wince. He hoped no one had heard the sound. With a grimace, Renzou pulled away from the door and forced himself to take one step forward, and then another, until he was standing in front of the sink. 

He stared at the faucet for a long moment. The distorted reflection of his own face was merely a blur atop the metallic surface. Lifting his gaze up to the mirror in front of him took painstaking effort.

_“Careful, Renzou, soon you’ll have his ‘angry at everything’ default face if you keep it up.”_

Did he really look like his dad? Contrary to belief, Renzou didn’t spend too much time looking himself over in the mirror, not since he’d first noticed how much he resembled his late brother, Takezou. He always made sure not to let his eyes linger on his features, at least not for long, keeping his focus studiously on his hair when he was dying it (he preferred going to a salon now that he could regularly afford it), or on the love marks Yukio left on him when he felt like preening.

Now that he took the time to look carefully, however, the face that stared back at him from the reflective surface felt entirely too alien. The rounded edges that had shaped his face when he’d been younger had faded away. It wasn’t Takezou’s ghost that lingered behind his features, not quite. The pictures that his parents kept of his eldest brother had been of a face that had always looked too young for the responsibilities that he had eagerly taken on. It made sense, he supposed. After all, Takezou had never gotten the chance to reach the age Renzou was now, had he?

The flat, emotionless stare that looked back at him nurtured an acrid taste in the back of his throat, like bile. He could see what Jun meant. The sharpness of his jaw, the length of his nose, the wrinkles that formed around the corners of his mouth when he was frowning. In some more years, his dad’s face would be the one haunting him in the mirror.

 ** _‘Don’t be silly,’_** Yamantaka told him. ** _‘You are you and no one else. Why are you wasting your energy dwelling on these needless comparisons?’_** There was a genuine touch of confusion behind his familiar’s question. His words, too, and the deep cadence that accompanied them, were somewhat steadying. 

“Are you trying to comfort me?” Renzou’s lips twisted. The disturbing frown vanished, replaced by a smile that was still a little too sharp. Not the kind of look he wanted to take with him when he headed back out.

**_‘If what they are saying is bothering you that much, you should tell them.’_ **

_It’s not that easy_ , Renzou thought, letting his gaze fall. 

He used to complain a lot more when he was younger. Genuinely, angrily, with more frustration than his tiny body could contain at the time. His words often went unheard, drowned over by self-righteous voices or dismissed as insignificant or unimportant. By the time he was fifteen, his complaints had become performative, a habit he could never quit even though he didn’t expect to be listened to. 

Yukio did listen though. He saw straight through his bullshit, back when Renzou had been trying to play everyone. Realizing that fact had made Renzou stumble at first. Lying was something that had become second nature to him, but so was being honest behind veiled words. Yukio’s attention had made him watch what he said a little more carefully. 

It was a little funny to think about how much things had changed since then. Renzou still struggled to speak his mind sometimes, knowing that there was someone actually willing to listen; Yukio stumbled in a similar way, only sharing what he deemed to be important, even though his judgement on the matter wasn’t always great. But somehow, they’ve made it work. At least with each other.

 ** _‘Let’s head back then, if you’re that unhappy here,’_** Yamantaka proposed instead. Renzou had almost forgotten they’d been in the middle of a conversation.

“We can’t just leave like that,” he told the demon, exhaling a deep sigh as he stared down at the dried droplets of water staining the center of the sink.

**_‘Why not?’_ **

Unexpectedly, an old memory came to mind, triggered by those words. It had been back when he had still been a kid, sullen and unhappy, but still completely obedient to his father’s whims. He’d been instructed to report to the space they used for training right after breakfast so could start learning a new technique. Renzou remembered feeling sore and reluctant. He’d wanted to run off and hide away from what he knew would become another physically and emotionally painful ordeal.

Yamantaka had whispered into his heart back then too, encouraging him to follow through with his desires. He supposed it was natural for a demon to be that selfish. It had taken Renzou some convincing before he felt comfortable about indulging in the desires that had felt forbidden. 

_It’s not that easy_ , he thought once again. _Not anymore. I don’t want to make Yuki upset, yanno._

 ** _‘Ah,’_** Yamantaka said. That, it seemed, was something he did understand. For some reason, that caused Renzou to let out an amused breath through his nostrils. He shook his head and tried to dislodge the emotions that were weighing him down.

 _Alright, me. Time to put your game face on,_ he told himself. They only needed to get through dinner. A couple of more hours and they’d be well on their way back home. He could do this. The last thing he wanted was to make Yukio feel guilty for suggesting they visit. He knew his boyfriend had only done it out of consideration of him. 

_They're not bad_ , he reminded himself. _They're just... annoying._

It was with a steadier sense of determination and his best smile that Renzou finally made his way back into the living room. 

“Ren! Done already?” Yukio stood up from the couch and he seemed almost as eager to get to Renzou’s side as he was. The feeling of their fingers intertwining together loosened some of the knots left over in his stomach.

“I did my part! They’re finishing up without me.” The practiced cheerful tone came easier as he squeezed Yukio’s hand.

Luckily, the rest of the night passed quickly. It seemed they had all gotten their questions and annoyances out at the beginning of the night. Dinner was mercifully easy by comparison. The most they had to deal with was an embarrassing childhood story that Jun and Juuzou seemed determined to tell Yukio. Renzou was beginning to think that the tale of the Masked Pervert was a story he’d never live down for as long as he breathed. Still, throughout the story, he was watching Yukio’s expression switching between secondhand embarrassment and amusement. The light in his eyes was just enough to make it worth it.

The teasing switched over to Ten when Yukio, attempting to be polite, tried to assist in the cleaning up but was promptly scolded by the young teen as she snatched empty plates right from his hands. Yukio’s shocked expression remained as Jun burst out into hearty laughter and teased her daughter all the way to the kitchen leaving her red faced and yelling.

They spent a polite hour after some tea, listening to the conversation as Yukio and Renzou did their best to grey rock their way through the last bit of time. It worked, for the most part. They only had to offer a couple simple answers to a conversation topic here and there before they finally excused themselves. Yukio had the overnight camp to plan for at the cram school which meant his Sunday would be busy. At least, that’s what they told them. 

Yukio thanked Mamushi for inviting them and Jun and Rokusuke for their hospitality. Renzou followed his boyfriend’s politeness at mostly half effort. They said goodbye to the children, promised they’d come by another time, put Yukio’s key into the lock, and hurried out as politely as they could manage. 

The door closed and they breathed a unison sigh of relief. From True Cross, it was a quick train ride to the station nearest their apartment building and, from there, they walked, holding hands.

“Ren,” Yukio groaned finally. “They asked me if we talked about having kids any time soon.”

“...You’re kiddin’.” Renzou nearly stopped right in his tracks. 

“I _wish_ I was.” He sighed heavily. “They said we needed a surrogacy ‘for the first one’ with you as the father and _I_ would be the one taking maternity leave!” Yukio massaged the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t think we’d get those kinds of questions.”

 _Seriously?_ This time Renzou really did stop. Yukio was forced to do the same, halted by their joined hands. 

"Oh man, I thought I had it bad. Jun-nee was being just as annoying, but I should've known. Juu-nii's idiocy will always trump. What do you mean maternity leave?! And surrogacy?! They're out of their minds!" Renzou was absolutely baffled that that conversation had taken place in the first place, not to mention irritated. He squeezed Yukio's hand. “Ugh, sorry they’re such a pain all the time.”

Yukio’s sigh was a bit softer. He stepped closer and kissed Renzou’s cheek. “It’s not like you had anything to do with it. You don’t have to apologize for them. Did Jun-san tell you something in the kitchen?” 

Renzou thought about his future with Yukio, about marriage, which he was far more excited about than the idea of kids.

He wasn't ready to talk to Yukio about it yet though. Soon though. When the time was right.

"...She compared me to my dad," he complained instead, turning his head to the side as he struggled not to grimace. "Mamu-nee too. They were just jokin', but honestly, that's just rude."

“How tasteless.” Yukio, however, grimaced freely. “You’re nothing like him anyway, so they are blatantly incorrect.”

A bit of Renzou’s tension faded at the reassurance. He squeezed Yukio’s hand again, silently grateful. "They meant my face," he admitted. "Which, yanno, what can you do. Genetics." He shrugged.

Yukio squinted and leaned in. The frown on his lips was tense as he took in the details of Renzou’s face. “There’s similarities,” he admitted as he leaned back and tugged him to keep walking. “But you still look nothing like him. I look at your face every day and I think of you. If I have to squint and put effort into seeing something, then it isn’t readily apparent, therefore of no importance.”

The sure, candid words, the stern, matter-of-factly tone… They warmed Renzou’s heart like nothing else. It was hard to linger in the unpleasant feelings that had weighed him down back at Jun’s house. “...You’re the best, Yuki,” he told him. A fond smile slowly emerged on his lips as he stared at the back of his boyfriend's head. How did he always know how to say exactly what he needed to hear? 

Renzou could see Yukio’s ears turning a little red. His smile widened.

“Honestly, I didn’t think it’d be that bad.” Yukio slowed his pace to walk beside him, his cheeks a little heated from the compliment. “They’re fine on their own. I was talking to Mamushi-san before and it was nice. Made me think that going would be okay, but it seems like when you put them together, they just…” Yukio gestured helplessly. “I don’t know. They’re like…” His brain supplied an image of the Koks they’d faced the previous day and he sneered. “They’re like Coal Tar.”

The image had Renzou, unexpectedly, bursting into laughter. His shoulders shook as he snickered loudly. “Oh man, you’re so right. That’s exactly what it is!” He’d thought the same thing, though not nearly as eloquently. “Almost harmless individually, but a massive pain when grouped together. I mean, it wasn’t all that bad. Way better than the usual dinners with the rest of my family, but...” He shook his head. “I honestly don’t think I can put up with that sort of thing more than twice a year.”

“I have to agree.” Yukio watched as Renzou’s expression loosened into that same, easy smile he always wore and felt a little bit of victory. “Maybe once a year if we can manage it.” He squeezed Renzou’s hand softly. “Maybe we can make up some excuse for New Year’s.”

“Oh, I can think of plenty.” The idea of starting the new year cuddling in bed with Yukio while they watched the first sunrise peek in through their window filled him with contentment. There was no way he was going to ruin that moment by adding his family into the mix. "Maybe I'll tell Kin-nii you're pregnant. But that he's gotta keep it a secret." Renzou snickered again. "Oh man, I'd love to hear what excuses he might come up for us. They'd be horrible!"

Yukio let out a noise that was choked between a sputter and a laugh. “If you say that, he might actually believe it!” he croaked as soon as he got the breath to do so. “What if he tries to buy stuff for a baby?! No way! Absolutely not!” His face was red as images rose unbidden into his head just as quickly as he tried to push them away. “No talking about kids anymore!”

The sound of Yukio's unfiltered laughter always gave him a satisfying surge of joy. "You don't have to tell me twice." Renzou chuckled. "Honestly, surrogacy... No way, no thanks. Never really thought about having kids before anyway. Not sure I've got it in me to deal with all that," he said lightly, sneaking a glance at Yukio, trying to gauge his thoughts on the matter. 

“I don’t think I do either.” Yukio let out a sigh. “I kept thinking about it even after the conversation was over and I don’t know the first thing about raising a child.” His brow furrowed as his lips twitched down in a frown. 

He didn’t have the best childhood. It was a fact that he’d come to accept over several years. Though his father had done his best by him, his childhood was full of fear and combat. It wasn’t normal and it affected him in ways he was still discovering years later. 

“Not only do I really not want to raise a child, I just don’t think I’d do it well. I’d much rather just spend my time and energy on you.” Yukio gave Renzou a small smile that he managed to muster up. Then an eyebrow raised. “Besides, we don’t need kids when we have Yamantaka.”

"Ha! You're right about that!" The comparison was amusing, and honestly, that was enough excitement for either of them. "I'm kinda relieved," Renzou admitted. "I don't mind, yanno, babysittin' every once in a while. My siblings' kids can be cute. But doing that full time?" He caught Yukio's eyes and gazed into them. He could get lost in that sea of green. It brought him a sense of peace he didn't know was possible to feel.

"You're all I need. Nothing else and no one else will ever matter as much. And that's how I like it."

Yukio’s smile widened warmly. His fingers squeezed a little tighter around Renzou’s hand. His chest swelled with an encompassing warmth in response to his words that Yukio took a few moments to really find the words. It was like Renzou echoed the feelings in his heart and wove them into something comprehensible. It was amazing how he could do that. 

“My sentiments exactly,” Yukio murmured softly. “It’s good to know we’re on the same page.”

They didn’t need anyone else. They would never need anyone else. They had gotten along just fine the past few years on their own, living happily in the world they’d created and nurtured without any need for intrusion. Anything else, anyone else, felt like disruptive noise. They could be on their own. They could do it on their own.

As they walked, the complicated feeling in Yukio’s chest made itself known again. It didn’t leave for the rest of the night as they rested on the couch for the last few hours of the evening. It didn’t leave as Yukio read aloud from the book they were reading, occasionally pausing to check the handwritten page of questions. It grew a little as Renzou stood to take a shower and Yukio sat at their kitchen table, writing answers to questions for the passages they’d passed.

He didn’t really know what it meant. It was a strange stirring of his chest that affected the way he breathed. Yukio ruminated on it in the shower, thought about it as he dried himself off, as he laid down in bed and felt the sink of the mattress as Renzou settled in beside him. It felt cold and hot all at once. Thinking about it exhausted him but whenever it surfaced, it stuck in his mind until he forgot about it or got distracted by one thing or another.

Yukio didn’t get it. He turned towards the wall as he felt his eyebrows furrow in frustration. Somehow, with the exhaustion of the day, he found sleep, but it wasn’t easy and, for the second night in a row, it was fraught with darkness, screaming, and panic.


	9. Nightmares

The jacket was comfortable. There was a faint scent that clung to the folds of the fabric, one that Yamantaka often associated with the pillow that he woke up on every night. He liked the way the fabric felt against his skin. There was a comforting weight to it, a warmth as well, one that protected his arms from the huffing wind, which was picking up in speed as he made his way back to the apartment complex Yukio and Renzou called home. 

The ground was especially cold tonight, but this was rarely an unpleasant sensation. Yamantaka made sure to walk at a leisurely pace so he could enjoy it fully as he drank down another gulp of the rich, sweet coffee he’d purchased not long ago. 

It was going to rain. He could taste it in the air. The gray clouds above him had gathered together so thickly, there was hardly a piece of sky that was not covered. Thunder rolled in the distance and faint flashes of lightning soon followed, cracking the ominous veil of darkness promisingly.

However, by the time Yamantaka arrived at the front entrance of the apartment complex, the first splatter of rain had yet to come. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he stood there, his bare feet still on the concrete, his neck craned up as he silently observed the sky.

Finally, it came. A small drop of water fell, quickly and suddenly, the movement almost invisible. 

Yamantaka blinked then lifted the hand not wrapped around his coffee and patiently waited for the next. This time, it hit his palm. One, then another. He watched as the lonely streets around him, as blank as a canvas, became littered with droplets that darkened its surface. The rain was much colder than the ground was. It fell atop of his skin like sharp shards of ice that shattered and bounced as it spread across the surface of his palm. He closed his hand as if the gesture could keep the rain within its confines, but it ran down the sides of his skin, unobtainable. 

He headed back inside before he could get too soaked. His clothes had become a little damp, enough that he was contemplating whether or not he should change them. Drying off was a bit of a tedious process, but this body tended to grow weak and sickly when he didn’t take good care of it. Trial and error had taught Yamantaka his limits well. 

The apartment was, as always, quiet at this time of the night, even more so under the increasing tempo of the drumming rain. Nevertheless, Yamantaka made sure to open and close the door noiselessly as he entered. He made his way to the kitchen. On top of the table there, the list of questions he had left for Yukio awaited him. He was very curious to find out what type of responses had been written on the paper. 

After slipping the receipt of his recent purchase into its designated drawer, Yamantaka settled down on the table, taking another sip of his drink as he picked up the paper. He hardly got through the first sentence, however, when a noise that came from the bedroom attracted his attention. 

He heard it very well, the hitched breath and troubled moan, an acute sound to his ears. He frowned, set the paper and his drink down, and padded over to the bedroom.

Yukio was still in bed, but his skin was feverish, sweat clinging to his temples as he thrashed in minute movements. He was clearly in the middle of a nightmare. Yamantaka had witnessed this before, so he did not hesitate to cross the distance between them. He sank into the bed in slow movements, not wanting to completely disturb the other. In times like this, the demon knew that the best way to proceed was to provide the other with his presence. He had, in the past, calmed Yukio down back into a dreamless sleep, sometimes with a faint touch of his flames to drain him of some of his energy, other times merely with his touch. Renzou had said not to do the former anymore though. 

He reached out with careful fingers this time, placing the palm of his hand on top of Yukio’s chest, feeling the accelerated heartbeat. He hummed softly and gently brushed his other hand over the slightly damp locks of hair clinging to Yukio’s skin. 

The touches to his hair did their job after a few moments—a little too well in fact. The sensations pulled Yukio out of his sleep with a start and his eyes were wide and wild with panic, flickering around the darkness before he seemed to register the hands on him in less than a second. 

There was a flurry of movements. Yukio grasped the wrist of the hand on his hair and pulled it in the same movement that he twisted himself up. His other hand grabbed Renzou’s shoulder and pinned him down into the bed as the elbow pushed down, pressed against his Adam’s apple. 

In the next second, he met Yamantaka’s wide eyes. Yukio gasped, immediately pulling back.

“I’m sorry!” He pulled his knee away from Renzou’s stomach and pushed himself back to the foot of the bed. “Fuck…!” Yukio cursed under his unsteady breath as he covered his face, his nails digging into his hairline. He curled up, his knees against his chest, tense and trembling. 

Yamantaka rose up on his elbows. He stared at Yukio, unsure of how to deal with him in this state. He hadn’t expected for the other to wake up, much less react like that. 

Cautiously, he sat back up until his knees were pressing down on the mattress. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out to touch Yukio. “Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

The moment he felt fingers brush against the skin of his wrist, Yukio tensed up and his breath seized.

“Don’t _touch me!_ ” He jerked backwards, his heart pounding in panic as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Yukio glared fiercely at Yamantaka. “I told you before not to touch me! You’re not Ren! Don’t touch me!” His voice was cracking with the volume.

The agitated reaction had Yamantaka frowning. He felt a sliver of frustration and confusion simmer beneath his skin. He kept his hands to himself as he tried to figure out how he could calm Yukio down properly. He attempted putting on a soothing voice. "What's got you so upset like this?" 

Yukio huffed out a rough breath. He trembled as the stress responses began to fade and loosen the tension in his body. He fought to keep his muscles taut. Yukio knew what would happen if he let go.

“N-Nothing…” he muttered, digging his fingers into his arms as he stared down at the bedsheets. “I’m fine.”

Yamantaka's frown deepened. "You're lying." His eyes dug into every movement that Yukio made. Despite the dim lighting in the room, he could clearly read the distress written across his body. "Why?"

“Because I don’t want to talk about it.” Yukio grimaced. The more he heard him speak in the low even tone, the more it calmed his adrenaline. His body was beginning to accept that he wasn’t in a combat situation, that he was home and safe. Tension began to roll off of him in waves like a conditioned response. It left him trembling. It left him afraid. It left him angry. “I don’t want to talk about my stupid nightmares or the stupid things going through my stupid head!”

Yukio gripped tighter to his arms, hoping the pain would incite something in him. It didn’t. It just hurt.

"Stop that," Yamantaka said again, eyes narrowed. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He wanted to reach out and grab Yukio's hands away from himself. It would be much easier if he could rub his thumbs down the length of Yukio's skin, the sides of his palms. It annoyed him that attempting to do so would only worsen Yukio's mood. It made no sense. "You'll make him worried if he sees you've injured yourself again."

Yukio let out a sharp, frustrated noise. It took effort to release his arms from the iron grip, but Yamantaka was right. If he gave himself bruises, Renzou would notice and he’d worry. Then he’d ask questions. He forced his fingers apart and grabbed hold of the legs of his pants instead. 

“Sorry,” he whispered under his breath. 

Yamantaka said nothing in response to the apology, but he was satisfied to see the other no longer harming himself. 

"You don't normally wake up like this," he pointed out. He wondered what made tonight different from all the others.

“No, I don’t,” Yukio muttered bluntly. His brow furrowed deeply. He could still remember the terror instilled in him. He could still remember the helplessness, the anger, and, most terrible of all, the guilt. “Nightmares,” he reiterated. 

Yamantaka let out a soft, impatient noise. “You’ve had nightmares before,” he said. “Why did you wake up this time?”

“I don’t know!” Yukio snapped. The panic and fighting in his nightmares had almost seamlessly transitioned into the moment he’d pinned Yamantaka to the bed. He couldn’t remember how he’d woken up or when. He had felt a hand in his hair, gripping tightly, accompanied by a sickly sweet voice and searing flames. Yukio shivered tightly. His hand moved up and rubbed at his scalp, trying to erase the sensation from his memory. It was hard to breathe in. 

“The nightmares haven’t been this bad in a while…” he managed. The shaky inhales were frustrating. “Not since Ren and I have lived together. M-Maybe a couple years…”

"What made them stop before?" Yamantaka asked.

“Time. Settling down.” Yukio’s voice shook as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

"...That's not true either, is it?" Yamantaka stared at Yukio with intensity. If Renzou was here instead, he would surely be able to comfort Yukio with ease. He would reach out and press light kisses to Yukio's forehead, wrap his arms around him, whisper reassuring words that the other would easily drink up. 

The memory of Yukio's accusing eyes glaring at him was all too vivid. He didn't want Yamantaka to do the things that Renzou did. 

So then what?

"Give me your hand."

Yukio bristled at the request. He didn’t move, just staring at Yamantaka with a tense suspicion, though his mind called out for touch. Seeing Renzou’s hand, that familiar hand, had him wanting to curl up and let go while his boyfriend held him together. 

His hand twitched outward, hesitant. “Why?” Yukio asked, averting his gaze.

Yamantaka tilted his head slightly, staring at the other expectantly. “Don’t you want to feel better?” was all he said in response.

Yukio’s eyes darted up to his face, catching sight of the amber color for just a moment as he frowned. “And how are you going to make me feel better?” he asked before his hand finally reached out. Yamantaka wouldn’t hurt him. He knew that, and yet Yukio still had to remind himself of it. 

For the first time since the other had woken up, Yamantaka smiled. He reached out, just as cautiously as before, until he was sure Yukio would not spook away, and wrapped his fingers around Yukio's hand, holding it just like when they had been back at the pool. 

It was just as pleasant as he remembered. Yukio’s skin radiated warmth, a heat that seeped through Yamantaka’s own palm. It had long since become dry from the rain's touch, but it remained just as cold—though not for long. The mix of temperatures slowly began to meld together. 

"It feels good, doesn't it?" 

The difference in temperatures led Yukio to believe that Yamantaka had been outside. For the first time, he noticed the jacket over Renzou’s pajamas. The demon had listened to him. Despite the complaints of inconveniences, he’d truly listened.

His brow furrowed as his fingers tightened around his hand. The sensation was grounding. The memories of the nightmare began to settle away and took Yukio’s anger and tension with it. He was left with nothing but weakness and frustration that made him feel raw and exposed. A soft sob broke its way through gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, but his cheeks were already damp with running tears. Yukio hated this part the most. The crying. His free hand rose to cover his face as best as he could.

“...Why?” Yamantaka’s murmured question rang through the room. He tightened his grip on Yukio’s hand, confused as to why the other had started crying. Did he not like this after all? The way Yukio was holding on to him indicated otherwise, yet the touch seemed to have triggered a worse mood out of him. Not knowing how else to proceed, he tried pulling his hand away. Yet, Yukio’s grip tightened.

“This always happens…” His voice trembled with the sobs that broke in his lungs. It made him more frustrated that he couldn’t speak evenly. “The nightmare finishes and once I calm down, this happens.” Yukio rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, but the flow was unrelenting. 

“Ah,” the demon said, gaining some understanding. Like most Shima men, Renzou very rarely cried so Yamantaka’s experience with it was lacking. He understood the process though. “That’s fine then, isn’t it?” The stormy emotions would settle with time, just like the rain. He told Yukio as much he absentmindedly brushed his thumb over the other’s skin. 

The slight touch shot longing deep in his chest and Yukio’s crying increased. The hand holding was nice. It held him from falling apart completely, but it didn’t pull him together. Gone were the days where he could shutter his heart and freeze himself from the tears. Gone were the days where he could stuff it down and be rid of the feeling, to let it explode later on the field in what he deemed as a productive way. 

He was too used to Renzou’s arms around him, his fingers drying his face, petting his hair, kissing his cheeks and lips until the feeling subsided on their own. Renzou guided those emotions to a natural conclusion and now, Yukio felt lost. He didn’t know what to do and stuffing it down felt impossible. It was like trying to hold back an overflowing dam with too many holes. 

“I just… hate crying,” Yukio confessed quietly. He glanced up towards Renzou’s face again. The amber eyes stuck out as they always did. They stayed in his mind’s eye long after he averted his gaze. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he murmured.

“It’s alright.” Yamantaka hadn’t minded. It hadn’t been the first time the other had done it either, so it wasn’t something that took him off guard. Still, that look had him squeezing Yukio’s hand again, this time without conscious thought. His tears really were like rain. The downpour outside had picked up, a torrential hail of bullets battering down endlessly. The thick droplets of water that slid down Yukio’s face fell with the same intensity. Every hitched breath felt like a roll of thunder, a tell-tale warning. The desire to help Yukio calm down lit up further as he continued to watch him. His body ached to follow through with the familiar motions ingrained in it. And he, himself, was unnerved at being faced with Yukio being upset and being unable to do anything about it. 

“I can’t stop crying…” Yukio’s frustrated hiss was like a lightning strike, sharp in the air. The rush of emotions seemed unwilling to stop and he angrily rubbed at his face. The gaping hole of something _missing_ wasn’t helping. He looked at the hand gripped in his as he shifted closer on the bed. “This is so stupid… Ren isn’t here and I can’t stop. I can’t even do anything without him.” Yukio’s voice trembled.

“I could…” The demon hesitated. He knew the easy solution would be to retreat, to allow Renzou to wake and deal with the situation, just like he had done the first time Yukio had become aware of his presence. But he didn’t want to. He frowned. 

“I’ll go,” he told Yukio. It was the logical choice. 

“No!” The word came quickly and loudly. Yukio’s hand tightened as if his grip alone could prevent Yamantaka from switching out. Renzou would worry. He’d worry in ways that would surely frustrate him. He _couldn’t_ make Renzou worry, not after the last few days they’d had. Yukio needed to learn how to deal with this without him. “I can’t let Ren see me like this. If he sees me like this at night, when he can’t help…” He shook his head. “Just… Just don’t go.”

"I don't understand." Yamantaka wasn't sure in the slightest what Yukio really wanted. Even though his offer had been rejected, he could tell the other still yearned for Renzou's presence. Should he really not go?

_"Why is it so hard for you humans to simply just say what you mean?”_

_“Some people are better at it than others.”_

"What will make you feel better?" he asked directly. It was the only way he knew of being. 

“I-I don’t know…” Yukio lied. He did know. He knew exactly what would make him feel better. The complicated feeling in his chest stirred up again as he clenched his free hand over the cloth of his shirt. He bit his lip. He could let go of Yamantaka’s hand, let him change or let him walk away. He could do that and just deal with the outcome. Yukio could even talk about the nightmare. That was another option. Then again, bringing up the thoughts again felt like torture. He just wanted this feeling to end already. He still felt like he was on the brink, between tension and release that had him torn up inside in ways he couldn’t describe. 

Yukio knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed, but worrying Renzou and letting him know he was having nightmares again felt like a terrible option. So getting what he needed from another source was only logical, wasn’t it? And Yamantaka wouldn’t hurt him, as he’d proven. 

The constricting feeling around his middle was a sensation he still remembered. 

“I…” Yukio tried in a small voice, wrapping his arm over his stomach. “I just need… Ren usually hugs me…” Unfortunately, in times like this, Yukio was anything but direct.

Yamantaka let out an annoyed noise. “You’re not making any sense. How can he give you what you need if you don’t want me to go?”

Yukio wasn’t direct, unless he was pushed in the proper direction.

“Are you an idiot?!” Yukio snapped through sniffing sobs. “I’m asking _you_ to hug me!” He turned his head away, his face red and splotchy. “Why are you so frustrating?”

" _You're_ the one that's frustrating," Yamantaka said, exasperated. Humans really were confusing, Yukio most of all. How was Yamantaka supposed to have known that it was okay to touch the other like that? So far, he had only allowed Yamantaka to touch him if he was asked about it beforehand. How was anyone supposed to know when it was okay and not okay?

"You really don't make any sense," Yamantaka told him, but the complaint was light. After all, his body had been aching to move forward and close the distance between them for far too long and there was nothing stopping him now. It felt all too natural, all too easy to wrap his arms around Yukio and pull him close until there wasn’t a breath of space between them.

Yukio tensed up as he was pressed against a familiar torso. It wasn’t Renzou, but the arms around him felt similar enough. His lungs seared with an indecision as he breathed in a shaky inhale. Renzou’s scent mixed in with the smell of rain caused the tension to roll off of him again like a conditioned response. Yukio let out a soft sob as he buried his face in his shoulder. His fingers gripped tightly to the back of the jacket.

“Shut up…” he mumbled, leaning fully into Yamantaka until he was snug against him. “You have to be making fun of me by making me just say it like that. If I say don’t go, then I obviously mean you. You need to read more books if you still don’t get it.” The angry grumbles gradually overtook the sobbing. 

_What’s so obvious about it?_ Yamantaka couldn’t help but to think. He said nothing in response however, focusing instead on the sensation of having another body pressed so close against his own. Yukio was as warm as ever. His weight, though heavier, was far more comfortable than the jacket he was wearing. He'd woken up before with Yukio holding onto him, but never like this. The other clung onto him with a grip that was desperately tight but hardly unpleasant. He stroked Yukio's back as he cried, slowly, with a satisfied hum beneath his breath. 

Eventually, and as expected, the tears stopped. Yukio felt the numb tired feeling begin to set in as he turned his head away from his neck, his cheek digging into Renzou’s shoulder. The languid pattern on his back was relaxing. It really was what he needed. The secure hold around him couldn’t be replaced. It just would be better if it was Renzou.

“I still don’t get you,” he mumbled quietly. “I feel like I understand Ren but I don’t understand you at all.”

“What’s there to understand?” Yamantaka’s reply was just as quiet. His low voice snuck into Yukio’s ear, deceptively familiar. Chills rushed up his spine at the sound.

“That’s what I’m saying, I don’t know.” Yukio furrowed his brow. “It seems like every time we talk, I just get frustrated or more confused. I can never predict what you’re going to say or do. Every time we talk, I either end up lost, or empty, or…” He bit his lip. The feeling stirred in his chest again, powerful enough to catch the words from coming out of his mouth. “I don’t know. Usually when people talk as much as we’ve talked, you get to know the other person better but it still feels like I don’t know you at all. I can’t tell what you’re thinking and it’s disconcerting. Disturbing.”

The confession caused Yamantaka to frown. He hadn't known he was causing that sort of effect on the other. The strumming motions on Yukio's back halted. The tips of Yamantaka's fingers remained steady instead, pressed against the other's back as he slowly pulled away, enough so that he could stare into Yukio's eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?"

“No.” Yukio furrowed his brow, staring at the amber rings of his eyes. The image of that color, that pattern, behind the skull suspended among black flames returned to him. After he’d been rescued, after he’d fought for so long at Renzou’s side, Yamantaka didn’t make him feel afraid. Yukio felt safe. But that, in itself, was a terrifying feeling. 

Trust was a terrifying feeling.

“It’s… complicated…” Yukio averted his gaze.

Yamantaka's frown deepened. "Why is everything so difficult with you all the time? Explain it to me properly," he demanded.

“Because it is difficult! It can’t always be explained so simply!” Yukio snapped irritably. “I’m not afraid of you. My feelings of discontent come from myself, so it’s not easy to just talk about it! Haven’t you ever felt nervous or self-conscious?”

“No.”

“Of course you haven’t.” Yukio sneered as he looked at him. “So how do you expect me to explain something to you when you don’t know what I’m talking about anyway?”

“How do you expect me to understand if you won’t even attempt to explain it?” Yamantaka countered, just as exasperated.

“Because it’s complicated even for me! I trust you, but I don’t! I’m not afraid of you, but I am! How do I explain that to someone who doesn’t even know what it’s like to feel nervous? Or what it’s like feeling weak and fragile and hating yourself for it!” Yukio growled as he felt tears well up in his eyes again. “Or how frustrating it is knowing that the asshole who tried to kill me is dead but I’m still afraid of him! I still remember what his laugh sounded like when he grabbed me by the fucking neck after I worked with him for _years!_ ” He grabbed the front of the jacket in tight fists. “The more I trust and let people in, the more I get hurt and I don’t want to be hurt again! I don’t want to feel weak or helpless ever again!”

"I see." Yamantaka’s brow knitted together, a deeply pensive look that stuck out on Renzou’s face. "You're afraid, but not afraid. Does that mean that there's only some parts of me that you fear, but not others?" The demon didn't allow Yukio the chance to answer. Instead, he placed his hand on top of Yukio's, curling his fingers around one of the fists fastened around his jacket. 

"You don't have to worry so much. I won't hurt you."

“I…” Yukio stared into his eyes. Yamantaka hadn’t hurt him yet in the many years he and Renzou had been together, so what did he have to gain by doubting him now? He knew that, and yet there was still a little piece of him, that scared child who could never trust the dark corners of his own bedroom, left in his heart. “You could be lying…” he whispered.

"Lying?" Yamantaka repeated. The concept, the sheer idea of doing so, made something bubble within his chest. A small huff of breath escaped his lips, his shoulders shook, and then he was laughing, a carefree sound full of amusement. "Why would I waste my words with something as silly as that?" 

“D-Don’t laugh!” Yukio’s face burned red as his heart twisted and warmed all at the same time. That laugh sounded so much like Renzou’s. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, but it had still somewhat startled him. “You’ve lied before, I’m sure!”

“Are you still joking?” Yamantaka shook his head, his lips still upturned. He had not quite stopped chuckling, but he visibly made an attempt to stop. “There is no need for me to lie. It is unnecessary.”

Yukio huffed and finally leaned back a bit further to sit on the bed itself. “I can hardly believe that in however many years you’ve been in contract with the Shima family that you have never once told a lie.” He squinted at him for a moment. “And lying by omission counts!” he declared.

Yamantaka's lips twisted into a smirk. "The pact forged between the Shima family and myself was honest to its core. It was not by my choice that the contents of our contract was kept hidden from some of my hosts. Yaozou did not want his children burdened with the knowledge. Takezou's predecessor, his grandfather, was well aware of the extent of our connection," he explained. "I was asked to stay quiet on the matter, so I did. But I did not deceive you when you discovered the truth, did I?"

Yukio frowned. He reached over and pinched Yamantaka’s cheek. “Don’t smirk like you think you’ve won. Just because I can’t prove it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Suit yourself.” Yamantaka’s tone remained smug. “But just because you can’t prove it doesn’t mean it is not the truth.”

“If it’s not verifiable, it deserves to be treated with scrutiny!” Yukio said sharply, pinching just a bit harder. Yamantaka winced a little. It wasn’t exactly painful as much as it was annoying. He grabbed Yukio’s wrist and pulled the other’s hand away from his face, holding it in the air.

“And how do you intend to verify my words?”

“I… don’t have an answer for that at the moment.” Yukio turned his head away.

"So," Yamantaka said, in the same curious voice he'd had when Yukio had first talked to him, that night that felt so long ago, "what will you do in the meantime?"

Yukio stared at the amber eyes. He knew in his gut that Yamantaka was telling the truth. The infuriating honesty had always caught him off guard but it was there. It was his scarred heart that couldn’t quite accept it, that was encouraging him to second guess and triple guess and quadruple guess. He looked at the hand holding his wrist. Gentle but firm. 

“I’ll figure it out somehow,” he murmured, carefully twisting his hand from his grip. Yamantaka’s hold relented easily. “I should try to go back to sleep.”

“Should I make you tea?” The demon stared at Yukio’s face carefully. Traces of dried tears marred the blotchy skin, but the other’s face was clear of the anxiety that had filled it earlier. 

“I’ve already taken up enough of your night, don’t you think?” Yukio squinted towards the clock, his expression souring slightly when he couldn’t quite make out the digital display. 

“Do you want it?” Yamantaka rephrased the question. The look in his eyes was patient and expectant.

“You don’t have to.” Yukio met his gaze with a furrowed look.

The demon frowned. “I’m aware.” 

Without another word, Yamantaka slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen with quiet footsteps. This, he was almost sure, was one of those occasions where he was meant to decipher what was the appropriate response to the frustrating wordplay that Yukio often insisted on playing. 

His coffee was just where he had left it on the table, next to the list of questions and answers that he had yet to read through. Yamantaka grabbed the drink and was unsurprised that it had grown cold. After dumping the mixture down the sink and throwing away the cup, he set some water to boil on the kettle. 

Behind him, Yukio entered the kitchen, now with his glasses on. He frowned, watching the kettle for a moment before his eyes followed Yamantaka. His mouth opened before closing again. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he sat down at the table and rested his chin in his hand, watching him prepare the tea.

His presence didn’t go unnoticed, and in fact, Yamantaka was pleased to hear the chair slide across the floor. It meant Yukio was staying—and more importantly, that he had arrived at the correct conclusion after all. A small smile stretched across his lips. It remained there as he pulled a pair of cups from the cupboard, spoons from the drawer, and the tea bags from the pantry. Soon enough, the demon was silently setting a pair of steaming cups full of warm tea down on the table before taking the seat across from Yukio. 

After an extra second, Yukio took his cup in his hands, letting the heat sink into his palms. It already helped in settling him down from his amped state in the earlier conversation.

“Thank you,” he muttered, rubbing his thumb over the heated ceramic before lifting the brim to his lips and taking a sip. Yamantaka let out an acknowledging low hum as he took a sip of his own. 

The two of them drank the tea without exchanging any more words. Yukio merely watched as Yamantaka read over the detailed responses that he left for him. There was an intent look of concentration in those amber eyes. It was fascinating seeing the demon’s understanding blossom little by little as he went down the list.

Yukio placed down his empty cup and stifled back a yawn behind the palm of his hand. 

He didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. It was a feeling that bubbled up and he wasn’t sure where it had come from. He watched Yamantaka’s eyes move over the page. Yukio’s hand moved over his chest for a moment before resting back on the table and tearing his gaze away from the amber color. 

“Yamantaka,” he said quietly. He waited until he felt the demon was watching him. “To be clear about earlier. When I’m in a panic like that, it’s best not to touch me until I’ve somewhat calmed down. Otherwise, it’s fine.”

“Ah,” the demon said. His eyes lit up as if Yukio had answered another one of his questions. “I will keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Yukio glanced at him before he picked up his cup and stood from the table. “Then I’ll be heading to bed,” he said as he walked across the kitchen to put his cup in the sink. He turned to face the demon. Yukio tried not to avert his gaze again. “And Ren and I are close to finishing the book so I should be able to answer all your questions soon.”

“I look forward to it,” Yamantaka told him, pleased to hear it. "Have you read all of these?" he asked then, pointing over to the bookshelf that was near the sofa.

Yukio’s eyes followed the pointing finger and he walked over to it. 

“Most of these.” He touched the spine of one of the books on the top shelf and angled himself so Yamantaka could see. “This one,” he slid his finger over the books to the left of it, “and these are the ones I haven’t read. The rest of them, I have. You can read them if you make sure to put them back where you found them.” Yukio looked sternly at Yamantaka. “I have them organized in a certain way. Okay?”

“Okay.” A slow smile stretched across the demon’s lips. That stern look held his attention. “I’ll keep that in mind too.”

The heat in Yukio’s chest rose to his cheeks, rushing a pink color against his skin.

“Then,” he walked back towards the hall, “I’ll be heading to bed now. Make sure to empty out the kettle. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Yukio shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.

 _It’s not fair,_ he thought. _Making those expressions with Ren’s face just isn’t fair._ Yukio clenched his hand over his chest. Renzou often smiled at his stern expressions, always answering his embarrassment with, _“but I love that stern face of yours too. Every side of Yuki is loveable!”_

Yukio removed his glasses and walked across the room to place them down on the nightstand. There were only a few more hours until sunrise, when Yamantaka would return Renzou’s body to the bed. He couldn’t afford to wait up for him though. It was best for him to sleep. Otherwise, Renzou would get suspicious again, and he had assured Yamantaka that he wouldn’t jeopardize his time. Yukio fixed the twisted covers before sliding across the empty bed to rest on his side.

He turned his head and pressed the back of his fingers against the vacant pillow. 

Eventually, his eyes closed. His final thoughts were a soft hope that the nightmares were done for the night. 

They were. Amber and brown mixed in his dreams instead.


	10. Thinking of You

“Ugghhh, stupid Mephisto.”

It was the start of a new week, and they were already off to a disappointing beginning. Renzou had hoped, given the way that last week had ended, that their luck would finally take a better turn. Instead, it seemed like Mephisto was clearly still feeling sour about his dinner offer being rejected because he decided to send Yukio to an overnight mission—without much warning, and worse, without Renzou. If all went well, Yukio would be back by tomorrow, but otherwise… It may be days before they could see each other again. 

He could hardly stand it. He knew Yukio felt the same way. But they had no choice but to accept it. Trying to weasel out of it would only lead to worse outcomes, such as actually attending the aforementioned dinner. Really, just who was going to put up with that? They’d both rather go see Renzou’s family, and that was saying something.

He let out a long sigh. 

The morning had gone rather quickly, so that was a boon at least. As soon as they’d gotten their prospective missions, they’d readied their hearts and exchanged a private goodbye—kisses between a ‘take care’ and a ‘keep in touch’—but now that Renzou was back home, hours before he had to turn in to sleep, he was struck with an overwhelming sense of loneliness. 

They really could use a pet. Though that would not be enough to chase away the longing in Renzou’s heart. There was only one cure for this kind of homesickness.

Still, in an attempt to lessen the ache, Renzou turned on the TV and settled down, trying to distract himself with some background noise at least. His phone was out and in his hands within minutes. He checked his messages—nothing yet from Yukio, which was normal when he was focused, but no less disappointing. Renzou resisted the urge to message him to check in, not wanting to distract him. Instead, he looked through the messages he had left unread. 

Rin had sent him a couple of funny memes, which put a grin on his face and had him chuckling for a bit as he looked through them. He had sent a couple of pictures of Shiemi’s garden too, as always providing updates on new plants that caught his attention. 

_[These are so cool! o(_ _≧∇≦_ _o) You should grow some so that these bloom at your place next year!]_

_[Oooh, those are neat, what are they?]_

Renzou sent off the message, not expecting an immediate response back, but clearly Rin had nothing better to do with his time either because his phone vibrated faster than he could exit out of that conversation.

_[Ornamental Cabbage! But you can’t eat these!]_

_[Would be pretty neat if you could. They’re so bitter though. Not worth it._ _╮_ _(´_ _△_ _`)_ _╭_ _]_

_[Think Suguro would like these? (´_ _･_ _o_ _･_ _)? For the temple grounds I mean. He told me you guys used to grow a lot of vegetables before.]_

Renzou let an amused huff at the back to back messages. Rin really had gotten into gardening ever since he started dating Shiemi. 

_[Bon’s not much of a flower guy, but it’s a nice thought. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.]_

_[Yeah, right?? (*•̀ᴗ•́*)]_ Those two words were more than enough to convey Rin’s excitement. The lack of follow up after that only led Renzou to believe that the half-demon had immediately gotten right onto his self-imposed mission. Some things never changed.

The next couple of text messages were not nearly as entertaining. One was from Juuzou, who had sent him a picture of Nagami holding a toy microphone up to her mouth. Her childish face was glowing with enthusiasm. _[Isn’t she the cutest? Kinzou wants to have her debut at his next live concert, haha]_

Renzou left that one unanswered and opened Konekomaru’s messages instead. 

_[Hey! How did it go at your sister’s? Did you have a nice time?]_

That had been from this morning. He’d been considerate enough not to bug them after Friday’s call. They really haven’t gotten back to him at all since then though, so Renzou was not surprised to see him following up.

_[It wasn’t bad. Looks like Ten’s got a huge crush on Yuki though lol. He got so flustered about it.]_

After a moment of hesitation, Renzou began typing another message.

_[So when are you guys in town next? Wanna have dinner at our place? Or maybe get some Monya for old time’s sake. We can move some things around on our schedule, just give us some fair warning, yeah?]_

There. Konekomaru probably wouldn’t check his messages until later in the evening though. It was honestly a bit disappointing. He wouldn’t mind the company right now.

Another sigh escaped him.

He turned his attention back to the TV, slipping his phone into his pocket. He channel surfed for a fair bit of time, but rather than being a pleasant distraction, Renzou found himself wishing Yukio was pressed up against him, watching along with him. When was the last time they’d spent so long apart? The last time they didn’t fall asleep together?

It felt like it had been ages ago even though he knew that wasn’t really the case. He supposed part of it had to do with how tense they’d both become ever since they’d found out about his ancestor’s arrangement with Yamantaka—not to mention everything else that followed after. Uncertainty and stress always made them hold on tighter to each other. It was a reassurance they both needed, but it made separation much more difficult to endure.

 _He’s still lookin’ kinda tired, isn’t he?_ Renzou frowned. It was hard to tell with the glasses sometimes, but thinking back on it now, he remembered catching a glimpse of a faint shadow of exhaustion under Yukio’s eyes. 

_Hey, you’re not still bothering him, are ya?_

Renzou’s question to Yamantaka was more cautious than it was accusing. After all, it was a known fact that his boyfriend was a light sleeper—though Yamantaka had clearly managed to keep from waking him up before, there was a high chance that Yukio’s stress levels left him more vulnerable to being disturbed, even if it was by accident. 

**_‘He’s not waking up because of me.’_** Yamantaka’s answer confirmed Renzou’s fears, but also brought up other questions.

 _But he is waking up?_ he asked. 

**_‘He’s been having nightmares,’_** Yamantaka explained.

“Nightmares?” Renzou murmured, growing troubled at once. He straightened up on the couch, bringing in his legs to curl underneath him as his brow furrowed in concern. _Since when?_

 ** _‘It’s recent.’_** There was a slight pause. **_‘He doesn’t want to worry you about it, therefore I have not woken you up.’_**

That… did not surprise him. Didn't make him any less unhappy though. Renzou knew how much Yukio’s nightmares affected him, having dealt with them in the past. His chest clenched at the memory of his boyfriend’s crying, upset face. It was a sight that always pulled at every single one of his heartstrings. Thinking about Yukio dealing with that all by himself… 

_Wait a second._ Renzou’s eyebrows pulled together even further. _You've… done that before. Woken me up._

He hadn’t realized it. He’d always considered himself to be a heavy sleeper given that there was rarely a time that he didn’t sleep through the night—now he knew it was just his body’s way of giving Yamantaka his allotted space. But there _had_ been occasions in the past where he’d woken up and pulled Yukio into his arms to comfort him. A surge of gratitude swelled in his chest. It had been kind of his familiar to allow him that opportunity. 

_You’re a lot more helpful than I give ya credit for, huh?_ Renzou stared down at his lap. A complicated feeling stirred in his chest. He wondered what type of expression had settled over his face; at the same time, he didn’t really want to examine it further. _Thanks,_ he told the demon after a beat of silence. Then, he found himself tentatively pressing the topic further. _How… is he? Has he told ya anythin’?_

Renzou reasoned that they must have talked to some extent given that Yukio had stopped Yamantaka from waking him up.

 ** _‘Sometimes we talk,’_** Yamantaka confirmed. ** _‘He doesn’t make much sense, especially when he’s upset. I’ve made him tea,’_** he supplied in a manner that had Renzou stifling an unexpected smile. First breakfast and now tea… 

“You really are takin’ proper care of him, aren’t ya?” he murmured. A small smile pulled at his lips. He felt a little more at ease knowing that.

**_‘Not just him.’_ **

There was a certain kind of weight behind those words. They echoed in Renzou’s mind and the flash of heat that colored his face had him scratching the side of his cheek somewhat restlessly. Once again, he found himself reconsidering his relationship with Yamantaka. Now that he was older, he could recognize the veracity behind his familiar’s words. 

The demon had been watching out for him all these years, hadn’t he? Even back when Renzou had wanted nothing to do with him. The demon had sought to protect him, pushed him to become stronger; Renzou had seen this behavior as an extension to his family's own treatment, but it wasn't the Shima pride that had Yamantaka urging him back then. 

**_“Do not forget that you are mine as much as I am yours.”_ **

He’d dismissed those words before, but they resounded just as loudly now as they did just days ago. He could taste them on his tongue. He could feel them wrap around his wrists and press over his shoulders. He didn’t know what to do with these words, much less the implications behind them. 

Somehow, he felt a little less lonely despite the fact that Yukio wasn’t home. But Renzou decided to deal with the uncertainty that came with this realization in the way that he always did; he promptly shoved it to the side. 

_What do you guys talk about anyway?_ he asked instead.

**_'He asks a lot of questions. About our connection, my past hosts, the things I like.'_ **

Hearing that made him recall the conversation he'd had with Yukio not long ago about how Yamantaka perceived the world in the same way that Renzou did. 

_What kind of things **do** you like? _he asked curiously. 

**_‘I like everything that you like_** ,’ Yamantaka answered simply. Renzou rolled his eyes. He didn’t doubt he’d answered Yukio just as shortly.

_No, I mean... If it wasn't due to my body. Do you have any preferences?_

Yamantaka seemed to consider his question. It took him a little longer than usual to answer. 

**_‘There are certain foods that I miss, but plenty of food that I now enjoy that I couldn’t before. You're not particularly picky, so I am grateful for it.’_ **

_That didn't answer my question, yanno_ , Renzou thought, amused. He shifted on his spot on the couch, pulling one knee up to his chest. The show he’d put on the TV had finished without him even noticing and he wasn’t particularly interested in what had taken its place. Still, the background noise was nice.

 ** _‘There is no point in me developing a preference when the bodies I possess are fickle when it comes to taste. You didn’t always like sweet food,’_** Yamantaka pointed out.

 _Don’t remind me._ Renzou scrunched up his nose. A nasty encounter with a spider demon when he was a kid had him avoiding anything that smelled too sweet for many years. He’d missed the taste enough to work through it though.

_Forget about food though. What do ya enjoy? You’re out every night… There’s gotta be some things that you like to do more than others._

**_‘I like everything that there is to experience,’_** Yamantaka said. Renzou was about to protest again, but the demon continued on before he could form the words. **_‘The way water feels against our skin. The cool breeze in the air. The scent of the flowers blooming in the Spring. What isn’t there to like?’_**

He could feel a sense of puzzlement through the link between them, as if his familiar was trying to figure out what was the purpose behind the question. He could understand why. There was something really charming about how simple the answer was. They were the type of things that Renzou usually took for granted. From Yamantaka’s perspective, the question really must have seemed silly, huh?

**_‘What do you like?’_ **

Though he was caught off guard by having his own words flipped on him, Renzou’s response was instantaneous. 

_Yuki, of course._

In comparison, his answer was far more complex than his familiar’s, but it didn’t make it any less true. He couldn’t have responded in any other way. After all, the way he felt about Yukio could not compare to anything else in his life. _What isn’t there to like?_ he quipped back, thoroughly unashamed of the besotted grin forming at the corners of his lips.

 ** _‘He’s a terrible cook,’_** Yamantaka pointed out.

Renzou blinked. “Wh-” His mouth hung open for a second. 

**_‘You're supposed to laugh...’_** Yamantaka told him, and boy did he sound just like Yukio just then, down the hesitance behind his words. Was that supposed to be a joke? That wasn’t exactly how it worked.

 _You're so weird_ , Renzou told him, snickering a little. Though he was laughing for an entirely different reason, Yamantaka seemed pleased to have managed to achieve his intended goal. This only made Renzou snicker harder. 

_You really don’t have much experience with people, do you?_ He wasn’t sure why that surprised him so much. He doubted the demon could experience very meaningful interactions given his limited access to the world. 

_You ever watch TV?_

**_‘Hmm, in the past. But the people on the screen are just as confusing as the ones in the books you read. More so in fact.’_** The faint annoyance behind those words had Renzou grinning still.

 _That so. Well, I’ve got nothing better to do, so let me find something interesting and I can answer any question you’ve got,_ he promised.

His venture in relaxing in front of the TV fared far better this time around. Having someone to talk with while he watched one of his favorite shows chased away the last remains of the lonely feeling that had taken hold of him. It wasn’t quite the same of course, but eventually, the sound of the TV and Yamantaka’s voice lulled Renzou to a deep sleep. 

When Yamantaka woke up that night, there was already a content smile on his face.

* * *

When Yukio went out on this overnight mission and kissed Renzou goodbye, he knew he wouldn’t be back for a couple days. Besides the mission, he also had the camp to take care of at the cram school and that would see him home Tuesday morning at the earliest. As most of his colleagues laid down to rest for a long night, Yukio went with the stakeout team, keeping an eye on the location the demon was supposed to show up.

The small town in the more mountainous area of Hokkaido had been having hauntings but the higher-ups weren’t totally convinced that it was a ghost. Witness reports had described the ghost as a sobbing woman, stumbling through the streets while she wailed, scaring all the population to their homes every night. She appeared at sundown and disappeared at sunrise. Some people said they physically saw her disappear during the sunrise which lent to the rumors that she might be a ghost.

But there had been imprints of bare feet left in the moist dirt some nights and ghosts didn’t leave footprints. 

Yukio looked up at the sky. Red was beginning to bleed into the blue color and it would have been beautiful if Renzou had been with him. 

_Or Yamantaka,_ his mind supplied on its own. Yukio frowned a bit. Yamantaka woke up at night and went to sleep by sunrise. Had he ever taken time to really watch the changing of the colors? Did he ever have time to?

Yukio shook his head. He couldn’t afford to be distracted on a mission. After all, he had no intentions of sleeping. With his nightmares active again, he was sure to have them tonight too which meant waking up in a panic amongst colleagues, which meant risking getting put on a mental health leave. Again. Yukio sneered. He knew they were trying to be helpful, but he could handle it. He’d always been able to handle it, and staying home just stressed him out more. By the time the leave was over, he had been itching and aching to see action again.

“Yukio-kun?”

That was weird. People usually called him Okumura on missions. Yukio turned his head and realized why the voice hadn’t sounded too familiar.

“G-Gouzou-kun?” Yukio blinked in shock. The middle son of the Shima family was still about half a head taller than him and nearly twice as wide. Still, he smiled genuinely as he reached over and patted Yukio’s shoulder.

“Aha, I was right! Thought I saw you in the briefin’. Though I thought you got placed with the night team?” Gouzou’s smile only widened and though there was hardly a scolding tone behind his voice, Yukio still felt guilty. “Well, no matter. Sure has been a while, huh?”

“It… It has.” Yukio adjusted his glasses self-consciously. “We haven’t seen you in… what, a year now?”

“Sounds about right. ‘S tough bein’ away from the family.” Gouzou sighed, folding his arms behind his head in a very Renzou-like manner. Yukio smiled a bit. 

“Is it?” he asked quietly.

Gouzou squinted and shrugged. “Sometimes,” he admitted. He smiled again as Yukio laughed lightly.

“Before you ask, Renzou isn’t here today. He should be home by now from his own mission.” Yukio checked the time on his watch and wondered if he should text him. 

“You’re both still workin’ hard, huh?” Gouzou leaned in to look at the time himself before bracing his hands on his hips. 

That was something he admired about the larger man. Yukio had grown up tall and, in his childhood, he’d been seen as exceptional. As a result, Yukio had made sure not to take up too much space. From his supposed peers always second-guessing his ability due to how young he had been, to standing in his father’s shadow and then his brother’s, Yukio had made sure to stand straight and sturdy, always keeping within his little square, trying never to stand out in ways he shouldn’t. 

He needed to exceed expectations to prove himself as worthy of his position, but he couldn’t exceed them too far without being seen as childish or reckless. He needed to do well in school and be at the top of his class, but if he flaunted it too much, he was a know-it-all and annoying. Yukio always needed to be perfect, humble, and to stay in his lane.

Gouzou, however, seemed to take up as much space as he liked. He stood wide, tall, and proud with an easy and pleased smile on his face as if he belonged there. It was a comfort Yukio was jealous of sometimes. It reminded him of Rin.

“Not as hard as we used to,” Yukio replied honestly. “Renzou has done his best to calm me down from that.” He sighed. 

“Good!” Gouzou laughed. “I’m glad. Renzou seems like he’s takin’ good care of ya!”

“Of me?” Yukio blinked. 

“Yeah. Renzou’s always been a hard worker when he means to be. I knew he’d make a good husband to whoever caught his eye.”

Yukio blushed. “Husband? Oh no, no, not yet.” He quickly shook his head and lifted his hands as if to form a barrier between them. 

“Not yet?” Gouzou looked a little shocked. “Woulda thought for sure by now. Ah, I’m happy then. I wouldn’t wanna miss my little brother’s weddin’.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Missed a lot while I’ve been gone, so, at the very least, I wouldn’t wanna miss that.”

“Well, not to worry. You haven’t missed much in that aspect.” Yukio smiled politely, though the thought of a full wedding in front of friends and family made him a little tense. He was almost sure that Renzou would feel the same way.

The two continued walking their patrol as Yukio politely listened to Gouzou talk about how things were going overseas. He was relieved for it, actually. Yukio was more comfortable when they weren’t talking about his and Renzou’s relationship as the mere subject just felt like a private matter. Even though Gouzou tended to be absent for most of the unpleasantries, Yukio still liked to keep the specifics of their relationship to themselves.

“Ah, it’s around this spot, isn’t it?”

Yukio blinked at the sudden change of subject as Gouzou stopped and crouched down near a patch of dead grass at the edge of a patch of trees. 

“Around…?”

“This is where most of the people were reporting the woman first showing up when night falls,” Gouzou explained. Yukio frowned, switching back into his business face. 

“What do you think it could be?” Yukio looked around.

“Hard to say.” Gouzou rested his elbows on his knees. “Scared people see and talk all sortsa ways. Some of what we heard may not even be true. We don’t know for sure until we see it with our own eyes.”

Yukio held his chin in thought. Gouzou was right. Witness reports when it came to demons these days were panicked at best as the population was still getting used to their consistent presence. One report would contradict another and it was impossible to tell which one was true until they laid eyes on the demon themselves. 

Gouzou sighed and stood up. “Given the footprints and vegetation, we might be dealin’ with a ghoul or a banshee.”

“A banshee?” Yukio furrowed his brow. “What makes you think it might be a banshee? We’ve heard talk of crying but not screaming.”

“Not all the classifications of a banshee are yellin’ their heads off,” Gouzou said, turning to Yukio. “It’s not really common but if ya take into account other demons, like _La Llorona_ off in Mexico and the Maidens of Uley in Russia, they’re still countin’ as banshees.”

“Really?” Yukio’s eyebrows raised. “I was… unaware of that.”

“It’s not widely taught in the cram school here.” Gouzou took his khakkhara off his back and used the end to draw in the dirt. “I learned most of that stuff overseas. There’s lots of experimental classifications in Sudan where they’re really rethinkin’ all that sorta stuff. Makes it easier to organize demons that are kinda unique into groups based on how they’re dealt with.”

Yukio watched Gouzou draw out a complicated seal in the ground before covering the diagram with a few dead leaves. 

“C’mon. Let’s report back n’ ready up the night watch.” He gave Yukio a firm pat on the back, causing him to stumble slightly. He paused for a moment, thoughts that had been swirling around in his head for over a week now surfacing once more.

“Uh, Gouzou-kun, can I ask you a question?” Yukio hurried after him as the taller man propped the khakkhara on his shoulder. 

“Sure.” He gave him a wide smile. “What kinda questions you got?”

“Well, I was wondering if Sudan had anything on demon possession? Perhaps a different point of view?” Hearing how different branches of True Cross were handling classification made him curious. The dead end he’d reached in Japan’s libraries at True Cross seemed more transient than before. Yukio knew there must have been something he was missing and going to records belonging to different countries was something he’d never actually considered.

Gouzou screwed up his expression in thought. “Nothin’ from what I think’s taught here. Though there’s more of a focus on negotiation there than what’s here.” He smiled apologetically. “It’s not somethin’ I was focused on while I was there I’m afraid.”

“I see.” Yukio frowned. He didn’t really know how to get the answer he wanted without telling Gouzou what was going on, but it was a can of worms he definitely didn’t want to open. “That’s interesting, still!” he said instead. “Perhaps I’ll look into it!”

Yukio followed Gouzou back to the temporary base they’d set up and made a quick report on the lack of evidence they’d come to find. There was an hour before sundown and Yukio had managed to get away long enough to pull out his phone.

 _[Things are going well. I love you and make sure to remember to clean up after you eat dinner.]_

He sent the text to Renzou’s number, lifting his phone a little to get hold of the spotty reception in the mountains. Once his phone showed off the confirmation of a sent message, he tucked it back into his pocket. 

The hour passed quickly while Yukio dodged familiarities and conversations as best as he could without being rude. 

The night team was paired off and Yukio was both unsurprised and thankful that Gouzou had decided to stick to his side. This time it was all hands on deck as the pairs of exorcists spread through the town with most of them posted along the path the demon usually walked while the rest were dotted in dark alleys and different streets to make sure there weren’t any additional threats. 

They waited, the only lights on being the street lights that flickered and buzzed with old electricity. Yukio furrowed his brow as he knelt down in the mouth of an alleyway with Gouzou right behind him and just as silent. The chill drove away most of the bugs so even the shift of life wasn’t a factor besides the citizens hurriedly closing curtains and windows turning off their lights. 

Yukio swallowed. It sounded loud in his ears though he knew it couldn’t be the case. 

“There,” Gouzou whispered at his back and nudged his shoulder, turning his torso ever so slightly. Yukio’s eyes darted over and, at first he didn’t see what Gouzou was pointing him towards, but then he saw the rustle of dead leaves. 

He heard her before the street light revealed her shambling form. Yukio understood why she could have possibly been considered as a banshee because as she let out a sob, he felt his heart go cold. It was a raw sound, broken and mournful in ways you didn’t hear in movies. It was the kind of noise someone made when they were at the end of their rope, when despair had gone beyond rearing its ugly head and instead laid its full weight upon its victim. It was the kind of noise that cracked throats, turned knuckles white, and made lungs burn with lack of breath. 

She stumbled into the light, doubled over and clutching her chest, her mouth hung open in a desperate sob, riddled with pain that very few people could truly understand. 

Yukio closed his eyes for a moment. He breathed in, letting the cold night air sooth the urge that convulsed at his chest, before opening his eyes again. 

She was dressed in long flowing clothing that was torn and dripping, yet still trailing lightly like a sheer cloth behind her. Her face was just as pale as the white kimono she wore, though her hair was a dark black that reached down to her waist. It was stringy, dirty, and soaking. 

“What is it?” Yukio whispered tightly as he turned his head a bit to Gouzou. His expression was stony and serious as he stayed staring at the woman.

“Not sure,” he admitted. He pulled two pieces of rubbery sponge out of his pocket and put them in his ears. “Better safe than sorry.”

Yukio frowned and did the same. The earplugs were made of special material that helped block most demonic sounds. Too many perforated eardrums after fighting banshees and too many drowned exorcists going after sirens. They’d developed this in recent years and they were finally ready for field work. Though since they were still fairly new, Yukio's tension remained.

The organization of the exorcism was presented thusly. Yukio, with his gun handling skills, would start off the assault. After which, three designated knights would control whatever backlash would occur while the Aria chanted a Fatal Verse. 

He pulled out his gun and looked down the sights, carefully leveling it at the demon that shambled slowly down the path. Behind him, he could feel Gouzou’s hand lift from his shoulder and his weight shift to the right where he’d have a direct line. 

Yukio breathed in.

This was his element. This was where he excelled. It wasn’t the preparation before missions or the loud gunshots in the midst of battle. It was the spaces between the trigger pulls that really mattered. The tension that pulled him as tight as a fishing line was home between his shoulder blades. The vibrations of a plucked string thrummed at the tips of his fingers, measuring each movement with a controlled power. Each breath mattered. Each moment mattered.

His hand steadied for a split second and Yukio’s finger twitched on the trigger three times. Between each pull, the gun’s aim shifted by a fraction of a centimeter.

The woman convulsed three times, bullet wounds exploding on her shoulder, her side, and her thigh, before she let out a high pitched scream.

He felt the tension from Gouzou release as he rushed forward, purposefully waiting an extra step as another knight reached the demon first. The man lifted a heavy mace, swinging it towards the woman but she seemed to flicker before them. The swing of the mace swiped clean through her as if she had not been there at all. The knight’s movement stuttered in shock too long. She screamed, the air rippling like a heatwave, causing the mace and its wielder to fly back.

The third knight skidded to a halt, holding her sword carefully at her side while Gouzou didn’t falter in his step. 

Some movies about exorcists liked to drag on the action when it came to fighting demons. It was a pull and push fight that lasted over screams and harsh breaths. Blows met blows and injuries were plenty and harsh. 

Most battles didn’t go like that. They were quick and decisive.

The Hindi chant exited skillfully from his lips as he swung his staff and a seal from underneath her foot exploded in a flash of light. The screams halted and the Aria at the end of the street began chanting. Gouzou’s khakkhara jutted up under the demon’s throat, cutting off the airway before she could regain herself as the sword wielding knight rushed forward again, driving the blade at the injured thigh to drive her off her balance. 

She landed on the ground as the chant finished and the scream that was released was physically painful to hear. 

The woman didn’t disappear. Instead, her appearance shifted from the black haired soaked being to a young brown haired woman dressed in a sleeping gown. 

“Doctor!” Gouzou shouted, putting his staff down and pressing his hand against the wound on her leg. “It was a possession! We need a Doctor!”

Yukio rushed forward, putting his gun away and digging his hand into the pouches at his belt. 

“Please…!” He heard her whisper as he knelt down at her side, quickly pulling out supplies.

“It’s alright,” Yukio said softly, pulling the earplugs from his ears before pushing a wad of gauze under Gouzou’s palm. He positioned it to keep pressure on the bleeding wound. “It’s going to be okay. We’re here to help you.”

The woman’s eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious. Yukio couldn’t afford to stop moving. He had to perform the first aid before shock set into her system which was common for these kinds of traumatic injuries. As he did, an Aria stood over her, chanting and moving his fingers in slow, deliberate movements. He recognized it. It was normal to perform a cleansing ritual on possession victims when possible to remove any remnants of temptaint from the body. Yukio didn’t allow it to distract him. 

Adrenaline kept his hands steady and his mind sharp for the rest of the night. The exorcists patrolled the town to be sure that the demon was taken care of. The following day, a skeleton crew would remain to do the same thing again, but Yukio wouldn’t be there. 

The rising sun was beginning to burn away the darkness in swaths of red and Yukio entered the medical tent from his last patrol of the streets. The woman was still unconscious, but others had tracked down her information to a nearby family. Yukio looked down at her unmoving form. Her injuries were bandaged and she was asleep. She would be okay.

Nakamura Aika had lost her twin sister while walking along the ice of a nearby frozen lake. A few of the Aria had thrown around the suggestion that the vengeful spirit of Ayano took over her sister’s body in an attempt to harm her for not rescuing her in time. It made sense. 

Yukio lowered himself to sit down beside her and took off his glasses. He massaged his eyes, the adrenaline finally dying down as his eyelids felt heavier than before. He would be up for 24 hours soon and only running on mere hours of sleep that was interrupted too many times by nightmares. He couldn’t sleep yet. Once he left here, he had to go to True Cross and take care of the students and their camp until afternoon where he could return home. 

“Excuse me…?” 

A small voice startled Yukio and he quickly put his glasses back on, seeing curious brown eyes staring at him. Aika was awake.

“Oh!” Yukio tried to keep his voice down. “Hello. How are you feeling? You’ve been through quite the ordeal.”

“I…?” She frowned. “Where is… my sister?”

 _So it was her sister,_ Yukio thought and shook his head, lifting his hands in a placating motion. 

“It’s alright. We took care of it. You’re safe,” he assured her.

But the statement seemed to confuse her. Aika’s head tilted slowly as her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I was always… safe…?” she murmured before her eyes fell closed again.

Yukio frowned and stood up, taking her vitals quickly. He was relieved to find them even and strong. She had simply fallen asleep again.

 _Always safe…?_ The statement puzzled Yukio for a bit as he stared down at the unconscious woman. 

_“It is my duty to keep it safe. Without it, I lose my connection to this world.”_

The memory hit him like a truck. The first night he saw Yamantaka’s eyes in Renzou’s face. He could still remember the way he pressed his palm against his chest, the way he looked at him with a slight tilt of his head. 

“You…” Yukio whispered to the sleeping woman. “You gave your body to her on purpose, didn’t you…?”

She could not answer, but the silence still felt like a confirmation. 

Yukio left the medical tent in a hurry and nearly crashed into the broad chest of Gouzou.

“Ah! Yukio-kun, there ya are.” He grinned, looking for all the world like a well-rested man. “I was lookin’ for ya.”

“I… I mean, yes of course. I’m sorry. Did you need something?” Yukio plastered a wide smile on his face quickly and watched as Gouzou’s expression warmed.

“Just wanted to let ya know it was nice seein’ ya. And to tell my brother hi.” Gouzou clapped a hand on Yukio’s shoulder. “And you take it easy. Get a good rest once ya get home.”

Yukio didn’t tell him the workload he had ahead of him. Instead, he assured Gouzou that he would do just that. 

After submitting his report, Yukio headed to the nearest door and took the portal to the cram school at True Cross. When troubled thoughts swarmed his head, the only thing that really took it away was the work, so Yukio threw himself unrepentantly into it. The mess in his head could be sorted out later.


	11. Yearning

_[I just got out of the station so I should be home in about ten minutes. Love you. See you soon.]_

Renzou was almost done setting up the table when he received the long-awaited message. The moment he felt the vibration, he placed down the pair of disposable chopsticks that were in his hands and slipped his phone out of pocket. Immediately after, an excited grin split across his face and he quickly texted Yukio back.

_[Love you too! Can’t wait to see you!_ _❤️❤️❤️_ _]_

After sending that off, he hurried to get the food he had ordered on the table. Renzou was happy to finally be able to eat a meal with his boyfriend. The last couple of days had really dragged without him. They’d kept in touch here and there, but even doing a short video call in the few minutes of spare time that Yukio managed to steal hadn’t been enough, not for either of them. 

Underneath Renzou's happiness, however, there was a faint bit of worry. After what Yamantaka had told him, and also given how aware Renzou was of his boyfriend's workaholic tendencies, he had a feeling that Yukio's energy levels were probably running low. There was no doubt that Yukio had worked his ass off to wrap everything up as soon as possible. Renzou appreciated the effort, but all the same, he couldn't help but to wish that Yukio looked after himself a little bit better.

Well, it didn't matter much now. He could always nag him about it later. The most important thing at the moment was that Yukio was coming home—and Renzou was going to make up all their lost time by taking very good care of him. 

Starting with food. He'd bought Yukio's favorites.

The sound of the front door unlocking came much sooner than expected. He turned towards it with anticipation, his heart skipping a beat. The moment he met Yukio's eyes, he found that his worries had not been for naught in the least. There was an undeniable exhaustion darkening the lines beneath Yukio's eyes. Even so, Renzou found the smile on his face growing very warm. 

Seeing his boyfriend's face truly put him at ease. The restlessness that had clung onto him this whole time dissipated. 

"Hey," he said, and he wasted no time crossing the space between them and delivering a well-earned smooch to his boyfriend's lips as he curled his arms around his waist. "Welcome home!" 

“I’m home,” Yukio replied in a soft voice. His smile was just as automatic as he kissed Renzou again, hugging an arm around his neck with the other hand still holding his bag. He rested his forehead against Renzou’s with a tired sigh. “God, I’m so glad to be home. Everything okay while I was gone?”

"As well as can be when I hafta miss ya this much," Renzou told him, squeezing him closer. "C'mon, let's get this coat off and then some food in ya, yeah?"

“Is dinner ready already?” Yukio retrieved his arm and followed Renzou’s tug into the apartment. The smell of food hit him quickly and his stomach growled in response. He was absolutely starving. “Okay, yes, food.” Yukio put down his bag, leaning it against the wall and began to unbutton his coat.

"Uh-uh-uh, let me get that for you." Renzou crowded into Yukio's space, pressing against his back as he slowly unbuttoned the coat. He pressed a kiss to the side of Yukio's neck and lingered there, hiding his smile into the skin. "Hope you're hungry. It's sushi night~"

Yukio thought about giving a halfhearted complaint about his coat, but the kiss against his neck and the tenderness of Renzou’s fingers banished the urge from his mind. He turned his head instead to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Famished,” he said, shrugging out of the coat once it was fully open. “Do you want to get my tie too or is that mine?”

"Silly Yuki. You know better than that, so just be good and let me have my way with you," Renzou told him, voice sweet as honey. He turned Yukio around with a gentle tug on his hips and took care of removing his boyfriend’s tie with the same slow movements.

“You’re so bad.” The words bounced between soft breaths of laughter. He leaned in to kiss Renzou again, once more on his lips. The touch lingered for a while as he felt the tension that he’d been holding in his shoulders for the past two days melt away with ease. 

"You knew what you were in for when ya started dating me," Renzou said teasingly. It wasn't necessarily a lie. Neither of them had really known what they were doing at the time but—

After the Illuminati, there wasn't much of themselves that they had left to hide. They'd seen the worst of each other. Everything else in comparison, while it wasn't exactly smooth sailing all the time, it certainly was easier to bear when they remembered that. 

“I did,” Yukio admitted quietly, the back of his fingers brushing against Renzou’s cheek. “Somehow, I can’t find myself to regret it.” Despite the words, there was a warmth to his tone. Yukio leaned back and watched his boyfriend’s expression, his fingers slowly tracing the lines of his face until he was seemingly satisfied. “Come on, let’s eat. I have a couple things to tell you.”

"Oh?" Renzou almost felt reluctant to pull apart. Almost. The brief, soft touches were recharging him, but Yukio was the one who needed the recharging. "You have my undivided attention. But first, some soup. Your hands are feeling a little chilly." Renzou linked their fingers together and tugged Yukio towards the table. It wasn't until he had Yukio settled on his seat that he moved to take his own.

“Well, I’m definitely not waking up once I lay down tonight,” Yukio said as he picked up his bowl. The warmth that sank into his palm was nearly satisfying in itself. He lifted it to his lips and the first sip was rejuvenating. Even though the broth was steaming, he found himself eagerly taking a larger swallow, relishing in the near scalding heat that sank down his throat and into his chest. Yukio pulled the bowl away and sighed with relief. He let the temperature settle for a moment.

“Gouzou was at the mission yesterday,” Yukio said as he picked up some chopsticks.

Renzou blinked. He set down his bowl right back down on the table before it even reached his lips. "Gou-nii? Here? In Japan?"

“Mhmm.” Yukio put a piece of sushi in his mouth, eager to eat. Still, he swallowed before he spoke again. “He got called in for some reason. I’m not sure how long he’s going to be here or if he’s going to visit Kyoto at all. We talked briefly about his work in Sudan, but I didn’t get much chance to question him about anything else.”

"Holy shit," Renzou muttered. The last time he'd seen him had been on one of Gouzou's rare trips back home. An actual week-long vacation. It had been such a big occasion that his family had thrown a big party over it. It had been sort of unbearable, and despite how long his brother had stayed in town, Renzou had barely gotten the chance to catch up with him given how much everyone else was dying to get Gouzou's attention. "How was he?" he asked, genuinely curious. 

“He’s well. Asked me to say hello to you for him. I told him you were doing well and he was relieved.” Yukio smiled warmly. “He was also apparently under the impression that he might have missed our wedding,” he laughed slightly, his cheeks coloring. 

Renzou’s eyes widened, just a bit. He did his best to control his expression to keep it from looking overly shocked. 

“That loon… Just why is he bothering you about that all of the sudden?” 

He found it hard to look at Yukio’s face just then. He picked up his bowl and took a long sip from it. Heat was making its way up to his cheeks in a way that made him feel very exposed. Just what was it with his siblings prodding into his love life recently? 

“I’m sure he just assumed. It’s been so long since he was home, after all.” Yukio ate another bite before smiling lightly at Renzou’s face. It was cute. It made him think again about the subject of marriage, though he knew he’d be happy no matter what, as long as he could stay by Renzou’s side. 

“Don’t worry. I just told him we weren’t married.” He put his chopsticks down and reached out to touch his cheeks. “Ren, you’re all red,” he teased, unable to help himself.

“You are too,” Renzou said, growing redder at the attention. Yukio didn't look nearly as flustered in comparison. No fair. He nipped Yukio’s fingers lightly and gave him a look. He didn’t have to say anything to get his message across. _Keep that up and I’ll have you as my appetizer instead._

Yukio’s cheeks flushed darker, his gaze shifting away, and Renzou knew his message had been received. 

“And so, what have you been up to?” Yukio asked, turning back to his food at once. He lifted the bowl to his lips, his cheeks still red but politely paying attention for Renzou’s response.

"Oh, you know. Just the same usual boring missions. I kept myself busy." He poured some soy sauce into a saucer, then mixed a bit of wasabi into it before lightly dipping his sashimi in the mixture. The combination of flavors had him humming happily as he swallowed down the raw fish. "Koneko-san said he and Bon will be in town in another week. Was thinkin’ we can finally make some time to get together."

“Oh?” Yukio looked at Renzou with a small bit of surprise in his eyes. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone out with them.” He dipped some of the sashimi in Renzou’s concoction as well. “Do we have a set time quite yet? I can schedule an evening off if I need to.”

“They’ll be here for a couple of days. The beginning of next week,” Renzou clarified. “They’ll probably leave by Wednesday night, so we can work it in between any day that works best for you.”

“I’ll check my schedule,” Yukio said with a pleased smile. He ate the piece of sashimi, relishing the taste for a moment before returning his attention to his boyfriend. “Are you excited to see them?”

“As excited as one can ever be at the prospect of hearing Bon talk our ears off about everything he’s been up to.” Despite the somewhat mean-spirited words, Renzou’s lips tilted into a fond smirk. “I bet he’s been all work and no play. He really needs to hurry up and get a girlfriend already.”

“Ren,” Yukio scolded slightly, but there was a smile on his lips as well. “I suppose ‘excited’ is the wrong word to use.” He sipped at his soup. Already, he could feel the exhaustion fading. Even though they were talking about totally normal things, making social plans, Yukio felt mentally and emotionally rejuvenated in ways that made his limbs weigh just a little heavier. He was comfortable, relaxed. 

“I don’t think Suguro-kun would be the type to get a girlfriend until the temple is all done. He’s a very focused person.”

"Mmm, I know. It's his greatest character flaw," Renzou agreed with a mournful sigh. He eyed the rows of yellowtail and white tuna, contemplating which one he wanted to try next. He settled for the latter when he saw Yukio's attention drawing towards the former. "The only way he's gonna get into any relationship at this rate is if the other person's either very patient or twice as stubborn. He's hopeless."

“I wonder if there’s someone like that in the world.” Yukio laughed. “What about Konekomaru-kun? Does he have someone yet? I remember he was pretty popular in high school. Or is he also holding back?”

“Hmm, he hadn’t said but he’s always been lowkey about that kinda stuff. It could be either way.” Renzou shrugged. “We can press him all about it after I’m done teasin’ Bon. Anyway, how did the camp go? Did they all pass?”

“By the skin of their teeth.” Yukio’s eyes widened slightly and let out a heavy sigh. They continued to eat as Yukio retold the events of the newest exwire test at the cram school. It was a lengthy story and by the time he was done detailing the reckless actions of his problem student, Saito, Yukio was looking much more relaxed, enough to yawn mid-sentence.

“God, I’m so tired,” he murmured, pushing up his glasses and rubbing at his eyelids. “Let me help you clean up.” Yukio replaced his glasses on his nose and made a grab for Renzou’s empty bowl.

"Don't even think about it." Renzou pulled his bowl closer to himself and gave the back of Yukio's hand a light, reprimanding pat. "I'll take care of all this. You, in the meantime, oughta go take a quick shower. I'll be done by the time you're done and after that, it's straight for bed for ya. You're about to crash, Yuki."

Yukio drew his hand back with a small sigh, knowing that fighting against Renzou like this was useless. “Fine. I’ll finish fast and let me know if you need help.” He stood up and pressed a kiss to Renzou’s lips before heading down the hall to the bathroom. 

He did not finish fast. In fact, the moment Yukio entered the shower and put himself under the hot running water, he fell into a daze. The hot water running down his hair and face, down his neck and back, soothed the last bit of tension in his muscles. He reasoned with himself that he could lean his forehead against the shower wall and feel the water for a bit. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard a knock on the door and Yukio opened his eyes. 

Had he fallen asleep standing up?

“I’m almost done…!” he called out and made quick movements to wash his hair and the rest of his body, cleaning away the grime built up over two days of heavy physical work. Renzou had been right. He really was about to crash. Yukio needed to get to bed. 

He stepped out of the shower carefully, not trusting his body to walk at a normal speed as he dried himself off. Yukio wrapped the towel around him and took his dirty laundry to drop off in the hamper. 

“Ren?” he called out as he walked into the bedroom. “You took care of the kitchen, right? Do you need me?” 

“I’m all done, you worrywart.” Renzou had, in fact, finished a while back. He was currently straightening up the bedsheets, though he stopped mid-movement as he caught Yukio’s surprised eyes. He smiled wryly. “C’mere,” he said. There was a warm pair of pajamas neatly folded at the top of Yukio’s nightstand. It was clear that Renzou had all the intentions of helping put his boyfriend to bed. 

Yukio returned the smile. “I took a bit longer in the shower than I expected. Sorry.” He reached for the pajamas before pausing and giving Renzou a look. “Are you dressing me too, or am I going to do that?” His tone had a touch of fondness to it.

"All _you're_ doing for the foreseeable future is relaxing. Got it?" Renzou put on a mock-stern tone and helped Yukio get dressed. And though his fingers couldn’t help but to linger a little here and there, he moved quicker than before, mindful of his boyfriend's energy levels. He stole another kiss once he was done. 

"Alright, get in bed," he told him. "On your stomach." 

“You’re very stern today,” Yukio replied as he climbed into bed with no more complaint. He laid down as he was told and sighed softly. The bed itself was comfortable enough to send him straight off to sleep, but his curiosity kept him awake just a little longer.

"Mmm, want me to be gentler?" Renzou climbed onto the bed and straddled Yukio's hips, careful to lean the majority of his weight on his own knees. "Definitely in my plans. You worked very hard, so it's only fair that I spoil ya rotten now that I've got ya back." He leaned forward to press a kiss to the pair of moles that sat at the rim of Yukio's ear and watched with some fascination as the skin there turned just as red as his boyfriend’s cheeks. Though they shared the same shampoo, the scent of it on Yukio's hair brought a huge smile to his face. Sleeping without his boyfriend at his side just hadn’t been the same. He was looking forward to cuddling up to him tonight. 

First though... Renzou leaned back and placed his hands on Yukio's shoulders. He dug his thumbs gently into the muscles there, much more pliant now that his boyfriend was showered and finally in bed. 

The noise that was drawn from Yukio’s throat was borderline indecent. He gradually went limp as Renzou’s fingers expertly pulled him apart, leaving him melting into the fresh sheets. He was so lucky.

“You’re amazing…” Yukio murmured quietly, his eyelids fluttering closed as his breathing slowed.

"I know," Renzou murmured cheekily. "Now shhh. You can sing me more praises in the mornin'. Go to sleep, Yuki, okay?" The words were soft and his touches even softer. He knew Yukio was going to knock out any second now. Yet, he kept the massage going long after his boyfriend's breath evened out, wanting to make sure Yukio slept deeply tonight.

Of course, he had no doubt this would be the case, between the way he put him to sleep and the little to no rest that he knew Yukio had gotten these past couple days. There was no way he was going to wake up any time soon. 

Still...

Renzou was careful when he slipped off of Yukio and moved down to lay next to him. 

_Hey..._ Renzou reached forward and caressed Yukio's cheek with his thumb, gentle and slow. _I know he said not to but... If he does end up having nightmares tonight, wake me up, will ya? I'll make it up to ya._

Though there was an initial pause following his request, the silent acknowledgement from his familiar put him at ease and had him drawing his hand back. He laced their fingers together instead. The way Yukio’s fingers twitched, closing in against his own, had a smile blossoming on his face. 

“Love you,” he whispered.

He kept his eyes on Yukio's face, grateful to have the sight back where it belonged, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Yamantaka did not leave the apartment that night. 

He'd sat up soon after Renzou had completely fallen asleep and stared at Yukio in silence for several minutes. Yukio merely continued to sleep, his torso raising and falling with each silent breath.

It did not look like he was going to wake, at least not yet.

With that in mind, Yamantaka slipped out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. He left the door half open behind him and his eyes slowly took in the room with contemplation. He headed to the kitchen first. He got ice cream out from the freezer. The vanilla one was Yukio's, brand new, and was left ignored. Renzou's was already halfway eaten, a mix of mochi, red beans, and chocolate flakes mixed within a green tea base. He ate it straight from the container, staring out the kitchen window. The moon was clear tonight, a half crescent. Its faint light shone in through the small window, illuminating the plants that Renzou had forgotten to water today. Yamantaka put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before setting the container down on the counter and grabbing a measuring cup out of a nearby drawer. He filled the cup up to the brim, then poured the water into the plates that sat under the planters. Little by little, the plants happily drank it all up. Watching them made Yamantaka thirsty as well. He poured more water into the measuring cup, then drank it down fast. The inside of his mouth was already cold due to the ice cream, and his teeth ached a little as the cool water brushed past them. He put the ice cream away after that and made sure to wash the spoon before leaving the kitchen. 

That morning, Renzou had recommended a TV series for him to look into. He'd shown him how to look it up on his phone and reminded him to please wear headphones if he was going to watch it indoors. He wanted to try that out, but although this body's hearing was sharper when he was possessing it, the noise would be distracting and the headphones an obstruction to his main task. It would have to be another night.

Instead, he picked up the book he'd been reading over the last few nights. Before he headed back to the bedroom, however, he took a short trip to the bathroom first. He stared at the shower with some contemplation, but he wasn't sure whether the noise would disturb Yukio's sleep, so he turned his attention to the sink next. He twisted the faucet on and when the water was warm enough, he soaked his hands underneath it. It felt nice. 

The steady pressure of the water ran over the top of his hands, then his palms, then back to the top again. Using the soap felt soothing against his skin and it left a fresh citrusy scent on them; not too overwhelming, but fragrant enough to be pleasant and recognizable. He brought his hands up to his nose once he had finished washing the soap off. This was nice too. 

After he was done drying his hands, Yamantaka eyed the toothpaste that sat next to the toothbrushes. It was always a bit too strong, but the discomfort was often worth the pleasant, minty sensation that lingered long after. He picked up the toothbrush. Unlike when he was washing his hands, he went through this task rather quickly, mostly wanting to get it over with. Once that was accomplished, Yamantaka finally turned off the faucet. He basked in the feeling the toothpaste had left in his mouth, satisfied with the choice he had made, and took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. 

Renzou's hair was getting long. Though indiscernible to the human eye still, his roots were beginning to show just a bit around the front edges. Yamantaka ran his fingers through the soft hair, pulling it to the side for a better look, digging slightly into the scalp, and he found himself disappointed by the reminder that Renzou had recently trimmed his nails. His reflection showed him the sight of his lips involuntarily pulling down. In response, though it felt somewhat unnatural, Yamantaka made himself smile. The expression the mirror showed him now was one he was much more familiar with seeing these days. It was a look that he, himself, preferred.

The smile in his lips was a little more genuine when he stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom. Yukio was still sleeping soundly and he remained like that as Yamantaka carefully settled back into the bed, book in hand. 

The demon spent the next several hours immersed in the book. Like before, he carefully wrote down various questions on a loose piece of paper as he went along with the text, making sure to notate exactly which passages and sentences he was confused about. 

“Mmm…”

It was the first sound of the night. Yamantaka tilted his head in Yukio’s direction and found that his eyebrows were pulling together, forming creases on his forehead. The other’s hand twitched and darted closer to him. The moment Yukio’s fingers came in contact with the fabric of Renzou’s pajamas, the fidgeting stopped. His fingers curled around the edges of Renzou’s shirt and the wrinkles that had formed on his forehead slowly began to come apart.

Yukio’s breath had barely faltered. His torso was still rising and falling steadily. His expression looked calm, peaceful, in a way Yamantaka had not had the chance to appreciate in all this time. He’d seen that expression troubled. He’d seen it upset. He’d seen it crying. But this expression attracted Yamantaka’s eyes tonight. It was not the first time he had gotten a glimpse of it. There had been many nights in the past, before either Yukio or Renzou were aware of his presence, that he’d awoken and seen the other looking like this.

But he hadn’t really _looked_ at it before tonight. 

_"Yukio's happiness means the world to me. I'll do whatever I have to do to preserve that."_

Renzou’s words echoed in his mind once more. It made him burn with curiosity. 

_I wonder…_ Yamantaka placed the book in his hand on his lap, leaving it open and face down at the place he had stopped reading. Slowly, with a hint of indecision halting his movements, he reached over and ran a hand through Yukio’s hair, his touch feather-soft. He held his breath for a moment, watching the other carefully, but he did not stir, not even a bit. 

Yamantaka’s touch slid lower, until the entirety of his palm was resting against Yukio’s cheek. His thumb brushed over the moles under Yukio’s eye. They were tiny specks, dark stars in a white sky. He found himself entranced by them, the gravitational pull that they held was just as strong as the real ones outside. He pressed his thumb a little deeper, feeling the plush, delicate skin give way to the pressure. The stretch caused the moles to move along with the touch. Yukio’s lips parted. 

“Ren…”

Yamantaka blinked. He took in a slow breath. Yukio’s blood pulsed warmly beneath his touch. He could feel it palpably beneath his thumb. His own pulse beat in tandem, a rhythm both soothing and enchanting. 

“Hmm.” 

When Yamantaka pulled his hand away, Yukio’s grip on his shirt tightened. He shifted over closer, as if unhappy with the demon’s decision, but he settled back down soon enough and continued to sleep deeply.

Though Yamantaka tried to continue reading for the rest of the night, for some reason, he found it very difficult to concentrate.


	12. A Welcome Addition

The days teaching in the cram school were as normal as ever, almost rejuvenating after his missions, and had never been easier with Renzou at his side. In the last few days, his nightmares had begun to lower in intensity again. Yukio figured, belatedly, that it had been the near death experience with the Koks that had shaken him for a while afterwards, but it was gone, his apartment was calm, and his work was routine.

His sleep schedule and mannerisms were even starting to shift back to normal. He didn’t wake up quite so easily and hadn’t seen Yamantaka in a few nights, though the lists of written questions and even a couple receipts were proof enough that he simply slept through his visits. 

Yukio spent brief moments in the day thinking about the demon. After answering his questions from books he’d already completed, he sometimes left questions of his own at the bottom of the paper. ‘ _Do you like it so far?’, ‘What was your favorite part?’,_ and ‘ _Did you enjoy this book more than the previous one?’_ were questions he’d ask. He couldn't help it. He was curious.

And there was a small piece of Yukio that missed the conversations he’d had with the demon, but he tried not to acknowledge that piece too much.

The answers that appeared the morning after were further proof that Yamantaka was still around. Usually a yes or no question would receive simply that, a yes or a no. The questions that were just a bit more complicated would receive anywhere from a simple sentence to an honest paragraph or two similar to the length of an answer to an essay question on an exam. 

Yukio shared the responses with Renzou and the two of them would have pleasant conversations over it, sometimes even laughing at the blunt, honest replies. 

That night, he’d fallen asleep with Renzou like usual, however, he did not sleep like usual. Yukio slowly stirred awake as the door to the apartment opened, his instincts telling him that this time, something was different. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his brow furrowing as he heard shifting in the hall. Footsteps and… something else? Was he hearing things? No, that was definitely Renzou's irritated voice coming from outside their room. Who was he talking to?

Yukio paused that trail of thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Who was _Yamantaka_ talking to?

Curiosity had him putting his glasses on, slipping out of bed, and stepping out of the bedroom. 

He quickly found Yamantaka standing by the entrance. The demon had his back to him, though he turned to look at Yukio almost immediately, his hearing as keen as ever.

"You're awake." There was already a frown on the demon's lips, and it deepened further just then. "Did we wake you up?" Yamantaka looked down at the floor, narrowing his eyes. Yukio, growing more confused by the second, stepped closer and followed the demon's gaze.

There, at Yamantaka’s feet, was a dog. Seated, its head reached up to Renzou’s waist. It had wide, expectant eyes as it looked up at the demon, but the dark mangy fur and skinny form made it clear that it was a stray, or at least it had been lost for quite a while. At the sight of a new person, however, the dog’s tail began wagging quickly.

“A dog…?” Yukio shook his head and looked between the animal and Yamantaka. “Why did you bring home a dog? Where did you find it?” 

"It keeps following me." Yamantaka stared down at the dog with a displeased expression. "I tried to leave it outside but it slipped in before I could stop it." 

“I see…” Yukio wasn’t sure how to address the situation. The dog seemed attached for some reason. As he thought about what to do next, he stepped a little closer and the dog responded by bounding forward, the tail a blur of happiness. The dog’s snout shoved under Yukio’s hand and, at once, it felt like a jolt of warmth shot through his heart. 

He’d always wanted a dog. Renzou and he had been talking about it briefly from time to time but they never really committed to buying a pet. Their work schedules and the fact that exorcists could be called away at a moment’s notice didn’t allow for a lifestyle that involved taking care of a pet. But if this dog had no owner… Yukio did his best to resist even as his yearning increased tenfold.

“W-Well, we should be responsible about this,” Yukio said, clearing his throat. He crouched down and the dog panted happily as he scratched behind its ears before checking for a collar under the dirty fur. There was none, not even an imprint of one that might have been lost. He lifted the dog’s front paws gently and checked, finding that she was a girl. 

“She needs a bath for sure. Who knows where she’s been? And Ren and I can take her to the vet in the morning to see if she has a microchip.” He paused, trying not to get his hopes up. The dog was looking at him and she was… so cute. “We don’t have a collar or a leash though… Or dog food for that matter.”

“Dog food?” Yamantaka watched as the dog nudged her nose against Yukio’s hand and gave it a few friendly licks. “Does that matter? She ate part of my sandwich earlier just fine.”

“No wonder she followed you home,” Yukio huffed as he stood up and the dog trotted circles around him. “Dog food is made specifically for them with nutrients they need. It’s important if we end up keeping—” He paused again. He was getting his hopes up again. 

“We can always just get food and supplies in the morning.” Yukio shook his head. “But a bath is definitely needed.” He looked down at the dirty footprints being left on the floor, but the dog nudging affectionately at his thighs was erasing away the pangs of annoyance. Yukio watched the dog for a moment, trying to judge how heavy she was before glancing at the bathroom door. “Can you clean this up while I get started?” he asked Yamantaka as he reached down, putting her paws up on his shoulder and lifting her up. She was heavy, but definitely not as heavy as she looked. How long had she gone without food? Yukio’s heart was getting hopeful again as the urge to take care of the dog took over.

"...Sure?" 

Despite the puzzled tone in Yamantaka's voice, the affirmative answer had Yukio moving right along without sparing him another glance. The demon stared after them even once they had disappeared into the bathroom. 

He wasn't sure what type of reaction he had been expecting, but it hadn't been this one. 

He made quick work of cleaning up the floor, curious as to why Yukio was going out of his way to do all of this. By the time he made his way to the bathroom, Yukio was in a much different sort of mood. 

The moment Yukio had entered, he took off his dirty shirt and sat in the shower, holding on to the large dog as he held her under the stream. She squirmed and licked at his face, causing a small genuine snicker to bubble up from his chest. 

“Alright, settle down,” he cooed warmly and got some shampoo to wash away the dirt in her fur. It lathered up with some difficulty but was no less effective in washing away the now dark water. Her white, brown, and black fur pattern became more distinctive as she was cleaned and Yukio took a moment to hold up her snout. “Aren’t you a gorgeous girl?” he whispered. “I bet you feel much better now that you’re clean.”

The dog let out a little _ruff_ and licked Yukio’s face again. He sputtered and leaned back, pushing the dog off of him but still grinned as he lathered up another round of shampoo. This one built up the suds quickly in cleaner fur.

"You like her." Yamantaka drank in the sight in front of him with wonder. Yukio's besotted grin was a brand new sight for him. It was... nice.

Yukio’s cheeks grew red as he realized he was being watched. “Well she’s—!” The blush ran all the way down his neck. “She’s cute…” he muttered with a slightly pouted lip as he rinsed her off. 

“Cute…” Yamantaka repeated, watching Yukio’s face redden with fascination as he lingered under the doorway. The dog wagged her tail with excitement and gave a soft bark, drawing his attention in the same way she had done when they had met tonight as he had been wandering outside. He found himself drawing closer and settled down next to Yukio on the tiled floor. 

“Shh, settle down.” Yukio pet her head once the suds were all washed away. “It’s late. We don’t want to wake any of the neighbors.” The dog let out a little whine as he leaned up and turned off the water. Immediately, she began to shake, dousing the two of them in a fine shower. 

“Stop, stop!” Yukio laughed, grabbing hold of her and the dog quickly barreled her full weight against his chest, almost causing him to lose balance. “I think we all need a towel.” He beamed, aiming the pleased expression to Yamantaka, who was caught off guard by the radiance of it. 

“Right.”

It was a bit of a delayed response, but the demon did as asked, returning to Yukio’s side with a pair of towels. He kept another one for himself and dried off what he could, but the water had soaked through the front of his shirt quite easily. Thankfully, the jacket he was wearing kept the rest of his pajamas safe. 

“Now what?” 

Yukio didn’t respond immediately, focused on tousling the towel through the dog’s fur, leaving her happy and panting. He received another lick to his nose for his troubles and the smile on his face only grew. 

“Now?” he asked as he stood up, putting the other clean towel around his shoulders and looking down at his soaked pajama pants sticking to his legs. “I should probably change.” Yukio looked at Yamantaka and put a hand on the sleeve of his jacket. “And you too. You don’t want to keep wet clothes on.” 

The dog looked up at Yamantaka as well, barking again which Yukio shushed quickly. 

“And she’s probably starving,” he murmured thoughtfully. “I wonder if they have dog food at the convenience store.”

“Should I pick some up?” Yamantaka crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the dog. She quieted down instantly and hopped forward. He brought his hands up to brace her weight as she excitedly leaned over to lick his face. It was a very ticklish sensation which left his face wet. 

Yukio’s brow wrinkled in conflicted thought. “I’m not even sure you’d know what to buy. It’s better if I go,” he said, though he sounded reluctant. He wanted to stay longer with the dog… But he shook his head and put on a stern expression. “I’ll go. Let me change clothes.” He reached down to wring some of the excess water from his pajama pants. “While I’m gone, change your clothes and fill a bowl from the kitchen with water so she can drink.”

“Okay.” Yamantaka carefully placed the dog back down and straightened up, but as soon as he did, she let out a noise of protest and jumped towards him, standing up on her hind legs for support. Yamantaka's brow furrowed. After a moment of contemplation, he reached over to carry her in the same way Yukio had done before. 

The dog panted happily at this and fell silent, snuggling in. Yamantaka met Yukio’s eyes silently as he held on to her. The stern expression had softened again into a smile. He stood and scratched behind her ears, causing her tail to wag. 

“I’ll be back, then.” Yukio’s hand shifted to pat Yamantaka’s and headed quickly out the bathroom. He reached the bedroom, stripped out of his wet clothes, and put on slacks and a shirt after drying off. There was a small bit of excitement that just wouldn’t leave as he hurried out the door with his jacket barely half on. “I’m going!” he called and shut the door behind him.

Yamantaka could hear Yukio’s receding footsteps clearly as he rushed towards the elevator. He wondered if he should have gone along with him after all. He stared down at the dog. Though she had taken a quick liking to Yukio, she was all too happy to stay with him. She'd been the same way when they had been outside, preferring to lay at his feet when he was sitting down or trotting behind him when he was walking. He'd enjoyed her company but he'd grown troubled by the fact that she would not leave his side. 

He supposed if Yukio was fine with her following him home though, he shouldn't worry about it too much. 

He headed to the kitchen and shifted her around so he could carry her with one arm and free up his other one to fill a bowl with water as Yukio had instructed. Once done, he set her down on the floor again, and this time, she stayed. Her thirst was clearly a bigger priority than keeping close to him.

While she was busy drinking, Yamantaka headed to the bedroom and changed to another set of pajamas. He discarded the jacket and his wet clothes into the hamper and headed back outside. The dog was waiting patiently for him, lying down in front of the bowl of water which was now empty. He refilled the bowl and set it down again, but she did not move towards it this time. Instead she rolled over on her back for a moment before lying down on her side again, facing him. 

Cute, huh?

He sat down on the floor next to her and petted her head. In return, she licked his hand and let out a happy sound through her nose.

Luckily, the convenience store wasn’t far. It didn’t take long for Yukio to return with a bag of dog food in his arms. He looked slightly flushed, as if he’d been running. 

“I’m back,” he said as he closed the door behind him. The dog twisted and stood, rushing over to greet Yukio at the door with two paws on his stomach. “Yes! Hello, I’m back.” Yukio laughed, walking around her. “I can’t imagine what it’s going to be like once she gets her weight back. She looks so skinny.” He was talking casually as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed another bowl. “Did she drink?” Yukio glanced at Yamantaka as he put the bowl down on the floor near the previous one and ripped the bag open. As soon as the food was poured, she immediately and quickly began to devour it.

“Yes. I refilled it.” Yamantaka watched the dog from his spot on the floor, not bothering to get up. “What does that taste like?”

“Do _not_ eat dog food.” Yukio sat down beside Yamantaka, holding the bag in his lap. “It tastes good to her, I’m sure, but it doesn’t taste good for humans. Don’t try it.”

“Have you tried it?”

“Why would I?!” Yukio was moving the bag away from the demon, whose eyes narrowed at his answer. “There’s perfectly good food in the kitchen.”

“How do you know then?”

“Don’t. Eat. Dog. Food.” Yukio repeated the words slowly and sternly.

“Hmph.” Yamantaka looked away from Yukio, turning to stare at the dog again. “...She seems to be enjoying it.”

“Because she’s a dog and this food is made for her.” Yukio sighed and watched her eat. He opened his mouth and hesitated for a moment. “We… probably shouldn’t think of a name until we’re sure she’s not someone else’s.” His brow furrowed. 

“What difference does it make?” Yamantaka asked, staring at the rapidly diminishing food.

“Because if she belongs to someone else, we’ll have to return her.” Yukio leaned forward to pour some more food in the bowl around her snout while she happily continued to eat.

“Why?” Yamantaka asked. “It doesn’t look like she wants to leave.”

“Well, if she has a family, it wouldn’t be right for us to keep her away from that. Besides, she’s probably just staying because we’re giving her food.” Yukio tried to harden his heart a little as he leaned his shoulder slightly against the demon’s. “Either way, if she belongs to someone else, it’s only right to give her back.”

“Even if she ran away?” Given how easily she had tracked Yamantaka down, no matter how much he tried to lose her, he didn’t think that she was lost. 

“Unless she was abused, it’s not our call,” Yukio said. “It’d be stealing if we kept her. The most we can hope for is that she doesn’t have any owners at all. Then we could keep her.” He reached out and pet her back, a smile returning to his lips at the feeling of the clean fur. “I hope she doesn’t have any owners,” he admitted quietly. “She’s very sweet.”

“Renzou thought you would need more convincing.” Yamantaka leaned forward as well. The soft fur was very pleasant to touch. 

“More convincing?” Yukio paused to look at him. 

“About committing. Because of your work schedule.” Yamantaka’s short response was a clear indicator that he was repeating someone else’s words. 

Yukio sighed and looked back at the dog. She licked the bowl clean before flopping over against their knees, looking happy and satisfied. A little bit of conflict wrinkled his forehead again as he pet her. It’s true that their work schedule didn’t lend quite well to taking care of a pet, but it was very rare that both of them would go on lengthy missions at the same time, and if they did, expensive as it was, pet hotels could work… Now that the dog was right in front of him, Yukio wanted to make it work, no matter what.

“We can make it happen, I’m sure. It won’t be easy but… nothing ever is.” 

Renzou had said something like that too, with that same tone of voice. Yamantaka moved his hand to pet the top of the dog’s head now, wondering how Renzou would react to seeing her in the morning. 

“What will you do with her in the meantime?”

“I’ll talk to Ren in the morning, we’ll take her to the vet and make sure she doesn’t belong to anyone else and, if she doesn’t, then as long as Ren agrees, we’ll keep her.” Yukio looked at Yamantaka and leaned a little more against his shoulder. “And you can have more company at night if she’s around.” He laughed lightly. “You’ve been doing pretty well without company until now, though, haven’t you?”

"Having company is unnecessary. But I enjoy spending time with you," Yamantaka told him, as bluntly as ever. "I wouldn't mind her coming with me some nights. But I wouldn't be able to take her to some of the places I frequent."

“Well, of course, dogs aren’t allowed everywhere,” Yukio said quietly. He could feel his cheeks heating up. He was too focused on Yamantaka’s words, feeling a light stir in his chest. They had had a brief talk about it before, that night they had gone out to the cafe. It still hit him just the same as it had done the first time. Maybe not quite the same… He didn’t know what was different though. 

“Why do you enjoy spending time with someone like me?” Yukio asked after a few moments of hesitation.

Yamantaka tilted his head. Wasn't it obvious? "You're intriguing. Intelligent too. And your voice is pleasant to listen to." The demon stared at Yukio's face without blinking, thinking deeply on the question. "I just like it," he finished simply. 

Yukio found his head tilting slightly in the same direction. He stayed looking at the amber eyes for a bit. His face still felt slightly hot.

“You think I’m intelligent?” he asked, the corners of his lips tilting up in a slightly self-deprecating smile. “I thought you found me confusing. Are you taking that back?”

"You've helped me understand that there are reasons behind the confusing behaviors you humans have," Yamantaka clarified. "Your explanations are very clear. I appreciate them."

“I see,” Yukio responded with a small laugh. He looked back down to the dog who was happily dozing under the soft affection they were both giving her. The smile widened a little more genuinely. “I suppose I enjoy spending time with you too.”

Yamantaka blinked. "You do?" He hadn't expected that. At most, he imagined his presence was merely being tolerated. "Explain."

Yukio opened his mouth but no noise came out until he closed it again and exhaled through his nose. “I don’t know. It’s just…” He furrowed his brow and, not for the first time, attempted to put a name to the complicated feeling in his chest. He fiddled a little with the cloth over his sternum. 

“It’s hard to explain,” he said eventually. “I just know these past few nights, I’ve…” _missed you._ Yukio shrugged, turning his head away. “I don’t know. As confusing as I find you to be, I enjoy spending time with you and talking with you. That’s all.”

“We’re the same then…” Yamantaka said thoughtfully. A small smile tugged the corner of his lips. 

“I suppose so.” Yukio felt the strange urge to say more, but the words just wouldn’t come to him. Instead, he looked at Yamantaka and the smile on his face—Renzou’s face. “I should…” He realized how close they were and stood up. “I should go to bed. It’s late and I’ve got quite a few things to take care of in the morning.” 

Feeling Yukio stand, the dog lifted her head and stood as well, tail wagging and looking expectant. Yukio’s heart warmed and he scratched behind her ears. “Would you like to lay in bed with me?” he asked quietly and the dog’s tail wagged a bit quicker.

Yamantaka stood up as well. He glanced at the clock. He still had a couple of hours left until sunrise. He'd come back a little early so he could watch more of the show that Renzou had recommended to him. Now that the dog situation was resolved, he was looking forward to following through with his plans.

"I'll stay out here then," he said.

Yukio stood straight, his fingers lingering on the dog’s head. “Have a good night, then. Maybe we’ll talk again tomorrow.” He shrugged. “Or whenever it happens.”

“I look forward to it,” Yamantaka told him. Yukio met his eyes and found the demon smiling at him. “Good night.”

He held his gaze for just a second longer before the dog jumped up, pushing her paws against Yukio’s stomach. “Yes, okay,” he assured her before giving one last brief smile to the demon and heading back to the bedroom. The dog followed close at his heels. 

Once inside the bedroom, Yukio did his best not to think about it as he changed from the outfit he’d put on to go to the store back into a clean set of pajamas. He climbed in bed and patted the mattress. The dog immediately jumped up and snuggled against Yukio, her head resting on his shoulder and her tail wagging. Yukio smiled. 

It became easier not to think of the stormy feelings in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the large dog and closed his eyes to go to sleep. 

* * *

Renzou woke up to a very strange sensation of his face. There was a moment between when he was asleep and awake that he registered something soft and cold pressing against his cheek, followed by the tickling, wet feeling.

Then, he opened his eyes and noticed that there was a dog lying half on top of him.

"Whoa!"

Renzou jolted away and winced as his elbow knocked back against the side of the nightstand. He let out a muffled sound of pain that he couldn't linger on for too long because the dog encroached into his space again, making a worried sound.

“Ren?!” Yukio awoke with a start at the sound of his voice and was quickly tugging the dog back to give Renzou a bit of space. “Ren, are you okay? I heard a thump. Did you get hurt?” Yukio was fussing immediately, pulling Renzou away from the edge of the bed so he wouldn’t fall.

“I’m fine,” Renzou answered automatically, holding back a slight grimace at the pain radiating from his elbow. “Um. There’s a dog in our bed? Why’s there a dog in our bed?” It was a very cute dog. It was holding still very obediently under Yukio’s grip. 

“She followed Yamantaka home last night.” Yukio glanced back to her, a small smile automatically twitching at the corner of his lips. “I think he fed her and she just wouldn’t leave him alone. You should have seen how dirty she was. She was leaving footprints. So I gave her a bath, and she was skinny so I went out and bought food so she could eat.”

"Huh." Now that he was less surprised, Renzou reached over to pet the dog, who was very happy to receive attention. She nudged Renzou's hand with her nose the moment he was within her reach and licked him affectionately. Renzou's heart melted. A very soft smile grew on his lips. "She's gorgeous..." he murmured.

“She is!” Yukio beamed, a slight bit of relief touching his tone. “I was thinking we could take her to the vet, make sure she’s not chipped and if she’s not…” He looked at Renzou. “Would you like to keep her?”

“Really??” Renzou met his boyfriend’s eyes with a blatantly surprised expression. “I thought…” He bit his lip, hardly wanting to bring up all of Yukio’s previous arguments as to why they shouldn’t. But he couldn’t help but to feel curious as to what had changed his boyfriend’s mind. “I’m totally up for it but are you sure?” 

“I… I think so,” Yukio replied a bit bashfully. “I know what I said before, that we wouldn’t be able to make it work, but… Well, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” His cheeks reddened a little as she flopped over across their laps. “And she’s just really cute…” he muttered quietly.

Renzou grinned widely at that answer. “She’s totally stolen your heart, hasn’t she? Should I be jealous?” he teased, reaching over to rub his thumb over those heated cheeks.

“What do you have to be jealous about?” Yukio leaned into the touch, though he huffed slightly. He turned his head to kiss his thumb. “But, I think she has, truthfully. It’s almost embarrassing how all my reservations were pushed away as soon as she showed up.”

“I knew it’d come to this, you big softie.” Renzou chuckled a bit and leaned over to kiss Yukio. It lasted all of a second, however, as the interloper on their bed tried to get in on the action. She licked both of their faces excitedly, making them pull apart. Renzou laughed and petted her. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore ya.” He pressed a kiss on top of the dog’s head and received another enthusiastic lick in return. 

“Well, at least we have an answer in case they ask us about kids again.” Yukio said with a smirk as he leaned against Renzou. “Maybe we can send them a family portrait.”

Renzou snickered. “Oh man, that would be perfect!!” He could almost picture the scandalized expressions they would receive. “Ooooh, can you imagine if we just pretend she actually is our kid? We can tell them about all her milestones… Took her to the park and she had such a blast! That kind of thing. I wonder how long we can keep that going...” 

Yukio let out a small laugh behind his hand. “I don’t know how long we’d last considering what I told Juuzou-san last week, but it’d be fun to see their confusion.” He paused as he reminded himself that the dog wasn’t for sure theirs yet. Yukio needed to keep his hopes a little lower. He reached around Renzou and grabbed his glasses. Despite that thought, he still felt an anticipation that wouldn’t go away. He couldn’t help it. “Let’s look for a vet over breakfast so we can get that done as soon as possible.”

“About that…” Renzou grinned sheepishly, scratching the side of his cheek. “I already have one in mind. I’ve been lookin’ into all this recently,” he confessed, petting the dog’s soft fur with his other hand.

“Really now?” Yukio looked at him with a smile spread across his lips. “So were you planning on surprising me later? Is that what you meant by you knew it’d come to this?” Despite his questioning, his tone sounded a little pleased.

"Not so much surprising as much as wheedling ya a little bit more," Renzou said, nudging Yukio's shoulder with his own. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't have at least a couple of tabs on your phone lookin' into like, what's the best type of dog to have in a place like ours." 

“Not… currently.” Yukio spoke with the tone of someone who’d been caught red-handed. 

“Knew it.” Renzou’s grin widened. “It’s timeeeee. Isn’t that right, girl?” He ruffled the dog’s fur with a little more energy, which only excited her. “Haha, c’mon. Let’s get some food in all of us and see where we go from here, yeah?”

The dog happily jumped off the bed and bounded back and forth between them and the door. Before Renzou stood up, Yukio caught his cheek in his hand and kissed him with a slow warmth. 

“I love you,” he said softly after pulling away. Yukio stood up as the dog put her paws back up on the bed and let out a small bark. “Yes, okay, we’re going!” he said in a soft excited voice which sent her on a happy run towards the bedroom door again.

Renzou watched Yukio for a moment, smiling in a daze. 

It was moments like this that made him realize just how lucky he was to have Yukio at his side. He never thought he could love someone in the way he loved Yukio. The way Renzou felt when he chased all those girls in the past didn't hold a candle to what he felt for Yukio. He didn’t think anything could. Their relationship made him feel so fulfilled. His boyfriend's happiness brought him endless joy. The soft expressions on his face made Renzou's heart warm and tender. Living together had really put it all into perspective. Waking up together, having breakfast together, spending every moment they could spare together, in their own bubble of safety and happiness, away from anything and anyone else... 

It was crazy to think about how easy it all felt. Life wasn’t perfect, but being with Yukio was as close as it could get. He really did want to spend the rest of his life with him. 

The thought had his heart skipping a beat. 

He slipped out of bed with a smile, willing his cheeks to obey him. He didn’t want to explain his red face. Not yet. He caught up to Yukio in a few quick steps and hugged him from behind before his boyfriend could even finish opening the door. Yukio laughed, a sound that was musical and euphoric. Renzou‘s smile widened. He wondered how he was going to make it through breakfast at this rate. He pressed a kiss to the mole behind Yukio’s ear.

“So, what do you want for breakfast today…?”


	13. Sweet Surprises

“Chi, sit.” Yukio’s voice was firm as he closed the door behind them.

Chi sat down at once. Usually, she was much too excitable to sit _still,_ but after returning from a long walk, she was properly tired out. Yukio leaned down to remove the leash from her collar and scratched behind her ears. 

“Good girl.” Yukio kissed her head and she trotted into the apartment. She went straight for her water bowl.

It had been a few days since they had confirmed that the dog Yamantaka had brought home had no owner. Given that she was most likely a stray, she probably wasn’t a purebred, but the vet informed them that she was most likely an Akita. After looking up pictures of the breed, Yukio and Renzou were inclined to agree. She got her shots, they microchipped her for themselves, bought supplies, and she immediately began adjusting well to their apartment life. 

Naming her ended up being a bit of a task, though after a long string of children jokes and indulgent laughter, they ended up settling on the name Chizou. Following the Shima family naming tradition—not only for a dog, but a girl dog—gave them enough amusement to follow through with it. Though they mostly just called her Chi.

“She’s walking better on the leash. I think she’s finally getting used to it,” Yukio commented as he turned to give Renzou a kiss. 

“Mmm. She’s such a smart girl,” Renzou said when they pulled apart, “we sure lucked out with her.”

They couldn’t have asked for a better pet, honestly. Renzou was sure that the strict routine that they applied to their lifestyle made the transition of having a new addition to their home that much smoother, but Chi herself was a delight to live with—she was affectionate, intelligent, and best of all, more than content with simply lounging at home with them as long as they took her out on her scheduled walks. 

That particular routine was one that Renzou was thoroughly enjoying. It almost felt like a date, going out with Yukio to sightsee as they walked Chi together. Then again, just about everything felt like a date when he was out with Yukio, even if it was just going grocery shopping. 

“We did,” Yukio agreed as he pulled out his phone. “And we got back just in time. Nii-san should be arriving soon.” There was a satisfaction in his eyes that only showed up when Yukio managed to schedule out their time perfectly. “He said he was going to bring Shiemi along as well.”

“I wonder how she’ll behave with visitors. Shiemi-chan’s real sweet, so I bet they’ll take a quick liking to each other. Guess I’m more worried about Rin.” Renzou chuckled. “They’re gonna feed off of each other, that’s for sure.”

“Well, Nii-san definitely sounded excited the moment I mentioned we had a dog now.” Yukio smiled wryly. His brother had practically invited himself over. He slipped off his jacket and helped Renzou out of his as well. “Do you think we should order in after all? I’m not sure Nii-san will remember to cook if he plays too much with Chi.”

“You kiddin’? He’s gonna wanna spoil Chi just as much as he wants to spoil you.” Renzou shivered slightly. The slight chill from the outside still permeated through his body. “I hope he makes something warm… Sukiyaki really sounds nice in this weather.”

“I’m sure he will. His mothering tendencies haven’t abated in the least.” Yukio walked up behind Renzou and wrapped his arms around his middle. He had seen him shiver, but wasn’t expecting the chilled skin under his touch. “Ren, you’re freezing. We should get you a better jacket if that one isn’t doing its job.” His hands moved away from his waist at once and rubbed down his arms, trying to create some heat from the friction.

“Mmm, but I already have the best jacket.” Renzou leaned back against Yukio, then pulled his arms forward again, wrapping himself up in them. “Warm and cozy,” he said, the smile in his face audible in his voice.

“Ren, I’m serious!” Yukio’s voice held a lightly scolding tone under the soft laugh. “We’re buying you a new jacket tomorrow.” He leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You should complain more often when it comes to things like this.”

Renzou’s smile softened around the edges. He looked down at their intertwined limbs, feeling his entire body warm with just those words alone. “I know,” he told him. It wasn’t the first time Yukio had told him as much, and even though he knew his boyfriend took his complaints very seriously, the habit of keeping his thoughts to himself when it came to things that mattered was one that was still hard to kick. “Sorry, guess I didn’t really notice.” 

Yukio’s hands tightened around Renzou’s middle. He smiled patiently. He knew it was difficult for his boyfriend, but it was all the more reason to push and make sure Renzou knew that complaining would be worth it. “Don’t apologize. Come on. Let’s relax on the couch until they get here. Then tomorrow, we can shop for clothes and make it a date.” 

“Oooh, I like the sound of that~ ♥” He craned his neck to steal a kiss from Yukio’s lips and they shared a smile before settling down on the couch. Chi was happy to join them, climbing right on top of them. Her heavy weight caught them off guard for a moment, but they readjusted accordingly so they could all cuddle without issue. They got so comfortable, in fact, that when the doorbell finally rang neither of them wanted to get up. 

“We should have left the door unlocked,” Renzou whined. 

“We still have to get up to greet them anyway.” Yukio pushed a little at Chi until she got the message and got off of them. He spared a kiss for Renzou before he stood. He opened the door and Yukio’s polite greeting smile wavered slightly on his lips with shock.

“We’re here!” Rin announced, carrying bags of groceries on his arms like the weight was nothing to him. It wasn’t, but that was beside the point. Next to him, Shiemi stood, giving a happy wave, and behind them, Ryuuji was helping carry a few bags himself.

“Oh! I wasn’t aware you were coming over as well, Suguro-kun. Come in!” Yukio stepped aside, his polite smile returning quickly. Rin was quick to enter, hastily kicking off his shoes.

“Dog!” he shouted as soon as he laid eyes on Chi. She let out a small bark and wagged her tail. 

“Bon! You’re back already?” Renzou got off the couch quickly, his eyebrows lifting in surprise before pulling together in confusion. “What’re ya _doin’_ here?”

“Hello to you too, Shima,” Ryuuji said, rolling his eyes. The slightly apologetic expression he’d given to Yukio as he entered disappeared at once. “Can’t a guy come visit his friend when he has the chance to? You’re so hard to get a hold of these days anyway.”

“I just saw you the other day!” Renzou protested even though his friend had a very valid point. “Since when do you have so much free time anyway? Shouldn’t you be back in Kyoto?”

“He was visiting us,” Shiemi pitched in with an eager smile. She glanced at Chi with a glowing expression but visibly held herself back and focused on helping Rin set down the groceries on the kitchen counter first. “We asked him to join us today. It’s alright, isn’t it?”

It was impossible to say no to that face. Renzou told her as much.

“You’re as sweet as always, Shiemi-chan. You should’ve just sent this guy home.”

“Oi,” Ryuuji complained as he placed down his set of bags too.

“Aw, it’s okay, Renzou! I brought enough food for everyone!” The moment Rin finished putting down the grocery bags, he immediately crouched down and held out his arms towards Chi. “C’mere!” She was quick to respond and bounded over to the open arms where Rin happily delivered cuddles and pets. 

“Nii-san, does anything need to be put away in the fridge?” Yukio peered through the bags. 

“Nah, I’ll start cooking in a sec!” Rin laughed as Chi licked his face. 

Yukio sighed with a small smile before looking at Shiemi. “It’s been a while. How has it been with my brother?”

Shiemi's cheeks gained a pink tinge at the question. She met Yukio's gaze with a wide smile. "It's been as wonderful as ever," she told him as she glanced over at Rin. Ryuuji had joined him on the ground and he was caressing Chi's back while Rin petted her on the head. It made Shiemi's smile become fonder.

"My mom has been feeling a little under the weather this past week, so I've had to tend to the shop full time while she recovers. She's doing alright though. It's nothing serious," she assured him. "How about you, Yuki-chan?"

“Things have been great,” Yukio answered easily. “And getting better, if you can believe it.” He nodded towards their windowsill. “And we’ve been taking care of the plants you gave us since we moved in. The herbs have helped a lot with Ren’s cooking.”

“Speakin’ of which…” Renzou joined Yukio, wrapping his arm around his waist. “What did you guys bring? I know Bon eats like he has a black hole for a stomach, but it looks like you bought enough food to feed a small army,” he said, chuckling.

“Well, when we were shopping, there was a buuuunch of fresh fish, because it’s in season, yanno?” Rin beamed up at them from his spot on the floor. “So Ryuuji thought it was a good idea for Mizutaki!”

Yukio’s eyebrows raised. _Ryuuji?_ Since when had his brother become so close to him? He shook his head. “Uh, right. Yes of course. Mizutaki makes sense,” he said instead as he nudged his elbow subtly into Renzou’s side, who pressed his fingers a little into Yukio’s hip in return, acknowledging the same observation.

He was surprised by the sudden change. Then again, Rin usually got pretty familiar with people as soon as he could help it. Renzou quickly went on a first name basis with Rin the moment the other found out he was dating his younger brother. Following that logic though, something must’ve triggered the new form of address. That was a puzzle for later, however. 

“A man after my own heart. I was just telling Yuki I was dying to get some warm food in me.” He winked at Shiemi. “You sure lucked out, Shiemi-chan. If I wasn’t happily taken, I might have to fight you for him,” he joked.

“You better be _happily_ taken,” Yukio joked sharply as he squished Renzou’s cheeks between his thumb and fingers.

Renzou let out a bit of a whine, though the twinkle in his eyes indicated he was actually enjoying the rough treatment. “Aw, you know you’re the only one for me, Yuki,” he cooed, squeezing him closer. Yukio gave him a self-satisfied smile and released him. Shiemi giggled at the affectionate sight.

Ryuuji rolled his eyes instead.

“All this time and you’re still an incorrigible flirt,” he said with a long sigh.

“All this time and _you’re_ still such relentless prude,” Renzou shot back, which made Ryuuji bristle. 

"I am not!" he protested, as he always did when Renzou began teasing him about his lack of love life. 

"Tell that to me when you can finally handle talking with a girl without makin' her burst into tears. Your good looks are so wasted on you." He shook his head, giving him a pitying look. His childhood friend's face heated and he looked away from him in response, avoiding his eyes as if embarrassed.

Renzou picked up on this like a bloodhound. _Oh??_ The smirk on his lips widened. Had Ryuuji added another broken heart to his long list? He hadn't heard anything about it. 

“It’s nice seeing you guys still get along!” Rin laughed as he stood up and made a beeline for the bags on the counter. He started unpacking vegetables and fish and other ingredients to make the broth. “But why don’t you all sit down and I’ll get started cooking the food.”

“I’ll get out of your way,” Yukio responded, edging his way out of the kitchen. “The pots are in the cabinet at your feet, Nii-san.”

“Thanks!” Rin crouched down to look through and picked a large wide pot, carefully working it out of the stack and placing it on the counter.

“Do you want a hand with anything?” Renzou asked Rin. He stepped into the kitchen to get some refreshments for everyone. “And what about you guys? Thirsty?”

“I’m good right now,” Ryuuji said as he got up to his feet. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, staring at Rin with indecision until his sight was blocked by Shiemi, who had stepped forward to help Rin unpack. His gaze was pulled away as Chi jumped up, placing her front paws on Ryuuji’s stomach, protesting over the lack of attention.

“Tea would be nice, if you don’t mind,” Shiemi said, aiming a smile at Renzou, which he easily returned. 

“You got it. But what’re you doin’ here? Go sit down,” he told her, laughing. “I’ve already got one of you workin’ here. Let me at least do that,” he told her with a wink, to which she relented after a minor protest. 

“Oh, alright,” she said. She shared a smile with Rin before heading to where Yukio and Ryuuji had moved to. Chi had settled in fully on top of Ryuuji’s lap and Shiemi’s expression bloomed with excitement once again as she sat down next to them and finally petted the dog. “She’s sooo cute,” she cooed as she gently scratched the back of Chi’s ears.

“She’s going to be spoiled at this rate,” Yukio said with a smile as he tickled a little under her chin. Despite that statement, he didn’t sound bothered. Chi’s tail had not stopped wagging, happily drinking up all the affection. 

Rin pulled out a cutting board and placed it on the counter as well before taking the vegetables to the sink to wash. “Are you saying you’re gonna cook with me, Renzou?” he asked with a grin.

"I'm game. Always up for learnin' a thing or two from ya!" First though, he put some water to boil on the kettle. They could all use a hot drink after being outside. 

“I wanna see what you know too!” Rin rolled up his sleeves and began rinsing off the cabbage, breaking off the leaves one by one as he worked. “Yukio still doesn’t cook, right?”

“I’m tryin’,” Renzou said, humor in his voice. He glanced over at Yukio, thinking of all the mishaps they’d gotten into. “Not much luck so far though.” Though he knew Yukio got frustrated by it, Renzou found the whole thing endearingly cute. He couldn’t help but to tease him about it sometimes, but he always made sure to encourage him and reassure him accordingly, not wanting their joint cooking sessions to be a bad memory. 

“You got farther than me,” Rin grinned, watching Renzou as he worked without needing to look. The smile on his face turned warm at the sight of his expression. “Yukio tried to help me and Dad in the kitchen once when we were kids. He ended up cutting his finger bad on a knife.” Rin looked back down at the cabbage and piled up the leaves on the cutting board. “Don’t think it was that big of a cut but we were kids and Yukio was a crybaby back then. Ever since then, he never wanted to even try cooking.”

“Nii-san, what kind of story are you telling?” Yukio stood to look over the counter at him and give him a glare. Rin beamed innocently. 

"Aww, don't get so riled up, Yuki. It's a cute story!" And in comparison to some of Renzou's childhood stories, it was much tamer. 

“I-I am _not_ getting riled up!” Yukio huffed, his cheeks coloring in a small embarrassment.

Shiemi let out a small giggle at their argument. "Don't worry, Yuki-chan. I still struggle sometimes too. My food always ends up coming out too bitter. I keep forgetting to balance the flavors out when Rin's not around to give me a hand."

"Your food ain’t bad." It was Ryuuji who interjected, a fact surprising enough that it drew Renzou's attention. 

Ryuuji met Shiemi's eyes for a moment, but the moment he felt Renzou's gaze on him, he visibly tried not to squirm. 

"T-The cookies you made the other day were good," he added with a self-conscious shrug before he glanced back down at Chi.

"You really liked them?" Shiemi's lips went wide with delight and her face flushed happily when Ryuuji nodded, the gesture miniscule but no less firm.

“Yeah, Shiemi, you’re getting loads better!” Rin was quick to offer his reassurance as well as he set about chopping the cabbage leaves. “Ryuuji must’ve taken at least half of the cookies before I even got to them.”

Renzou's eyebrows lifted high up on his brow, wondering what to make of that statement. Since when had Ryuuji started making so many trips to Tokyo anyway?

The kettle whistled before he could make any comment about it. Just in time too. He had just finished getting the last of the groceries out. He turned off the stove and made quick work of preparing the tea, taking out what he needed from the pantry. 

"We got this really good lavender tea from a place nearby here that you might like, Shiemi-chan. Wanna try it? Or just black tea's fine?"

"Oh that sounds really good! Can I try it?" Shiemi asked, peeking over the back of the couch. He gave her a grin and nodded silently. Within minutes, he was setting down three cups over on the coffee table along with a bag of treats for Chi. 

"Brought you some too,” he told Ryuuji. “You like this kind of thing anyway. But first make sure to give Chi a treat since she's being such a good girl. Don't let him take a sip otherwise, Shiemi-chan!" Renzou instructed with a wink.

"What, am I the dog here?" Ryuuji grumbled, though he looked grateful nonetheless, eyeing the tea with interest. Renzou grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of Yukio's head in passing as he made his way back to the kitchen. 

"Alright. I'm all yours, Rin. Whaddya need from me?"

“Okay, I’ll tell you how to make the broth!” Rin nodded to a separate bag. He began to walk Renzou through the steps, reciting from memory, while he began preparing the rest of the vegetables. 

Meanwhile, as Chi happily chomped away at the treats, Yukio watched Ryuuji and Shiemi while he sipped his tea. 

“So, Suguro-kun,” Yukio smiled. “How is the temple restoration going? Any more updates?” 

"Ah, we started reconstruction in that area you cleaned out the other day. Thanks again for that by the way." Ryuuji perked up at the topic. As always, pride shone on his face every time he talked about his long-term goal.

"Mmm! Ryuuji-kun mentioned they might be able to wrap everything up by the end of the year!” Shiemi chimed in. “It would be a great time to get together with everyone and celebrate. It's been so long since our class last got together like that..." she said wistfully.

“Really?” Yukio raised his eyebrows with a shocked but pleased smile. “Well that’s great! I suppose something like this would call for a little reunion. Though I haven’t seen much from Kamiki-san since she transferred.”

"Ah, she—"

Ryuuji and Shiemi spoke at once, then halted and glanced at each other. 

"You go first—"

"No, it's fine, really—!"

The two of them spoke over each other in a quick and slightly flustered back and forth. There was a familiarity in the exchange that spoke of a recurring habit. Yukio looked between them, unsure how to react. Ultimately, Ryuuji stayed stubbornly silent and Shiemi's cheeks puffed out, but the corners of both of their lips were lifted into small smiles when she answered.

"Izumo-chan is doing a lot less field work these days and spending more time with her sister who’s been wanting to reconnect with the remaining members of the Inami clan. They might end up taking a page out of Ryuuji-kun's book one of these days, though I don't think Izumo-chan's too keen on the idea right now," she told Yukio.

"That kid doesn't act like it, but she's just as stubborn as Kamiki. And with the sister complex she has, I don't doubt that Kamiki's gonna end up giving in to her," Ryuuji commented with a bit of a smirk. 

"I am a little worried about her. But I think she'll be happy in the end," Shiemi admitted. "Despite what happened with her mom, family is really important to Izumo-chan. And Uke and Mike and all the rest of the fox spirits will be happy too." 

“I see.” Yukio tried to be present for the conversation. There was a part of him that wanted to pull Renzou aside and indulge in a bit of gossip, though he didn’t exactly understand what was going on. He just knew that something was different. “Then perhaps she’d be willing to join us for some sort of reunion after all. I’m sure Ren would be happy to see her, though I can’t say the same for her. How are she and Paku-san doing?”

“Really good! Their place is so nice…! I always love visiting them. Oh, and Noriko-chan’s teaching literature nowadays, did you know? Her students this year have been really taken with her, so she's been enjoying it a lot.”

“Oh, do you visit her often? Of course, that’s not too surprising. You three got along quite well.” Yukio smiled politely. “Then I’m sure once the temple is done, they’d accept the invitation from you.”

"Suppose we oughta rope in Takara as well," Ryuuji grumbled, scratching Chi’s ear as Shiemi fed the dog another treat. She shifted off Ryuuji to place her head in Shiemi’s lap instead, her tail wagging eagerly. "Why did Kamiki's sister have to get adopted by that guy's family of all people? Ugh."

"It wouldn't be the same unless we had everyone there! We should invite Shura-san too!" Shiemi said, excited by the prospect.

"That'll be tough. Lightning's draggin' her to all sorts of places as usual. Who knows when they'll be back in town," he mused out loud. Shiemi's face fell at a little. Upon noticing this, Ryuuji stumbled before rushing to reassure her. "But I'm sure we can make it work. Rin and I will definitely be able to convince ‘em!"

"Yeah?" she asked, perking up again.

"Absolutely," Ryuuji told her.

“Rin?” Yukio repeated, blinking in shock. “I—” He placed his cup down, trying to reign in his reaction to a milder expression. “Sorry, it’s just a little jarring. I knew my brother and you were close but I suppose you two got closer?” 

“Uh.” Ryuuji froze. His eyes darted over to glance at Yukio, before quickly turning back to look at Shiemi, who stared back at him with the same wide-eyed expression. "T-That's... About that," he said. He paused briefly, visibly trying to figure out what to say before his shoulders slumped. "Ah, geez, we wanted to tell ya guys a little later." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the heat slowly crawling up to his face. 

“Oops, is the cat outta the bag?” Rin called out from the kitchen before turning the stove down to a low, simmering temperature and leaning over the counter.

“I’m sorry, what?” Yukio looked back at his brother and Renzou, making eye contact with his boyfriend, whose expression remained neutral. The only visible sign of confusion was the slight wrinkle between his eyebrows. “Is there something we’ve been missing?” 

"I-It's more like..." It was Shiemi who picked up the conversation. Ryuuji still seemed to be gathering up the courage to say whatever was on his mind. "We just haven't seen you guys in a while, you know, it's not... We thought it would be better to tell you guys in person. But there just hasn't been a good time... and now all this time passed, so we thought, for sure we have to tell you now, so..."

Renzou's eyebrows rose more and more the longer Shiemi went on, but the sound of her flustered voice seemed to help Ryuuji's resolve. He took a breath, squared his shoulders and met Yukio’s gaze properly. 

“I’m dating Rin. And Shiemi. We’re dating each other,” he told them, holding his head high up. Beside him, Shiemi nodded, a quick, affirmative moment. She was blushing a bit. 

There was a beat of silence.

“Sorry, what?” Renzou blurted out. Yukio’s jaw simply dropped open. He was glad he put down his cup earlier.

“It’s true!” Rin pranced over and seated himself between Shiemi and Ryuuji. He put his arms around them both and squeezed. “Shiemi’s my girlfriend and Ryuuji’s my boyfriend! It’s great!”

“I…” Yukio blinked and shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s not that I disapprove or anything, I’m simply… as long as all three of you are—well clearly you are, I mean…” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “What I mean is I’m… a bit surprised that Nii-san has kept a secret like this for how long now?”

Rin pouted. “It’s because you never call anymore! And when I call, sometimes you don’t pick up!”

“That’s…!” Yukio flushed self-consciously. “That’s not what we’re talking about right now!”

“It’s been about four months,” Shiemi revealed, glancing at Rin with the loving look in her eyes that she always had for him. When her gaze drifted over to look at Ryuuji, the look softened. Though it didn’t hold the same type of weight, there was no doubt there was affection there.

“You—Four _months_?!” Renzou still hadn’t wrapped his head around any of this. He made his way over to the couch and stared at each of their faces with a flabbergasted expression. “ _You_ kept this a secret? After all the hard time I’ve been giving you? How’d this even happen?” he asked Ryuuji, who looked away with a dark blush.

“Well, we were just talking about it a lot.” Rin looked between the two of them before his gaze finally settled on Renzou. “It was kinda my fault, but Shiemi said she liked Ryuuji too and wanted to give it a shot. So we both talked to him!”

Renzou could hardly imagine how anyone could just get into that conversation. Of course, things became a little clearer as Ryuuji elbowed Rin on the side. 

"Talked my ass. Harassed more like..." he grumbled, though he hardly looked annoyed about the memory. He met Renzou's eyes and he did a remarkably good job not squirming under the all-too-prying gaze. "I wasn't really... sure about it at first. But well, I... It's hard to say no when these two get insistent. And I’m glad I went for it." 

It was way too weird, watching Ryuuji’s usually hard features soften like that. Renzou couldn’t quite compute it. 

“I know it’s a bit unusual but… we’re happy,” Ryuuji said. Shiemi let out an affirmative sound, glowing as she leaned in to Rin, who was all too happy to pull in both of his partners closer to himself with a wide grin.

Yukio and Renzou stared at the three of them. It definitely was unusual, but usual was never really par for the course when it came to their lives and the people around them. It was something they’d come to accept years ago. As strange as this was, what was one more thing? It’s not like they had much room to talk about normality.

“I see.” Yukio was the first to break the silence. He bowed slightly at the waist. “Then please take care of my idiot brother. I have faith that the two of you together will keep him out of trouble.”

“WILL YOU QUIT THAT?!” Rin yelled, his tail lashing, but there was still a small twinkle of happy relief in his eyes.

“I’ll do my best.” Ryuuji answered Yukio’s sentiments with sincerity. He ruffled Rin’s hair after a beat, laughing a bit. “You _are_ a handful,” he said playfully. “I don’t know if I could do this without Shiemi.”

“Heyyy!” Rin whined before he squeezed Shiemi close. “Shiemi! I’m being bullied!”

“Ryuuji-kun,” Shiemi said promptly, her tone scolding. Her eyes were wrinkling with mischievousness however. “If you bully him too much, he’ll go on strike, and then who’s going to cook for us?”

The teasing words had Ryuuji’s smile turn wicked. “You’re right. What was I thinking? We can’t have that. Though, if he does, I’ll make sure to take you out to some nice places, I promise.”

“No fair!” Rin whined louder. “Take me too!”

Renzou couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at this exchange. “Oh man, Rin. You set yourself up for this? You’re really in trouble now.”

“I am!” Rin lamented but the smile on his face was bright as his tail wagged happily. His voice was filled with a genuine warmth as he looked between the two of them. “But, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They really did make a happy sight, all three of them fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Renzou had always thought that Rin and Shiemi made the perfect couple. Their sweet, earnest dispositions, the genuine care they held for one another, their shared history, all that and much more had built up into this perfect blissful relationship with an ease that could have anyone envious.

Seeing them now with Ryuuji, Renzou marveled at how seamlessly he fit into that, as if he had been meant to be a part of it all along. Given all that he knew of his childhood friend, it was hard to fathom him being in a relationship with someone, let alone two people. Ryuuji had always been awkward around girls, and he'd never batted an eye at any guys either. But it had been years, hadn't it? Time really did change people. They all had really grown up from the people they used to be... 

And being with the one that you loved always brought the best part of yourself forward. Renzou knew that very well. He smiled.

"Well, as much as I'd love to interrogate Bon some more, I'm startin' to feel hungry. C'mon, Rin. Let's finish up."

“Kay!” Rin pressed a kiss to Shiemi’s cheek and then Ryuuji’s before he got up from the couch. The two returned to the kitchen to finish up their work as Yukio talked more with Ryuuji and Shiemi. Chi was resting her head in his lap, happily chomping on a few treats Yukio gave her and pleased at the return of attention from his idle hand that absentmindedly pet her behind the ears.

It didn’t take long before they all sat around the table with the pot of prepared Mizutaki in the center. It really had been a while. There was a bit of nostalgia as they ate. Rin leaned over the table, filling Yukio’s modest helping with more fish and vegetables as he scolded him for not taking enough. He responded with biting sibling-like remarks, calling his older brother “mother” just like old times. Renzou teased Ryuuji about how he should have known earlier given that it seemed the taller man had put on a few pounds due to Rin’s cooking. The flustered and angry response had the rest of the table struggling to hide their smiles. Shiemi and Yukio exchanged quiet conversation with easy smiles, catching up with the ease that came from their long years of friendship. 

The nostalgia was there, but they were all glad that most of their troubles were far behind them and they were able to enjoy these simpler things again.

After dinner, they all gathered around the coffee table once more, drinking tea to finish out the food as they chatted. Rin was eager to show Renzou a few songs he’d found and they cheerily talked about bands and idols and new albums. Soon, they all chimed in on the conversation in one way or another. Music was played in the small apartment and Rin even took the opportunity to dance with Shiemi in the small space. It didn’t take long before the earnest two pulled Ryuuji off of the couch as well despite his protests. Renzou was taking Yukio’s hand soon after that.

It took a tiny yawn from Shiemi for the rest of them to decide that it was late. Rin helped Renzou to clean the dishes and insisted that they keep the leftovers while Ryuuji and Shiemi said their goodbyes to Chi. 

They all walked to the door and Rin pulled Yukio in for a hug.

“Call me more often, okay?” Rin squeezed him tightly.

“I will.” Yukio patted his back. “Things have just been a little busy.”

“Make time for meee!” Rin whined.

“Okay, okay!” Yukio sighed, knowing his older brother wasn’t the type to let things go so easily. “I promise.”

Rin beamed as he leaned back. 

“See you later, Yuki-chan! Take care, Renzou-kun!” Shiemi told them, cheerful as ever even as she leaned into Ryuuji tiredly, who looked entirely more comfortable about this gesture now that everything was out in the open. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he met Renzou’s eyes. 

“Don’t be such a stranger. I miss seein’ your stupid face around,” he told him. 

“Harsh.” Renzou chuckled. But no amount of name calling would be able to hide the sincere warmth in Ryuuji’s voice. “We’ll be around. Don’t worry so much,” he said, pulling Yukio back into him once Rin let go of him. 

“Be safe on the way home.” Yukio offered them a small wave as Chi barked politely from his side. 

It had definitely been nice having them over, but as soon as the door closed, Yukio couldn’t deny the small bit of relief at a quiet apartment. He sighed and leaned against Renzou a bit. 

“Wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he admitted.

“Mmm, that was a hell of a shock though, wasn’t it?” Renzou squeezed Yukio around the middle. The low, thrumming beats still playing in the background hand him shifting his weight a little from one foot to the other, rocking them in place. “I would’ve never expected that.”

“Neither did I.” Yukio looked at him. “Honestly, I knew my brother was impulsive, but I never thought he was that impulsive. And Suguro-kun going along with it? And Shiemi as well?” He shook his head, putting his hand on Renzou’s. “Definitely would have never expected it.”

“That’s Rin for ya, I guess. He’s always had too much heart to give.” It shouldn’t have been that surprising in retrospect. He still couldn’t imagine just how they had even managed to get to where they are now. Must’ve taken a lot of awkward conversations. 

“I suppose so. Though Nii-san has always talked about marriage and settling down.” Yukio’s frown turned thoughtful. “I wonder if he’s given that up for this or if he still plans on getting married somehow.”

“How _are_ they gonna manage that?” Renzou mused. Well, he didn’t think Ryuuji’s parents would mind any bit of it at all. They’d always been supportive like that. Ryuuji sure had all the luck. Renzou shook the thought out of his head. He didn’t feel like dwelling on those old feelings. Not now, when he had Yukio’s comforting presence well within reach. “Well, knowing them it’s sure to be a big event whenever they get around it.”

He turned Yukio around with a gentle grip on his hips, swaying a bit still to the gentle music. Seeing his boyfriend’s expression lightened his heart as always. 

_The lucky one is me,_ Renzou reminded himself all too easily. A happy grin spread across his face.

“I look forward to sneakin’ ya away from everyone else again. It’s unfair how good ya look in a suit,” he told him, remembering Shura’s wedding fondly.

“One track mind,” Yukio teased. He leaned into the sway, smiling despite his words. “You clean up well too, you know. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a suit more often.”

"Yeah?" Renzou wiggled his eyebrows. "That can be arranged, but only if ya promise to do the same." They laughed and pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and enjoying the moment. There was a warmth in their hearts, a small, yet encompassing flame, peaceful and intense all the same. 

It was a feeling that Renzou felt all too often nowadays. Had it really been five years already since they'd gotten together? It felt like a lifetime. The best years of his life. He'd longed for this sort of thing for so many years... He never really thought he would be able to achieve this sort of happiness, but finally, here, with Yukio, hell, even with Yamantaka in the mix, and now with Chi, he'd somehow managed to build that perfect life. 

He really did feel like the luckiest guy in the world. The fire in his chest filled him profoundly. 

"How about it then?" he said. He surprised himself by saying the words right then and there, just like that, but he didn't regret them, not for a second. When he met Yukio's green eyes, all he wanted was to lean close and kiss him silly and steal his breath away. "Marry me, Yuki."

Yukio’s eyes widened, genuine shock on his face. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting at all. His unprepared heart hammered in his chest, wondering if he heard right. 

It had taken a bit for him to fall in love with Renzou. Given all their troubles, all the obstacles, falling in love had been the last thing on his mind, but when he had, nothing in the world had felt more natural. 

This, of course, was the next step, wasn’t it? The logical move forward. So then why hadn’t he thought about it at all? He was so caught up with simply living with Renzou, their life adjusting to make space for Yamantaka, that marriage had been the furthest thing from his mind and now, suddenly, the possibility was very real and right in front of his face.

“Are…” he whispered, keeping his gaze on Renzou’s loving eyes. “Are you serious?”

"Don't think I've ever been more serious about anythin' in my life," Renzou told him, his voice soft, his gaze softer. "About anyone. You're it for me, Yuki. But you knew that already, didn't ya?" 

Yukio’s mouth opened and then closed. His face burned red, his gaze finally breaking away from the intense look. 

“Okay,” he murmured quietly. “Okay. Let’s… get married.” Yukio’s lips twitched into a smile as the words left his lips. He wrapped his arms around Renzou’s neck, his brow furrowing in an intensity akin to the pounding of his heart in his ears as he captured his lips in a kiss. “Let’s get married,” he whispered again, his tone as fervent as his touch.

Joy sparked in Renzou's chest at the answer. He hadn't doubted Yukio's answer would be anything other than that, but his voice, his expression, all of it matched every one of Renzou's feelings. The echoing affirmation had him dizzy and he couldn't resist picking Yukio up for a bit of a spin. He honestly could not contain how giddy he felt. "Gosh, I love you so much. Soooo much Yuki, you can't imagine." 

They've been living a life where each other's happiness was their only priority, and this was the culmination of that, the natural next step forward. 

"I can't wait to make ya officially mine," he cooed, setting Yukio back on the ground and pressing in for another kiss. 

Yukio let a similarly giddy laugh pass through his nose as they kissed. He basked for a while in the feeling, the novel warmth and excitement that vibrated right under his skin. It didn’t take long, though, for his brain to start moving again.

“How are we going to do this?” he asked. “God, if I don’t tell my brother, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

"He can complain all he likes." Renzou snickered a little as he held onto Yukio in a tight, possessive hold. "This ain't about him. It's about us. So how do you want to do this, Yuki? I've only got one request in mind."

“Now I’m curious as to what your request might be.” Yukio smiled a little as he pressed their foreheads together. “Tell me.”

“It’s a bit silly…” Renzou’s voice turned a bit sheepish. 

“Well now I’m even more curious.” Yukio placed a hand on Renzou’s cheek. “I won’t laugh.”

Renzou's stomach fluttered. Yukio's affectionate gaze had him squirming. He bit his lip, and even though there was no one else aside from them and Chi in the apartment, Renzou leaned in to whisper his request into Yukio’s ear. When he pulled back, he tried to play it smooth, smiling lightly as a pink tinge colored his cheeks.

"What do you think? Does it sound weird? ...It does, doesn’t it?” 

It was another logical step, one that gave him a bit of shock as to how surprised he was. Because really, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Yukio smiled, however, his cheeks flushing. “Are you sure?” he asked, mostly knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Renzou scratched the side of his cheek, wondering just how red his face really was. It felt hot. “If you’re fine with it... I’d like that,” he said with a growing smile.

“Of course I’m fine with it. It’ll make you happy, won’t it?” Yukio kissed him. After a few moments, he leaned back. “Okumura Renzou.” He tried out the name. He smiled. “It actually flows pretty well. I like it.” 

Renzou shivered a little. Hearing Yukio say it made it all the more real. This really was happening, wasn't it? "Me too," he said, somewhat breathless. "Been thinking about that a lot lately," he admitted. "Just... It feels right, you know?"

“I agree.” Part of Yukio knew that the Shima family would probably not be happy about it, but there was a bigger part of him that could not give a damn about what the Shima family thought about their marriage. He loved Renzou and his happiness was what mattered. “You’re mine and I’m yours, right? I think it fits perfectly.”

"You really are the best," Renzou told him, squeezing Yukio close again. "You make me so happy. I can't wait to marry you." The impulse of running off to do so right away was a little bit too tempting. But well, he could afford to be a little patient. The thought of being _engaged_ and introducing Yukio as his fiancé sounded really nice. He chuckled a little. "Man, I've been thinking about this for a while, but I didn't think I would end up doing this like this. Why'd ya have to be so irresistible?" he asked, teasing. 

“Oh, stop it.” Yukio laughed self-consciously as he blushed. “I admit, though, I hadn’t really thought about it. Being with you for the rest of my life simply felt like a given, so I suppose I should have thought of it sooner. I’m…” He smiled softly. “I’m actually very excited.”

"Good." Hearing that made Renzou pretty excited as well. He felt successful over having managed to put that expression on Yukio's face. "Oh, that's right!" Renzou suddenly let go. "Wait here," he told him and rushed to the kitchen in a few quick steps. Yukio watched him from over the counter as he knelt down and opened one of the cabinets at the bottom which held all their baking gear, rarely used. Renzou reached in deep and came out of it cupping something in his hands. 

"This is temporary, okay? I didn't think I'd be able to sneak buyin' ya a ring without ya noticing. So." 

A paper ring carefully folded into a heart shape lay on top of Renzou's palm. "Gimme." Renzou held out his other hand, expectantly awaiting Yukio's hand.

“Oh, Ren.” Yukio was laughing behind his hand, but the blush persisted on his cheeks. “I can’t believe you. How long have you been thinking about this? And you hid it in the kitchen, you sneak.” He placed his hand in Renzou’s, lifting his ring finger a bit to make it more accessible. 

Renzou winked. "Can you blame me? You would've noticed it right away if I had put it anywhere else." He slid on the ring with ease. He was sure it felt a little awkward, but it fit his finger just right. It looked perfect. 

"There," he said. "All mine, always and forever." He lifted the hand and brushed his lips over Yukio's knuckles. 

“You’re adorable,” Yukio laughed, the redness in his cheeks rising to his ears and sinking down his neck. He couldn’t help the affection that swelled up in response. “And amazing. And wonderful.” Yukio squeezed Renzou’s hand firmly. “I love you. I love you so much. Every part of you.” He leaned in to kiss him again. “Every last bit of you.”

"So are you," Renzou told him just as insistently, each word between another kiss. "You're perfect, Yuki. I love you." He lifted Yukio up right then and there, unable to bear being apart from each other for even a centimeter.

Yukio was happy to curl into his hold, putting his hand on Renzou’s cheek and kissing him again. They hadn’t been this giddy since the night they first moved in together. That day, they’d been so blissfully gleeful at finally obtaining the freedom they’d been working towards and neither of them thought the happiness of that day would ever be matched again. 

Yet, here they were again, feeling it once more, but with an intensity that felt like it was tenfold. 

The whispered affections didn’t stop as Renzou carried Yukio to their bedroom. The desire to be close didn’t fade away in the slightest and they were overcome with the need to indulge in the feelings between them. The two of them had made love countless times, but that night they completely forgot anyone and everything else and fully sank into each other. The pleasure they felt had never felt as sweet and as complete as it did then. The high rise of their emotions poured into every kiss, every touch, and every whisper exchanged between them. Neither of them could get enough of it. Their physical limits eventually had them settling in, but even then, they still continued to stay close, pressing kisses and affection to each other’s faces until Yukio fell asleep first. 

Renzou wasn’t up for much longer, but he held his _fiancé_ close, letting his warmth and love lull him off to sleep.


	14. Mine

Yamantaka couldn't stop looking at it. 

The ring stood out in a sharp contrast in the dark room, the bright red heart drawing his attention fully. He'd stared at it for some time when he'd woken up, Yukio's fingers half curled on top of his bare chest. But Chi's quiet pants on the other side of the door had the demon pulling away to take care of her first, a habit he'd built up quickly after they'd adopted her.

After he'd dressed appropriately for the weather, filled Chi's water and food bowl, and taken her out on a walk, Yamantaka finally made his way back to the bedroom. Yukio had barely stirred in his sleep in his absence. He'd only shifted over a bit, close to the space that Yamantaka had woken up in. The other was, as always, unconsciously seeking for the presence that he was used to having at his side. 

The demon stepped closer to him, his footsteps inaudible as he crossed the room. He sank down on the bed carefully. His eyes traveled slowly, tracing a studious line down the length of Yukio's nose, the path of his moles, all the way down to his hand. Finally, he reached out and picked up the limb, bringing the fingers closer to eye level. Renzou's voice echoed in his head. 

_"All mine, always and forever."_

"Hmm..."

Yukio’s fingers twitched under the movement, a sure sign that he was waking up. His hand curled in, tightly holding on to Yamantaka’s. The movement and the chilled skin from the outside air was enough to stir him from his sleep. His eyes opened, blinking blearily up to his hand, then his face, and finally landing on his eyes. 

“Yamantaka…” Yukio murmured sleepily, his hand loosening its hold. “What are you doing?” He propped himself up on his other elbow, but the demon did not answer the question. He stared unblinkingly at Yukio’s face, the amber rings in his eyes burning with a quiet intensity. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision. He reached over and cupped Yukio’s face, holding his cheek against the palm of his hand. The fingers of his other hand tightened around Yukio’s fingers. His thumb was resting right atop the heart-shaped origami ring.

He leaned in with clear intent.

Yukio wasn’t sure what was happening until the demon was too close for anything else. He jolted awake as he leaned back, shaking his head out of his hold and putting his hand over Yamantaka’s mouth. 

“What are you _doing?_ ” Yukio hissed in alarm. He suddenly realized he was naked. He pulled his hands away and sat up in the bed, quickly gathering the blankets up against himself as he pressed his bare back against the wall, trying to put distance between him and Yamantaka.

"Why are you pulling away?" The demon's brow furrowed as he stared at Yukio in confusion. 

“Stop answering my question with a question.” Yukio furrowed his brow. His fingers unconsciously touched the warm spot left on his cheek. “What were you doing?” he asked again.

Yamantaka frowned upon hearing the question once again. Wasn't it obvious? 

"Kissing you," he said, answering bluntly. 

Yukio choked as his face burned red. The hand on his cheek moved to cover his mouth. “Why!?”

"I wanted to." Yamantaka watched the rising color on Yukio's complexion with a quiet sense of fascination. He leaned forward again, the mattress shifting under the weight of his hands and knees. 

Yukio’s eyes widened and he pressed himself back as far as he could against the wall. He couldn’t get out of bed. He was naked and Yamantaka’s weight on the bed sheets were preventing him from taking them with him. He covered his mouth more firmly.

“You can’t kiss me!” His voice was muffled behind his palm as he shook his head.

The protest had Yamantaka pausing. He stared at Yukio in confusion, his brow furrowing again. "Why not?" he asked.

“Because I’m in a relationship with Ren! You’re not supposed to kiss people you’re not in a relationship with.” Yukio tried to stay calm, but the alarm of having been woken up by this just wouldn’t leave him. He could feel his face burning more at the thought of what if he’d been a second too late in fully waking up. It was because Yamantaka didn’t know any better. He tried in vain to reassure himself.

Of course, the demon did not make it easy for him to calm down at all. 

"I'm aware." Yamantaka stared at Yukio expectantly. That much, he knew already. It was why he hadn't kissed Yukio before, even though there had been a growing urge, one he hadn't quite understood at first. He'd held himself back once he realized it, unsure of how to define his relationship with Yukio. But tonight, it finally felt clear. 

Yukio looked between Yamantaka’s eyes and lips before he shook his head again. He felt pinned under the stare. “If you’re aware that it’s wrong, then why are you trying to kiss me?”

"Wrong?" Yamantaka repeated. "Why would it be wrong to kiss you? You're mine, aren't you?"

Yukio’s eyes widened as his heart leapt up in his throat, rendering him speechless for a few long seconds. Did he agree to something by accident in one of their lengthy conversations? Yukio tried to remember each and every one, each and every word. He came up with nothing that could have had its meaning twisted. His face was a deep red by then but he kept his mouth covered, now with two hands as his elbows pinned the blanket to his chest. 

“S-Since _when_ have I been yours?!” His voice pitched upwards, tense with anxiety. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Yamantaka answered honestly. “I didn’t realize it until tonight,” he said. Belatedly, he became aware of how uneasy Yukio’s voice was. It made him frown. He sat back on his legs and stared at the other with confusion. “Am I… wrong?” He couldn’t quite register the possibility, but he found himself questioning it anyway. 

Yukio felt the snarling comment on the tip of his tongue but something was holding it back. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. Yamantaka told the truth. That much he knew, especially after getting to know him for as long as he did. And besides, what did he have to gain from lying about this? The bewilderment on his face looked painfully genuine. After all they had been through, after all Yamantaka had done for him, Yukio couldn’t simply dismiss him. His chest stirred again with that warm, complicated emotion. It softened the edge of his tone.

“What made you think I’m yours?” Yukio asked, his brow furrowed. “Did I say something? Do something? I must have confused you somehow because if I belong to anyone, I belong to Ren.”

"Yes, exactly," was all Yamantaka said. "You belong to us. Always and forever." 

“Wh-What?” Yukio shivered, hearing the words that Renzou had murmured in the kitchen mere hours before as he put the temporary paper ring on his finger. He could feel it still there. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he searched for the words. He settled for the phrase he’d told Yamantaka, and himself, many times. “But you’re not Ren.”

"I'm not him," Yamantaka agreed. "But he is mine. And you are his. Thus, you are mine too, just as I am yours."

 _This can’t be happening._ Yukio closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate. Was this a dream? Was he just having a bad dream? There was no way that this could possibly be happening. He squeezed his fingers a bit tighter against his cheek and the sensation felt painful and not, at all, dreamlike. Yukio looked at Yamantaka again. The demon’s expression was an open mix of confusion, concern, and a sort of finality that made Yukio’s heart tremble. 

And what felt worse was that he didn’t hate the sound of it. He could remember the second night they had met, the first night they’d spent any sort of lengthy time together. Yukio could still feel the phantom sensation of fingers in his hair and they’d ended up in almost this same position. 

What followed was Yukio interacting with Yamantaka over time, talking with him more each night, getting to know him in dark and quiet cafes, sidewalks covered by the night and dim streetlights, and silent midnight tea in the kitchen. 

What followed was the next logical step. After getting to know someone honest and strong, someone who was so entwined in his life already, Yukio had come to like Yamantaka. On occasions where he slept through the night, he woke up with a sense of loss, having missed talking to the demon. He never mentioned it to Renzou but the way they talked fondly about Yamantaka in their day-to-day was enough for him to never question that complicated feeling in his chest until now.

Is that what that was? Had he… _fallen?_

“No, no.” Yukio shook his head, his brow wrinkled, trying not to remember how happy he’d felt when Yamantaka had told him he enjoyed his company, that he liked him and the sound of his voice. “That’s not… You can’t just make that decision on your own. What about Ren? I can’t just betray his trust that way.”

"I don't understand." Yamantaka felt frustrated by Yukio's incomprehensible statement. "Why would he be bothered by this? Does my interest make you unhappy?"

“The interest is irrelevant!” Yukio lowered one hand to hold the blanket against him as it fell. “Ren and I are in an exclusive relationship. We trust each other and remain faithful. That was the agreement we made when we got together years ago. You can’t just quietly decide that that also includes you. It doesn’t matter what I feel or what you feel. The agreement of our relationship is what’s most important.” His fingers tightened around the blanket. “And I told you before. I love Ren. His happiness is important to me. I won’t do anything that might jeopardize that.”

Yamantaka examined Yukio's words carefully, trying to figure out just what Yukio was attempting to tell him. It had been some time since they'd last had such a struggle in getting their messages across to each other. 

"I told you already. I have no interest in making either you or Renzou unhappy. His stability impacts our compatibility." 

“Then you understand that you can’t just kiss me like this. We’re in a relationship so it would upset Ren and upset me.” Yukio tried to keep his tone even.

Yamantaka scowled. "Explain it more clearly. Why would it upset either of you?"

Yukio let out a frustrated huff. “Because you’re not a part of our relationship, so kissing you would be a breach of the agreement we made when we got together. Breaking that would make us upset.”

"I have always been a part of your relationship," Yamantaka said slowly, as if testing out the words. "I was just not interested in you until now."

“I… What?” Yukio’s hand shifted to cover his face and rub at his temples. “I don’t understand. How have you always been a part of our relationship? Explain it clearly, please.”

"I told you this before, didn't I? He has been mine long before you came along." Yamantaka thought about how to best explain it. "I have cared for him all of his life and I will continue to do so for the rest of our time together. Even when he pushed everyone in his life away, he always had me at his side. It was you who intruded into our space. It made him happy, so I did not complain." 

Yukio held the blanket tightly around him. “And now you think that makes it so that we’re in a relationship as well.”

Yamantaka's gaze fell to the ring on Yukio's finger. "He's serious about you. And I like you."

Yukio felt his face heat up again as his fingers gripped to the blanket a little tighter. He loved Renzou with all his heart, that was never in question and never had been, but he couldn’t deny the pounding in his chest when Yamantaka said something like that. 

_Could it work?_ A hopeful little voice in the back of his mind chirped up but Yukio ruthlessly silenced it. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering this. He'd become so accustomed to the strange situation they'd ended up with that this didn't sound as crazy as he would have originally thought. Yet, the fear of hurting Renzou, knowing that he wouldn’t react well to this, made him prioritize him first. Whatever he felt for Yamantaka didn’t matter. He and Renzou were getting married and he was _happy_ about it. He truly was.

“This is too much for me to swallow right now,” he whispered. “I need to talk to Ren about this.”

Yamantaka tilted his head. His amber eyes examined Yukio's face carefully. The visible anxiety reflected on the other's expression made him unhappy. He hadn't wanted to cause that. 

"Alright," he said, frowning. But he hesitated. It felt wrong, leaving things like that. His hand ached, the phantom sensation of having Yukio's hand pressed up against his own plagued his mind. He longed to comfort him.

“I promised to share his consideration of you. And I have. Why does wanting to kiss you change anything after all this time?”

“That’s because I didn’t really understand what you meant at that time. I thought I did, but I get what you mean now.” Yukio frowned. How could he word this? How could he explain this in a way that Yamantaka would comprehend? “Look, I just can’t make this decision on my own. Ren and I are getting married. It wouldn’t be right to kiss you without him knowing. And if he says no, then that’s what it is. Do you understand?”

It was a straightforward enough response that Yamantaka was nodding along. He still had a hard time understanding the reason behind Yukio's request—but it was a request he could adhere to, just as all the others Yukio had made of him before. 

"I'll go now," he told him, and then wasted no time doing just that. His amber eyes disappeared behind his closed lids. In the next second, his bodyweight swayed unsteadily, inching forward. 

Yukio grabbed his shoulders to steady him before his hand moved up to cup his cheek.

“Ren?” he whispered tentatively.

Renzou's eyes fluttered open. There was a sleepy haze of confusion lingering in his brown eyes but it lifted like a veil as he took in the sight before him. Yukio's anxious face had his eyebrows pulling together, concern filling him.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Did ya have a nightmare?"

Yukio cursed himself for not schooling his expression beforehand. He shook his head. “No, nothing like that. But, um…” He frowned. There was no sense in avoiding the subject. If he didn’t talk about it before Renzou slept the next night, there was no telling what kind of conversation he’d have to have with Yamantaka then. Yukio sighed. “We need to talk about something, but could you get me something to wear first, please?”

The words caused a bell of alarm to ring in his mind immediately, but Renzou did his best to push his unease down. 

"Okay..." 

He looked down at himself. Clearly, Yamantaka had dressed him up. It occurred to him then that this could not have been the first time Yamantaka had done so. He glanced over at Yukio again. The way he was covering himself, clinging on to the bedsheets pressed against his body, made him look very vulnerable. It had Renzou frowning deeply. He slipped out of bed and picked the clothes they had thrown to the floor when they undressed earlier in their midst of passion. He tossed them into the hamper and took out a pair of Yukio's pajamas from their dresser before slipping back into bed, sitting at the corner of it. 

"Here."

“Thank you.” Yukio dressed quickly. He leaned over to grab his glasses and donned those as well. Finally, he sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. How could he start? What could he say? He should just say it. Even then, it took a few moments for Yukio to open his mouth and begin. He knew Renzou wouldn’t be happy, so finding the right words to soften the blow was near impossible. 

“So,” he started hesitantly. “Yamantaka woke me up and he seems to be under the impression that we are in a relationship. He said that I belong to you, but I also belong to him and he… he tried to kiss me.”

Silence. 

His words were met with complete silence. Yukio held his breath, anxiety curling in his chest. He couldn't even hear the comforting sound of Renzou breathing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boyfriend—his fiancé—sitting still, not saying a word. He bit his lip. When he couldn't take it anymore, he forced his eyes to lift from the floor. Renzou's face was blank, revealing even less than his silence. 

Finally:

"He tried to kiss you," Renzou repeated. It was almost impossible to process the words. They were echoing in his head, a possessive revulsion and anger trembling inside of him. 

"Did he. Are you. Why—" The feeling in Renzou's chest made it hard to breathe. It bit into him, a sharp hurt, the sting of a betrayal he had never expected. Not towards Yukio, of course not, but—

He shoved away the resounding ache throbbing inside of him and focused on Yukio. The words that came out of his mouth were automatic, almost toneless. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.” Yukio took Renzou’s hand in both of his. He squeezed it tightly, trying to be reassuring. “We didn’t kiss. I stopped him before he got a chance to and he didn’t try again. We just talked. I promise, Ren. Nothing happened.” 

Well, that brought some relief. The warmth of Yukio's hands seeped into him, chasing away some of the numbness that had taken over. Yukio always had that effect on him. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or not for it this time. Not when his emotions were swirling inside of him, a hurricane made up of sheer chaos. 

_Stupid_ , he told himself. He should have known better than to let his guard down. All these years, and it was now that he had someone worth protecting at his side that he decided to be stupid. He should have never allowed his familiar to get close to Yukio. He should have never trusted him. 

"What did he say exactly?"

“It’s… hard to explain.” Still, Yukio did his best to retell the conversation from beginning to end, including his realization of what Yamantaka had meant by sharing Renzou’s consideration for him. But it was at his own thoughts where Yukio hesitated to speak. Seeing the anger on Renzou’s face caused a stab of guilt to pierce his chest. He squeezed his hands a bit tighter. Yukio decided it was best to deliver the series of events as clinically as possible, keeping an eye on Renzou’s expression and being careful to school his own.

"Is he... insane? Or just stupid?" Renzou said incredulously once Yukio reached the end. "This ain't how that works. Just 'cause you're—'cause we're—" He shook his head, squeezing Yukio's hand in return. His chest felt tight, his tumultuous emotions wrapping around his heart like a vine and squeezing. "You aren't _his_. I'm not—neither am I," he said, even as he thought of Yamantaka telling him as much just days ago. The words resounded in his head, words he'd once dismissed as insignificant, and later shoved aside when he felt the weight of them press on him. 

Yukio pursed his lips. “I don’t exactly know. It’s hard enough to talk to him, much less understand what he’s thinking. But he was insistent about the concept.” He shook his head. There was a part of his chest that was just as angry as Renzou, and justifiably so. The other part was just heavy with guilt. It was weighing down his emotions and made it hard to think. The squeezing hand around his was an anchor in the best and worst way all at the same time. He lifted it up and pressed a kiss to Renzou’s fingers. 

“But I told him if you said no, nothing will happen,” Yukio continued, trying to find his words. It was hard. “Next time, I’ll talk to him.”

"Next time..." Renzou shook his head. "Like hell I'm letting him anywhere near you!" He scowled, and for a moment, he reconsidered the original idea he'd had in what seemed like ages ago. The desire to never let Yamantaka take possession of his body again was displayed prominently across his face. It made Yukio’s breath hitch.

“Ren, wait, hold on.” Yukio bit his lip after the words tumbled out and shook his head. “We’ve had this conversation before. Yamantaka will listen. I know you’re worried but he won’t do anything if he’s told not to. He’s proven that.”

He had. Renzou couldn't help but to remember with stark sharpness how his familiar was always willing to comply with his demands, even when he didn't agree with them. It went beyond their usual partnership, beyond the dynamic they'd developed during battle. Renzou had told him— _don't upset Yukio; watch out for him on my behalf,_ and Yamantaka... had.

It made an odd sort of sense that they'd ended up here, all things considered. Renzou gripped the center of his shirt, wishing the complicated emotions swirling in his heart would ease. He was frustrated, with himself, with Yamantaka, with the situation as a whole. 

"Argh…! Why is he _like_ this? I really should have expected this, yanno." Renzou's lips twisted into a smile that barely looked like one at all. "He can barely get through a page in a book without getting confused. Just what twisted up train of thought is he following to come up with a crazy idea like this?"

Yukio let go of the breath he’d been holding. Though the expression wasn’t a favorable one, Renzou’s cynical jokes told him that he had at least calmed down somewhat. He wasn’t blindly angry. 

“I don’t know, honestly, but taking into account what he said, it seems like this train of thought extends from even before we met. He told me I was the one who intruded. Did he ever talk to you like this before?”

“Huh? What’s that about?” Renzou loosened his grip over his shirt as he shook his head. “I mean, he’s always been there. Before I even knew he was there. And...” He thought of the times when he’d run off as a kid and hidden away from his family. Times where he’d longed to be alone, just as much as he hated the thought of it. Yamantaka had been a comforting presence, even when Renzou had resented his existence and what it meant for his future. If there was one constant Renzou had always had in his life, it was the companionship that his familiar provided. He could understand, in a way, just why the demon would consider Yukio to be the outsider. But… 

“I wouldn’t call our relationship normal. But it’s never been like that. How could it?”

“Right… Of course. I suppose he finds it hard to interact with you given that you two share a body most of the time.” Yukio’s thumb ran gently over Renzou’s knuckles. He thought about the large looming demon that was Yamantaka’s normal form. Would it be easier to talk to him in that form? When he didn’t have Renzou’s face? Yukio frowned in thought but the look he gave Renzou was somewhat determined. He would find a way to fix this, to put things back to normal. “Maybe… If you’re worried, we could talk to him together? You could summon him.”

The thought of confronting his familiar right now wasn’t something Renzou was looking forward to. He wasn’t sure what he would even say to him, where he would even start. But he didn’t want to procrastinate on this, not on such an important matter. And it was a good idea—given the situation, it was probably best that they talked to him together. 

Renzou let out a quiet sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah,” he said. “We might as well get this over with already, right?”

It wasn’t quite dread that filled Renzou’s stomach when he summoned Yamantaka. Trepidation, maybe. Uncertainty. The anger he felt towards Yamantaka had dimmed slightly, an annoyed sense of irritation taking its place. When the demon's large form materialized, Renzou was scowling at him. 

Yamantaka was silent as he hovered before them. But not for long.

 ** _“You are upset.” _**There was surprise in the demon’s voice. That only made Renzou more annoyed.

“No shit,” he told him. “Don’t know how you managed to think I wouldn’t be,” he bit out. 

“Please _try_ to be understanding,” Yukio said, sighing as he looked up at the demon. The last time he’d laid eyes on this form was in Kyoto when Yamantaka had saved him from the Koks. The way the amber eyes regarded him was as piercing as ever and Yukio wondered if he might have been wrong in his initial assessment. Perhaps Renzou’s face had nothing to do with it after all. Maybe it did in the beginning, but he was beginning to recognize Yamantaka in those eyes alone. Guilt weighed in his stomach again.

 ** _"Why are you upset?"_** The demon cut straight to the point, as direct as ever. 

It made things much easier to move along. Renzou smiled tightly. 

"Yuki told me about your... misunderstanding. So I'll be as clear as possible right now. You can't kiss him. Don't try it again. He isn't yours."

That was clearly the wrong choice of words, but the possessive part of Renzou, the ugly side of him that he often tried to play off as something cute and charming, reared its head at the wrong time.

 ** _"This again..."_** The demon was annoyed. Renzou heard it in his voice, could feel it through their connection. The exasperation was almost laughable.

**_"You care for him, don't you?"_ **

The unexpected question had Renzou's biting words halting on his tongue.

"Of course I care for him! I—"

 ** _"Then what is the problem?"_** Yamantaka cut in before Renzou could even finish his protest. **_"I've acknowledged your claim on him. He makes you happy. That pleases me too."_**

"Uh."

Renzou tried to keep up with Yamantaka's logic. He felt that they've somehow gotten off topic. 

"That's not—How in the world are you connecting one thought to the other here? What part of our relationship are you misunderstanding? Yukio and I are together. Our relationship has nothing to do with you."

**_"Explain."_ **

“Wh-What do you mean explain!?” Yukio let out an affronted huff of breath. It was tough to explain exactly what a relationship was, but he would have to attempt. He wasn’t about to leave Renzou to fight this on his own. “Ren and I are in a relationship. Your presence is different from his and what applies to Ren doesn’t apply to you. We got together years ago and have been supporting each other since. I help him with his troubles and he helps me with mine. We work with each other in the day to day and we _want_ to be together.”

 ** _"How is that any different from our relationship?"_** Yamantaka asked, bluntly as ever, staring expectantly at Renzou, who was taken aback by the question.

"There's nothing to compare??" he said, exasperated and confused by the demon's insistence.

In response, Yamantaka's glowing eyes stared at him intently and Renzou could feel it then, a familiar feeling that started at the base of his spine, that pressed down on his shoulders and wrapped around his wrists. It was as if Yamantaka was trying to pull him in, envelop his every being. 

**_"I chose you. And since then, I've supported you, cared for you, guided you. You are mine, Shima Renzou. Always and forever."_ **

When had he gotten so close? Renzou had felt as if he had been pinned in place by his familiar's eyes alone that he hadn't noticed the approach. Yamantaka's presence was overpowering in this distance, a heat that radiated right past his skin and stole his breath away. 

**_"I don’t think you want that to change either,”_** the demon said.

He wasn’t wrong. Despite everything, the idea of losing Yamantaka was one Renzou couldn’t fathom. But—

 ** _”I will not touch him if it makes you unhappy,”_** Yamantaka continued. ** _“But why does it?"_** The demon cocked his head. It was eerie, facing him in this close proximity. **_"Why should I not care for him as I do you?"_**

"I-It is different!" Renzou stammered. He could not refute everything his familiar was saying, but he could not let himself get caught up in it either. Renzou inched backwards on the bed and glared up at the demon, mustering up enough outrage to drown out his confusing thoughts. "To start with, you need his permission too! And anyway, this is a whole other type of relationship, okay? Maybe there's some similarities, but don't act like it's the same! Since when have you been interested in this kind of thing anyway? Do you even know what you're saying?"

**_"I do."_ **

The confident delivery only had Renzou's eyebrow twitching in irritation. 

Yukio thought he would never grasp the way Yamantaka conversed. Having conversations with him was infuriating enough but seeing him interact with someone else was enlightening. It was like the demon tended to latch on to the final point—or the parts he deemed most important—instead of the whole message. Thus, the simple response was irritating and left the entire conversation lost. 

Yukio shifted closer and pressed a hand on Renzou’s chest, acting as a barrier between him and the demon as he glared firmly.

“Look at me,” he demanded curtly. The demon’s eyes slowly shifted over. Being under the amber gaze again made his throat dry, but he persevered. “What you’re asking for is complicated. Why do you want more than what you’ve had?”

 ** _"Because I'm interested in you."_** Yamantaka's eyes traced Yukio slowly, from the lines of his face, down the length of his arm, to the hand pressed against Renzou's chest. It was an exercise he never grew tired of.

Renzou watched the movement of his familiar's eyes with an undisguised surge of jealousy, one that brought Yamantaka's attention back to him. 

**_"My regard for you hasn't changed in the slightest despite that."_ **

“Is that what you mean by regard and consideration…?” Yukio frowned in realization. “You aren’t just interested in me in a romantic sense. You’re interested in Ren in the same exact way?”

**_"Ye-"_ **

"Wait right there! Do _not_ answer that question," Renzou cut in, straightening up a bit. His hand curled around Yukio's, seeking stability amidst the insanity of the conversation they were in. "Listen to what we're sayin’ properly. He’s talkin’ about romance, yanno. Attraction. Things that I'm sure you have little experience with? You've certainly never been attracted to me."

**_"What makes you say that?"_ **

Renzou's eyebrow twitched again.

"Did I miss a memo here or something? And how would that even work anyway? Only one of us gets to run around in this body at a time. We can't exactly date each other like that."

It was ridiculous even thinking about it. He hoped saying it out loud would bring Yamantaka back to reality.

It did seem to give him some pause for it took him some time to answer. 

**_"You are right—"_ **

Renzou's expression twisted into a complicated sort of victory upon hearing that, though it was short-lived.

**_"—I have remained complacent with the state of things between us. Your well-being has been my priority. I have given you everything that I found myself capable of. That does not mean I am disinterested in satisfying you even more."_ **

“Oh my god.” Yukio breathed, his free hand seeking to push up his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. It did nothing to hide the reddening of his face at the mere _concept_ that was being proposed. Another realization hit him and he pointed accusingly at the demon. “This is because of my brother, isn’t it? Because of his relationship. You saw that and now you want it. Is that it?”

 ** _"I've already made my intentions clear,"_** Yamantaka said, not exactly refuting the statement. Renzou, in fact, could feel the palpable affirmation and desire behind those words. He was far too overwhelmed to try to sort his feelings much less his thoughts out given this realization. 

“No you haven’t!” Yukio rubbed his forehead. “In all the conversations we’ve had, you’ve been anything _but_ clear about your intentions! All you do is say what you want to say with no regard for actually making any sense! I’ve been absolutely confused about this whole situation until tonight when you’ve finally been clear with what you mean!”

 ** _"What part of what I've said has not been clear?"_** Yamantaka was visibly annoyed by the accusation. It was a point of pride for him to be as straightforward as possible. **_"I like you. Don't you feel the same?"_**

One couldn't get more direct than that. It was a hell of a confession. Renzou's mind buzzed with incredulity. He turned to look at Yukio, wondering where they could go from here. What could they say to move on from this conversation? It felt like they kept going in circles.

The flustered expression on Yukio's face gave him pause.

"Yuki...?"

His eyes locked onto Renzou’s as his face reddened further without his consent. “I—” Yukio choked on his words, looking between Yamantaka and his fiancé, feeling that guilt return in full force. He thought, for a single moment, about lying and denying, but it would back him into a corner and likely hurt Renzou further. He couldn’t do that.

“Yes, I like him,” he said quickly, grabbing Renzou’s hand. Yukio’s voice turned pleading. “But I _love you._ I’ve always loved you the most and I will always love you, Ren. Nothing and no one will change that. I didn’t kiss him or do anything with him because you’re important to me. Please, believe me.”

"You... like him?" Renzou repeated, trying to process the unexpected words. The buzzing in his mind turned up in volume, white noise that made it difficult to put his thoughts together. How had that happened? What did it mean? Was this a joke? Now was the worst time for that, really.

He contemplated making one himself but the words didn't come. What did, instead, was the memory that supported Yukio’s words. It came to him like a raindrop falling on top of a puddle. The words resounded in his head, echoing in ripples.

_“But I told him if you said no, nothing will happen.”_

“You like him.” It was a statement. A fact. 

“Y-Yes, but…” Yukio felt the guilt heavier than before. He squeezed Renzou’s hand tightly. “But that doesn’t matter if you’re unhappy.”

"Mmnngh." Renzou made a noise in his throat that could hardly be described. He didn't know what to say. The continuous shocks the night was hitting him with had him speechless. 

Yukio bit his lip harshly as he shifted closer to him. He pressed a hand against Renzou’s cheek. “Ren, please don’t go quiet on me,” he whispered. Yukio’s voice wavered as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Something was tearing in his lungs, making it hard to breathe. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it, just… say something…?”

The soft words, the warm touch, Yukio's pleading eyes had Renzou shuddering. The complex emotion sitting tight in his chest had him trembling. He tried to say something. He wanted to say something. Putting that expression on Yukio's face only made him feel worse. But the words wouldn't come. 

**_"Enough."_ **

Yamantaka's booming voice brought him out of his stupor. The demon's looming presence demanded their attention. He'd grown larger in his silence and he was now radiating unhappiness, the black flames that made up his body flaring. 

**_"My intention was not to upset you,"_** he said.

Renzou could feel the sincerity behind those words and, once again, didn't know what to make of it.

**_"I will continue to hold back if it displeases you so much. I told you already, your happiness is important to me."_ **

"Why?" Renzou choked out. 

Yamantaka's body flickered as if he had let out a sigh. Renzou's eyes were drawn to him but the rest of his body remained paralyzed even as he watched his familiar hover closer. The demon extended his hand towards him. The edge of his claw brushed against the skin of Renzou’s neck as he tilted his chin up with his massive finger. 

**_"Why do you humans always make me repeat myself?"_** the demon said, his heated, electrifying gaze digging into Renzou. 

And without saying anything else, leaving those as his last words, the demon vanished, and without the connection, without his touch, Renzou felt himself slump, as if the strings holding him up had been cut. He let out a shaky breath. 

Yukio fell silent. Now that Yamantaka was gone, it was both easier and harder to sit in the silent bedroom. He still gripped tightly to Renzou’s hand as he bit his lip. The bite was harsh enough to irritate the skin but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his jaw. 

The guilt crushed at his shoulders and lungs. Yukio didn’t trust himself to breathe without the inhale breaking dangerously close to a sob. His other hand pressed up underneath his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall. Renzou was more upset. He shouldn’t fall apart, though he knew he was close.

Renzou sensed this before he even looked at him with a pinpoint accuracy that spoke much of how well they read each other's moods. Yukio put on his best face, but Renzou saw right through him like always. 

_Yuki..._ Uncertainty and insecurity pressed on his chest, and the weight of it teetered like a seesaw against his innate desire to comfort Yukio. 

"Hey," he said, his voice cracking slightly. It hadn't taken him long to make a decision. "C'mere." He beckoned Yukio forward. Despite everything he learned tonight, the last thing he wanted to do was pull away from his beloved. If anything, he wanted to cling on tighter and never let go. 

Yukio leaned into the hold immediately. His fingers gripped tightly to the back of his shirt and buried his face into his shoulder. His glasses were askew against the pressure, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was staying close to Renzou. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly. “I didn’t… I never meant to… I swear I didn’t know until tonight.” 

"Yeah?" It was easy to believe him. Partly because that was what Renzou wanted to believe. Mostly because Yukio would never lie to him. He knew that. 

He clung on tighter. 

“I promise, everything I said was true.” Yukio’s arms tightened as well. “I love you, Ren. I love you more than anything.”

The words reassured him like nothing else. Even though he knew it already, he needed to hear it. "I know," Renzou told him. _He does_ , he told himself. The doubt in his gut had less to do with Yukio and more to do with his own childhood insecurities of never being enough. Saying that was difficult though, so he settled for a different truth instead. "I love you too. So much. More than anything."

Similar anxious thoughts were running through Yukio’s head. The memory of Renzou’s face when he’d looked at him in shock was burned into his mind, but he did his best to focus on the tight hold around him instead, to find reassurance in that. It barely worked. 

“Are you angry with me?” The question came out quiet and unbidden, pulled directly from the anxiety in his chest.

“No...” Renzou told him just as quietly. It hurt to hear Yukio sound so insecure; at the same time, it was a little bit relieving. “No, I’m not angry at you. Just… surprised? Overwhelmed? Confused?” He wasn’t sure which one won out more than the other. What a weird situation they’d gotten themselves in. Renzou let out a small sigh before kissing Yukio’s forehead. He sought out his eyes. As always, the comforting sea of green put him at ease, even as troubled and dark as the shade looked. “I guess, I do feel a little flattered that you couldn’t help but to fall for this face twice,” he joked.

The short laugh was colored with relief as a couple tears finally fell down his cheeks. Yukio rubbed his face dry quickly. The guilt lightened only slightly with the knowledge that Renzou wasn’t about to call off the wedding. He was more aware of the paper ring on his finger. The sweat and oils from his skin were beginning to render it soft, but he still didn’t take it off.

“I’m not sure what to do either, if I’m honest,” he said softly. “I don’t want to hurt you and this… _crush_ can easily be dealt with if that’s what you want.”

_What I want..._

The ball was on his court, huh? What did Renzou want? He had no idea, not at all. He'd never considered anything other than what they had together. Yukio was his everything. There was no space in his life for anyone or anything else. They'd based their relationship around that concept—a world where no one but them existed. That was what made them happiest...

But the thought in itself was a fantasy. No matter how much they isolated themselves, their friends, their families, the reminder that they weren't alone constantly reached out to them. And even though they did their best to keep them all at arm's length, there was a part of Renzou that couldn't help but to admit that he didn't dislike their insistence about it. A world with only Yukio and no one else in it wasn't lonely at all; but it was nice to be wanted. 

And Yamantaka, ever present even in his silence, was just another hand reaching out amongst that lengthy list.

"...He sure is a lot, ain't he?"

He could still feel his familiar's touch on his skin, the way his words reverberated through his body, the desire he felt through their connection. As always, Yamantaka had been as honest and upfront as ever. He didn't doubt a single word the demon had said to him. It was just hard to wrap his head around the concept that was being proposed to him. It wasn't even all that _strange_ , not for him, not really. He'd spent his entire life with Yamantaka at his side, sharing every moment together. There was rarely a time, especially now as an adult, that he didn't live without acknowledging that. Even though he'd wished for it at one point in his life, it scared him now to imagine living without the connection that was intricately tied to his existence. He communicated with him seamlessly, absentmindedly, relying on his presence and companionship as if it was as natural as breathing air. He trusted him with his life. He trusted him with Yukio’s—especially after seeing the demon comply with all his requests, after Yamantaka had shown again and again his willingness to take care of his most important person.

It was impossible to doubt his intentions. And really, who wouldn't fall for his fiancé’s cute face? For the intelligence that reflected clearly from his gorgeous eyes? For the kind, genuine heart that shone out even through the dark veil of hurts he carried that had made him hide it away in the first place?

Yamantaka’s interest in Yukio didn't surprise him. 

(The interest the demon held for Renzou, on the other hand, was a topic he wasn’t ready to examine yet.)

"What do you like about him?" Renzou asked Yukio, honestly curious.

It was a hard question for Yukio to consider. He furrowed his brow, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he liked Yamantaka at all. He was a demon, a stranger in his fiancé’s body, and yet, somehow, there the feelings were.

“What I like about him…” He repeated the question thoughtfully. “I suppose it started due to your face, to be quite honest. I know you made a joke about it earlier but, it’s likely the truth. Though I suppose after that, as infuriating as he is, he’s weird and honest. He’s dependable as well.” Yukio frowned deeper, looking down at the bed. “And his straightforwardness is somewhat refreshing at times.” He opened his mouth and then closed it. The hesitation was palpable in his voice as he squeezed Renzou’s hand a bit tighter. “And his eyes are… strangely striking.”

“His... eyes?” Without meaning to, a slight laugh escaped Renzou. He bit his lip immediately upon seeing Yukio’s flustered pout, trying to hold back the amusement that burst from him at the honest answer. It was a poor attempt. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, squeezing Yukio’s hand back reassuringly. “I didn’t expect that.” He supposed Yamantaka’s eyes were rather striking. Renzou didn’t spare much time to stare at them. He didn’t give his familiar more than a faint glance most of the time given how acutely he was aware of his presence. “Huh,” he said in sudden realization. “Do I look… different? When he possesses me?”

“Yes and no. Physically, the only things that change are your eyes and your teeth. Your canines get sharper, almost like Nii-san’s. As for the eyes, it was almost creepy the first time I saw it. It’s exactly what you think it looks like.” Yukio made small circles with his finger in front of his eyes. “The rings and all. Otherwise, nothing physical changes about you. But his expressions…” He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out the words. “They’re not… They’re so off, they make him look like a different person _most_ of the time.” He flushed self-consciously as he fidgeted with Renzou’s fingers. “I’ll be honest, it throws me off when he smiles because he smiles just like you do.”

Renzou's eyebrows rose a little. He could hardly imagine Yamantaka smiling. Almost reflexibly, he found his own lips twitching into one. Partly incredulously, but also because it was impossible not to preen whenever Yukio complimented him. "Well that explains everything. You've always been a sucker for my smile," he said teasingly. He couldn’t help it. In times of uncertainty, humor was always his defense mechanism. 

Yukio’s pouted lip made a return as he looked at Renzou. Still, he knew how his fiancé coped. He couldn’t tell him off for making jokes. “It’s not fair,” he muttered moodily. “I do very much enjoy your smile. Do you know how much I miss you when he’s around?”

This sulky complaint only made Renzou smile wider. "You know, I hadn't thought about it all that much. Tell me more." 

The redness in Yukio’s cheeks rose to his ears before he leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to Renzou’s lips. It lingered for a long few seconds before he pulled away, looking into his eyes.

“So much it hurts,” he confessed in a soft murmur that filled every inch of Renzou’s heart and washed away any remainder of his uncertainty.

"Oh, Yuki..." Renzou placed his hand on his fiancé’s cheek and gently rubbed the warm skin with his thumb. "I can't even imagine what this must be like for you..." 

He tried to put himself in Yukio's shoes. Having the person he loved there, but not... Renzou didn't think he would have been able to endure it. He was grateful, at least, for Yamantaka's kindness. He had no reason to be so considerate of their feelings—to wake Renzou up as needed, to care for Yukio in Renzou's absence. As limited as the interactions were between Yukio and his familiar given the agreement they had all put in place, it wasn't hard for him to imagine how his fiancé had become so drawn to the demon in his absence.

In fact, despite the whole weird situation they were in, Renzou still felt at ease knowing he could trust Yamantaka to continue to act in that same manner. The betrayal he'd felt earlier, when he thought the demon had crossed those unspoken boundaries, had faded little by little each time his familiar promised to respect his feelings and stand down if that was what Renzou wanted.

What did Renzou want? He still didn't know. 

"He's picked up on your humor, yanno." He bit his lip, wondering why that of all things came to mind right now. "He's way more awkward though. It's kinda cute." 

Yukio’s eyebrow raised and his head tilted slightly. “My humor?”

"Oh? He hasn't tried tellin’ ya a joke? I feel so privileged." 

The amusement came and went within the same beat however. As he thought about the misunderstandings Yukio had relayed to him in the past, the difficulties in communicating with each other, not to mention the frustrating conversation they'd just gone through together, Renzou couldn't help but to sigh. "Honestly, I really don't know if he actually understands what he's asking for." That was a lie. There was no mistaking the intent he'd felt through their connection, both towards Yukio and towards himself. Thinking about it was enough to make him shiver again. He stared at Yukio, wondering, imagining, and... 

"And I really don't know how I feel about him touching you like this..." he continued softly, letting his thumb brush over the moles that stood beneath Yukio's eyes, pressing into the skin. 

Thinking about Yamantaka touching Yukio like this brought a surge of jealousy within him. Yukio's vulnerable expressions were something he treasured deeply in his heart. He didn't want to miss a glimpse of them. 

"Unless maybe I get to watch." 

The words slipped out before the thought could fully finish forming. It made his face heat up immediately. His eyes widened in surprise at his own admission. Had he seriously just said that?

(But it was a nice, _interesting_ thought.)

The two of them were of one mind in that moment. Yukio’s face burned dark red and he swallowed. 

“Th-That’s…!” He turned his face away, though only slightly. He didn’t want to shake the hand off his face just yet despite his embarrassment. Yukio had managed to hold back on telling him off, but the words left his mouth on their own this time. “You’re the worst, saying something like that at a time like this! We need to take this seriously if we’re going to solve this issue, you know.”

Were they seriously considering this?

"I mean... I wasn't completely joking," Renzou pointed out, watching enthralled as Yukio's face only got redder. That alone was tempting in itself. He willed himself to remain on task and thought about... the other aspects that came with this whole idea. "What do you think, Yuki? Should we...?" He hesitated. "I don't know what we're doing. Do we just ignore this whole night happened? Ignore him?" 

He tried to imagine what that would entail. Not much would change at all, would it? But he could say the same thing about accepting the proposition. Emotionally, they were both already deeply intertwined with Yamantaka in one way or another. He was a big part of their lives. Somehow, without either of them realizing it, the demon had snuck into the crevices of their hearts.

Yukio took the question seriously. He held his chin, his brow furrowed in thought as he considered. On the one hand, they had no idea what to expect, but on the other, it seemed like both him and Renzou were at least _somewhat_ interested in the possibilities. They could dive in, they could ignore it, or they could go about it safely.

“How about… we can try out some sort of trial period?” Yukio looked at Renzou seriously. “It feels as though we won’t know for certain until we try it and if we make it clear to Yamantaka from the beginning that this is something we simply want to attempt, he can’t complain if we decide it’s not something we can do.”

“That simple, huh?” Renzou wondered if he was crazy for seriously contemplating it. Ryuuji's words rang through his mind. He couldn't help but to remember again just how right the three of them had looked together.

_“I know it’s a bit unusual but… we’re happy.”_

Of course, their situation was nothing like that at all. It wasn't so long ago that he felt disappointedly resigned that even his body wasn't his own—but just like then, the thought of sharing that aspect of his life, and now this one too, just felt like a given when it came to his familiar. In a way, it was more as if he was letting Yukio into another part of his life than the other way around. 

"My life is so weird. I don't know how you put up with all this," Renzou said, scrunching his nose.

“It wasn’t so long ago that you were dealing with my life as well. At times, I feel like this is a cakewalk compared to how it used to be.” Yukio shifted closer to Renzou and intertwined their fingers together. “But I doubt this will be simple,” he said softly. “And I have no idea how this is going to turn out. Our life feels so crowded lately.”

It sure did. Sometimes, he wondered what their lives would have been like if things had just been normal. But normal wasn’t what drew them together in the first place. Still, he longed for the honeymoon period of their life to remain endless. Lately, it felt like it was being pried away little by little. 

Except... Renzou felt the sensation of the paper ring he'd given Yukio pressing against his skin. It was a reminder of their commitment to each other, of their next step, a culmination and a beginning all at once. Their love was a guiding light, a soft ever-present ember that kept them steady on their feet through roads as straight and narrow as they were twisted and harsh to navigate through. 

It was incredibly comforting. 

“Well,” Renzou whispered, leaning close, “as long as I’ve got you by my side, that’s all that matters.” He squeezed his fiancé’s hands as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The quiet sound of their lips parting filled the intimate darkness of their bedroom. 

They breathed each other in, the warm air that danced across the distance between them a comforting caress. There were a few moments of silence before they pressed forward again. The kiss pressed a bit more deeply this time as the stress of the night finally collapsed off their shoulders. The two of them sought each other, looking for the solace in their presence, and finding companionship in their equal exhaustion. 

No further words were needed. They had said all that was needed to be said, and all that was left was to ponder and wait for the morning. Renzou gently removed Yukio’s glasses and set them aside. He trailed soft kisses down the moles underneath his eye before they laid down, curling together under the covers. They held on to each other tightly, both of their minds swirling with worries, insecurities, and worst case scenarios and they knew that neither of them could face Yamantaka until the next day.

Luckily for them, Yamantaka was understanding enough to leave Renzou’s body for the night, letting them sleep in each other’s arms until morning.


	15. Moving Forward

"Mmmm, thank you for the meal~ ♥" Renzou leaned back on his knees, licking his lips before a self-satisfied smirk settled on his face. It was impossible not to feel smug at the sight of his fiancé’s breathless expression. He felt accomplished for having successfully managed to chase away the lines of worry that had marred Yukio's face soon after they'd woken up. It was a sight that he had deemed unforgivable, especially given that this was the first morning they got to spend together after their engagement. 

(And after the weird events that had taken place right after. But it really was far too early in the day to think about that yet.)

Yukio struggled to find the words. He had barely had a chance to even consider what they might end up doing for the day before Renzou had pounced on him, leaving him a quivering mess. 

“The worst…” he breathed as he reached up and grabbed Renzou by the front of his shirt. Yukio tugged him down and pressed a clumsy kiss to his lips as a leg wrapped around his fiancé’s waist. He knew Renzou was doing it on purpose, but at least for a little while, he didn’t mind the distraction.

Renzou certainly did not have "a little while" in mind, however. He spent a good portion of their morning being a complete distraction. He'd ordered food for delivery while they spent more time in bed and the only thing that prevented him from insisting on having breakfast in bed was the fact that Chi very much wanted their company, all too used to eating together first thing in the morning.

"Brrr, it is _freezing_ today! I'm not looking forward to walkin’ her today," Renzou complained as he set their food down on the table. Chi came ambling over and Renzou knelt down to muss about her fur affectionately. 

“Right, we need to get you a new jacket.” Yukio finished tying up the trash bag they were going to take down to the collection area. “Why don’t we go do that after we walk her? You can borrow one of my jackets in the meantime.” 

"That just means spendin’ more time outside," Renzou whined, rubbing his cheek against Chi's face. In return, she licked him quite thoroughly which had him laughing. "Then again, a date with my cute fiancé... I certainly can't say no to that idea."

“Good.” Yukio smiled at the sight and walked over to press his own kiss to Renzou’s cheek. “Because unless you want me to go buy you a jacket on my own, you’ll have to brave the cold for a while.” He put the garbage bag near the entryway before heading back to the room. It didn’t take long for him to return with an extra jacket that he draped over Renzou’s shoulders.

Renzou grabbed onto Yukio's hands before he could pull away. He pressed his lips against the one closest to him. "For you, anythin’," he said. He stood up, much to Chi's disappointment, but he kept her waiting a little bit longer as he tugged Yukio along to sit down at the table first. 

"I got us some coffee. That, a hot shower, and you by my side should be enough to help me survive for a few hours."

“Just coffee!” Yukio laughed as he patted his lap, inviting Chi to put her paws up on his knees. “We can take a shower after we come back from Chi’s walk.” He cupped her face and kissed her snout. “Do you hear that? Papa Ren wants to make you wait longer for your morning walk. What a mean dad,” he cooed as Chi happily wagged her tail in response to the affectionate tone.

"Oh, come on, we don't take that long." Renzou leaned over to wrap Yukio up in his arms. He scratched Chi's ear while kissing the edge of Yukio's chin. "I don't know how you're expectin' anythin' else from me, especially when you're being this cute."

“Very mean dad,” Yukio repeated to Chi with an overly dramatic pout. It soon broke into a smirk that he directed at Renzou. “And what would our family say if they heard you were treating our precious daughter like this?”

Renzou snickered. "I'll be disowned for sure this time. But hey, that just means less people to invite to our wedding!"

Yukio let out a small burst of laughter which he quickly hid behind a hand. “Oh god that’s something I haven’t thought about. What kind of wedding are we going to have?”

"Beats me. Honestly? I could go without the whole ceremonial aspect of it. But I'm not a hundred percent opposed to it either. You mentioned wantin’ to invite your brother, right?" Renzou pulled back after pressing one last kiss to the back of Yukio's head. He took the seat next to him and got their food out, coffee and all. The warmth of the drink pleasantly seeped from the container straight through the skin of his hands. He let out a happy hum, already anticipating the first sip. "What about like, the rest of the priests? Did ya wanna do this at the monastery you grew up with? Or not really?"

“I’ve never really put any thought into it, to be honest.” Yukio shrugged. “I know my brother wants to get married in the monastery but I don’t think that’s for me.” His smile turned a little tight. “I was a different person back when I lived there. Getting married there feels a little strange. I would like to invite them though.” He drank a sip of his coffee before feeding a piece of fish to Chi from his food container. “What about you?”

"People always say the beaches are nice in Aruba," Renzou pointed out, not quite willing to say that he'd rather not have his family present at all. It was a given that if Rin was getting involved, then so was Ryuuji, which meant most of their class was going. And at that rate, there was not much choice in avoiding his family.

Yukio smiled a bit as if he could hear Renzou’s thoughts. “We could have a small private ceremony before everyone else gets involved?” he offered quietly, making Renzou’s eyes widen. He pulled the coffee cup away from his lips, feeling warmer than ever.

“Why, Yuki, are you asking me to marry ya twice? ‘cause the answer’s yes.” A giant grin overtook his face. The idea was _very_ appealing. Yukio’s cheeks flushed slightly as he lifted up his coffee cup.

“It’s likely the best option. That way we have our privacy and our families won’t complain.” He sipped from his cup and fed Chi another piece of food before eating himself. “A small private exchanging of vows.” Yukio paused for a moment, thinking briefly about the previous night and the long talk they had had regarding their future. “It’ll be just the two of us,” he said.

 _Well, not quite._ Renzou’s thoughts strayed towards last night as well. The complicated subject of Yamantaka and his ever-present existence in their lives was still one he wasn’t ready to fully broach, though he knew the topic needed some more attention before the day was up. 

_You’re being surprisingly quiet,_ Renzou thought, reaching out without really meaning to. The lack of response wasn’t unusual. It was relieving as it was disappointing. 

He put the matter aside for now. They were in too much of a good mood to start tackling that complex topic. 

“I’d like that,” he told Yukio, getting back on track. “Just you and me, somewhere nice and private. Let’s do it then.” 

They finished eating breakfast and drinking coffee and, in the end, Renzou managed to cajole Yukio into taking a hot shower with him after all. It wasn’t as quick as their normal ones, as Renzou continued to be just as handsy. Yukio’s lighthearted scolding only urged his fiancé to keep going. 

Eventually, Yukio escaped the bathroom first. He was quick to dry off and get dressed, not far in front of Renzou, but it was enough that Yukio was sitting on the couch again ready to go with his phone in his hand as he waited. 

He idly scratched Chi’s ears as his thumb hovered over the screen, his mind returning to what they’d been avoiding. He had thought about it briefly while they ate but Renzou had been quick to change the subject again. Now that he wasn’t there, it was difficult for Yukio to switch gears. The guilt at what he felt was weighing heavily on him again.

He wasn’t sure _why_ he felt guilty. It wasn’t as if he’d done anything. Yukio hadn’t cheated. Not physically, not emotionally, but the memory of Renzou’s stunned expression, the disbelief in his eyes, the insecurity that deadened his tone… The crush he had developed felt like a sin.

But somehow, and Yukio was still not entirely sure how it had happened, Yamantaka had convinced them that it was worth considering.

Yet there was still a part of Yukio that wondered if Renzou really was considering this, or if he was just doing it for his sake.

The guilt weighed heavily in his chest again as he typed into his phone’s search browser. 

_Polyamorous relationships_

His brow furrowed as he scrolled down the search results, skimming the titles of the articles. 

_What is Polyamory?_

_What Monogamous Couples Can Learn From Polyamory!_

_Polyamorous Dating Made Me A Better Person!_

This was not what he was looking for. Yukio scrolled back up and changed the search. 

_Advice for polyamorous relationships_

The search results for this one was more on the nose. Yukio began to tab several articles whenever the title caught his eye. How to make it work, dos and don’ts, advice for starting a polyamorous relationship… Yukio was saving an article on _Managing Jealousy in a Polyamorous Relationship_ when a hand covered his screen and another lifted his chin. Renzou kissed him in such a fashion that made it clear to Yukio he wasn’t done distracting him. 

“Ready to go?” he asked as he locked the screen to Yukio’s phone.

“Ready.” He gave him a small, slightly harried smile. 

They stopped by the trash collection area, dropped off their bag, and replaced the covering before heading off. The walk with Chi was as routine as always. It was comforting in that way. They greeted neighbors who they had gotten to know with similar morning routines as they headed down the sidewalk. They held hands and kept each other warm in the lowering temperature. They enjoyed the hot spots on the sidewalk where the morning sun had made quick work of the concrete and the air around it.

Overall, the walk was nice.

Once they returned to the apartment and dropped Chi off with a fresh bowl of water and food, they went out again, heading for the nearest clothing store.

It had been a while since they'd gone on a date. Though they had a set purpose behind this trip, once they got to their destination, they started to browse around quite thoroughly. Tokyo always made it far too easy to get lost in the shopping mood given the endless amount of stores. They went floor by floor in each one they wandered into. Renzou drew Yukio's attention to clothes he thought would look good on him, books that seemed interesting, and even though it was their simultaneous weakness, they looked at some household decorations too, though not for long enough to make any committed decisions. 

Hours passed before they even realized it. As the sun settled in the middle of the cloudless sky, the warmth of it settled in their bones despite the slightly chilly air once they stepped back out into the streets. Renzou was wearing his brand new jacket and was contemplating taking it off depending on where they headed next. Given the growing hunger in the pit of his stomach, food was likely their next step.

“Wanna grab a snack? Or are you in the mood for actual food? I could go for a crepe…”

“A crepe, huh?” Yukio adjusted the bag on his arm with his spare jacket and a couple new books inside. He thought about it and the memory of pancakes and Renzou’s pleased expression surfaced in his head. “Oh, how about we go to that—” _cafe Yamantaka took me to._ Yukio stopped himself mid-sentence and quickly tried to figure out a different way to finish it. “That… That other cafe you found! Remember the new one with the good reviews?”

"You mean the bakery?" It was unlike Yukio to make that kind of slip, so it didn't take Renzou more than a split second to figure out the source of it. Still, he played along. "That's a bit closer to home than here. I think I saw a stand nearby. Let's grab something quick from there instead." He placed his hand on his fiancé’s lower back and led him along, but the agreeable smile plastered on Yukio’s face looked a little off. 

_Can’t distract him out of this one, huh?_ Well, he supposed that they had put it off enough. 

He tugged Yukio a little closer, sliding his hand to rest on Yukio’s hip as they walked, only halting briefly to kiss his cheek. “Why don’t we check out the cafe Yamantaka likes on the way back home? I’m still curious about it. It sounded really good.”

“Are you sure?” Yukio asked, his tone a little stiff. The smile widened, but the shade of his skin went a little paler. He should have known he couldn’t hide much from Renzou. What was he thinking about? It was the question that was now blaring itself in his brain as he wondered if Renzou truly wanted to go to the cafe at all, given their current issue with Yamantaka.

Renzou could feel the tension radiation off of Yukio. He brought them to a full stop and turned his fiancé to face him. “I’m sure,” he told him. He cupped the pale skin and gave him a reassuring smile. “C’mon, don’t make that face, Yuki. We’re okay, okay?” 

Yukio’s smile finally fell as he placed his hand on Renzou’s. He watched his expression before averting his gaze off to the side and tightening his hold on Renzou’s hand. He still wasn’t entirely sure but stuffing his worries down was something he was used to. He could do it again until they were ready to fully face the situation. 

“Okay. I can show you what he ordered. You should like it.” Yukio spoke in a soft voice, one that he hoped was reassuring as well.

“I have it on good authority that he has excellent taste,” Renzou joked, hoping to lighten that expression a little more.

“I should hope so.” The smile on his face lightened, as did the burden on his shoulders. Yukio leaned forward and kissed Renzou’s cheek. “Let’s go to that stand you mentioned for now.” He took his fiancé’s hand and intertwined their fingers and off they went. 

They took their time making their way to the stand, enjoying the view of the busy streets, of people walking around in neat lines, kids heading into arcades, couples out on dates. It was easy and comforting to become part of the crowd. Neither cared much for standing out. 

Their hands swung easily between them. Renzou always enjoyed feeling the pleasant warmth that radiated between them. There was one thing missing today though. The addition of the ring he’d given Yukio yesterday. Already, he’d gotten used to its presence, short lived as it had been, but they’d left it behind, having taken it off before they got into the shower. It was in poor shape since Yukio had slept with it on and Renzou had promised to fix it up when they returned home. 

They really ought to just get the real thing already though. The thought of it had him smiling to himself. 

When they finally got to the front of the surprisingly long line, Renzou ordered them a crepe to share, something with tolerable sweet levels. He didn’t want to stuff himself given that they probably wouldn’t take much longer before heading back home. He only had one destination left in mind. 

“How is it?” he asked after Yukio took his first bite, checking in just in case. Even before he spoke, he could tell his fiancé enjoyed it. Yukip’s lips widened into a more natural smile and he carefully wiped the whipped cream from the corner of his lip. 

“It’s good,” he said, covering his half full mouth as he offered the crepe back to Renzou. “We should have crepes more often. This one is nice.”

"Glad ya like it. See? This is why I'm always tellin' ya to try new things." Renzou grinned smugly before taking a bite of the crepe, making sure to keep it steady so that the dessert wouldn't fall apart. The mixture of fruits, walnuts and whipped cream were a perfect combination of tart, sweet, and nutty. He let out a happy sound as he savored the taste before offering Yukio another bite. 

"Say 'ah'~"

Yukio laughed softly under his breath. His previously pale face now flushed slightly pink. “Ahh.” He opened his mouth and did as he was told, knowing by experience how insistent Renzou could be. The blush in his cheeks only deepened when his fiancé’s eyes lit up with happiness at the easy acquiescence. It was a sight that he loved dearly.

They ate the crepe without any hurry, resting on a wooden bench, their shopping bags at their feet and their eyes on each other, chit chatting about easy topics between bites.

“Alright then, c’mon,” Renzou said once they were done. “Not sure we’ll find the right ones today, but since we’re out already, why don’t we go look at some jewelry stores and try on some rings?”

“Really?” Yukio’s eyebrows raised in surprise before he frowned in thought. “No, I suppose we should. We _are_ engaged. We might as well. We have enough in savings should we find something agreeable that we both like.” He frowned a little deeper. “I… I admit, though, I don’t know what to look for. I’ve never really thought about this sort of thing.”

“That’s why we’re browsing, silly. I’m sure we can narrow it down today to at least what we think we might like.” He gathered their bags and offered Yukio the crook of his arm. He smiled when he felt Yukio’s hand curl in and laughed when some of the bags were stolen away from him. They walked in a companionable silence for a couple of minutes, but Renzou couldn’t help but to prod on one particular thought that had been on his mind since yesterday. “Did you really never think about it? Getting married, I mean. Not even… after all that with my dad?”

Yukio looked a bit embarrassed as he shrugged a little bit. His hold on Renzou’s arm tightened slightly. “I don’t really know. It was a given, I suppose. I never thought about how I would spend my life with you, only that I would.” Even though the words came out easily, they caused a bashful flush to color his cheeks again. “The specifics escaped me for once. I’m just happy with you.”

"You are too cute. ♥ Are you telling me I not only stole away your breath, your heart, but also the rest of your thoughts? I'm so flattered," Renzou teased.

“Oh hush, you.” Yukio squeezed his arm a bit tighter as he turned his head away. “You’ve always stolen all of that. It’s never been any different.” It was an earnest, matter-of-factly tone that delivered those words. The affirmation had Renzou preening. He pressed a kiss to the side of Yukio’s ear, where one of his most favorite moles awaited him. 

“Right back at ya,” he told him. 

Shopping around for rings was definitely an ordeal. To start with, there were a couple of stores whose attendants definitely gave them one of those _looks_ that, as discreet as they tried to be, had the two of them rolling their eyes and exiting right back out. 

They did have a fair bit of luck on all the others though. It was just overwhelming. There were so _many_ rings. 

The prices for some of them were outrageous, even for some of the simple designs that they had in mind. Trying them on was fun though. It gave Renzou a special type of pleasure seeing Yukio's ring finger covered by all of their potential selections. 

_All mine_ , he thought to himself. 

( _Ours, huh?_ It was a quiet contemplation, a reminder of Yamantaka’s silence, a temptation to talk to him.)

“Looks like this one is a little too big,” Yukio said, twisting the ring on his finger. “Do you have this in a half size smaller?”

“We can certainly check, and of course, if you are settled on this one, we can custom order your size. We also have a few more like these in storage that you might like. Would you mind waiting a couple of minutes?”

“Not at all,” Yukio answered, his smile as genuine as it was polite. The two of them watched the attendant leave and it was only once he was out of sight that Renzou stood up. 

“Think I’ll go browse around a little more. Be right back? I’ll call ya if I find somethin’ good.”

“Sure.” Yukio flashed a smile at him as he took out his phone and opened up another tab on his browser. He’d been looking up rings as they shopped, comparing prices and quality online just in case. As usual, Yukio was putting his all into this too. “Don’t go too far,” he murmured, half distracted. 

Renzou squeezed Yukio’s shoulder, smiling as he walked away. He wandered towards some of the glass displays that they’d walked past. They had watches, bracelets, even a selection of tasteful stud earrings. Definitely nothing like the selection in the women's section, which was twice as large and twice as pricey. Imagining Ryuuji getting some of his earrings from this store amused him. Though he’d become a lot tamer in his choice of jewelry as he’d grown older, once a punk, always a punk. Renzou wondered if he’d keep in all his piercings when it was his turn to get married. He recalled Ryuuji owning one pair that looked remarkably like Rin’s tail. 

Maybe Renzou ought to give him some flower-themed earrings for his birthday. It would be a sight. He’d have to find some that were tasteful enough to delight Shiemi and Rin and fluster Ryuuji all at the same time. He snickered quietly. That big softie would end up wearing them whether he liked them or not, he was sure of it.

By the time Renzou was done browsing around, the attendant hadn’t come back yet. Yukio was still looking at his phone, his expression one of firm concentration. It was an adorable sight. Renzou had to glance away from him or risk looking foolishly besotted. He really didn’t manage to successfully chase away that expression from his face at all. He caught a glimpse of it in one of the nearby mirrors. His first instinct was to avert his eyes from his reflection, of course, but the memory of Yukio's voice popped up in his head unexpectedly. 

_"Physically, the only things that change are your eyes and your teeth. Your canines get sharper, almost like Nii-san’s. As for the eyes, it was almost creepy the first time I saw it. It’s exactly what you think it looks like.”_

Renzou’s eyes stilled and he found himself looking at his reflection a little closer. He tilted his head and tried to imagine his familiar’s features replacing his own. The black sclera and amber rings sounded a little cool, but also creepy. Definitely intense. Behind his closed lips, he ran his tongue under the edge of his teeth, feeling the flat indentations. The thought of them being sharper, of it grazing Yukio’s neck with them and biting down on his skin had him clenching his stomach as heat surged through it. 

_Whoa._ He shook the thought out of his head quickly and willed his focus to get back on task. _Why am I like this?_ he thought to himself with resigned amusement as he sat back down next to his fiancé.

Yukio glanced up at him from his phone before looking back to the screen and scrolling past a price tag that had one too many zeros for their budget.

“Find anything interesting?” he asked.

"Eh. They're all starting to blur together at this point. I'm happy with the ones we narrowed it down to though, just don't know which one I like best."

“Mm. I feel the same.” Yukio murmured before he let out a slightly aggravated sigh. “I just can’t decide if we spend a bit of extra money getting it here with the convenience of having it nearby with a warranty just in case something happens or save money and buy something online that may or may not be of similar quality.”

"It's probably better to buy them a local store. Can you imagine how annoyin’ it’d be to mail our rings out for maintenance if somethin’ happens?" Renzou pointed out, wrapping his arm around Yukio’s waist as he leaned over to look at the screen of his phone. "Plus we don't have to pay it off in one go either," he reminded him. 

“But the prices…” Yukio murmured longingly. He took an extra few moments to look at more options before he sighed and locked the screen of his phone. “It _would_ be better to buy it locally. And we can finance it since I redid the budget. We’ve got the wiggle room.” He paused and put his hand over Renzou’s. “Very well. It’s the better option.”

It was fortunate that they settled on the decision right then and there because the attendant came out next, the set of rings they brought with them finally caught Yukio and Renzou’s full attention. These designs were very much like the ones they’d already seen, but the choice of metal, rounded edges, and the way the stones were embedded into the frame was simple enough for their taste but intricate enough to be eye-catching. 

“I thought you would like these,” the attendant said, looking pleased and smug all at once. “I think you’ll like this model best given what I’ve seen of your choices. Why don’t you give them a try?”

They were both in a giddy, satisfied mood when they made their way back home. They’d managed to walk out already wearing their chosen rings, perfectly fitted to their size. 

“I’ve never really worn rings before.” Yukio was leading the way this time, heading to the cafe they’d spoken about before as he looked at the ring on his finger. “It feels a little weird,” he confessed with a small smile. “Of course I’ll have to take it off during missions to be safe.”

"But then what'll remind ya of me?" Renzou said teasingly. He'd been admiring his own ring, but now, he took Yukio's hand in his own and lifted it, pressing his lips against his fiancé’s ring. "I could try to see how to put a blessing on it. That way I can keep ya safe even when we're apart," he proposed, only half serious. He didn't think it would be all that effective, but it was a nice thought.

Yukio laughed softly as he squeezed Renzou’s hand. His cheeks colored pink as he thought of several things he could possibly say, but the fond term of endearment was out of his lips before he could consider. “Silly, everything reminds me of you,” he said, watching his fiancé’s expression: the way his eyes widened in genuine happiness then darted to the side, the pink tinge that touched his cheeks, the delighted smile.

"Who taught ya how to be that charming?" Renzou huffed, squeezing his hand. 

“You did,” Yukio replied warmly as he leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “I would like to believe I’ve gotten somewhat good at flirting over the years.”

"For my sake, don't get any better than that, or I'll be in real danger," Renzou groused, though nothing about the smile on his face said he was truly complaining. 

“I’m sorry, Ren, but you’re going to be marrying a perfectionist and I have quite a long way to go.” Yukio beamed.

"Oh boy, I'm doooooomed," Renzou complained. He couldn't wait.

They ate their fill this time around, having worked up an appetite by the time they arrived at the cafe. The ambiance of the place was just as cozy and as comfortable as before, though there were many more patrons around than the last time Yukio had been here. The two of them settled in one of the candle-lit tables, facing each other, and Renzou listened attentively to Yukio's retelling of what they had last ordered. He ended up getting the same pancakes Yamantaka had gotten and he did not regret it. He made sure to snap a picture of his plate before digging in with a happy noise of delight.

"I'm tellin' ya," he said some minutes into their meal, trying to coax a smile out of Yukio, whose forehead had begun to crease with familiar lines of worry. "He has the best taste!"

Yukio, who was indulging in a matcha parfait, did offer him a smile. The wrinkles didn’t quite go away, but there was a small measure of relief.

He realized then what his biggest issue was with this whole Yamantaka situation. Despite how easygoing Renzou was most of the time, Yukio was very aware of his fiancé’s inferiority complex. It was similar to his own, something he’d been able to slowly but surely get over in the years of enduring Renzou’s enthusiastic affections. The fear of Renzou finding someone better and leaving him behind was still a tiny pinprick in the back of his mind and it was something that always caused him to push harder and do better, to treasure their relationship and make Renzou as happy as he could. He wondered if Renzou felt the same, if this crush he had on Yamantaka had awakened an old fear or if he was just overthinking it. 

Yukio just knew that he didn’t want to hurt Renzou that way. His phone burned a hole in his pocket, aware of the tabs he’d saved on polyamory earlier that day. He thought of his brother and how happy he was yesterday, squeezed between Shiemi and Ryuuji—how happy the three of them were.

 _If Nii-san can do this, then so can I._ The determination returned to his brow and Yukio happily engaged Renzou in conversation for the rest of their time at the cafe. 

Afterwards, they walked home and Chi was happy for their return. Though they wanted to relax, they walked Chi instead, since they had been out all day. They held hands quietly as they walked under the late afternoon sun and did their best to ignore the underlying tension that had followed them from the cafe. They greeted their neighbors as best as they could and were happy to return back home once their walk was done. 

Yukio picked up their shopping from where they’d dropped it off on the table upon their initial arrival.

“We should talk,” he said quietly, nodding to the bedroom.

Renzou had been expecting the conversation, but he was slightly disappointed that the time for it had come already. It wasn't that he had been dreading it exactly. He was just still feeling completely overwhelmed about where they were going to go from here. 

He supposed there was no other way to figure it out than confronting it though. 

"Guess we should." He made sure to keep his tone light, knowing that Yukio felt acutely more anxious about this than he did. 

Yukio’s smile bordered on the grateful. They walked to the bedroom where Yukio began putting away the new clothing they had bought. He thought about how to begin and sighed, deciding that they weren’t going to get anywhere in silence.

“Things were more than a bit tense last night,” he began. “I know we said a couple things, thought of some possibilities, but I want to know how you feel. How you _really_ feel.” Yukio wrapped the bags together and looked at his fiancé. 

"We're starting off with that?" Renzou made a face as he plopped down on the bed, sitting at the edge of it as he observed Yukio organize to his heart's content. "I mean, I'm not really sure what more there is to say. We said we'd try it out, right?"

“Where else do you suggest we start?” Yukio sighed. He fixed up a few more things before taking Renzou’s old jacket and put it in one of the bags which he placed on the dresser. He then joined Renzou on the bed. “And I know we said we’d try it out, but I want to know how you feel about it. I don’t want you to just agree to this for the sake of agreeing.”

"I mean..." Yukio's intent gaze made Renzou want to squirm a little. He just barely resisted rubbing the back of his neck and shrugged instead. "I'm not, like, fully opposed to it? More like, I have no idea how this is gonna work. Whatever Yamantaka said, I'm not really part of this equation, which is fine, so we really should focus on you. Plus, you hardly see him in the first place nowadays, right? Are you thinking of switching your schedule up a bit? We oughta talk about that first."

“My schedule isn’t going to change that much, for the most part.” Yukio shook his head. “I won’t be staying up all night every night.” He fidgeted his hands in his lap, but his gaze remained on Renzou’s face, trying to find the twitches in his expressions. “And you are a part of this equation. You’re always on my mind and you mean everything to me. If you’re having some reservations or second thoughts, I want to know.”

It really was hard not to lose some of the tension Renzou had carefully hidden away when Yukio said things like that. “I didn’t mean that,” he said with a bit of embarrassment coloring his voice. “I meant, the other bit. About him and me? That’s uh, out of the question. But a nice sentiment I guess. He’s clearly picking up _some_ of the things we’ve been teaching him,” he joked.

Yukio tried not to frown too much. Usually Renzou’s jokes were nice, entertaining, but when he was trying to get a serious answer out of him, it was frustrating. Still, he kept his patience in check. He didn’t want this to end up as an argument. 

“What kind of things?” Yukio prodded. “Did he say something to you?”

Renzou shook his head. “He’s been surprisingly quiet today actually. Not that I would ever call him chatty,” he added. “Can’t quite tell if he’s sulkin’ or just givin’ us space to figure things out.”

That was definitely one thing about their connection he never quite understood. There were times that Yamantaka chimed in about old conversations as if he’d been a part of them all along. Other times, the demon showed no indication of having been present at all, leaving Renzou to fill him in at his own leisure. He wondered what Yamantaka got up to when he wasn't being summoned. He’d never really thought to ask. 

“I see…” Yukio held his chin in thought, his brow furrowed. If it was true that the demon was giving them space, he was definitely grateful for it. More so than normal. The pushy attitude that sometimes came out of Yamantaka was something he could do without at this moment in time and it seemed like he’d somewhat gotten the message. 

“Then… Are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?” Yukio looked at Renzou and his expression again. “Not just ‘not fully opposed,’ but actually okay.”

“It’s fine, Yuki. We’re just trying it out, right?” Renzou frowned. “Honestly, are _you_ okay with it? The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy about any of this. Nothing’s worth that.”

“The only thing that’s making me hesitate is how you might feel about it, to be quite honest.” Yukio reached out and took Renzou’s hand. “Maybe I’m worrying too much. I just don’t want you to think you’re anything less than first for me.” He ran his thumb over the ring on his finger. Renzou held his breath at the touch before leaning in to kiss him.

“I trust you,” he told Yukio in a soft voice as he pressed their foreheads together. He had a good joke piled up about his fiancé’s inability to run away with Yamantaka given that they shared the same body, but the words that came out of Renzou’s lips instead were quite serious. “I wouldn't be okay with this otherwise. Can't say I’m gonna mind hearing ya say that a little bit more often. But really, I'm not that worried."

Jealous maybe. Intrigued. He thought about the sharp teeth again. 

"He's gonna wanna kiss you, you know." He tested the words out. 

Yukio’s brow furrowed and his cheeks pinked slightly. “I admit I’m a little nervous about it. I’m not sure what to expect. Or what to do.” He squeezed Renzou’s hand a little tighter. “I’ve never kissed anyone but you.”

“That’ll technically still track,” Renzou chuckled. 

“Technically,” Yukio smirked lightly, “I suppose you’re right.” He leaned forward and kissed Renzou again. “But I know I’ll still enjoy your kisses the most.”

“Mmm, we are gonna get very off track if you keep that up.” Renzou grinned, feeling his heart filling up with every single one of Yukio’s reassurances. “I thought we were supposed to be talking things out and here you are shamelessly seducing me.” 

Yukio giggled. “Sorry. I just love you.” He smiled and squeezed Renzou’s hand. “And I suppose I’m a bit relieved. I’ve been worrying constantly, hoping I wasn’t making you upset.”

“And after I tried my hardest to put ya in a good mood all day.” Renzou huffed a little, squeezing Yukio’s hand in return. 

“I was in a good mood for most of the day!” Yukio quickly reassured him, putting his hand on Renzou’s cheek. “I was just… also concerned about you.”

“...I know.” As always, Yukio’s honest, earnest worry made Renzou feel very warm. His fiancé always knew how to remind him of how much he was loved.

“Thanks,” he murmured. Yukio smiled and the two of them indulged in soft affections for the next few hours. They could talk to Yamantaka a bit later. 


	16. Can I Kiss You?

Yukio leaned back against the headboard, his fingers lightly brushing through Renzou’s hair. He was reading quietly. It was a book they had already read together, but it was one of his favorites and Yukio needed something calming and steady for the night he had ahead of him. 

He had suggested to Renzou that the two of them talk to Yamantaka together once more, but Renzou was quick to shoot down the suggestion, saying he would simply pass on the decision to Yamantaka himself and that Yukio didn’t need to worry. It was a decision that had Yukio a little tense, but he knew this was hard enough on Renzou, so he didn’t push. This, he was able to swallow down and compromise. 

For now, he was waiting for Yamantaka to wake up while he read. He thought about grabbing an hour or so of sleep before he woke up, but Yukio didn’t want to be caught half asleep again. He wanted to be awake and ready. It did take some time for Renzou to fully fall asleep, however. Though he had clearly relaxed under Yukio's soft caresses, by the time Yamantaka woke up, Yukio was fully immersed into his story. 

Of course, he was just as easily brought out of it when he felt the demon shifting. He glanced down and stilled the movement of his fingers the moment those black and amber eyes peered open. 

Yamantaka frowned briefly, disappointed by the abrupt stop of the pleasant sensation on his head. He had a more pressing matter to address.

"You stayed up," he said. "Waiting for me?" 

“I did, yes,” Yukio replied, retrieving his hand and putting his bookmark between the pages. He felt his throat dry a little as he closed the book. The warm complicated feeling that he now recognized was curling up in his chest again. “Did Ren pass on our decision?”

“He did,” Yamantaka confirmed as he sat up on the bed. A slow smile stretched across his face as he stared at Yukio. His eyes were intently focused on Yukio’s lips. “He told me to follow your lead.”

“Oh.” Yukio smiled a bit. _Thank you, Ren._ He felt relief loosen a bit of tension that was beginning to form from his nervousness. “Then, let’s go on a walk.” He shifted around Yamantaka and got out of bed. He held the book against his chest, still dressed in the day’s clothing. “We can take Chi with us and talk for a while.”

“Alright.” Yamantaka stood up as well. He was wearing pajamas and would have to change. He grabbed onto Yukio’s wrist before the other could stray too far however. “What were you reading?”

Yukio glanced down at Yamantaka’s hold on him before he turned the cover towards him. “It’s one of my favorites. It’s a murder mystery.” He smiled a little in embarrassment. “I suppose it’s a little silly to read a mystery book when I already know how it ends, but I like it so I reread it every once in a while.”

“Why is it your favorite?” Yamantaka asked, though his focus was on the way Yukio’s pulse felt under his touch, the warmth that radiates from it. He brushed his thumb over it, slow and exploratory. Yukio’s skin was very soft. 

“The main character,” he answered patiently. “His thought process is similar to mine, so I relate to him. And I also like the author’s style of writing.” Yukio watched Yamantaka for a moment. He didn’t touch him often without permission, what with the way he’d reacted in the past to being touched unexpectedly. Was this him getting his fill since it was clear that Yukio was planning on making him wait? “Get dressed.” He nodded towards the closet. “I can answer more questions as we walk.”

“Okay.”

Though it was with some reluctance, Yamantaka let go of Yukio and changed clothes. When he reached for a jacket this time, he paused and picked up the one that had been purchased today. He brought it up to his face. Though Renzou had worn it for a good portion of the day, there was still a brand new smell to it that Yamantaka enjoyed breathing in. He was all too happy to put it on and met Yukio in the living room without further delay. 

Yukio stood straight from attaching the leash to Chi’s collar. He left the book on the kitchen table and his jacket was already on as well. He looked over Yamantaka briefly. He wondered if fashion tastes were something that passed on from host to host as well or if he was simply copying the outfits Renzou wore. Either way, he was glad they never had to teach Yamantaka how to dress.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes.” Yamantaka glanced down at Chi and bent down to her level to pet her, as he usually did before and after taking her out for a walk. She was always happy to receive affection and thus licked his face enthusiastically in return. Yamantaka chuckled, enjoying the routine. He was still smiling when he stood up. He looked at Yukio expectantly. “Do you have somewhere in mind you want to go?”

“Um.” Yukio averted his gaze. He took a moment to calm the feeling in his chest from Yamantaka’s laugh. It just sounded too much like Renzou and he was now facing a different kind of dilemma. He couldn’t treat Yamantaka like Renzou. He couldn’t think of him as Renzou. He was a completely different individual. Yukio told himself that again and again and sighed. 

“I was thinking we could go to the nearby park,” he continued. “And if no one is there, we can let Chi run around for a while.” Yukio patted his coat pocket where he’d put one of Chi’s balls. He glanced at the demon before turning to the door and taking out his keys. “Does that sound good?”

Yamantaka nodded. “Yes,” he said when Yukio looked back again at his silence. 

“Right.” Yukio inhaled a small, fortifying breath. They headed out of the apartment and were out in the streets within minutes. 

There was a slight breeze blowing through tonight. It made Yukio wonder if he should head back to pick up a pair of gloves, for both himself and Yamantaka, but the demon, as always, did not seem disturbed by the weather. In fact, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. That familiar smile of his was resting on his lips again, calm, serene, enchanting. 

Chi barked, a short sound that demanded their attention. Yamantaka aimed his smile at her instead before turning his attention back to Yukio. His expectant gaze reminded the bespectacled man of the demon’s earlier words.

_“He told me to follow your lead.”_

As always, Yamantaka seemed to be taking the words a little too literally. Yukio adjusted his grip on Chi’s leash. “Come on,” he said.

Their walk was as quiet as their first one, but Yamantaka was paying much more attention to him this time around. He could still remember the trip to the pool on that first night, where he’d followed Yamantaka, staring at his back with a torrent of thoughts in his head. The torrent was there today, but it was a decidedly different sort of tone and, this time, Yamantaka was more or less following him. He walked at his side, but it was a step or two after that made it clear Yukio was in the lead.

He sighed, but felt a smile linger on his face. It was almost as nerve wracking as it was endearing.

They made it to the park with no incident and it was as empty as Yukio hoped it would be. He got Chi to sit down before he removed the leash and she bolted off at once to run circles in the grass. Yukio lowered himself down, sitting on the ground and crossing his legs. 

“Here, sit.” He patted the space beside him. How should he proceed from here? Conversation? Yes, conversation. Something to change the mood. “How is the show Ren told you to watch? Do you like it?”

Yamantaka sat down cross-legged, facing Yukio. He let his hands rest on the ground in front of them and leaned into them, digging his fingers into the dirt. Though there was a sufficient space between them, his chosen position closed a significant amount of that distance.

"It's very good," he said. The question was distracting enough that Yamantaka's intense focus on Yukio finally died down a little. His expression became contemplative. “Watanuki is... very naive and not unlike many humans. But it's nice to see him understand our world little by little. Though not all of it is accurate." He tilted his head curiously. "Have you watched it?"

“A little bit.” Yukio leaned on one hand away from Yamantaka, putting a couple inches of extra distance between him and the demon. “Ren gets more enjoyment out of those types of anime. For me, they just remind me of work.” He smiled bitterly. 

Chi ran over and tumbled into the grass in front of them, happily rolling around before Yukio pulled the ball out of his pocket. The sight of it had Chi up on all four legs and barking excitedly.

“Go fetch!” Yukio threw the ball and smiled a bit more warmly, watching her sprint off to chase it.

"What do you enjoy then?" The focus was back. Yamantaka's eyes were drawn to Yukio's smile. It wasn't the first time the demon had asked a question along these lines. This time, just like all the others, he asked with the purpose of understanding the other more. What made him angry? What made him happy? What calmed him down when he was upset? What did he prefer to do in his free time? Why?

He wanted to know Yukio the way that he knew Renzou. Now more than ever before.

Yukio met his gaze and could feel the intense curiosity behind it. It made his chest clench up a bit. 

It had never been like this when he was first beginning to date Renzou. The two of them had already seen the worst of each other and so finding the way they fit together was clumsier and more genuine than Yukio had ever wanted to experience at the time. The openness and vulnerability had felt wrong and panic-inducing, but Renzou had been patient with him. He took him by the hand and led him forward. Yukio had been happy ever since.

This couldn’t be more different. It was almost the complete opposite. He knew next to nothing about Yamantaka himself and Yamantaka knew next to nothing about him. They had no base, no foundation, and it was unsteady ground that Yukio had no idea how to traverse.

And yet still, Renzou was leading him by the hand even when he wasn’t there. He’d laid as much groundwork for him as he could, trying to make sure Yukio was comfortable in his absence. 

_“Whatever Yamantaka said, I'm not really part of this equation, which is fine, so we really should focus on you.”_

_Ren, you’re always like this…_ His brow furrowed in thought, that sentence still not quite fitting right with the tone Renzou had used. Maybe he could do something about that. The sight of Yamantaka’s intense gaze reminded him of the comments the demon had made about wanting to _satisfy_ Renzou as well. He still didn’t know how to think about that statement and if he should’ve taken it as literally as he did.

“Um…” Yukio closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus his thoughts back to the present. Thus, he missed the demon leaning in just a bit closer. He was fascinated by the way Yukio’s long eyelashes looked, the dim shadow they cast on the pale skin, illuminated by the soft moonlight.

“What I enjoy… I like mysteries, suspense, horror… And I still read some comedy manga every once in a while. Though Ren has also gotten me interested in some romance series I probably wouldn’t have read otherwise.”

The answer had Yamantaka's eyebrows drawing close together. "Doesn't that remind you of work too?"

“It’s a bit different,” Yukio replied as Chi trotted back, dropping the ball in front of them. Yukio grabbed it again and threw it, sending her off once more. “What reminds me of work is the demon fighting and exorcism, though there are some exceptions when the horror is cheesy enough. Usually, though, I tend to watch or read things where everyone is a human with no demons involved.” He turned his head back to Yamantaka. “What about you? Do you enjoy what Ren enjoys or are your tastes in genres your own?”

"It depends." Yamantaka scrunched up his nose a little, remembering some of Renzou's recommendations. "Some, I don't understand what he finds appealing, but his taste has become a lot more interesting these days than what it used to be when he was younger."

“I think both of our tastes have changed a little,” Yukio said with a touch of amusement. “I never used to like romance at all. I found it dull most of the time. Though I’m sure Ren would have a lot to say about that if he were here. Have you heard him talk about romance manga before?”

Yamantaka nodded. “He has gone over them in length. ‘But can’t ya feel the intensity of their pining? The drama of being on opposing sides!’” Yamantaka’s impression of Renzou’s vocal inflections was spot on, and the return of his own more neutral tones felt like whiplash. “It all feels very unnecessary. If they like each other, they should just say so.”

Yukio covered his mouth and snorted out a genuine peal of laughter. It was light and warm.

“That was shocking!” he said through the trailing giggles. “You do a very good impression of him!”

Yamantaka’s eyes widened. The rare sound of Yukio’s laughter had him smiling with delight. “Your voice really is pleasant,” he told him. “Your laugh especially. I like it.”

Yukio felt his chest clench in warmth and he averted his eyes, his hand still covering half of his face as his cheeks reddened. 

“I don’t… um, thank you…” he murmured as Chi returned again, dropping the ball in Yukio’s lap and looking at him expectantly. Before he threw the ball again, he tugged her into a hug. She flopped against him, wiggling in delight as Yukio scratched behind her ears and then her upturned belly. The touches and affection did well in calming the nervous energy in his throat. 

“It’s hard for humans to ‘just say it,’ you know.” Yukio spoke after a few moments. He took the ball and threw it again. Chi wriggled herself to her feet and sprinted after it. “Oftentimes, we’re scared of the reaction we might receive or maybe of how things might change, afraid of losing something important to us. Big changes like that are terrifying, especially when we don’t know how it might turn out. Like when Ren and I got together. It took a while for me to return his feelings because I was afraid of getting attached. At that time in my life, I didn’t know if I was going to survive.” He watched Chi run and scramble for the ball in the moonlight. “I didn’t even think I deserved it.”

“How long did it take you?” There were many parts of what Yukio had said that Yamantaka was eager to pick apart, but he voiced the point he was most curious about first.

Yukio’s eyes glanced upwards as he tried to remember. “From when I first realized he was flirting? It took me almost half a year. Maybe a bit more than that.” He looked at Yamantaka and smiled fondly. “Ren was very persistent.”

“He was,” Yamantaka agreed. “He had his eye on you for much longer than that. Eventually, he couldn’t resist doing something about it. But he was surprised when you finally caught on.” He hadn’t understood why that had flustered his host so much given his interest. 

“I remember.” Yukio’s smile widened. “I’m happy he never gave up. I’m not sure where I would be without him.” Chi finally returned with the ball and dropped it in Yukio’s lap again. He threw it instantly this time and she was excited to go retrieve it. “I’m happy where I am in my life right now,” he continued. “So when I realized what was going on with you in Ren’s body, I was afraid my happiness would be gone again, that things would change, and that I would lose someone important to me.”

“Are you still afraid?” Yamantaka recalled with much clarity the night that Yukio had first awoken from his nightmares, the conversation they had after he’d held the other’s crying body in his arms. Yukio had expressed his fears back then too. 

“Not of you.” The reply came easily and his tone was genuine. Yukio watched as Chi laid down on the grass in front of them, chewing on the ball instead of giving it back. He frowned slightly. He opened his mouth for a moment before he closed it and shook his head. “Not of you,” he said again, more final.

A pleased expression overtook Yamantaka's face. He was glad to hear it. "Good," he said softly. He pulled back one of his hands from where it was resting on the ground and offered it silently to Yukio. He looked at it for a moment before placing his hand softly in his hold.

"What else are you afraid of still, then?"

Yukio was silent as he stared at their hands.

 _I’m afraid of making a mistake that I can’t go back from._ He opened his mouth and closed it again as he turned his head away to look at Chi.

“I just don’t want to lose him. I want Ren to be happy.” It was still technically the truth. Yukio glanced at their hands once more. “You said… you liked Ren, right?”

"Yes." Yamantaka answered as if that was a given, as if it shouldn't even be a question. 

“Then I want you to show him that. The last thing I want is for Ren to feel alone or pushed to the side.” Yukio looked at Yamantaka, a determined look in his eye. “I want him to be happy, to feel appreciated. If you want to get closer to me, you have to at least try and communicate how you feel to Ren as well. No more assuming we know what you’re talking about. You have to actually say it, even if you think it’s obvious.”

The demon listened to Yukio's advice with utmost seriousness. He considered the words, then said, "he should already understand, shouldn't he? I was very clear yesterday." A frown pulled down his lips as he glanced down at their joint hands, the physical touch that he could not quite achieve with his host. The memory of Yukio telling him otherwise in that same conversation caused some of the frustration he had felt at the accusation return as well.

"How should I show him?" he wondered aloud. 

“Yesterday you were clear,” Yukio admitted quietly, unknowingly appeasing the demon’s ruffled feathers. He touched his chin in thought, thinking seriously about the dilemma placed in front of him. How could Yamantaka show Renzou he cared about him?

“How do you?”

“Me?” Yukio blinked and looked at Yamantaka’s expectant gaze. He considered the question, but the answer came easily. After all, when he and Renzou first got together, Yukio had made sure to research it intensely. “I talk to him, tell him how I feel about him, reassure him of my feelings with my words and my actions. We spend time together, talk about shared interests, and work together when we come across any problems that need solving. I’m honest and I do my best to be forthcoming. I take his fears and worries seriously as he does mine. We support each other in every aspect of our lives.”

"I see..." Yamantaka wondered how he could apply what Yukio was telling him. Some of it was things he was already doing. He told Yukio as much. "I can feel his emotions very clearly from our connection. His thoughts too, unless he's deliberately pushing me away." He thought about their runs together, the rare times they got to enjoy the world simultaneously, muted as the sensations felt when Yamantaka was summoned into Assiah.

"When you were gone the other week, we watched TV together. It was nice," he said contemplatively. "Is that sort of thing enough?" He stared at their joint hands for some time and felt disappointment course through him. He turned his other hand around and switched his focus to it instead, closing his fist. His nails dragged along the skin, a pleasant, self-indulgent sensation that he knew Renzou did not think to take the time to enjoy. His frown deepened.

“Did you?” Yukio was happy to hear that at least. Still, he thought hard about it. He could tell Yamantaka wanted to do more but was unsure on how to go about it. Yukio was probably the one least likely to give proper advice, but he was all Yamantaka had. He would have to do his best. 

“It’s a start, and I suppose it’s all you can do for now. Maybe Ren’s still in shock about it all. To be quite honest, so am I, but our meeting felt inevitable so I was somewhat forced to get over it quickly.” He sighed heavily. “It would be nice if he were here. I think he would understand the situation a bit more clearly if he were.”

"I will talk to him," Yamantaka promised. He squeezed Yukio's hand. "And I will think about what you've told me some more."

Yukio’s smile held a small measure of relief. “Please do,” he said before looking at Chi again who had flopped over on her side, enjoying the air and grass and panting happily. “We should go ahead and take her back. She’s probably thirsty.” He grabbed the leash beside him. “Chi, come.” 

Her head perked up and she stood, trotting over obediently and stayed still so Yukio could reattach the leash. Yamantaka was disappointed that this required Yukio to let go of his hand, but he did not complain. Instead, he took in a deep breath and absorbed the scent of the fresh air surrounding them, of the grass and the dirt and the breeze. He'd been so caught up in their conversation that he'd forgotten to indulge his senses with as much attention as he usually did. Not that he regretted it. 

To his delight, Yukio reached for his hand again once they were ready to go. The demon wasted no time in intertwining their fingers together until their palms pressed firmly against each other. Yukio glanced down, but he didn’t pull away. Yamantaka's stride kept pace this time as they walked back and the conversation between them flowed smoothly, eventually turning into a comfortable silence as Chi led the way home. 

They arrived back at their apartment and Yukio slipped his hand from Yamantaka’s hold again. As he knelt down to remove the leash from Chi’s collar, he marveled how much easier it was getting to talk to Yamantaka night after night. Though talking about Renzou was an easy subject matter. He stood up, letting Chi trot off towards the kitchen where her water bowl awaited as he hung up the leash on a small hook near the door. His and Renzou’s jackets soon followed.

After the quick sounds of drinking, Yukio stepped into the apartment in time to see Chi’s tail disappear into the bedroom and he smiled indulgently. 

“I suppose I have some company tonight,” he remarked as he walked over to the bedroom door. “It was a nice night, but I think Chi has the right idea. I should head to bed. It’s getting late.” 

"You should rest," Yamantaka agreed, his low voice sneaking up on him. The demon peered into the bedroom and saw Chi had settled into the spot that Yamantaka (and Renzou) typically rested on. On the nights that she slept in the bedroom, Yamantaka liked to turn in early so he could enjoy her presence as well. 

He turned his gaze back to Yukio. Being back in the apartment limited the number of sources that called attention to his senses. It made it easier for him to concentrate on the citrusy scent that faintly clung to Yukio's skin. His nostrils flared slightly as the pleasant scent filled him and he took a step closer to it, which drew Yukio's eyes to him. He stared into them for some time, getting lost in the shades of green, shadowed by the dim lighting of the dark room, yet still clear to his sharp vision. They reminded him of a forest, of the sea. Vast and boundless. An unassuming fortitude that did not fade with time. His gaze dropped to Yukio's lips.

"Can I kiss you?" he murmured.

Yukio swallowed. The amber rings of his eyes bore into him, making him feel more than a little exposed. His heart hammered in his chest. He thought about fleeing, but his feet remained rooted to the spot. He thought about saying no, but there was a yearning in his chest. He thought about Renzou but was reminded of his reassurance that it was alright. That he was okay. He was reminded of the fact that they had both talked about him all night with fondness and with hope of strengthening the relationship they held. 

He didn’t respond. Instead, Yukio leaned forward and pressed lightly against familiar lips that didn’t quite return as quickly and naturally as usual. 

And then they did.

 _Oh_ , Yamantaka thought. It was far better than what he could have imagined. His breath halted without conscious thought as his lips trembled, overwhelmed by the soft, slick pressure that was so very inviting. A pleased noise escaped his throat and he found his hands pulling Yukio closer, his right hand placed on the curve of the other's back, his left cupping Yukio's cheek. His senses were surrounded wholly and completely and he liked it, wanted more of it. He had Yukio firmly against the door before either of them realized it, coaxing his mouth open, tasting him. The mint flavor of their toothpaste lingered faintly and melted on his tongue as if it were ice cream, or flavored coffee. 

He could understand clearly now why Renzou enjoyed doing this so much. He didn't think he could get enough of it.

Yukio gripped tightly to Yamantaka’s shoulders. The intensity was nearly suffocating. The warmth and strength of his hands were as firm and unyielding as his demon form. He felt trapped, overwhelmed, as if Yamantaka was drawing his strength from him and using it against him. 

He knew it wasn’t the case, but god it felt like it.

A pitched noise was pulled from his throat that he hardly recognized as his own voice and Yukio felt the need to breathe. He grabbed Yamantaka’s head and pushed him back a little as he turned away, panting as his face burned entirely red, all the way up his ears and down his neck. 

The noise of disappointment rising in Yamantaka's throat died off as he drank in the way Yukio looked, flushed in a warm, enchanting heat that made him licked his lips slowly, still savoring the taste that remained on them.

"You're beautiful," he told Yukio, squeezing the side of his hip. He meant it in every sense of the word—Yukio had ensnared every one of his senses and he felt enthralled by his voice, the sensation of their skin pressed together, their mouths warm against each other, the very sight of him, the scent that clung to him. 

“D-Don’t say that…” Yukio felt like there was steam rising off his cheeks. Somehow, his words were much more intense than the kiss they’d just had. He bit his lip, keeping his face turned away as he fought to pull himself together. “If… If you’re satisfied, I should sleep…”

"I'm not," Yamantaka said. Carefully, slowly, he reached forward and tilted Yukio's head towards him, holding his chin. He stared at his lips with intent, swallowing, remembering and anticipating the way kissing Yukio would feel. He leaned over.

“That’s not what—mm!” 

Yamantaka kissed him again with just as much intensity, or perhaps even more as the eagerness of a first kiss was replaced with the slow thorough exploration of the demon trying to drink in every sensation with his usual demeanor. Yukio grasped at the back of his shirt, lightly tugging, though he didn’t know if he was trying to find an anchor or trying to pull him away. Either way, his knees felt weak and Yukio wasn’t sure if he could keep standing if this continued.

He turned his head away again. “I need to sleep!” He said it more firmly this time and Yamantaka, unsurprisingly, listened. However, the demon looked visibly reluctant to do so as he pulled away. 

“Very well,” he said, bringing his fingers up to his lips, as if trying to press in the sensation that was slowly fading away. Even as it did, the memory of it remained present in his mind, making him smile.

Yukio didn’t let his eyes linger on that smile too much, lest he was tempted to take back his statement. He put his hands on Yamantaka’s shoulders and steered him out of the room. 

“Thank you. I have to change now so please leave.” Yukio didn’t give the demon much choice as he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, covering his mouth with his palm. His heart was still hammering in his chest when he felt the other’s presence pull away from the door.

“Good night.” The demon’s low voice was muffled but no less impactful, simple words dipped in honey. 

Yukio hummed out an acknowledging noise as he listened and eventually heard Yamantaka walk away. He let out the breath he’d been holding and slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Chi lifted up her head and, blissfully ignorant of the degree of complication that was rushing through Yukio’s lungs, got off the bed and rested her head on his knee.

“Oh, Chizou,” he whispered, petting her head. Yukio clenched at the shirt over his chest. The complicated feeling full of insecurity, desire, confusion, longing, and a touch of guilt that refused to go away was wreaking havoc inside him. He lowered his knee, taking Chi’s head in his hands as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I think I’m in trouble,” he murmured quietly. Chi turned her head and licked Yukio’s nose. He smiled. He kissed her nose in return before he stood up and moved to change into his pajamas. 

It was a little easier to lay down that night with Chi snuggling up against him. Yukio wrapped his arms around the large dog and settled in, letting Chi’s warmth and the blanket lull him into a steady relaxation. 

“Good night,” he finally replied, kissed Chi’s head, and dozed off into a warm sleep.


	17. Who's the One in Trouble?

Renzou woke up to the pressing sensation of his bladder insisting that it was too full. He grimaced in discomfort and contemplated whether it was really necessary to get out of bed yet. He felt so comfortable, spine curled up just right as he lay on his side, his muscles heavy and lazy, the comforting sensation of Chi’s snout buried under his arm. His eyes peered open with some reluctance, but a smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he caught sight of Chi sleeping quietly, her body moving up and down at a steady rhythm with each breath. A glance up made his smile stretch further. Yukio was facing him, one arm thrown over Chi’s stomach, his fingers grazing the fabric of Renzou’s shirt. He looked so serene in his sleep, his expression smoothed out of any complicated worries. The cute mole that sat at the corner of his chin was as heartwarming as it was tempting. Renzou licked his lips, moistening the dried out skin, and stared at his fiancé for some time, feeling at peace.

He carefully got out of bed, bending over to press the lightest kiss to the tip of Yukio’s fingers, holding back a slight chuckle when Chi, greedy for affection even in her sleep, let out a small huff of breath through her nose. He scratched the top of her head gently for a couple of seconds before making his way into the bathroom.

The floor was cold, making him regret not putting on socks even for the short trip. He padded forward in silent but hurried footsteps, rubbing the sides of his arms to warm himself. He couldn’t help but to grouse a little about having to need to get up. He wanted to get back to bed already.

When he was done relieving himself, however, he found Chi waiting for him, sitting outside the bathroom attentively. Renzou’s eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead. He peered into the bedroom where Yukio was still soundly asleep before crouching down. 

“Ya sure are a sneaky little thing when ya wanna be, huh? Good girl,” he praised, then followed her into the kitchen to give her a treat. 

He filled her food bowl too, just a little. It wasn’t breakfast time yet but he could tell that’s what she wanted and he couldn’t say no when she had asked so politely. 

The breakfast on the table caught his eye. Two plates, covered in foil just like before, and when he peeked under one of them he was unsurprised by the contents: omelets again, his favorite.

 _Do you know how to make anything else?_ he thought, mostly to himself, though he did reach out, more instinctively than out of genuine curiosity. 

**_‘Yes,’_** Yamantaka answered, much to his surprise. He supposed the silent treatment really was over. It was a little relieving. **_‘But this is your favorite,’_** his familiar pointed out, and Renzou could tell from their connection that the demon was baffled as to why Renzou was questioning it. It made his lips twitch with amusement. 

_It is_ , he told him, _but can’t say I ain’t curious about what else you can do. What else have ya tried?_

 ** _‘Bread_** ,’ Yamantaka answered promptly. ‘ ** _I enjoy the way the dough feels as I knead it. You should try it.’_**

Renzou blinked. 

_Are you telling me we could’ve been eating fresh bread all this time?!_ he thought incredulously. _Wait, scratch that, you know how to bake?!_ Renzou hardly ever dared to experiment to that extent.

 ** _‘Some_** **,’** Yamantaka explained with patience. **_‘I have had a lot of hosts and a lot of time. I like using my hands.’_**

The obtrusive memory of Yamantaka's massive hands flashed across his mind at those words. He could still clearly remember the power that radiated from the sharp claws which had hooked under his chin and kept him in place, paralyzed and immobile by both the unexpected touch and the strength of the genuine desire and curiosity he could feel from their connection.

Renzou shook the memory out of his head as quickly as it had come, feeling an embarrassed heat rise to his cheeks. He very much did not think about the fact that he knew that Yamantaka knew what he had been thinking about. 

_Well you have my blessing to go all out in the kitchen,_ he told the demon, hanging on to the topic at hand as if his life depended on it. Or at least his sanity. _And don’t think I’m not gonna bug ya for recipes now that I know you’re an encyclopedia of ideas here. You know my tastes, don’t ya? Give me some good recommendations._

Immediately, memories of dishes Yamantaka was familiar with flashed across his mind, from the way they were prepared to how they tasted and melted in his mouth, the crunch between his teeth, the scent that filled him from his nostrils all the way down to his chest. The experience this time around was not unlike when he had been sitting on the train ride to Kyoto, asking his familiar about his reading habits. It was equally as overwhelming. 

“Whoa.” Renzou had to find his balance by gripping onto the counter. He vaguely registered Chi making a noise of worry. _I really have to remind myself to watch my words here._ He always forgot just how literally his familiar took everything he said.

 _We’ll, uh, revisit this later,_ Renzou told the demon. _But thanks._

He felt entirely too awake by the time he returned to their bedroom, but Yukio’s sleepy visage was impossible to resist and with Chi still in the kitchen, there was no way Renzou was going to miss out on some proper morning cuddles. He closed the door behind him gently then sank back down on the mattress. Yukio had shifted over closer to his side of the bed, clearly yearning for either of his previous bed companions. He was such a sucker for cuddling all the time, adorably clingy. Renzou couldn’t begrudge him for that. He was the same. 

Slipping under the covers, Renzou pressed in close and enveloped Yukio into his arms, letting out a happy sigh as he did. He pressed his lips against his fiancé’s forehead before tucking the other’s head into his chin. 

“Shhh,” he murmured when he felt Yukio stir. “Five more minutes, okay?”

“Mm…” Yukio responded. He nudged himself closer and wrapped an arm over and around Renzou’s side. It did take a few minutes for Yukio to become somewhat sentient. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Renzou’s chest. “Ren…?” he murmured, tilting his head back a bit to look at his eyes. A slightly tired smile spread over his lips. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Renzou didn’t waste the opportunity presented to him and ducked down to steal his first kiss of the day. His heart fluttered happily as he did, the sensation of their lips pressing together was always the best thing in the world. “Mmm,” he said. “How are you always this cute?" he cooed. "I love you so much."

“Too early,” Yukio complained as his cheeks flushed. He slipped an arm underneath Renzou and hugged onto him, resting his face against his chest again. “Love you too,” he replied. 

_Tooooo cute. Way too cute,_ Renzou thought.

"It is never too early for this. How dare ya suggest otherwise?" As much as he wanted to stay cuddled up like this, he felt far too tempted by the fact that Yukio was perfectly curled up between his arms. He squeezed him lightly, appreciatively, then casually slid his hands down to Yukio's sides. That was when he struck. 

Yukio let out an undignified yelp as Renzou’s fingers pressed into his sides and tickled him until shocked giggles were helplessly drawn from his belly. “S-Stop it!” he laughed before grabbing Renzou’s wrists and, quickly and efficiently, pinning him down on the bed. Yukio put his weight on him and sat across his hips as he gave him a stern look.

Renzou smiled all too innocently. Of course, the effect was quickly lost when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. That stern expression always had his heart doing somersaults and grinning like a fool.

The look only hardened in response. 

“You’re so insufferable,” he grumbled before he took an extra second and the corner of his lips twitched as his eyes alighted with an idea. “Well, if you’re going to act like this, I suppose it’s only fair that I retaliate. One good turn, Ren.”

 _Oh no,_ Renzou thought with delight.

Yukio’s lips spread into a sadistic smile as he released his wrists in order to tickle Renzou’s sides, pinning his hips down with the weight of his own body.

" _OhnoI'msorrysosorrypleeeeeaaasseeee_ ," Renzou laughed breathlessly, squirming as much as he could, trying to bat Yukio's hands away, but he was absolutely weak and at his fiancé’s mercy. Just the way he liked it really. The combination of that expression and the relentless, tickling touch had him powerless. Gosh, he really did love him. Eventually, through sheer force of will, he managed to grab onto Yukio's wrists and tug them until they were above his head and his fiancé splayed on top of him. He was still laughing when he kissed him and he was still breathless, overjoyed, and fulfilled when their lips broke apart. 

"Breakfast? Or _breakfast_?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows again. 

“You’re the worst,” Yukio replied, but the smile wouldn’t leave his lips. Neither would the sweetness in his tone nor the warmth in his eyes. He slipped his hands free and cupped Renzou’s face, kissing him deeply. 

Later, Yukio left the bathroom, his hair still somewhat damp from washing up after taking his fiancé up on his offer. He was tugging a fresh shirt over his head as the reflection of foil on the kitchen table caught his eye. He walked over, looking at the two plates. 

“Did Yamantaka make us breakfast again?” Yukio called out as he lifted the foil from one of the plates and spotted the food underneath. The reminder of the demon made the memories of the kiss from the previous night return and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Yuppppp!" The 'p' popped out audibly from the bathroom. Renzou stepped out into the hallway fully dressed, though still toweling his hair. There were a few damp spots on his shirt from where he had not dried off properly. "Did ya know, he can apparently bake too? I'm about to start demandin’ for him to put out a menu for us to pick from."

“Huh.” Yukio’s eyebrows rose. It was hard to picture a demon cooking, much less baking, yet here they were. “Well that would be nice.” He pulled off the foil from the plates and walked into the kitchen to get them utensils. “What kind of things does he bake? Did he say?” 

“Bread. And some other fancy shit too. A part of me wants to bring something to one of our next get-togethers and watch Rin lose his mind over it. But then we’d have to explain the whole thing,” Renzou said, chuckling as he hung the towel over the back of his chair before sitting down.

Yukio gave Renzou a look. “Since when have you explained anything you didn’t want to?” He started up the coffee machine before walking back to the table and setting the utensils down. “To anyone that isn’t me, anyway.” 

“A valid point, but I think you're underestimating your brother's love for cooking here~ He'll badger me to no end!" Renzou said, knowing very well how easily he would be able to run circles around Rin. In fact, he was pretty set in triggering the whole thing in motion now. 

“You’ve got that look in your eye.” Yukio smirked as he leaned down to kiss Renzou’s lips. “Not that I wouldn’t find it funny, but keep in mind Suguro-kun is dating my brother now and he’s a little bit smarter. I’d much rather keep Yamantaka a secret from them.” He went back to the kitchen to grab a mug. “Coffee?”

“Juice, I think. And _please_ , Bon may have been able to keep a secret—and only by the sheer circumstance that we haven’t seen each other in forever at that. But there’s no way he’d even be able to make a good guess on the whole Yamantaka deal. It’ll be fineeee.” 

“If you say so.” Yukio grabbed a glass and brought their chosen drinks to the table. He sat down beside Renzou and picked up his fork. “You know, I’m still in awe that Yamantaka can cook, but I suppose it makes sense. He has been around for a while. It only stands to reason he’d retain some sort of knowledge.”

"Maybe he'll have better luck tryin' to teach ya how to cook," Renzou teased as he dug into his omelet. "Seriously though. Although he tends to make this like how I make it, I bet he can make an even better one... We've gotta start makin' use of his talents. He can't be the only one here livin' rent free."

It felt comfortable, talking about Yamantaka in the same way that they'd done these past few weeks as they had accustomed their lives to the demon's presence in it. But at the same time, the topic of last night felt like it was creeping up and Renzou wondered whether he should ask about it now or let Yukio bring it up on his own. Would it seem like he was too jealous if he started the conversation? Would Yukio worry too much if he didn’t? He could ask Yamantaka for the details instead, but what he wanted to hear was how Yukio had felt about the whole thing. Had it been a good experience? An awkward one? Renzou wasn’t sure which answer he would prefer.

What he didn’t want was for any tension to come out of it between them, so he hooked their ankles together under the table and gave his fiancé a smile. “So? How did it go last night? Tell me all about it,” he said amiably. 

Yukio’s fork paused on the way to his mouth for a single moment before it resumed to its target. “Well,” he muttered before swallowing his food. “He’s, um… God, where do I start?” He lowered the fork onto the plate. “First, thank you for telling him what you did. To follow my lead.” Yukio smiled at Renzou. “It made it go a lot more smoothly than I anticipated.”

"Oh? I mean, I figured he could use a little reigning in, but how so?" Renzou asked, halfway through a bite of his own.

“He was definitely reigned in for most of the night.” Yukio tapped his fork on the plate. “We took Chi on a walk to the nearby park and talked, mostly about you, but he did ask a few questions about me. He seemed very eager through the whole conversation, but he listened. When we got back home, he asked permission this time. And,” he paused, his cheeks burning red as the memory surfaced again. Yukio pressed his lips together tightly. “And we kissed. It was…” He opened his mouth as if searching for the right term. “It was, in a word… intense.”

"Intense?" Renzou couldn't stop himself from repeating the word. He took in his fiancé’s expression, the cherry-red burn on his cheeks that he loved to entice often. 

_Damn, that good?_ Surprisingly, he couldn't help but to be a little curious about what it felt like to be in Yukio's shoes. His short experience with the demon himself had been electrifying enough. And, uh, he hadn't quite stopped thinking about the teeth still. That was gonna be a thing now, he guessed. Too bad he couldn't quite capitalize on it though. He hardly imagined that the cheap, plastic ones they sold at costume stores were going to have the desired effect. 

An amused smirk crossed his lips as he thought about some of his favorite ways of making Yukio's face turn that shade of red. It almost tempted him to share his most recent fantasies with him. "Oh, Yuki," he said instead. "Just how is anyone supposed to hold back when you're making that face?"

Yukio huffed, his face reddening further. “What kind of face are you talking about?”

"You knoooow," Renzou teased. "When you get like that, you look cute enough to eat. I can only hold him back so much, yanno." 

“Ren, you’re insatiable!” Yukio hissed, the blush refusing to abate. “I still don’t know how you have that much energy.” Still, relief seemed to press away the last bit of guilt that had lingered in his mind. It really seemed like Renzou was okay with all this. 

"I'm only trying to help here!" Renzou tried not to snicker but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, so he did his best to hide that at least behind a sip of his juice. "I need my cute fiancé to survive at least until we wrap up our wedding. You think you can manage?" 

“And what exactly are you trying to help with those comments?” Yukio’s bottom lip pouted in a small, not too seriously annoyed, huff. “I’m perfectly capable of managing until the wedding and beyond!”

"I sure hope so." Renzou stole Yukio's hand and kissed his knuckles, holding his gaze with his most charming expression. "I'm ready for until death do us part, but I'm hoping that's a long, long time from now."

Yukio sighed and a small smile overtook his lips. “Me too,” he said and leaned forward to kiss Renzou’s cheek. 

They kept eating after that, the conversation moving on swiftly and easily. The subject of Yamantaka was left behind in favor of chores. Yukio reminded Renzou that they needed to take care of the laundry, which he was more than happy to do as Yukio took care of cleaning the floors and kitchen counters. They would likely be at it for most of the day, so Yukio ordered lunch so that it would be delivered later in the afternoon. Thank god for online food orders. 

After they took care of the dishes together, Yukio went to go retrieve the cleaning supplies while Renzou headed to their bedroom, ready to gather their sheets and hamper to wash. Chi, of course, whined and complained about this, clearly wanting more cuddle times already. She was settled in nicely in the middle of their bed and Renzou had to coax her out of it with an indulgent chuckle. 

"We'll all go out together soon after all these chores are done, okay? Now gimme a second to put on some fresh sheets and you can settle in again."

They really had gotten fortunate with her, Renzou thought as he patted the bed to call her back, then her head to reward her for being so obedient. He couldn't imagine them having any dog other than her. Had they thanked Yamantaka properly for his part in all this? He couldn't remember anymore.

And how weird was that anyway? As Renzou tidied up the bedroom, he found reminders of his familiar's presence lingering in it: the book that the demon was currently reading through resting on the nightstand; Yukio's laptop on top of the dresser, patiently awaiting for his fiancé to input their next set of bills; the growing pile of Renzou's clothes in the hamper, some of which he was sure he hadn't worn in the past week, which only meant one thing.

 _Ah yes, just me, my future husband, and my ancient flaming demon familiar. Living that domestic life together along with our dog._ He snorted at the sheer hilarity of it. 

He headed out of the bedroom and went to load up the washer, still thinking of how surreal their situation was. The image of Yukio's pretty blush was still at the top of his mind. He was fascinated by it, and well, Renzou was never one to shy away from his curiosity.

 _Soooo_ , he thought soon after he put the washer to run. _I heard Yuki's side of the story but how did you manage to woo the love of my life? I hardly think just asking politely did the trick._

 ** _'But that is what I did.'_** Yamantaka's response was quick. He was being surprisingly attentive, but Renzou could feel his genuine confusion at the question, which was a little exasperating. 

_Oh, come on. You can't just ask to kiss someone without any sort of lead up. I had to flirt with him for ages and set the mood right before our first one. Though, I guess this has been building up, huh?_ The awkward thought made a frown briefly cross his lips, but he and Yukio had already talked through this, so he pushed the discomfort aside _._ His focus switched to the image of Yamantaka flirting. The concept alone had him snickering. He couldn’t picture it at all. 

_Did you guys do anything other than walk to the park?_ _Tell me you at least got him a warm drink._

 ** _‘We just talked. It was a nice night. I made him laugh,’_** Yamantaka added, sounding rather proud of the accomplishment. Renzou's eyebrows rose in surprise, then lowered as he smiled with warm delight.

 _Did you?_ It really was strange. He knew he ought to feel unhappier about it, but honestly, nothing pleased him more than hearing that Yukio was having a good time—more than that, he was _happy_. It was everything that Yukio deserved and as clumsy as his familiar was with human interactions, the demon was somehow managing to continue to take care of his most precious person. He couldn’t begrudge that.

 _Not bad_ , he told the demon. It was as much praise as he could allow himself to give. _So how was it? Was it everything you thought it would be?_

He'd meant to poke fun at his familiar’s lack of experience; as usual, he was unable to deal with any type of difficult matter without making some sort of joke about it. However, for the second time that day, Renzou found himself overwhelmed by the set of memories that hit him: Yukio's lips pressed against his, soft, warm, pliant. His tongue dipping in urgently into his mouth, savoring the taste of him, sweet, refreshing, addicting. It was an experience that Renzou was familiar with, a dance he had expertly memorized, yet Yamantaka’s perspective of it had Renzou dizzy, his breath hitching as heat, pleasure, desire, and an unquenchable greed swirled in his head and thrummed beneath his veins. 

He had teased Yukio all morning about it and now Renzou was the one weak-kneed, clutching the wall for support, face redder than it had ever been.

He must have made a noise when he hit the wall, because it didn’t take long for the door to open, revealing Yukio’s concerned expression.

“Ren?” It only took a short step in their small laundry room before Yukio was standing beside him. He put a hand under Renzou’s elbow. “Are you okay?” 

It took a couple of seconds before Renzou could answer. "Y-Yeah." 

Regaining his composure was no small feat. His heart was racing wildly and having Yukio present only made it pick up in speed. As he straightened up, his eyes darted from Yukio’s lips, to his eyes, then away. He felt a little trapped, standing there between his fiancé and the inescapable presence of his familiar. 

"He's just being. A lot again. That's all," he tried to explain in a voice that sounded entirely too weak to his ears.

He could feel his familiar’s confusion at his words, and even that was too much for him. Renzou pulled from their connection, too overwhelmed to even attempt to speak to the demon further.

“He?” Yukio’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. The reddening of Renzou’s face and the context of his conversation with the demon last night made a surge of triumph rush through his chest so much so that it showed on his lips in a smile. “Yamantaka put you in this state, did he? What did he say?”

Renzou groaned, covering his face with one hand, but it did little to hide his blush; he could feel the heat of it even on the tips of his ears. 

"He didn't... say anythin’..." It wasn't a lie.

“Then what did he do?” Yukio took Renzou’s free hand and squeezed it. “Come on, I’m curious.” There was a lightness to his tone that was much too similar to Renzou’s that morning.

It caused Renzou to narrow his eyes suspiciously as he dragged his hand down his face. "Why’re ya lookin’ so smug about this? Did ya tell him somethin’?"

Yukio pressed his lips tightly together in a poor attempt to contain his expression. “No, I’m not smug, I’m just curious. I already said we talked about you.” He leaned in a little. “I’m just making sure my cute fiancé can manage until we wrap up the wedding.” 

Renzou's jaw dropped upon hearing his own words thrown back at his face. The _outrage_. The sheer _audacity._

"Ya really wanna know, huh?" Renzou tugged Yukio closer, then crowded him into the wall he had been leaning against, placing one arm next to his fiancé’s head as he leaned in, eyes narrowed and voice purposeful. "He decided it would be a good idea to give me a taste of you. And really, I hope you weren't expecting to get away from me after I was tempted like that."

Yukio’s eyes widened, but the smile on his lips hardly faded. His cheeks pinked and he slid his arms around Renzou’s neck. 

“Insatiable,” he accused again. “But we really do have to get the cleaning done. Don’t think you can distract me from that.”

"Can't I?" Renzou asked, feeling very motivated to challenge that. He pressed in closer, thinking of Yukio's embarrassed expression, the way he'd broken apart from Yamantaka's kiss, struggling to regain his breath. He was ready to pull that very same reaction from Yukio right now. He couldn’t let Yamantaka do all the wooing here after all, could he? 

"We'll see about that," he murmured before swooping in. 

_Ah._

Well, this was one detail Yukio had overlooked and, frankly, he was embarrassed about it. When Renzou kissed him, it was with a desire and intensity that had his stomach burning. He’d always had a thing for Renzou’s strength and how capable he was. Whenever he showed that off, it always reminded Yukio he was in good hands, that he could depend on him, lean on him, and Renzou would never falter. It was part of what had made him so weak in the knees now, the way that Renzou tugged him around, shifting his stance for him with a knee in the right spot, and overwhelming his senses so thoroughly. 

In all this, the one detail he’d overlooked was how competitive Renzou could get. 

Yukio let out a small noise which urged Renzou to lean in a bit more. His fingers tightened on the back of his fiancé’s head, holding him close as he leaned back against the wall he was being crowded against. Yukio’s mouth was full of Renzou’s taste and his face burned that pretty cherry red color that his fiancé loved so much.

Eventually, Yukio had to turn his head away, gasping as his heart pounded in his chest. 

Renzou looked and felt very smug about the effect he'd had on his fiancé. "So what's the verdict?" he asked, licking his lips slowly, savoring the taste lingering on them. "Have I successfully distracted you?"

He couldn’t just let him win like that.

“Okumura Renzou, you are insufferable,” Yukio responded with all the warmth and fondness he could muster. “Kiss me like that again and _maybe_ I’ll be distracted enough to procrastinate.”

The name went straight to his heart as if Yukio had shot an arrow into it. _Oh, I’m in trouble… ♥_ Grinning, wide-eyed, Renzou swooped in again, picking Yukio up by the waist. “You can’t just _say that_ ,” he protested with the utmost delight as he pressed short, insistent kisses to his fiancé’s lips, cheeks and neck. 

“Why not?” Yukio laughed as he wrapped his legs around Renzou’s middle, leaning back against the wall. He returned the kisses where he could. His fingers brushed through Renzou’s hair from the back of his neck and up to the top of his head. “You have to get used to hearing that name eventually.”

“Mmm, you’ll have to get me used to it then. If you can manage,” Renzou added wickedly. A curious thought was spared to whether his familiar was still present now, taking note of the way Renzou so successfully managed to sweep Yukio off his feet, but it came and went just as quickly as he stole another kiss. 

The chores did not get done for quite some time.


	18. Adjusting

“Three HOURS?” Renzou felt very dubious about going through with this. 

**_‘Yes. First, mix the ingredients. Once the dough is at the proper consistency, you will have to wait for at least an hour before we can continue,’_** Yamantaka advised him, which, it did make Renzou feel a little bit better that he wasn’t about to be actively in the kitchen for three whole hours, but it did not make the process ahead of him any more appealing. He hadn’t imagined making bread from scratch really took that long. 

He couldn’t just back out of it now though. After Yamantaka had treated them to a fancy spread of breakfast last week, which included freshly-made bread, Yukio and Renzou had agreed that going back to store-bought bread was something they could no longer do. Of course, they had just run out of the latest batch his familiar had prepared for them recently, and Renzou, upon hearing Yukio mention he was craving for more of it, had all but promised to make some more for them today.

“Ugh,” he complained, thinking of the task ahead of him now that he was faced with the facts, but he went ahead and started gathering up all the ingredients they would need. It wouldn’t hurt to try it at least one time, he supposed. But whether he was successful or not, he was definitely going to make sure Yamantaka kept them sufficiently stocked in the future. 

This was more or less how the days went by in the Okumura household recently. Though they had tried to get back to their normal routine at first, there was no avoiding the change that had taken place since they agreed to open their hearts a little bit more to the Myou Dha demon. 

In fact...

“Oh man, Yuki. You’ve gotta see this.”

When Renzou and Yukio had woken up one morning, they not only found an elaborate Japanese-typical breakfast set out on the table, but there were flowers waiting there this time too. A large vase had been placed right at the center of the table, and in it, a bouquet of white and green flowers stood at attention, its sweet fragrance just as inviting as the faint scent slowly peeking through the covered dishes.

Renzou brought his hand up to his face, holding back a slight laugh. He couldn’t believe _Yamantaka_ had bought _flowers._ “Aww, look. He’s being sweet on ya,” he said, nudging his fiancé once he had emerged from their bedroom. Yukio raised his eyebrows in response before a small smile spread across his lips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Renzou’s cheek. 

“Those are for _you,_ ” he said with a particularly smug tone that was starting to show up more often in Yukio's voice. He pointed to the coffee table in the living room. “I got mine last night.”

Renzou had snorted and he’d been about to refute Yukio's statement, but when his eyes caught sight of another vase, this one full of pink flowers, his protest died in his throat. Wide-eyed, he turned back to look at the white and green flowers and found a blush crawling up to the top of his cheeks.

“Huh? Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Yukio responded as he grabbed some napkins for the table.

 _Why?!_ It was a somewhat redundant question. Renzou wasn't an idiot. But he was still shocked about the whole thing.

**_‘I wanted to. Don't you like them?’_ **

His familiar's response only made him turn redder. Renzou didn't respond—but he didn't have to. Yamantaka could very well gauge through their connection exactly how flattered Renzou was by the gesture.

A few days later, they had been settling down to watch an anime Renzou had suggested. The premise of demons and gods and spiritual weapons had Yukio hesitant, but he was willing to give it a chance for the sake of spending time with his fiancé. They lounged on the couch, Yukio leaning back against Renzou’s chest as he leaned on the armrest. 

"You'll like it, I promise. This is probably right up Yamantaka's alley too, though it's a mix of both deep and silly, so I’ll tell him to add it to his list later. I bet he'll have tons of questions for us,” Renzou said, playing idly with his fiancé’s hair as he pressed play on the remote control.

Yukio paused for a moment, his mouth open in the beginning of an agreement when he closed it again in brief thought. After a few seconds of silence, he turned his head up to Renzou. 

“Why don’t you summon him?”

“What? Right now?” Renzou blinked in surprise and glanced down to meet his fiancé’s expression. There was a hesitance behind his smile, one that made Renzou consider his suggestion a little more seriously.

"Uhhh," he said. His eyes flickered towards where the opening of the show was already playing. "I mean, I guess I can. Should simplify things for us, right?" He pressed pause on the remote and rewinded to the beginning, aiming a reassuring smile at Yukio. It felt a little odd to summon his familiar for purposes unrelated to training or exorcist missions, but Yamantaka did not seem to mind at all. 

The demon materialized in his smallest form, a flame that could fit in the palm of his hand. Renzou could feel his familiar's confusion, his curiosity. He knew it wasn't necessary to really summon him to get him to take part in the watching aspect of all this but...

 _This is the easiest way for all three of us to talk_ , Renzou explained to him silently.

"Settle in... somewhere," he told the demon with a slight shrug and a smile. "If you can, try to keep your questions to the end, but we can always pause in the middle if you want us to.”

**_"Alright."_ **

Yukio’s smile turned a bit more natural as the three of them settled down. Yamantaka found a spot on Renzou’s shoulder and as Yukio got comfortable, he felt the presence of the demon’s head resting on top of his hair. The demon was studiously watching as the show started up again. 

It was nice and almost… cute. They never thought that was a word they would use for Yamantaka, and yet, here they were. Soon, they were joined by Chi who rested on top of Yukio and Renzou’s legs as they watched the show. Yukio had scratched her ears idly as he wondered what a strange image they must make.

The rest of the evening was spent in that manner as they marathoned through a few more episodes. Yamantaka followed Renzou's request, as he always did, and waited to ask questions until the end of every episode. Renzou, having watched most of the show previously, was in charge of answering them all without revealing too many spoilers. 

Eventually, they got so comfortable lying there that they ended up falling asleep. Renzou felt the heat of his familiar's flames warming their cold skin as the last of his consciousness faded, and as the strange but somewhat comforting sensation of Yamantaka taking over his body tingled through his awareness, Renzou smiled, knowing he could trust his familiar to take care of them as he did every night.

More recently, things had begun to heat up a little more. Between the increased amount of time they spent together, either among the three of them or in pairs of two, it really was no surprise that it eventually came to this:

"Good morning, gorgeous ♥. How are—?" Renzou blinked, once, twice, and opened his mouth with a completely different train of thought leaving his lips. "Is that... a hickie?" 

He'd woken up to the sound of the shower running and had decided to sneak in to join his fiancé under the hot water. He'd barely gotten in behind him before the sight of the bruised skin and teeth marks on Yukio's neck caught his attention.

Yukio turned to him, giving him a huff and the flush on his cheeks was as pretty as ever. “This is your fault, you know,” he grumbled before he turned his head back away from him, clearly embarrassed. “Yamantaka said you were always thinking about his teeth and he wanted to know what was so interesting about them.”

"Wow, _rude_. Not only did he go for it, but he ratted me out too?" Renzou made sure to let his familiar know just how he felt about that—of course, the outrage was mostly drowned out by the wave of humor that followed. It was fortunate that Yukio wasn’t facing him because the devious grin on his face as he made a mental note to ask his familiar to, well, share that particular experience with him would have only made his fiancé more embarrassed.

Not that that stopped Renzou from trying to get his favorite shade of cherry-red to color Yukio’s face.

"Soooo, how _interesting_ was it? Hmm? Did ya like it?" Renzou closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Yukio's stomach as he pressed a light kiss to the bruised skin. 

“You’re the worst…” Yukio groused, his face getting closer to the desired shade. There was an irritated tone to his voice, and Yukio gave him a stern, scathing look over his shoulder. Despite the heated cheeks and the way he leaned back into him, his eyes were as cold as ice. “He really _is_ your familiar.” 

"And what's wrong with that, hmm?" Renzou pressed another kiss, this time grinning against the side of Yukio's cheek. "You like it, admit it."

“Do I?” His fiancé’s voice was a challenge that had him sneering in a way that sped up Renzou’s heart. “You want teeth, I’ll show you teeth,” Yukio growled sharply in response as he twisted around and dove in on Renzou’s neck. 

It wasn’t long until Yukio had left him with a matching mark and he couldn’t be happier about it.

The mark was still aching pleasantly, hidden beneath the thick straps of the apron Renzou had put on for this whole baking ordeal. He was going to need to be really careful taking it off once he was ready to head to the living room, as he had quickly discovered that there was no safe way to pour flour into anything. Tried as he might, the cloud of flour that scattered in the air when he measured out as much of it as he needed was impossible to control. Cleaning the kitchen was going to be a high priority as soon as they were done with this whole ordeal. 

“I hope you’re having fun,” came an amused voice. Yukio was leaning on the counter, watching. As usual, when there was cooking going on, he preferred to stay outside the kitchen. “Is Yamantaka this messy when he makes bread?” he teased.

“That’s a lot of backtalk for someone who’s just watchin’,” Renzou shot back, sparing Yukio a slightly unamused glance before turning his attention back to the dough mixture. It was beginning to take shape.

 ** _‘You should start using your hands now,’_** Yamantaka told him. Renzou scrunched up his nose, staring at the slightly wet, sticky mixture and the clumps of flour that had yet to mix in properly. 

_I don’t know how you enjoy this. It’s so messy._

**_‘It feels nice,’_** his familiar countered. **_‘Just keep kneading it. You’ll enjoy it soon enough,’_** the demon said with confidence. 

_If you say so_ , Renzou thought.

There _was_ something satisfying about the way the dough came together some minutes later. It was fascinating watching and feeling how his hands became less and less of a mess as every bit of sticky dough came off his skin and merged with the main body, which became progressively more elastic as he continued to knead it.

When it was in the right consistency, Renzou set it aside to rest on a bowl slightly slick with oil. He placed the bowl in the oven with a towel on top and turned on the light inside of it so the heat of the bulb would keep the dough at the right temperature. 

“Right then. Looks like that's it for now.” Renzou went to rinse his hands and wipe off some of the flour that had gotten on his arms and face. “Next bit’s in an hour. Wanna watch somethin’ in the meantime?” 

“Sure. We can watch three episodes in that time.” Yukio walked over and brushed his fingers through the fringe in front of Renzou’s forehead, cleaning some flour that whitened the pink hair. “Though maybe only two since Yamantaka is sure to have questions.”

"Maybe just one," Renzou proposed with a cheeky grin. He lifted his head to kiss the tips of Yukio's fingers then slipped his slightly damp, cold hands up the back of the other’s shirt. "I'm workin' real hard for ya here! Don't I deserve a reward?"

Yukio’s muscles tensed up under the sudden change of temperature, but he still let out an amused sigh. 

“Of course, of course,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Renzou’s neck. He pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s lips, taking the time to let their mouths linger on each other with a warmth and adoration that neither of them would ever get tired of. 

Moving to the living room took some time, mainly because Renzou refused to let Yukio, not that the bespectacled man minded. He did, however, mind the stray bits of flour that ended up sticking to him that Renzou then licked off playfully before grimacing at the taste.

"Serves you right," Yukio said with a huff that sounded more like a laugh.

"I could've just left ya like that, yanno. I get no appreciation around here," Renzou said, as if he hadn't been treated to several very rewarding kisses.

Yukio let out a stronger laugh and held Renzou’s cheeks. “You’re in a mood today,” he smirked, but there was a genuine tone to his voice. “If you didn’t want to make the bread, you didn’t have to. I could have waited until tomorrow.”

"I did wanna!" Renzou placed his hands on top of Yukio's and kept them there, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. "It is kinda fun actually. You oughta give it a try one of these days."

Yukio’s smirk disappeared and he suddenly looked unsure. “I don’t know, Ren. You know how I am with cooking. It’d be a disaster and we’d just end up wasting food. It’s best to let those skilled with cooking do the cooking.” He nodded with recited words he’d held as his defense since he was a child.

“Come on, Yuki,” Renzou wheedled a little more insistently, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Yukio’s left palm. “You were watchin’. You saw how easy this was. And there’s no knives or cooking in open flame actually involved, so I’m sure you’ll manage just fine.”

In all honesty, Renzou’s previous attempts to teach Yukio to cook had yielded poor results primarily because of how easily the two of them distracted each other. Renzou often wanted to hug Yukio from behind as he watched over his progress and that usually derailed them. Yukio knew this fact well enough, but the hesitation born from his perfectionism bruised by repeated failures wasn’t so easily swayed. 

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to mess it up. Really, Ren, I don’t mind not knowing how to cook. I have you and now Yamantaka. Do we really need a third cook?”

“I guess not, but…” Renzou kissed the right hand this time. “I wouldn’t mind cooking _with_ ya every once in a while.”

Yukio opened his mouth but all that left his lips was a sigh. He averted his gaze, looking unsure, but almost unwilling to deny Renzou any further. That little earnest plea always got to him. 

“If… If we must,” he murmured. “I’ll try it.”

Renzou beamed. He darted forward and stole one last kiss, a reward as well as an attempt to wash away that hesitant expression. “I promise to be good this time. Yamantaka can supervise even!” 

“Between the two of you, I’m not sure there’s going to be _less_ distractions,” Yukio murmured with a scolding tone. “He’s just as bad as you are since this all started. No, thank you. I will just have you when I’m attempting to learn.”

"Aww, I'm so flattered." Renzou was amused by Yukio's swift denial, and he snickered a bit when he felt his familiar's ensuing disappointment. "He's all sulky now though. See?"

Renzou summoned Yamantaka with barely a thought of effort and Yukio found himself faced with the demon’s small form, which radiated with displeasure as those amber eyes bore into him.

 ** _"I want to help too,"_** the demon stated plainly.

Yukio huffed and crossed his arms as he turned his head away. “Fine. Far be it from me to deny you or you’ll be whining all night. But not the two of you at once. One of you is enough when trying to teach someone like me how to cook. You two will just feed off of each other otherwise.” His slightly haughty tone was cut by the pink in his cheeks. It felt nice to be wanted.

“Heeeey!” Renzou protested immediately, before realizing what Yukio was actually saying. He really was going to give it another good try now, wasn’t he? Not just another one-off attempt. “Well, in that case, I call first dibs! No sneaking in a lesson at night before my turn!”

Yamantaka turned his attention towards Renzou instead, the small black flame hovering right in front of him. ** _"But your methods have been ineffective thus far. It would make more sense that he starts with me."_**

Yukio blinked in slight shock. He hadn’t expected them to argue. His thoughts moved fast for a possible solution before the bickering got out of hand. Luckily, he had always been quick on his feet. 

“Yamantaka, don’t you think you’d have an advantage in teaching me second?” Yukio proposed. “You can see what Ren teaches me and where I fall short, allowing you to improve upon the process. You would likely end up teaching me more.”

 ** _"Hmm, I suppose that is true,"_** the demon said after some thought. 

"Though, you're not gonna fall short this time!" Renzou pointed out with a determined expression. "Cute as you may be, I will hold back this time! Definitely!" 

**_"...Seems difficult,"_** Yamantaka said contemplatively.

Yukio smiled wryly. There was something warming about the competition between the two of them. It felt lighthearted and, dare he say it, normal. How far they had come since the first night he saw Yamantaka sitting on the windowsill. Yukio couldn’t say he regretted it. 

Maybe he _would_ learn something this time. He made sure to keep his hopes a little lower, though.

“I look forward to both your attempts,” he said warmly, and meant it. 

The hour passed swiftly between them planning out how they were going to start Yukio's lessons off, to watching TV and chit chatting, and then Renzou was back in the kitchen. He was impressed by the results of his work so far. 

"Damn, this got big," he said, poking the dough that had more than doubled in size.

The process really was easy going from there. It was just a matter of shaping it and let it rest for another hour before putting it in the oven. Renzou had to admit that Yamantaka was a pretty good teacher. The smell of freshly baked bread slowly filled their house as the digital timer counted down to the awaited time. 

“It practically smells done,” Yukio said as he crouched down in front of the stove. He gave the appliance plenty of space, though, not wanting to chance messing up the bread at the last moment. Still, at this distance and with the light on in the oven, he was able to see the bread inside, the color of the crust almost to the point of perfection. It was Renzou’s first loaf, so Yukio was excited for it, but the smell was the same as what they experienced in the mornings. He wondered if they would taste the same, if Yamantaka had taught well and if Renzou had learned. 

Yukio was about to open his mouth when his phone rang from his pocket. He frowned in confusion as he pulled out his cell only for his brow to furrow deeply. He thought, for a moment, about ignoring the call, but something churning deep in his gut bade him not to.

“Good afternoon, Shima-san,” Yukio said after putting the device to his ear. Renzou, hovering close behind him, tensed at the greeting.

 _“Good, you answered.”_ Yaozou’s voice rode out on a sigh of relief that had Yukio frowning further. _“I’m afraid we need your help. I would like to personally ask you to please offer your expertise. There is a sickness passing through the Kyoto branch right now. We’ve been trying medications but nothing is working so we’re thinking it might be demonic in nature. We’re not sure of the source or how to treat it but as of two days ago, there was a surge in the number of infected. We have already moved many of our women and children to prevent the spread, but…”_ Here, Yaozou’s professional dictation of the situation wavered as a strain of worry drew his voice tight. 

_“Yumi is sick. Please… Please bring Renzou with you.”_

Yukio stood, his face going pale. His silent shock caused Yaozou to keep talking, his voice desperate.

_“I’m well aware of what I’m asking. I know I’m requesting you kids to come to the danger, but I don’t know where else to turn. We’re still a fairly new branch and the Vatican has no one to spare at the moment but if we wait any longer, I’m afraid of what might happen. Ao has been sick for much longer, but she’s gotten worse along with the uprising of victims and this is beyond us.”_

Yukio looked at Renzou and Yamantaka. Something in his expression caused Renzou’s to wrinkle further in worry. 

“What are the symptoms? I’ll have time to study on the train ride over.” Yukio turned and grabbed paper and a pen from one of the nearby drawers. A heavy sigh of relief crinkled the sound of the call in his ear.

_“Thank you…”_

Yukio quickly wrote down the list of symptoms as Yaozou dictated them.

_Fever  
Stuffed nose  
Coughing  
Swollen sinuses  
Eyes red and watering  
Difficulty breathing  
Pale and clammy skin  
Lethargy  
Lack of appetite_

Yukio could tell right away why they were having so much trouble. Just from the list of symptoms, it was hard to justify that the sickness was demonic in nature at all. Anyone who saw this on paper instead of listening to Yaozou’s desperate plea would definitely put this on the backburner, chalking it up to an over-reactive father, but Yukio knew the man better than that. He wouldn’t call for help unless he was properly backed into a corner. 

“Thank you. We’ll head over as soon as we can,” Yukio said, tapping the pen anxiously on the corner of the page. He hung up the phone and frowned as he collected his thoughts. “Yumi is sick,” he said quietly. “And according to your father, so are many others. The Vatican isn’t helping.”

Renzou leaned over to look at the list Yukio had jotted down. "He's really at the end of his rope, huh?" Even without hearing the details of the phone call, Renzou was able to piece together the gravity of the situation. His stomach clenched the way it always did at the thought of heading back to Kyoto, but this time, the unease was mixed with worry. 

It really wasn't like his dad to reach out for help.

“It seems so.” Yukio frowned before looking at Renzou. “He asked if you could come, but if you don’t want to, I’ll go on my own.” 

"I'm going," Renzou told him, shaking his head a bit. "This sounds serious. I don't want ya goin' alone. And anyway, two heads are better than one, right?" As Yamantaka hovered nearby, he was quick to amend his statement. "Sorry, three. Not sure what we’ll be able to do, but we’ll help however we can."

Yukio’s expression had a touch of relief. “Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll need to gather my supplies and maybe a couple books before we go so I can do some research.” He leaned in to kiss Renzou and they smiled against each other's lips.

**_"My turn."_ **

When Yukio pulled back, Yamantaka was indeed waiting for him. The demon floated closer until he was nuzzling Yukio's cheek, warm and affectionately. He turned to Renzou next. The pink-haired man’s amused smile became distinctly more embarrassed as the demon pressed up close to his nose in a motion that was very akin to a kiss.

"I'm still not used to that," Renzou murmured once his familiar had departed. Whispers of the heated touch remained on his skin and he resisted the urge to touch the spot with his fingers. 

“Neither am I,” Yukio said, his own smile still lingering. He looked at the space Yamantaka had vacated before his gaze switched to his fiancé’s face. Before he could speak, though, Chi’s paws pressed against his stomach as she got on her hind legs and he laughed, stumbling back. 

“Oh my, yes, you too!” Yukio held her face and kissed her snout. “You’re getting heavier with all that eating, aren’t you? Good girl, good girl.” He scratched her ears as Chi’s tail happily wagged, her lower body wiggling with the motion. 

Renzou watched the two of them, as always, feeling his heart melt at the sight of Yukio being so dotting. It was a moment he hardly wanted to interrupt, but the sound of the oven beeping was as urgent as the reminder that they had to get going.

"Well, at least we have something to snack on during the train ride."

“Yes, we will,” Yukio responded to Renzou, though it was in a tone that still fired up Chi’s glee. “Do you want some bread, too? Papa Ren and I are going to be gone for a little while so we’ll make sure to leave you some bread.”

Chi let out a small bark of happiness and flopped over on her back, inviting Yukio’s hands to rub her stomach. 

_She's absolutely spoiled,_ Renzou thought, amused. He crouched down and got some belly rubs in as well, peeking another glance at Yukio's soft expression. His eyes caught sight of the mark he had left on his fiancé’s neck, right on the opposite side of where Yamantaka had marked him. 

_Then again, so are we... ♥_

The lighter mood made it easier to gather their things and get ready for the train ride to Kyoto. For Yukio, the two hours were spent studying on demonic illnesses. Trying to find the possibilities it could be just by the list of symptoms would help when he arrived and examined the patients themselves. The quicker the diagnosis, the faster they could treat it. And he had no doubt that it must be demonic in nature. If Mamushi’s little sister had been sick for so long, it was clear medicine just wasn’t cutting it. He remembered the comment he’d overheard between Juuzou and Mamushi and that was _weeks_ ago. 

Weeks.

Yukio’s eyes glanced to the side. Renzou was watching a movie on his phone, though he currently had it paused. He let out a small sigh and the slightly off focus gaze that he had on his phone let Yukio know that he was probably answering another one of Yamantaka’s inane questions. As his thumb tapped play again, Yukio’s hand slid over. He focused back on his book as Renzou’s hand met him in the middle. Their fingers intertwined together.

When they got off the train, they took the bus and donned their masks, making sure their mouths and noses were covered. From the symptoms, Yukio figured that respiratory transmission was a safe bet and if he and Renzou could both get out of this without getting sick, that would be ideal.

The Kyoto Field Office wasn’t far from the station and, because of the outbreak, seemed to be overly crowded. Yukio showed his ID at the front and the two of them were ushered into the halls. Parents not wanting to go home and transfer whatever sickness they have to their kids filled meeting rooms that were never meant to house people on a long term basis. Nearly all of them were wearing masks. The clinic was also full. 

As they stepped inside, Yukio gave a polite bow to Yaozou, who quickly stood from Yumi’s bedside. He took a moment to look at Renzou with the eyes of a father that hadn’t seen his son for nearly a year, though his expression was half covered by a mask of his own. His focus quickly switched to Yukio.

“Thank the gods you’re here,” he said, walking over. “Come in.”

Yukio nodded and was quick to go over to Yumi’s side. He smiled, making sure to let it show through to his eyes as he opened up his bag.

“Hi, Yumi-chan. Your big brother is here and we’re going to just look over you and figure out what’s wrong.” Yukio’s voice was warm, a practiced bedside tone. 

"Hey, kiddo." Renzou walked past his dad without a word, merely an acknowledging nod, and went to stand on Yumi's other side. "I see you've dyed your hair again. The teal looks good. Very punk of ya."

Yumi didn't seem to have much energy to respond. There was awareness in her gaze, but exhaustion as well, as if she hadn't been able to get a good rest in a while. Her eyes were swollen and the skin around her nose was peeling a little, irritated from blowing her nose too often.

Renzou was glad they were wearing masks. It would’ve been hard to hide the concerned frown tugging his lips down.

Yukio began his work immediately. He looked her over, talking with her and encouraging her as best he could. He took her vitals, inspected her throat and eyes, and by the time he was finished with his examination, he was dialing a number on his phone. He made eye contact with Renzou and lifted a finger before gesturing to Yumi. A silent request to stay with her. 

“Good evening, Shura. Are you aware of the situation in Kyoto?” Yukio spoke into the phone as he stepped away from the bed, heading to the exit of the clinic. 

Renzou watched his retreating back, holding back a sigh. He knew it was irrational to miss him already, but he felt the ache wholeheartedly. His dad was still hovering nearby, though he'd kept a vigilant distance, letting Yukio do his work undisturbed. Now that his fiancé was out of sight, however, Renzou dreaded the silence that ensued, knowing it wouldn't last long without the buffer. 

He turned his attention back to Yumi, hoping she'd prove to be a good distraction. She could use it too. He wondered just how long she'd been lying around here with nothing to do and poor company.

"You know, I'm all for the idea of playing damsel in distress, but I don't think this is the best way to try to get Koneko-san's attention." 

"...Not funny, Ren-nii," Yumi complained in a raspy voice, though her lips twitched slightly, which Renzou counted as a victory. 

"I'm always funny. That's my thing, yanno?"

"Lame."

"Oof. Always aimin' at my sore spots. You're such a brat," Renzou said good-naturedly.

Yaozou eventually did approach the bed, his arms crossed and his forehead a mess of worried wrinkles. He stood at the bed as they talked, and Renzou ignored him just as much as he ignored the way his stomach continued to knot into itself at his dad's continued silence. He managed to get a weak smile out of his sister before Yukio returned, pulling a couple more things out of his bag and tucking away his phone. 

“Yumi-chan, I’m sorry to keep bothering you. Just a little more and you can rest.” Yukio took out a couple bottles and poured different liquids into small containers. There were four in total and he took four swabs from his bag as well. He bade Yumi open her mouth and took swabs from the inside of her cheek. Each swab went into their own container and Yukio gently swirled them around before looking over them. 

Two of the containers remained unchanged while one, the clear liquid inside turned brown almost instantly. The last one, with a blue liquid, turned black. Yukio’s eyebrows furrowed and he took a picture of the containers with his phone. 

“What does that mean?” Yaozou was behind him instantaneously, his worry reaching a tension that didn’t allow him to remain silent any longer. 

“I’m trying to determine the source of the sickness.” Yukio turned to Yaozou. “Maybe we should step outside.”

“Right.” He looked at Yumi, then back at Yukio. “Yes of course. Please.”

"I'll keep an eye on her,” Renzou chimed in. He knew Yukio would fill him in appropriately as needed so he remained in place, seated beside Yumi's bed, and waved them off. The moment the two of them were out of sight, Renzou let the tension on his shoulders ease a little. Though the state that Yumi was in made that a hard task to accomplish.

"Try to get some rest, huh?" He reached over and brushed some stray strands of hair away from his sister’s face. Her skin was hot to the touch despite the low temperature of the clinic. 

"Stupid... 'S not like I wanna be awake," Yumi mumbled, eyes closed as she leaned into the touch. It made him wish his hands were colder.

"I know, I know..." 

As he continued to play with his sister's hair in an attempt to lull her to sleep, Renzou looked around the room, at the other patients who were filling up every last one of the beds, all in similar states of illness. It was one thing to hear about it, and another to see it with his own eyes. This really had gotten out of hand quickly. A part of him couldn't believe that the Order was just turning a blind eye on all this; the other was all too aware of the Order’s many failings. 

He hoped that between Yukio and Shura (and Lighting, who was never far from his wife’s side), the right solution would be found quickly. 

**_'It would be faster if you attack the root of this disease straight at its source,'_** Yamantaka pointed out, responding to his bubbling unease.

 _Huh? What do you mean?_ Renzou asked, surprised by the demon’s input.

 ** _'I can sense it. The demon causing all of this is nearby,'_** Yamantaka explained. **_'It is like a parasite. If we defeat it, all of its components will fade along with it. But we should hurry. The more people that become infected, the stronger it will continue to grow.’_**

 _No shit?_ Renzou’s eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead. His fingers stilled and he pulled his hand back from Yumi as he stood up, ready to share the news. _Are you sure?_ It was a redundant question. However, Yamantaka answered him nonetheless. 

**_‘Yes. I will guide you.’_ **

That was all Renzou needed to get going. He turned to the exit door, but before he could take a step towards it, a weak hand caught his wrist. 

“Ren-nii?”

Renzou’s heart clenched at the sight of his sister’s tired face, the silent question in her eyes. He hated the idea of leaving her by herself in this state. What could he tell her? 

It was as if the world answered his quiet plea for help as the door to the clinic opened up again. A large familiar frame squeezed itself in and, as soon as his gaze landed on Renzou, warmth squinted his eyes in a smile that he couldn’t see behind a mask, but nonetheless felt.

“Renzou!” Gouzou kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb those at rest. He moved right up to the side of the bed, and his expression turned sympathetic. “Hey, Yumi. Holding on okay?”

She gave a small, unintelligible response and Gouzou patted her head. Her grip on Renzou lightened.

“Have ya seen Juu-nii?” Gouzou turned back to Renzou. “He snuck out of bed again. He’s way too eager to help.”

“He’s down too?” He supposed it wasn’t all that surprising given that Ao had been one of the first victims. He hoped Nagami was doing alright. “Damn. You sure picked a time to come visit. I’m surprised you’re still in the area. Yuki told me he was on a mission with ya a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised I haven’t gotten hit with it myself. I was supposed to go back in a couple days but I might stay longer given what’s goin’ on.” Gouzou sighed. “Honestly, Juu-nii’s not too bad, but he’ll get worse if he doesn’t lay down. Kinzou, on the other hand, is out. I think he’s just as bad as Yumi right now. It’s the only thing keepin’ him from runnin’ the whole place out looking for what’s causin’ this.”

 _Kinzou_ was down? That was almost unheard of. Renzou couldn’t remember the last time his brother had been down with anything. _I guess even idiots can get sick after all_ , he thought, genuinely surprised.

This sickness was no joke at all. They had to take care of the demon causing this as soon as possible.

“I gotta run and check in with Yuki. Can ya stay with Yumi?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Gouzou took Yumi’s hand from Renzou’s wrist and squeezed it lightly. She squeezed back. “I think I saw him a bit down the hall with dad. Looks like a serious conversation. He’s helpin’ out, too?”

“Yeah. Dad called us in. Though I would’ve come by sooner if I knew you were here. You’re so bad at textin’,” Renzou complained, though not very seriously. “I always have to hear from other people when you’re around.”

Gouzou laughed. “I admit I’m not the best at communicatin’. When this is all over, let’s catch up, yeah? Show me a good spot and I’ll treat ya.”

"Yeah?" Renzou liked the sound of that a lot. Though he wondered if he'd really get the chance to once everyone was in better shape. Gouzou really was too popular, and it was no wonder why. He was always kind. It was easy to talk to him. "I'll hold ya to it. See ya later, Gou-nii."

Renzou gave Yumi one last affectionate touch to her head before exiting the clinic. He followed Gouzou's advice as he rubbed sanitizer into his hands, hurrying along down the hall. Unfortunately, Yukio was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where he had gone.

Renzou took out his phone with all the intentions to call him, but as his thumb hovered over the dial button, he decided to click on the messaging app instead.

_[Following a lead. I'll keep in touch. Love ya!]_

Renzou slipped his phone back into his pocket. He had no doubt that Yukio was deep into his work already. It was probably for the best that they split up. Though he trusted Yamantaka's word, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan. At the very least, Renzou ought to scope out the situation before he started pulling back manpower. The clinic was already short-staffed as it was.

 _Right then,_ Renzou thought. _Where should we go?_

Yamantaka's instructions had him heading up the upper floors of the Kyoto Field Office. Once again, Renzou had to hold back his shock upon realizing that the demon that was causing all of this was here, of all places. It was no wonder that there had been a surge of victims recently. With so many of them nearby to infect further already, the demon's strength had to be growing enough to increase its radius as well.

It had chosen a good place to hide itself in. Knowing this left a bad taste in Renzou's mouth.

 ** _‘We are getting closer. Keep heading up,’_** Yamantaka told him. The deep rumble of his voice helped settle some of Renzou's nerves. The whispers of a smile appeared on his lips briefly, but he kept himself on task. When he concentrated firmly enough, he was able to feel the demon's presence too, an advantage of his connection with Yamantaka.

His trek ultimately took him to the Director's office. His dad's office. Renzou stared at the door with slight grimace before reaching for the doorknob. Naturally, it was closed. Not that that had ever stopped him before. 

He was inside after less than a minute of fiddling with the lock. His skills in infiltration hadn't dulled in the years whatsoever. He closed the door behind him softly, then looked around. 

"Now what?" he murmured.

It felt the strongest here. He felt surrounded by its presence. It was almost like the demon was inside the very walls of the room. No, above him. But there was no other way to head further up, unless he climbed from the outside somehow and broke in through the roof perhaps. 

_Thoughts?_ Renzou asked as he surveyed the room with a pensive frown. 

**_'Let me see,'_** Yamantaka requested, and Renzou wasted no time in summoning his familiar. 

"Where is it exactly?" 

Yamantaka floated up towards the ceiling and phased right through it. ** _'You can head up even further. There's a passageway here.'_**

Of course there was. Why wouldn't there be a secret passageway involved? Renzou let out a sigh and got to looking around the room a little more closely, wondering what would be the right trigger. Was it something as cliché as pulling a book from one of the bookshelves? A hidden rune that had to be pressed on the wall? A button hidden somewhere in the desk? 

Renzou started with the desk first. It was the easiest to look over. He checked the underside of it, picked the lock of the drawers, and tried not to let his eyes linger too much on the photographs neatly stacked on one corner of the desk. They were not unfamiliar images. One was of his parents on the day of their wedding. Another was from Before, when Takezou had still been alive. It had been taken a few days after Renzou had been born because there he was, in his brother's arms, Jun, Juuzou, Gouzou, and Kinzou pressing in close on each of his eldest brother’s sides. The last picture was another group shot of his siblings. Yumi had been old enough to stand on her own here, but she was clutching onto Juuzou nonetheless as she smiled at the camera.

 _Focus_ , Renzou reminded himself, thinking of how sickly his younger sister had looked, lying on stark white sheets of the clinic bed. He turned away from the desk and moved to check out the bookcases next.

He was halfway searching through the shelves when he heard the doorknob twist. Renzou barely had time to breathe before it opened and the person he most dreaded seeing stood in shock at the door.

“Renzou, _what_ are you doing?!” Yaozou’s eyes immediately narrowed in scrutiny as he walked in, closing the door quickly behind him. 

_Just my luck._ Renzou held back a groan. 

“Hey, dad…” 

It figured that after all this time, his first actual conversation with his father was going to take place now, in the middle of all this, while he was in the man’s territory and Yukio was nowhere in sight. Caught red-handed too, even though Renzou wasn’t exactly doing anything wrong. 

Well, whatever. If this was going to be the way it was going to be, he might as well try to get past the bullshit and cut straight to the point.

"Say, there's some kind of secret passageway around here, ain't there? Mind openin' it up for me?"

“Why on earth would you think there was a secret passage here?” Yaozou’s voice was as sharp as always. He crossed the room towards his son, his shoulders squared and his jaw tense. “I asked Okumura-kun to bring you here so you could be here for your family, _not_ so you could go snooping around in my office! Just what are you trying to find?”

"I mean, I literally just told you," Renzou answered with a bit of a stiff smile. He told himself not to tense any further than that, keeping his shoulders loose and his posture looser, but his stomach twisted itself into knots anyway as his dad drew near. "What're you doin' here anyway? Shouldn't you be reignin’ Juu-nii in? I hear he's refusing to stay in bed."

“Renzou.” Yaozou’s voice held a scathing and scolding tone. “This is my office and you have no right asking me what I’m doing here. I am your father and your brothers and sister are sick with this godsforsaken illness and you’ve chosen your brother’s misfortune as an opening to _spy?_ And for who? I thought this was over and done with! For the last time, what are you looking for!?”

Renzou kept his expression perfectly composed. 

_Find anything?_ he asked as he felt his familiar presence draw closer to the left of him, towards one of the walls which was covered by a large portrait displaying a lengthy summary of their teachings. It was written in that annoying cursive font he had always hated to learn how to read. 

The confirmation he felt through their link gave him some satisfaction. Progress was nice. But now he had to get his dad on board, or get him out of the way. He decided to try a bit of honesty for once, hoping to appeal to the urgency of the situation. "This illness,” he said, meeting his dad’s eyes firmly. “It's as demonic as you suspected. There’s a parasitic demon that's snuck into this building, somewhere above us."

Yaozou’s eyes drew upwards before meeting Renzou’s gaze again, still as unyielding as before. 

“Impossible,” he stated. “There are wards up there and they’re maintained by Uwabami and myself. You must be mistaken.”

"So why else would I be looking to get up to a room that supposedly did not exist just a moment ago?" Renzou countered, exasperated. 

Yaozou’s lips twisted into a grimace as he grabbed Renzou’s shoulder and shoved him towards the door. “Get out of my office and enough with this behavior!”

The way Renzou’s heart jolted up to his throat at the touch incensed him. He stumbled half a step forward, fury and indignation filling him up in an instant, but he straightened himself up with a clenched jaw and thought, _well, fuck you,_ and headed towards the portrait Yamantaka had pointed out to him with purpose, not sparing his dad a glance. 

“I am headin’ up there whether ya like it or not. You can come with or stay behind.”

“Renzou, I won’t have it! Not until you come clean with why you’re here!” Yaozou reached out again, grabbing at Renzou’s upper arm to halt him.

Before his fingers fully closed around him, however, a wave of black flames burst forth, emerging from his skin. Renzou’s anger was Yamantaka’s anger. The presence of his familiar thrummed beneath his veins, violent, turbulent, comforting.

It felt good, hearing his dad’s sharp intake of breath. It made him want to turn around and take in his expression of shock. He did. He spared his dad a disapproving look and gestured to the portrait with pointed nod towards it.

“I ain’t gonna tell ya again if you’re not gonna listen. Geez, what part of what I’ve been tellin’ ya is so unbelievable anyway?”

Yaozou’s eyes were locked on Renzou's arm. His hand was frozen in the air, staring at the space where the black flames had flared up. Slowly, his gaze moved to Renzou’s as his expression hardened. There was a short silence before Yaozou stepped forward and moved past him.

“If what you say is true, you’re not going alone,” he growled as he pulled aside the portrait. It slid aside as if on rails and Renzou could now see shallow indents in the wall that he didn’t notice before. Embedded into the newly exposed space was a series of runes. Yaozou placed his hand in the center and began chanting. With every word, another rune began to glow before the wall sank in an inch with a rough scraping huff of wood and stone. The runes faded and Yaozou pushed. The door swung open easily and he turned to Renzou. 

“Stay close to me and touch nothing. We’ll clear the room and be done with this farce.” Yaozou turned away and began to climb the dimly lit stairs before them. Renzou made a face at his back. He waited until there were a couple of steps of distance between them before following. 

_Argh, why did **you** of all people have to show up? _he thought as an oppressive silence followed their climb.

Renzou would have preferred to take care of all of this quietly and by himself. He had to admit, though, after the shitshow of a conversation they just had, he was looking forward to seeing his dad's face twist in shock again when they finally found the demon responsible for all this.

In fact, he put his concentration into sensing its presence again, not wanting to be caught off guard by it. He'd become distracted by his dad's appearance, altered too, but he felt settled in his bones again now that they were back on track. Though it wasn’t just that. Another large part of that was undoubtedly thanks to Yamantaka. It was hardly the first time he felt this way, but today more than ever, Renzou was grateful for the fact that he was never really alone. 

_So what do ya think? You and I gonna be enough to take it down?_

**_'Without a doubt,'_** Yamantaka answered with a confidence that made Renzou smile, a small, private thing just between them. 

The flight of stairs wasn’t too long of a trek and Yaozou opened the heavy door at the top, this time with a key that he tucked back into his robes as soon as he was done with it. Inside were shelves of ancient looking books, hidden from the sun and preserved. Old weapons, some still carved with power and some empty vessels, were hung on their own stands. Everything was kept away from the walls, where seals and wards were pasted up in even intervals between ropes and pages painted with ink. 

“There. You see? Protected. Now are you finished here?” Yaozou glared, disapproval heavy in his voice.

Renzou pushed past him, walking to the center of the room. It really was here. He felt its presence even stronger than he had before, but it was hard to pinpoint where exactly it was hiding. It was everywhere all at once, filling every corner of the room despite not being visible to the eye.

 _It must be the wards_ , he realized. The demon had to be lingering just outside the barrier surrounding the room, probably hiding on the other side of these walls. Perhaps that was why it had snuck up here in the first place. Something, or perhaps everything about this room must be attracting the demon's attention, and it was likely biding its time until it grew strong enough to overcome them.

Of course, that just meant the demon was unlikely to flee anytime soon, which worked in their favor. It would not take long to exorcise the pesky thing. But first...

"It's definitely in here," Renzou said, glancing back at his dad. "I can feel it just beyond the wards. You've gotta take 'em down."

“Take them _down_?” Yaozou looked insulted. “These wards have been up since this room’s creation and maintained meticulously! If they are taken down, everything in here, all our generations of artifacts, all that is left from our temple, will be exposed! I know you don’t care for all this, Renzou, but many more do and you need to show some respect for once in your life!”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Renzou bit his tongue. Oops. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. _They’re just things_ , he thought resentfully, the irritation that had ignited in him not so long ago revving up again. This was always the problem with his dad. Short-sided when it came to people. Always such a hardass and stuck in his ways about supporting tradition. What good were any of these artifacts, any of their teachings, in light of what was actually important? 

“This is only going to take a minute. C’mon, dad.” There. How was that for respect?

“A minute? How can you be so casual about this? How do you know the demon is even here? Since when have you obtained such an ability? Do you expect me to simply trust you without any verification? Do you understand how important these things are?”

Unfortunately, it was too little too late in Yaozou’s eyes. It stung. Made Renzou’s teeth grind a little. Or rather, a lot. Every word dug into him, the way they always did, sharp and jagged and painful. It made him think of all those years that he was always working hard to put behind him. The way his complaints, his opinions, his desires and everything else Renzou dared to voice was blatantly disregarded and ignored because his dad ‘always knew better’—it all bubbled up hotly inside of him, heavy poison on his tongue, too thick and acrid to swallow back down.

He took a harsh breath in through his nose.

“It’s _here_. Will you just listen to me for once in your life!” he snapped, flames flickering above his skin, the lines of his arms and shoulders.

Yaozou’s eyes followed the black flare up and it seemed to grip something in his chest as his scowl twisted further. 

“No! _YOU_ listen to _ME_!” Yaozou stepped forward, his voice raising and his tone rough. “You’re out of control, Renzou! Look at yourself! Enough is enough! Will you stop at nothing until everything your family holds dear means nothing to you!? I was hoping your time away would give you some insight but all it’s done is make you more neglectful, more selfish! You’ve abandoned your family and you have the gall to demand these things of me and for _what?!_ ”

This time, his dad’s words felt like a slap in the face, like a bolt of lightning had been flung straight into his heart. Renzou was struck silent, taken aback, (though honestly he didn’t know why). His fingers curled into fists, his nails dug into his skin. He opened his mouth to speak but the words were stuck in his throat. The mask on his face felt suffocating. It was paralyzing, how angry he felt. 

But this time, it was as if a dam broke, because he couldn’t swallow it down. He tore the mask away from his face as it all burst out. 

“ ** _You_** —YOU’RE calling ME neglectful? ME? That’s just fucking rich, coming from you. Don’t talk to me about _caring_ when you’ve never given a shit about me—all you’ve ever cared about are **_these stupid things_**.” Renzou flung out his arm, gesturing to the artifacts around them, the very image of everything his dad held most dear, and he wanted so much to smash something, to throw something. Yamantaka obliged his heart’s desires and materialized behind him, ready to follow his commands.

His presence only spurned Renzou on.

“Nothing I ever do, nothing I ever did has ever measured up to your stupid expectations. And you know what? I’m glad. You’re right. None of this means a thing to me and it never will!” This time, when he swung his arm again, Yamantaka mimicked Renzou’s movements, knocking the nearest statue to the ground. It didn’t break, or crack, but it gave Renzou a sense of satisfaction nonetheless.

He smiled. It was an ugly, angry, bitter thing. He stared into his dad’s eyes, all his dark emotions visible for once, no longer hidden behind the masks that he so expertly crafted and wore as if it was a second skin. 

“You have no idea how happy I was to leave all of this behind. I would have been _overjoyed_ to never see your face again. But I ain’t so heartless as to put people’s lives in danger. You think I’m just gonna let Yumi die? Not even Kin-nii deserves that, so don’t accuse me of not _caring_. I’ve made the effort all my life. I showed up to all your stupid dinners for as long as I could stand it. And I came here today, didn’t I? What part of that was _selfish_?” he demanded, but he didn’t leave room for his dad to speak. Instead, he stormed towards the ropes nearest to him, towards the seals on the wall, and he ripped them down with his bare hands, violent and purposeful. There was a spark, a slight sizzling pop which stung his hands, in the same way that it stung Yamantaka’s, but it was a faint thing. His human skin was hardly affected by the wards. 

More importantly, the result of taking them down was noticeable very quickly. A pungent rotting smell crashed into them like a wave and decay soon followed. Mushrooms sprouted from the walls, the ceiling, the floor, seeping through the cracks. The demon had made its move; it could not resist the temptation that awaited it. 

Renzou made his move too. Yamantaka’s flames surged around them, powerful, vicious, controlled. His familiar burned the demon, took pleasure in its pain, and Renzou felt good, having another target for his anger. 

The parasitic rot demon was burned away in a painfully weak instant, leaving behind nothing but dust. To think that such a quick and decisive second would be enough to end the suffering that it had caused. 

There was not a single sound in the room save for Renzou’s harsh breathing. It felt like fire in his lungs, but it felt good. It felt like he had released something he never knew he was holding back. It was cathartic.

Yaozou’s face was stricken, pale, and shocked. He looked around at the walls, the dead wards peeling away from the walls as the magic that held them no longer persisted. Flakes of dry organic matter followed, collapsing into harmless ash as soon as it hit the ground. There was a silence between them as Yamantaka settled back into his form, sated from the destruction they wreaked.

But the silence was broken and it felt like shattering glass. 

“Renzou, I…” His dad’s voice sounded as shocked as he looked. He pulled the mask off his face and his frown became visible. “I should have listened to you. You were telling the truth.”

It should have felt gratifying to hear something akin to an apology for the first time in his entire life but the words themselves were too little too late. 

“Please stop talking,” Renzou muttered. Even just saying that brought flashbacks of all the times his dad had snapped at him, telling him to speak up.

For what? It took Renzou blatantly shoving the facts in his dad’s face just now before he would even listen. His jaw clenched and all the satisfaction of proving his dad wrong burned out of him, leaving him empty. He couldn’t even _enjoy_ this. Ugh. 

He looked away, no longer wanting to look at his dad anymore, and he began walking towards the door.

“Renzou, wait.” Yaozou’s voice sounded tired and defeated. He reached for him, but they both tensed as his dad’s hand fell short when his eyes glanced up towards the black flamed demon. “We’re both hurt by this. Let’s talk, please.”

“No thanks.” Renzou spoke sharply, firmly. There was no room for compromise.

Yaozou’s hand closed tightly before releasing. His arm fell to his side and he sighed heavily. He started talking anyway.

“This rift between us, wouldn’t it be better if it was gone? Your family misses you. Yumi asks about you constantly and so do your brothers. Your mother wishes you were home more often, as do I. We _love_ you.”

The word made Renzou visibly flinch. 

"Oh my god, shut up." The words slipped out of him before he even realized it. The dying embers of his temper sparked up again, flickering close to the surface. He contained it as much as he could, though he could feel Yamantaka’s quiet confusion asking him why. He didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to rehash any of this. I've said everything I needed to say. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"We're your family—" Yaozou tried again.

" _Yuki_ is my family!" Renzou's voice rose sharply as he cut through his dad's words. "We're getting married, you know."

He hadn't meant to tell him, not like that, maybe not at all. He would have preferred to just send an invitation and never talk to his dad about the subject. 

Yaozou’s eyes widened at the news and he looked down at Renzou’s hand, spotting the ring almost instantly. Something settled in his expression then, almost like a realization. Like a memory.

“So you are,” he whispered. “When?”

"You look so surprised," was all Renzou said in return. There was an accusation behind the careful softness in his voice. "Did you think we weren't going to follow through after all?" A small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "Thanks so much for playing along thus far if that's the case. I really am flattered that you think I'm such an accomplished liar."

“That is not what I meant.” Yaozou winced. “Of course I believed you when you said you cared about the boy. I just didn’t think you were the type to…” The words trailed out and he sighed. “What do you _want_ from me, Renzou?”

“Since when has that ever mattered?” Renzou shot back instantly. He shook his head. "I don't want anything from you anymore. Just space. You should be used to that by now at least, right? It's done me well, so let me keep being selfish for as long as I want. Think you can handle that?" 

“Do I have a choice?” Yaozou frowned.

"No."

The word rang clearly between them. Renzou kept his head high and steady, holding his ground. He wasn't going to bend on this. Yaozou had controlled most of Renzou's life from its inception, from the moment he decided to keep the details of Yamantaka's contract a secret from him to the moment he bequeathed Renzou with his khakkhara. There were very few decisions in Renzou's life that had been his and his alone. Becoming a spy. Dating Yukio. 

He'd forced his dad's hand to accept the paths Renzou had carved out for himself with his bare hands. He would make him accept this one too. 

Yaozou picked up on his intentions immediately. He'd never been a stupid man. 

Silence reigned as they stared at each other. Unhappy frowns settled on both of their expressions, mirror images separated by mere age and the scars on their respective faces. Renzou's, however, did not yield.

He waited until his dad finally nodded, the barest of motions, the quietest of acceptances, before turning towards the door again. He drew Yamantaka back to him, who settled into his skin like a blanket, a hot drink that warmed him from his chest to his stomach.

"I'll see you at the wedding," Renzou said evenly. "Unless there's another emergency, don't call me back."

“Do you need help?” Yaozou responded quickly as if to head Renzou off before he left. “For the wedding, I mean. If I… Or your mother can do anything? Money? Planning?” It was a desperate olive branch and it took every last ounce of Renzou's energy not to simply run off without answering.

"I'll talk it over with Yuki. He'll call." He took a step forward then hesitated for a moment. "I'd rather tell the rest of the family myself if you don't mind. We won't procrastinate on it." 

“Very well,” came the quiet reply and it was enough of a close that Renzou walked down the stairs, leaving his dad alone in the room above.

Every step he took to distancing himself felt as freeing as much as it weighed him down. He picked up his pace and didn't look back.


	19. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter T_T 
> 
> How did it happen so quickly! Thank you for sticking with us for all this time! We only have the epilogue next to post...! Hope you enjoy this last bit!

“Everyone out. Except, you two.”

 _Goddammit_. 

Renzou's heart hammered anxiously as everyone in the room froze following his dad's command. Kinzou stiffened and Juuzou’s gaze darted back to meet Renzou’s, his expression hesitant. Nevertheless, his brothers filed out of the room obediently, leaving Renzou and Yukio alone with Yaozou.

Silence spread thickly as they all stared at each other.

Yaozou regarded them studiously, from Renzou’s tense stance to Yukio’s squared shoulders and the way they met his gaze head on. 

“Well?” His voice rang clear in the room. Yaozou looked at Renzou, making it clear he was expecting his response. “Is what Kinzou said true?”

Renzou, _somehow_ , unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "Yes..." he said, though it was with some difficulty. His hand was suddenly occupied. Though Yukio had not taken his eyes away from the elder Shima, his fingers squeezed Renzou’s tightly. It gave him a measure of relief. He squeezed back and found himself breathing a little easier. 

Yaozou watched the movement for a moment. “And how long has this been going on? Were you planning on telling us at all or have you been content to hide away in the dark?”

 _That’s none of your business,_ was Renzou’s first thought. The second one he dared to voice. 

“You never cared before about who I was dating.” 

“Because you were in high school. You’re becoming a man now, Renzou. You should be thinking seriously about your future relationships and about settling down with a career and a family. You’ve been wishy washy on all of this and I’m sure you’ve had your fun but you’re of the age where planning your life is no longer something you can avoid.” 

“Excuse me.”

Yukio’s voice, as stern as Yaozou’s lecturing tone, cut the scolding quickly in half. 

“I am well aware that I may be intruding, but if I could be allowed to speak.” Yukio did not give him a chance to answer. The polite tone was as hard and unyielding as the ice in his eyes. “Ren and I have been together for a while now. We have made plans and we have aspirations. I am well aware of his history as he is of mine.” Yukio bowed his head. “I apologize for the news coming out this way, but I am quite serious about your son. I love him and I plan on spending the rest of my life with him if he will have me.”

_Yuki..._

The words had an immediate effect on Renzou. He'd already been staring at Yukio, surprised to see him cut off his dad mid-lecture, and now, Renzou’s eyes were wide for a completely different reason. The hard edges that had formed around him the moment his dad had shown up, hell, the moment Kinzou had shown up, melted away as his heart swelled ardently. 

Yaozou watched Yukio’s stiff, professional stance, his expression twitching as several thoughts ran through his mind. Possible responses flashed visibly through his eyes before he finally looked at Renzou.

“And you?” he asked firmly.

The stern tone had Renzou’s spine automatically straightening up. His gaze snapped back to look at his dad. But the hand wrapped tightly around his own and the words that had filled him with a warm sort of awe gave him the courage that he needed to face his dad with confidence.

"I feel the same way," he said just as firmly, getting his expression back under control as he silently dared his dad to challenge their words. 

Yukio’s eyes finally turned to him and a measure of relief melted the coldness there. He smiled softly. 

Yaozou hummed in thought as his expression shuttered away. It was a long silence as the two of them squeezed each other’s hands in the still air of the room. 

“Very well,” he said finally. “I’ll accept this. Renzou, treat him well. If this is as serious as you both claim it to be, I will not tolerate frivolities.”

Relief mixed in with irritation at once. The thought of his dad having any sort of say on his relationship with Yukio irked Renzou to his very core.

 _I really don't care what you think about this, actually,_ he thought, but he'd been taught to answer his father appropriately, and he knew that the best way to get him to leave was to act within those expectations. 

"Yes, dad," he said, staring at the floor lest his face show his true emotions. 

As expected, his father had left the room right after that and Renzou sought Yukio the moment they were alone, turning to kiss him, seeking comfort and affirmation.

Renzou longed for that same comfort now, all these years later, as he made his way back to the clinic in long strides. The memory of the conversation he'd had with his dad just now was far heavier than the memory that had plagued him for so long. Just like back then, Renzou felt overwhelmed by the dichotomy of his feelings, each on completely different ends of the spectrum. Why was it so hard to be happy to finally get what he wanted? He could hardly dwell on it without feeling bitter all the same.

As the door to the clinic finally came within sight, it opened, revealing exactly who he was looking for. Yukio looked around, flush with excitement and nervous energy that lit up at once in his eyes as soon as he saw Renzou. It was a sight for sore eyes that soothed the cold feeling in Renzou’s chest.

“Ren!” He hurried over to him, his mask off and under his chin. “Yumi-chan is okay! So are the rest of the patients! I just saw your text. Did you do something?” The excitement faltered once he took in Renzou’s expression and his brows furrowed. Yukio’s hands cupped Renzou’s cheeks and he looked him over. At once, the fussing began. “Are you okay? You look pale. Did something happen?” 

Renzou leaned into the contact at once, closing his eyes. "Mmm," he said. He felt a little too tired to say anything just yet. He stole a kiss instead, soft, a light press of their lips together. 

The warmth of it filled him with strength, as it always did.

"I'm glad to hear everyone's okay," he said quietly, genuinely relieved.

Yukio’s eyebrows scrunched up in worry but he pulled him in for one more kiss. “Come here,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around Renzou’s shoulders. “I’m proud of you.” He squeezed him close. 

It was hard not to fully let himself drop into Yukio's embrace. Renzou wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and found a small laugh bubbling in his chest.

"You didn't even know what I did," he said, smiling faintly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Yukio whispered in his ear. “I’m proud of you anyway.” 

The words seeped into Renzou, deeply, filling in the cracks that had splintered off around the sensitive parts of his heart. He didn't say anything in reply, just hugged Yukio tighter. The world around them faded away easily as he allowed himself to rest in the safety of this moment, held together by the touch of the person who loved him the most. 

When he could finally bear to pull himself back into his skin, Renzou's smile was a little steadier. He filled Yukio in on what had happened. 

"The demon that was causing all this was actually in this building, if you can believe it. It snuck in at some point and made itself cozy in the upper levels, so Taka and I went to go beat it up." 

Yukio’s smile widened. “I can believe it,” he said. “I was going to try and find you to tell you that according to my examination, it must be a rot demon, but, well...” The pride in his eyes brightened. “You already took care of it. I saw your text and not minutes later, everyone’s fevers broke. It was like all their energy returned to them. Yumi-chan was practically jumping on the bed, she was so ecstatic.”

“I bet.” Renzou chuckled. “And that must mean Juu-nii’s about to run off again. Heard he was here somewhere. Kin-nii too.” He scrunched up his nose a little, but he was smiling still, warmed by the way Yukio was looking at him. 

“Oh, Juuzou-san already took off. The moment he realized he was cured, he left immediately.” Yukio let out an amused huff. “Apparently Mamushi-san and Nagami-chan have been at Jun-san’s house for their own safety, so he went straight there.” He glanced around. “So, Taka, hm?” he asked quietly. “It went that well?”

"Oh, uh." Renzou hadn't even noticed the nickname had snuck out. But it felt right, saying it. He liked the way it felt on his tongue. 

"He was good," Renzou said softly. Now that his head was back in order, he realized that his familiar's presence was still wrapped around him, a quiet heat humming under his skin, warming him from within. 

"My dad..." he continued with some hesitation. "We ended up running into each other during all this. We fought a bit." He glanced down at his hand briefly. He curled his fingers in and thought of the way Yamantaka's flames had flared up on his skin whenever his dad had pushed his buttons too deeply. The memory filled him with gratitude.

 _Thanks,_ he told his familiar.

 ** _‘There is no need to thank me,’_** Yamantaka said in return, in a way that reminded Renzou very well of all the times his familiar had told him clearly: **_‘you are mine’_**.

He'd never felt more at peace knowing this was the truth, knowing that between Yukio and Yamantaka, Renzou had nothing to fear. 

He smiled. 

"I'm good," he added before Yukio could worry too much. He hadn't left off his explanation in the best place, but he didn't feel like rehashing it all here in the middle of the hallway. "I can fill ya in on the details later if you want, but it wasn't that big of a deal."

“If you’re sure.” The wrinkles in Yukio’s forehead didn’t fully disappear, but Renzou’s smile lightened them just a bit. “We’ll talk about it later.” The back of Yukio’s fingers brushed over his cheek. “Do you want to go see Yumi-chan? I’m sure she’d be happy to see you before we disappear. She was asking about you.”

“Was she?” Renzou winced a little, his smile turning playful. “That means I’m in trouble.” 

He ended up being right about that. Though Yumi hugged him tightly the moment he saw her again, when she pulled back, there was a scowl on her face. Her lip was jutting out as she glared at him accusingly. 

“I can’t believe ya left me like that, in my moment of need! Why is it so hard for you to stick around these days? You’re getting to be as bad as Gou-nii!” she complained. 

“Sorry, sorry! But I left ya in good company though! And I came back!” he added. “Faster than Gou-nii typically does too.”

“I’m right here!” Gouzou complained, but it was with a smile on his face that he grabbed his two younger siblings and pulled them in for a hug, one in each arm. “Ah, but I’m so relieved! Thank goodness this is all over.”

“You’re telling me. I’ve been in bed for days! Do you know how much can happen in school in that period of time? I have so much to catch up on,” Yumi groaned. Even so, she did not seem to be in any hurry to pull away from Gouzou’s embrace.

“I bet. Your boyfriend must’ve been so worried,” Renzou said sympathetically. 

Yumi opened her mouth for a moment before closing it shut and glaring at Renzou. “Nice try.”

“Are ya not crushin’ on Konekomaru anymore?” Gouzou looked stunned. Yukio had his mouth covered politely with his hand, turning his head away from the scene so as not to burst into laughter.

“Ren-nii! Don’t cause misunderstandings!” Yumi protested, stopping her foot. “My heart is set on Koneko-san and no one else!” 

“So then, who was that cute guy you were with the other day?”

This time, Yumi was taken aback by the comment. It was visible by the look on her face that she couldn’t understand how Renzou had come across that information. “How do you—”

Renzou only smirked. “Aha, so there is someone else after all. Boy, Koneko-san will be heartbroken to hear that.”

“How come you’re more informed than I am, huh?” Gouzou lifted his hand from around Renzou’s shoulder and ruffled his hair. “No bullyin’ your sister after what she’s been through.”

“I don’t bully! I am a concerned older brother who’s just lookin’ out for his lil sis. Plus, she’s the one that admitted it. I was just guessin’.”

“You’re _infuriatin’_. Do NOT tell Koneko-san about this,” Yumi said, a sharp warning in her voice. “It was just one date!”

“Just _wait_ until Juu-nii hears that you’re dating already.” Gouzou smiled good-naturedly. “He’s gonna flip.”

“Argh! _Gou-nii!_ Not you too, cut it out!!” Yumi complained. “When are you going to start dating anyway? I bet you have a secret girlfriend somewhere that you’re just not telling anyone about!” She poked her older brother right in the middle of his chest.

“Oof.” Gouzou laughed. His cheeks pinked slightly before he shook his head. “No, no one yet. I’m workin’ hard, you know? I don’t really have a lot of time for datin’ between work and my family.”

"Oh, but there's plenty of people that ya work with, ain’t here?" Renzou pointed out with a sly smile, moving right along to his next target. The look on Gouzou's face made it very clear he had someone in mind at the very least, but Renzou was kind enough not to bring it up so blatantly. This was Gouzou after all. 

"YUMIIIIIIII-!"

Kinzou's loud vocal chords rang clearly into the room, interrupting Gouzou's response. Renzou internally groaned. He glanced over at Yukio. Based on the fact that his brother's thundering footsteps were still a faint sound in the distance, they had enough time to run off before they had to interact with him.

“A-Ah well, we should get going!” Yukio picked up on the urgency quite quickly. He grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. In the same movement, his keyring was out of his pocket and in his other hand.

“Already?” Gouzou looked understanding though as he placed his hand on Renzou’s head. “Hey, gimme a call later so we can have lunch or somethin’ before I gotta leave. I still got a couple days left.”

"Yeah, sure thing," Renzou said, grinning, at the same time that Yumi chimed in.

"Ehh? You're takin' Ren-nii? What about me?" 

To that, Renzou leaned close and whispered into his sister's ear. 

"Don't hog him too much and I'll tell you all about who Gou-nii's datin' later." He leaned back and gave her a wink. "Got it?" 

She was nodding her head rapidly, much to Gouzou's amusement, as Renzou and Yukio made their way to the door.

"See ya later!"

“See ya!” Gouzou waved.

“Bye, Ren-nii!” 

Yukio smiled as he stuck the key into the lock and the two of them made a quick exit. They took each other’s hands as they crossed the threshold, eager to leave as quick as they could. 

The True Cross cram school was as busy as it normally was in the evening when students made their way home after classes. A few students spotted them and hurried over. Yukio tucked their joint hands behind his back as he smiled politely at their approach. 

“Okumura-sensei, I thought you were busy today!” one of the girls said.

“I just came back from a mission. Did class go well?”

“Yunokawa-sensei teaches way differently from you!” she replied while her friend nodded emphatically.

“It was kinda confusing, to be honest,” she said.

“Ah, well, I’m sure it was still useful. Yunokawa-sensei is a good teacher too. I’ll make sure to review his work when we get back into class next week.” Yukio reassured them, squeezing Renzou’s hand in a soft urgent plea. 

Of course, Renzou was always a little too amused by Yukio's popularity.

"You sure have some diligent students, sensei. Thinking about school still on a Friday afternoon. Real admirable." He winked at the girls, then nudged Yukio a little. "You can at least give them a little extra credit to work on, something to help them out on what they're confused about in the meantime?"

Yukio shot him a look as the girls leaned in eagerly. 

“We’ll do our best, Okumura-sensei!”

“Ah—Listen you should get back to your dorms. We’ll be covering chapter fifteen on Monday so make sure to do the reading and study up on medicinal roots.” As he spoke, Yukio’s grip on Renzou’s hand became crushing. The pink-haired man twitched and did his best to hide the pain behind his grin.

“Got it! Thank you, sensei! We’ll see you in class on Monday!”

He waited until the girls were properly out of earshot before whining properly.

"I was bein' helpful!"

“You were encouraging them!” Yukio huffed. Even as he scolded him, the grip on his hand lightened as his thumb passed soothingly over his knuckles. “I have half a mind to allow Taka a chance at teaching me how to cook first and give you whatever disaster I create for breakfast.”

“You _wouldn’t!_ ” Renzou looked very put out by the suggestion. His lip jutted out slightly. “I already called first dibs! Plus, he wouldn’t even take you up on it, not after what we agreed.” 

_Right?_

It didn’t hurt to double check. Yamantaka’s swift, silent agreement had Renzou smirking with satisfaction. "I _was_ bein' helpful," he reiterated. "I mean, I suppose I should've known better than to think that the idea of extra credit would drive them off. They're soooo eager to impress ya. Not that I can blame them. You are quite a catch."

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Yukio gave him a half genuine glare that, despite his words, softened slightly with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “However, I believe you.” His tone turned icy. “But you better be on your absolute best behavior. Whatever I prepare under your tutelage, whether edible or not, will be eaten. By you.” He leaned forward, grabbing Renzou’s chin. “And I will be giving Taka the same treatment. Understood?”

"Mmm, no fair, Yuki. It's like you're trying to sabotage yourself." Renzou licked his lips. As always, that cold, stern look did him in. "You make an even cuter student than a teacher. I think I might need a few lessons on learning how to hold back. Or perhaps just a snack before class?"

This time, the flush in Yukio’s cheeks brightened magnificently. “We’re going home,” he snapped, dragging Renzou by the hand through the exit of the cram school. “And you better keep your hands to _yourself_ until we get there.”

“But how am I supposed to do that when we’re holding hands?” Renzou whined, tightening his grip on Yukio before his fiancé could even think about letting go. "And what about _after_ we get home?"

“After we get home is another issue entirely that we will discuss when we arrive!” 

It wasn’t a hard no which meant that Renzou just needed to put a little extra effort into melting the ice. Fortunately, he knew all of Yukio’s weak points. Plus, after the crazy day they both had, finding comfort in each other was a natural remedy that they couldn’t do without. 

When they were lying together in bed later, curled up into each other, Renzou finally told Yukio the rest of the story. 

“I told him we were getting married.”

“Hm.” Yukio ran his thumb over Renzou’s ring as he rested his head on his shoulder. “And what did he say?”

“That he didn’t think I was the type to commit. After he all but told me to stop being so wishy washy when he found out about us.” Renzou chuckled, but it was a sound without much humor. “He wants me to come back, see them more often. I told him to fuck off and give us space. He wasn’t happy about it, but, well. He shouldn’t be bothering us all that much anymore.” He paused and thought about the fact that it was usually his siblings calling them to go visit. But it was usually easy to tell when his dad had put them up to it. Either way, trips back to Kyoto shouldn’t involve much of his dad being present. Renzou had made that clear enough. 

“He did offer to help,” he continued. “With the wedding, I mean. Asked if mom could lend a hand at least, once we tell everyone else about it.”

“Hmm…” Yukio frowned. The wrinkles on his forehead told Renzou that he was thinking very seriously about the offer. “I will admit, we could probably use the help. These past few days, I’ve tried to figure out how to plan all this but I have no idea where to even begin. Our private vows should be easy to figure out. That’s all set in stone with a few legal forms. It’s the ceremony I’m completely lost on.” He looked at Renzou, searching his expression in that cautious way he always did whenever the Shima family was involved. “Would that make you uncomfortable? We could always hire a wedding planner, if so.”

“...It’ll probably be more uncomfortable not to involve her. Mom takes weddings very seriously,” Renzou admitted. “She’s sooooo much though. We’re gonna have to give her very specific things to help us on or else it’s all gonna get out of control.”

“We’ll do some pre-planning then.” Yukio squeezed his hand before leaning in to kiss Renzou’s cheek. “I have _some_ things in mind so I can make a list of preferences and talk to your mother about it.” He turned slightly to lay on his back, a heavy sigh coming out through his nose. 

“Besides all that,” Yukio continued. “I’m glad you weren’t alone when you were talking to your father. And I’m sorry. I probably should have kept him more distracted.”

"Nah, that wasn't your fault. I did sneak into his office, yanno. Should've been more prepared for it. Just didn't think I'd run into him there given the whole situation." 

Renzou thought back on his dad's various shocked expressions and indulged in the satisfaction they still brought him. He would've liked to see them in full effect. It was a shame that they'd been wearing face masks. 

"Taka and I made a real good team, dealin' with him. Couldn't've done it with him. But I can't say I would've minded watchin' ya take a dig at him too. You're so hot when you get all fierce."

“Stop it,” Yukio warned with a light smile. “Even though I would have enjoyed giving him a piece of my mind after everything you’ve been through, I don’t want you to think that me yelling at your father would be hot.”

“Bleeegh, okay, fine. Valid point,” Renzou conceded. He turned over on his side and stared at Yukio, smiling, and after he was done basking for a little, he summoned Yamantaka, who was as always more than happy to materialize and join them. Yukio smiled as the demon greeted him with a silent brush of his flames against the skin of his cheek. Renzou rolled his eyes a little when it was his turn, but he looked just as pleased.

“Takaaaa, mind getting the door so Chi can come in? We have a lot plannin’ to do and a lot of cuddlin’ to catch up on.”

**_“Of course.”_ **

“About the wedding?” Yukio watched as Yamantaka floated towards the door, bemused by his fiancé’s sudden enthusiasm to get into the planning process, especially after the long day they just had. 

“Kind of. Say, how much experience do you have in making cake?” It was clear who Renzou was directing this question to. He stared at Yamantaka expectantly and broke into a grin when his familiar gave him the answer he was hoping to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday for the last time here...! <3


	20. Epilogue

The nerves were making his stomach flutter. Why was he nervous? Renzou couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Calling it nerves might not even be the right term. He just felt antsy. Full of energy. He kept glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall—a creepy antique in the shape of a cat that he was going to complain about later—as he paced back and forth around what had become his dressing room. He wished he had taken more time getting ready because he really needed something to do, but he really didn’t want to get out of this room. 

_Why didn’t ya remind me to slow down?_ Renzou thought accusingly as he fiddled with one of the sleeves of his outfit, tugging it to a more comfortable position. 

**_‘I did,’_** Yamantaka replied back, exasperated.

 _Ugh. Well you should’ve tried **harder**_ , Renzou thought grumpily, kicking the long fabric over his legs up a little as he continued to pace. 

He wondered how Yukio was dealing with all this. Was he feeling the same way? Was he properly distracted? They had agreed to give each other a little space in order to get ready, and honestly, though Renzou had been reluctant to agree, he understood why. If Yukio had been with him right at this moment, there was a high chance that Renzou would have tried to kidnap him and run away from all of this.

Not exactly the brightest of ideas, for his mom really would kill him if they tried to skip out on their own wedding, but that was a risk Renzou was potentially comfortable with dealing with. Especially right now as he contemplated just how crazy and hectic everything happening outside of this room was likely to be. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the door. He debated texting Yukio and tempting him into running anyway. It was probably not going to be very effective.

As he wonder what would be the best strategy to pull this off, the door to the room Renzou was in abruptly slid open. His heart jumped slightly and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, but the person who had decided to pay him a visit was one that he was more than glad to see.

“I thought I would find you like this.”

Konekomaru smiled at Renzou, an exasperated sort of amusement shining clearly from behind his glasses. “Please don’t mess up your hair, Shima-san,” he said. “The photographer’s been trying to hunt you down and I’d hate to tell him that you still need more time before he can come see you.”

“Oh man, I forgot all about that guy. Is he outside?” Renzou asked, wide-eyed.

“No, you’re good. Bon sent him over to go see your mom, so they’re taking some family pictures right now.”

Renzou let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least that meant his family was properly distracted. He had been trying to avoid the majority of them prior to the ceremony; truly a challenge given just how many siblings he had. Gouzou had promised to keep the most enthusiastic of their siblings properly distracted (Kinzou and Jun), but that left Juuzou and his mom unrestrained, and they were overwhelming to deal with in a completely different way. 

“How are you feeling?” Konekomaru asked, stepping into the room after closing the door behind him.

“Like I want to get this over with already?” Renzou’s face might as well have been a chalkboard for the word regret couldn’t have been written on it more clearly.

“Oh, come on. It won’t be that bad. You’re going to have a good time. It’s just your nerves getting to you.”

“I’m not _nervous_ ,” Renzou protested. They were already married—they’d had a private little ceremony, facing the sunset at a nice beach just a week ago—in comparison, today really wasn’t that much of a big deal. They were just putting on a show for the crowd. “This is just takin’ way too long. Can’t we start early? Surely everything’s ready already, right?”

Konekomaru let out a small sigh, shaking his head, but his expression was sympathetic at least. “You really shouldn’t rush this kind of thing, you know. You and Okumura-kun put in a year’s worth of effort into this. Now that it’s finally time, you should just take a deep breath and do your best to enjoy it.”

It was a valid point, a reasonable point, but Renzou felt _impatient._

“I’ll enjoy it a lot more once it’s over and done with,” he grumbled. The pressure of the planning and of having to deal the event itself was going to be a very nice feeling to get rid of. “There’s gonna be _speeches_ , yanno. Why do people normally put themselves through this?”

“Shima-san...” Konekomaru’s voice took on a scolding tone that Renzou was all too familiar with. Something about the dynamic of their conversation had Renzou smiling a bit. It did help to calm him down a little.

Though...

“It won’t be that anymore, actually.” The words tumbled out of him before Renzou could reconsider a better delivery. He paused, watching Konekomaru’s slightly confused expression, before continuing, somewhat hesitant. Konekomaru was the first person that he was going to end up telling it seemed. “I changed it already,” he said simply. “So, it’s Okumura now.”

Konekomaru’s eyes widened at the revelation. It certainly hadn’t been anything he had been expecting to hear, but understanding swiftly seeped into his expression. 

“I see. Okumura, huh?” Konekomaru tilted his head as he peered at Renzou’s face a little more closely, as if trying to match up the name to the face of his long-time friend. “That’ll get a bit confusing, I think. And it’s a mouthful too.”

 _Yeah, thought you’d say that._ Renzou’s lips pulled into a bit of a crooked smile as he shrugged.

“Renzou.” 

The sound of his first name coming from Konekomaru’s lips had Renzou’s loose posture straightening up. His eyes were wide with surprise as he observed his childhood friend nod to himself and let out a contemplative hum. 

“Wow, it really has been a long time since I’ve called you that. Still feels a little weird after all this time of not saying it, but… guess it’s about time to get used to it again, right?” The shorter man rubbed the back of his neck, as if embarrassed by the realization of how long it truly had been. “I can’t believe sometimes just how old we’ve gotten. And you especially,” he teased. “You sure look like you’ve finally gotten things figured out. You’ve come a long way from being that embarrassing kid that Bon and I had to keep in line.”

“Hey!” Renzou protested. He really wasn’t going to live down that story, was he? “I wasn’t that bad! Just when I was really little!”

Konekomaru shot him a _look_ and, bless his heart, he didn’t even take a dig about his rebellious teenage years. Instead, he nodded towards the door, beckoning Renzou to follow along.

“C’mon. If you want time to move any faster, let’s do something productive about it. We can take a walk and wait for the photographer by the torii gates. I’ll text Bon to meet us there.”

Ah, good reliable Konekomaru. Renzou was grateful that his old friend had decided to check up on him. He felt a little more settled in his skin—the advice, conversation, and company had all come at a good time. 

“Yeah, alright. Whatever you say, Koneko-san.”

* * *

_Nii-san, where are you?_

Yukio paced the room, only half dressed in the juban that would go under his kimono. Unlike Renzou who was well versed in putting on these sort of garments, Yukio had no clue how to do it on his own. Rin had promised to get lessons from Ryuuji and help him get ready. Between the two of them, it would be fine. 

But now, Yukio was pacing the room, looking at the clock every other second and impatiently wondering if he should attempt to put the kimono himself and all the sashes that came with it. His perfectionism bade him wait just a little longer, not wanting anything to be lopsided or tied unevenly. 

A whole year. They had been planning this for a whole year. All the phone calls with Renzou’s mother, the video calls, the meetings, vetting photographers, the awkward but well-meaning questions, and the cake tasting that went on until every single cake tasted the same… It was hell and he was glad it was finally over. 

Not to mention that Renzou and Yamantaka had both done their best to change Yukio’s outlook on cooking. It turns out that he was a very good baker. After the first few lessons, Yukio quickly realized that baking was a science. For the most part, there was nothing added to taste, there were no approximations, and no knives. Exact recipes, chemical reactions, and careful temperature management had served as a good distraction for most of the year and he had ended up making the cake for their small private ceremony that was shared between them and Rin, who had been their witness. 

Rin, of course, had taken some to Ryuuji and Shiemi, bragging about his brother the whole way. 

But _now_ where was he? Yukio knew his brother was a disaster with most things, but he would have assumed that Rin would be on time for this. It was an important day and Yukio swore that Rin was more excited for it than he was. He had already bawled his eyes out during the private ceremony and he was sure to do so again today. Yukio wasn’t looking forward to it. His brother could be embarrassing sometimes.

He paused his pacing and stared at the floor. On top of that, there was an extra degree of their wedding today. One that was a secret to everyone besides him, Renzou, and Yamantaka. 

Yukio sighed, running his hand through his hair before he tensed and quickly returned to a mirror to make sure he didn’t look messy. Behind him, the door finally opened. 

“It’s about time—” And what a phrase to use, for as the door opened, the person behind it was revealed not to be his twin brother at all. Yukio glared through the mirror before turning around to direct the cold look at the demon himself.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Such a harsh greeting.” The Demon King of Time, Mephisto Pheles himself, let out a very put upon sigh as he stepped into the room. For once, rather than his usual trademark outfit, he was wearing a kimono that was surprisingly tame—a deep navy blue that faded out into black at the bottom. “And after I went out of my way to make sure to check in on my youngest brother on this special occasion. How are you feeling?”

Yukio narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to pretend with the pleasantries.” He turned back to the mirror, making sure his hair was in its proper place. “This is Nii-san’s doing, isn’t it? That’s why he’s late. He’s giving you an opportunity to win me over.” He crossed the room purposefully and grabbed his kimono. He slipped his arms through it and grabbed the two silk belts that would be used to tie them closed. “Just because you’re our guardian, doesn’t mean I’m going to any kind of family dinner.”

"My, you're being unusually direct this time around. I suppose my lack of invitation truly wasn't due to some sort of postal service mishap." Mephisto tutted disapprovingly, but he didn't seem all that upset as he made himself comfortable on the small bench not far from where Yukio had stormed off to. 

"You really shouldn't be creasing your face like that on the day of your wedding. Wouldn’t want those priceless pictures to capture that! This is a joyous occasion—you do know how to genuinely smile, don’t you?" he said teasingly.

Without waiting for an answer, Mephisto waved his fingers and the belts Yukio was hurrying to tie up took a life of their own, wrapping themselves neatly, not leaving a single crease in their wake. The rest of the items Yukio had not put on yet began to float as well, patiently awaiting for him to allow them to approach.

Yukio glared at the mirror as his arms flopped down. He hated how perfect the clothes looked. Even the kimono was folded over at the right angle. It appeased his perfectionism, even though he wanted nothing to do with the demon sitting in his dressing room. He eyed the other articles of clothing with a dubious look but allowed them to get closer nonetheless. 

“Of course I know how to smile,” he said as he stepped into the hakama pants, feeling them tie themselves firmly at the small of his back. “Just don’t attract any unneeded attention. We want the ceremony and reception to go without mishap.”

"Oh, don't be such a boor. I have no interest in doing any sort of mischief on my youngest brother's wedding, especially not one like this. I am simply here to witness and enjoy this momentous day~" Mephisto waved his hand a little more and once the obi was nicely settled around Yukio's waist, the haori happily darted forward, slipping over each of Yukio's arms. "The venue truly was a nice touch. Very spiritual. Your idea?"

“Renzou’s.” Yukio watched the garments settle on his frame. “We didn’t want to do it in Kyoto so we figured something like this was a good compromise for his family. I’m somewhat surprised Kamiki-san agreed to officiate.” Finally, the cord clipped itself on each side of the haori’s opening, draping itself across his chest and keeping it closed. Yukio looked himself over, his mind analyzing as it was wont to do. It was what he did when he was tense, constantly thinking and picking words apart. He was glad he did. He frowned suddenly in realization as a phrase stuck out blaringly loud from Mephisto’s words and felt a bristle of tension run up his spine. 

“What do you mean, _especially not one like this_?” Yukio turned a suspicious glare to the demon.

Mephisto smiled widely, his fangs fully on display. "Oooh, are you playing coy?" He chuckled. "I do hope you don't mind if I steal a dance with your husbands later on. We have so much to catch up on, and it would simply be rude on my part not to congratulate them personally."

The cheshire smile caused the tension to run hot into a possessive anger that colored Yukio’s cheeks. 

“Coy?!” He glowered. “That is none of your business and we haven’t told anyone! How do you know about this?!”

"What do you mean? Your wedding has been the talk of the century! The gossip mill in Gehenna is positively on _fire_ ," Mephisto told him, leaning forward to rest his chin on the arm propped up over his knee. "Surely you are well aware that Yamantaka is no minor demon. The union between him and one of the sons of Satan has everyone in a tizzy."

Yukio’s jaw dropped.

It was hard to grasp what Mephisto was saying. Not only was Yamantaka’s inclusion in their union not a secret, but it was _well known._ The mere concept was hard to swallow, hard to comprehend, and hard to accept. Of course he knew that Yamantaka was a high ranking demon, but to think that would be the subject of talk… 

“Gehenna… has a gossip mill?” It was all he could think to say. The way his mind conjured up images of tittering Coal Tars was leaving him near hysterical. 

“Oh _yes._ I had to pull quite a few strings to keep the rest of our dear siblings from showing up today, you know. It’s one thing to miss out on a few dinners, but to not invite them to the wedding?” Mephisto winced lightly. “Do make sure to include at least me in the mailing distribution of those photos. I’ll do my best to soothe their egos.”

Yukio stumbled back and collapsed heavily in a chair across the room. His hand braced on his forehead. The thought of the other demon kings showing up to their wedding had him absolutely woozy with stress. He had enough to worry about with the Shima family, and now he had the possibility of demonic wedding crashers on his mind.

“This can’t be happening. You’re lying. You’re just trying to mess with me,” he accused.

"Must you always be so suspicious of me?" Mephisto complained. "I do have manners, you know. Plus, what would I even have to gain from such an endeavor? Rin-kun would be quite displeased with me if I were to upset you." The demon's green eyes narrowed piercingly as he stared closely at Yukio. "So with that being said, I implore you to wipe that horrid expression from your face before he gets here. For both of our sakes."

Yukio scowled even though he knew Mephisto was right. If Rin were to walk in and see him so distressed, he was sure to throw up a fuss. He pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm the stress already pounding his head.

“I’m just having a bit of trouble trying to grasp the fact that my wedding is apparently a talking point in Gehenna,” he hissed. “I thought, out of everything, the only family politics I’d have to deal with would be the Shima’s.” A horrifying thought caused him to pull off his glasses entirely and cover his face. “God, what are they saying? Do I even want to know?”

"Oh, I'm sure you can imagine some of it. Yamantaka has never taken on a lover before, much less two." Here, Mephisto couldn't help but to giggle a little. "It's all rather scandalous. The contract between him and the Shima family has always been a point of envy, you know. But he's never shown much interest in human relations before. Of course, you’re not just any human, and Shima-kun is a special case himself, being his host."

“Scandalous,” Yukio repeated in a disbelieving whisper. His face was burning red, but his morbid curiosity was much too strong. So was his need to plan ahead. “Is this gossip something we should be worried about?” Yukio put his glasses back on and glared at Mephisto’s mischievous expression. “Should we be expecting something?”

"I already said I took care of things already, didn't I?" the demon king reminded him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyway, none of the lesser demons would be so impolite as to cause any sort of commotion. Even those tempted to would be quelled by the simple fact that our siblings would eradicate them from existence for even daring to," he said in a casual tone.

Yukio tried not to think too hard about exactly which siblings Mephisto was thinking about when he said that. “Do we really matter that much, that the demon kings would make efforts in making sure we are unharmed?”

Mephisto stared at Yukio as if he couldn't believe that he had been asked such a stupid question. "If you really don't know the answer to that, I will have to insist, for your own benefit, that you start to seriously consider attending our family dinners. How have you gotten by so far with so little exposure to such vital information?"

An affronted look crossed Yukio’s face before he glared in response. He never thought that the family dinners would be anything besides annoying, but the idea that they had important demonic politics to learn and listen to should have been obvious in retrospect. And it was all the more necessary, given the information Mephisto revealed now. If his and Renzou’s relationship with Yamantaka was that much of a buzz in Gehenna, Yukio needed to be more informed of the situation for their own safety.

“Humor me and answer my question and I’ll attend the next one,” he grumbled hotly. 

“Hmm….” Mephisto tilted his head thoughtfully, as if he was contemplating where to begin his explanation. But then, an impish smile stretched across his lips. “No,” he said, with that same measured slowness. “I don’t think I will.”

It was with those words, and a sly grin, that Mephisto left Yukio alone, vanishing with an abrupt flash of smoke and confetti. The presence of the glittery heart and star shapes on the ground were the only evidence that he had been there at all. 

Yukio gritted his teeth so hard, his jaw creaked. It wasn’t the first time he felt absolutely murderous thoughts towards Mephisto and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Somehow, he managed to avoid popping a blood vessel as he massaged his temples and breathed deeply, in and out. Measured breaths forced his anger to dissipate little by little. He would simply focus on getting through today and worry about Mephisto when the next dinner was scheduled. Then he would be sure to avoid shooting him as much as he could. 

“Yukio?” The door opened and Rin’s head popped inside. His smile withered when he was faced with the full force of Yukio’s icy glare. “Ah. S-Sorry I’m late!”

“You better be.” Yukio stood up, giving one last glare to the pile of glitter before looking up at the clock. They wouldn’t be late, at least, but time was running short. “Come on, get dressed.” 

Rin ducked into the room and laid out his own kimono. Yukio quickly helped his brother wrap himself in the layers of garments that weren’t quite as ornate as his own.

“Who helped you put yours on?” Rin asked before letting out a yelp as Yukio tightened the obi roughly around his waist. “Okay, okay, stupid question!”

“I can’t believe you, Nii-san,” Yukio grumbled as he finished tying up Rin’s kimono. “You told him when the wedding was. I specifically didn’t want to invite him.”

“But it’s important!” Rin turned around and grabbed Yukio’s shoulders. “Look, I know you don’t like the guy, but we gotta get along with him!”

It was a plea his brother had given him more than once and now Yukio could understand why.

“Because of the dinners.” He tested the waters. 

Rin opened his mouth but closed it as a nervous look crossed his face. Yukio couldn’t believe it. His brother was getting better at keeping secrets. 

But then, that meant that his brother, who was in regular attendance to the so-called family dinners, was more informed than he was… Which meant…

Yukio narrowed his eyes at Rin. “Do you know about today?”

“You mean your wedding? I mean, that’s why we’re here, right?” Rin blinked owlishly at him.

“Not just… my wedding with Ren.” Yukio struggled to find the right words. He didn’t want to accidentally reveal it in case his brother didn’t—

“Oh, you mean your wedding with Yamantaka! Yeah I know!” Rin beamed. “I’ve known for like eight months now.”

Yukio’s eyes widened.

“Y-You knew and you didn’t TELL ME?!” He grabbed the front of Rin’s kimono, but not as roughly as to mess up the garments themselves.

“I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!” Rin screeched in panic.

“OF COURSE _I_ KNEW, YOU IDIOT!”

“THEN WHAT’S THE PROBLEM!?”

“I—! You—!” Yukio growled, struggling to not tighten his fists. 

“Look, I couldn’t tell you!” Rin quickly lifted his hands in a surrender. “You _have_ to come to the dinners! If I talk about what goes on outside of ‘em, I’ll get in big trouble!”

Yukio snarled again, but released his brother’s front and meticulously smoothed the garment down again. “I’ll go to the next one,” he muttered moodily.

“You will?!” Rin beamed excitedly.

“Is it true that Mephisto’s presence here is beneficial?” Yukio asked instead.

“Well, yeah. He’s kinda like the representative at least. I told you to invite him before.” Rin sighed, resting his hands on his hips. “He’s the one that can make sure the others behave since he’s closest to us, or something like that. I don’t fully get it myself.”

Yukio grumbled under his breath. It tracked with what Mephisto said and, though his brother was getting good at secrets, he was sure that he wouldn’t lie to his face.

“I wish dad was here.”

Rin’s sudden, quiet confession made Yukio’s eyes snap up to his. He looked sheepish, but unwilling to take back the statement. He felt a bit of warmth in his chest which caused the wrinkles of worried concentration to fade from Yukio’s forehead. 

“We haven’t visited his grave in a while,” he muttered guiltily. 

“Let’s go together before dinner next time.” Rin reached up to fuss over Yukio’s hair which seemed to have become just a bit disheveled in their short, but rough manhandling.

“That sounds good.” Yukio sighed. He reached forward and met his twin brother in a hug. They held each other tightly for a long few moments before Yukio spoke again. “Do you think he’d be proud of us?”

He knew the answer already, the one that Rin would give anyway. Still, feeling his brother’s arms tighten around him and the smile on his lips pressing his cheek tighter against his made him feel the reassurance he was looking for.

“Yeah,” Rin murmured warmly. “I think he would.”

They rested in their embrace for a while longer before Yukio pulled back. 

“We should get going,” he said as he quickly rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Rin beamed at him and took his hand, walking with him out of the dressing room. He felt almost like a child again, following in the footsteps of his big brother while he fought back tears.

This time, though, he didn’t really mind it.

Yukio dried his face as he could hear the commotion of people gathering in the spacious room ahead. Nerves parched his throat and taking in a deep breath was more difficult than before. 

“You ready?”

As they arrived at the door, Izumo stood nearby. She was dressed in intricate looking garments, fit for the shrine leader that she was. Her long hair was pinned up in an elegant but tasteful bun and she was holding the scrolls she would need for the ceremony. 

Yukio breathed again. Rin lifted their held hands until they were elbow height, Yukio’s hand resting loosely on his open palm. It was a practiced position they’d been taught in the rehearsal from the night before. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

Izumo nodded and reached out, patting Yukio’s shoulder in a brief, almost embarrassed, touch before she stepped forward and opened the doors. 

The commotion died down at once and all eyes were on them. Izumo walked forward first, taking measured steps down the aisle that was made between people kneeling on the cushions provided. On the left side was Renzou’s family. The Shima’s were eager and smiling. Among them, and near the front row with Renzou’s parents, sat Konekomaru and Ryuuji side by side. 

On the right were the rest of their little group from high school. They had all eagerly answered the invitations and created a colorful group on Yukio’s side of the room. Besides Mephisto, Shura and Lewin were also there, sitting side by side. Shura was beaming as proudly as ever and Lewin actually looked somewhat cleaned up. Near the front, though, were the priests from the monastery. Yukio could already see Nagatomo’s tearful eyes and he had to tear his gaze away should he lose his composure. 

Rin nudged his palm with his thumb and they stepped forward together. Yukio looked ahead, meeting Renzou’s eyes, and a smile automatically spread over his lips. 

_There you are._

The thought rang clearly between both of them. The ache to be close to each other had been buzzing quietly beneath their skin from the moment they had parted ways and the feeling finally settled with each step that Yukio took forward. Renzou's eyes were glued on him. His heartbeat was the steadiest, calmest it had ever been in his life. All of his nerves were gone. All the anxiety and the minor exasperations he'd put up with through the day as he dodged one family member and dealt with another disappeared from his mind, wiped clean as he was filled instead with an overwhelming amount of love, giddiness, happiness. 

For all that they mattered, there might as well have been no one else in the room. 

They got to the front of the room and Renzou carefully took Yukio’s hand from Rin’s. Both their smiles widened a bit as the elder twin sniffled and quickly retreated to his cushion closest to the couple on Yukio’s side of the room. 

Renzou and Yukio knelt side by side in front of Izumo before the ceremony officially started. For the most part, it was a standard Japanese wedding, but a few things were changed to accommodate the twins and the traditions they were raised with. 

Izumo began by announcing their marriage to the gods at the shrine and the couple took turns drinking from the three sake cups that were presented to them. Between each sake pour, Renzou stole loving glances at his husband and Yukio tried not to snort into his cup at the sound of another loud sniffle from where Rin was sitting. Then, Izumo rolled open the scroll containing the vows and they read them together. They were standard, as the two of them had already exchanged custom vows a week prior. After that, the offerings were placed on the shrine one after the other before they knelt back down and picked up their rings. 

It was time. 

This part really was the moment they had been waiting for. The two of them hadn't exchanged rings last week and that had been a deliberate choice. The private ceremony had truly been something they had shared solely between themselves, a culmination of their relationship, their devotion, and their love. 

But Yamantaka was part of all that as well now. His presence in their relationship was one they'd embraced fully over the past year. So it was only natural then that they all agreed to dedicate this moment to solidify their union, here and now.

Renzou could feel his familiar’s presence hovering at the edge of his consciousness as he picked up the simple silver band. He wished that Yukio would be able to feel it as well, the way Yamantaka could so thoroughly embrace his being from within. Renzou smiled softly, his heart full, and he took Yukio's hand with purpose. Sliding the ring into his finger was easy; it was a grounding feeling, a finality and a beginning all at once. He glanced up and met Yukio's eyes, staring deeply into the green color that he loved so dearly.

In return, Yukio smiled widely, cheeks flushed. That adoration always hit him deeply and his heart skipped a beat, a routine that it never grew tired of. He stared back just as deeply, losing himself into those brown eyes, which for a split second, melted away as Yamantaka's amber eyes flashed through.

It was in that same instant that a loud pop drew everyone's attention away from the couple. Flowers began to rain down from above, a sea of white petals that fluttered softly. 

An actual flower landed between Yukio and Renzou, right beside the pillow that had held their rings. The gardenia stared up at them cheekily, somewhat hidden from the crowd.

Renzou had to hold back a slight laugh. Yukio bit back a huff. 

Still, they couldn't help but to feel a little grateful for the distraction. As Mephisto let out an embarrassed, apologetic laugh, Yukio took his chance to slip his ring onto Renzou's finger, feeling warm as he met his husbands’ eyes in turn. 

As the last few petals fluttered to the ground, they leaned forward and kissed, their smiles unabated by the press of their lips. The applause and congratulations from the room was embarrassing to say the least and they were already ready to retreat from people’s eyes. However, they wouldn’t get their wish until after the reception. 

The reception took place in a rented hotel ballroom near the Taikodani Inari Shrine so it was easy for the crowd to move from one location to the other. Drinks and food were served and they couldn’t even make it to the speeches before Kinzou was insisting, drunkenly, to play music for the reception. Gouzou was luckily still on sibling duty and, with a smile to Renzou, picked Kinzou up like a kitten to put him back in his seat. 

The cake was cut and Yukio laughed as Renzou smeared icing on his face after the photos were taken. He got it back just as good with cake rubbed on his cheek, turning his head just in time to avoid getting it up his nose. 

Their first dance was just as sweet. It was still embarrassing to be watched by so many people, but somehow, they made it through. Soon after, Rin took Yukio for a dance and Mephisto followed through on his promise to steal Renzou for one as well. Yukio craned his neck, watching them the entire time and Rin was understanding enough not to turn Yukio away from it. It was only when Shura cut in, taking Yukio for a dance, that he was distracted. It still didn’t stop him from looking over Renzou after the dance was over as if he could see if Mephisto had done anything to him. He shot a look over to the demon himself who was feeding a piece of cake to a small hamster in the front of his jacket. Yukio tried not to recoil in disgust.

After hours, people began to file out and, with much insistence, they left most of the cleanup to Renzou’s mother and siblings. Last goodbyes and congratulations were given before the couple was able to retreat up to their room in the hotel. 

“Finally,” Yukio breathed as the door shut behind them. He leaned against the wall beside the door and kicked off his sandals. “It’s done. It’s all over.”

“That took sooo long,” Renzou agreed, looking equally as tired, even as he aimed a smile at his husband. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be, but I’ll be glad to never do somethin’ like that again. Way too many people.” 

“Never again.” Yukio bent down to put the sandals neatly against the wall. He looked at Renzou and quickly smiled back, however, as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Mmmm ♥" 

Renzou wrapped his arms around Yukio's waist and pulled him until he was snugly in his arms. He took advantage of the added height the geta sandals gave him, though mostly that just brought them to about the same level.

It was nice to finally be able to kiss Yukio like this, without having to be conscientious of other people watching. Even just this light press of their lips, filled with the deepest of contentment that they were both feeling, was something he had not wanted to share with the world. 

"I think, as a wedding present to ourselves, I'm gonna hide ya away from everyone for the rest of the year. Hope you're prepared for that," Renzou murmured. 

Yukio laughed quietly. “Please.” He rested his hands on Renzou’s shoulders. The memories from before the ceremony returned, however, and he sighed. Yukio wanted to bask in the cloud nine feeling just for a little while longer, but the pressing worry refused to abate. 

“Unfortunately, I’ve been convinced to go to the next family dinner Mephisto and Nii-san are holding,” he said with a grimace. “So, as much as I would like a year long isolation with you and Taka, I’m afraid it’s quite impossible.”

"You... accepted?" Renzou blinked, completely shocked by this piece of news. He didn't like the serious expression on Yukio's face. It made him frown. "What made you change your mind all of the sudden?"

“I don’t have much of a choice. We’re the subject of _gossip._ ” Yukio’s grimace twisted further into a sneer as he took Renzou’s hand and walked with him further into the hotel room. “Summon Taka, would you?” He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Renzou slipped off his shoes and sat next to him, curling one leg in. “Before the ceremony, Mephisto informed me that all of Gehenna has been talking about the wedding between Yamantaka, his host, and one of the sons of Satan. Apparently, we’re important for some reason and I’m only going to be able to find out why if I go to that stupid dinner.”

"He knows?! ...He did make some weird comments when we were dancing that make a lot more sense now. Ugh. Speaking of, I never wanna do that again." Renzou scrunched up his nose as he thought back on that particularly uncomfortable moment. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself getting that close and personal with the crafty demon. And now, they had dinner to look forward to as well, one of what he was sure would be many more. "Oh, that ain’t gonna be fun at all... Though at least we'll have Rin to keep us company." He sighed and summoned Yamantaka as he reached to cover Yukio’s other hand which was pressed against the mattress, holding his weight. 

“You know anythin' about this?" he asked, not really expecting the demon to have much input. So when his familiar let out an affirmative sound, both Yukio and Renzou stared at him in shock. 

"Wait, what?" 

**_"We've had several visits over the past year, not all of them discreet,"_** Yamantaka said, as if this was something that Yukio and Renzou should have already been aware of. **_"I believe they wished to vet out our compatibility as well as my intentions."_**

“Vet…!?” Yukio sputtered. “You’re telling me that we’ve had _demons_ watching us this whole time?” He was about to set off on a tirade of questions before he stopped, reminding himself who he was speaking to. He took a deep breath, bidding himself to focus on one topic at a time lest the conversation become infuriatingly complicated. “When was the first time you noticed this?”

 ** _“About a month after we kissed,”_** Yamantaka answered promptly.

Renzou winced. “That long?!”

Yukio flopped backwards on the bed, removed his glasses, and covered his face. “The entirety of Gehenna has been gossiping about our relationship for eleven months.” Somehow, the words didn’t feel real. 

His eyes snapped open and he smacked a fist into the mattress. 

“Nii-san has known about this and has been keeping this a secret from me for ELEVEN MONTHS?!” Yukio was outraged at the mere thought.

 ** _"He paid me a visit after the third month,"_** Yamantaka said, having clued in on the fact that his husbands did not, in fact, know these details. **_"He was as pleasant as always, but he did make it clear that he would burn me out of existence should I hurt either of you. An unnecessary warning. His tendency to cling on to these human habits has not lessened despite his standing,"_** he added with that familiar tone that indicated confusion.

It was hardly the time to be answering Yamantaka's questions however. 

"...How?" Renzou said. He stared at his familiar shell-shocked, unable to process the information that had been dropped into their laps. "How in the world did we miss all this?"

“I have no idea if we’re losing our touch or if everyone else is getting better while we slack off. Either way, I’m not happy about it.” At the very least, his brother was acting normally besides the keeping secrets thing. Yukio narrowed his eyes before propping himself up on his elbows. “Taka, next time you see a demon spying on us, let me know so I can kill it.”

 ** _“Understood.”_** There was a pause. **_"...You are a bit distracting sometimes though. I don’t always notice until they’re about to leave."_**

Despite the situation, Renzou immediately snorted then covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. 

Yukio’s cheeks flushed red and he shoved at Renzou’s side in retaliation. 

“Tell me anyway!” he insisted with a snarl. “I don’t want anything spying on us and if they’re met with deadly force, they might reconsider.” Yukio sat up and began stripping off the layers of his kimono. “You two are insatiable,” he huffed. “Ren, get undressed before the kimono wrinkles.” 

As usual, Yukio decided to work off his bout of irritation by snapping orders as he stood up to grab their overnight bag which was brought up earlier in the day by hotel staff when they had checked in. 

“Aww, don’t get all grumpy on us now.” Renzou hopped up to his feet and followed Yukio, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yukio let out a small grumble under his breath. “Look, what’s done’s done. Let’s just forget about all this, at least for tonight. It’s our special day.” He pressed a kiss to the back of his husband’s neck. “No one's watchin' us right now, right, Taka?"

 ** _"That's right."_** Yamantaka's deep voice took on a tone not unlike Renzou's—soft, focused, wantful. Even more noteworthy was the proximity of that voice. Yukio felt it run down the back of his spine, and it was no surprise as to why when he felt Yamantaka's arms join Renzou's. 

As the demon, in his full form, held both of them close, Renzou smirked against the back of Yukio's neck. 

"No more stressing, okay?"

Yukio sighed heavily and leaned back into his husbands’ arms. Despite his best efforts to hold on to his irritation, he felt safe in the knowledge that Yamantaka wouldn’t lie. He allowed Renzou’s easy attitude to sink into him and ebb his worries away. He was right. Tonight was special. He could worry about all of that tomorrow.

“Fine,” he murmured. He turned his head to look at the two of them before his eyes settled on Renzou. “You still have to take off your kimono before it wrinkles.”

"I don't mind a couple of wrinkles. But if you're sooo insistent, why don't you take it off for me?" Renzou countered as his hands snuck up to continue disrobing Yukio. 

Yukio sighed again, though this time, it was with a smile on his lips. He shrugged out of his haori before twisting around, brushing his hands over Yamantaka’s before he began to undo the outer layer of Renzou’s clothing. “As you said, tonight’s a special night. I’d be happy to.”

Yet, he was hardly done untying Renzou's belt when Yamantaka interrupted the movement. The demon picked both of them up and carried them over to bed. When he set them down, it was with the same deliberate care that he always utilized when handling them. He pressed a hand against each of the centers of their chests. 

**_"Leave them on,"_** he said with an intensity that left them breathless.

Renzou recovered quicker than Yukio. He patted the demon's hand and grinned up at him, knowing very well that his familiar was feeling impatient. He couldn't blame him. Yukio had kept Yamantaka waiting for this moment for an entire year. Renzou would not have been able to hold back if he'd been in his familiar's place. "Aww, c'mon, Taka. Read the mood a little. You'll get your turn soon."

**_"When?"_ **

"Weeelll. That depends on how quickly Yuki tires me out," Renzou said, aiming a leer at Yukio. 

“Until _I_ tire you out?!” Yukio sputtered. He held on to Yamantaka’s hand as the blush traveled down his neck. “I-I’m gonna be the one pulling double duty here!”

Renzou let out a quiet snicker. He mentally asked Yamantaka to ease up and the demon complied easily, keeping up with Renzou's pace. He tugged his husband closer, watching with fondness as Yamantaka settled behind Yukio's other side. While his familiar's senses were muted in this form in comparison to when he was possessing Renzou's body, much like Renzou, the demon enjoyed eliciting Yukio's cute expressions and watching them with just as much adoration.

"Oh, Yuki," Renzou said in a sing-song voice. "You knew what you were in for when ya agreed to marry us~ ♥"

“I did,” Yukio sighed, slightly resigned in his tone. He bumped his forehead gently against Renzou’s even as his body heated up between the two people he cared for the most. 

They had come a long way and so much had changed. If someone were to tell them years ago that they would be marrying Renzou’s demon familiar as well as each other, that they would welcome Yamantaka fully into their lives both domestically and romantically, that they would live in a warm apartment as happy as could be with a dog and all, they probably would have laughed. 

But the wedding was hardly the end. Their lives were actively changing, evolving, and so were the feelings that they held for each other. As one family politics ended, another began. Routines changed, accommodated, and their hearts grew to accept the people in their lives who before were nuisances with their crowding and annoyances. 

Well, they were still a little annoying.

However, as Yukio looked between his two husbands, his heart felt full. He didn’t think he could ever fit another person in his damaged soul and he was glad he was proven wrong.

He twisted so he was propped up on his elbows. Yukio gently kissed the nose of the skull suspended in Yamantaka’s flames. The demon flared up slightly and nuzzled in, pushing Yukio and Renzou closer together. They smiled before their eyes met too, and soon, so did their lips. 

So much had changed and there were many more twists and turns ahead of them.

Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking around with us for this! It was a lot of great fun writing this and exploring this little world! We might do a couple of one shots in this universe in the future, some fun... some steamy! We have a couple of ideas already in mind, but if there's something in particular you're interested, let us know! 
> 
> And don't miss Yamantaka too much... ;) It will take some time, but we do have a new fic where he and Renzou spend a lot more time together than here! We hope you enjoy it once we are ready to start publishing it! Until then, we hope you enjoy the rest of our works in the meantime!
> 
> Also! There's a delightful lil prequel written by orsumfenix! Check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739910


End file.
